


Do You Love Me

by Nergizka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nergizka/pseuds/Nergizka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз и Эрик были женаты 25 лет. Их свела вместе Система Назначения, которая после войны, разрушевшей почти всю планету, пыталась увеличить и укрепить населения. У них семеро детей. Они никогда не говорили о любви, пока не произошли некоторые перемены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339045) by [cgf_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf_kat/pseuds/cgf_kat). 



> Оригинальная работа http://archiveofourown.org/works/339045/chapters/548567

Уже почти наступила зима, но дома тепло благодаря пылающему в печи огню и пару из разогревающейся на нем кастрюли.  
Было бы еще теплее, если б входная дверь не открывалась так часто. Но это не страшно, ведь сейчас поздняя осень, и Чарльзу не хочется сердиться на детей, постоянно вбегающих и выбегающих из дома. Бобби и Китти только шесть, и вряд ли на них подействуют нравоучения. Они играют с Мари - девочкой, живущей напротив.   
Дети в этом возрасте очень впечатлительны, но, все же, Чарльз считает, что это в этом есть и его вина. Он рассказывает им слишком много историй о том, каким был прежний мир – до войны, положившей конец всем войнам и разрушившей планету.  
Ороро отчаянно пытается следить за малышами. Чарльз говорит, что в этом нет необходимости.  
«Я приглядываю за ними отсюда, и уверен, что мама Мари тоже с них глаз не спускает. Не о чем волноваться. А тебе не пора ли готовится к тестам? Иди наверх».  
«Ладно, ладно…». Ей шестнадцать. Она умная и уже почти окончила среднюю школу. Чарльз знает, что ей все это надоело, что она не видит в этом никакого смысла, ведь общество с самого рождения прививало ей единый закон: она выйдет замуж, обзаведется детьми и будет увеличивать количество населения.  
Чарльз всегда старался убедить своих детей надеяться на большее.  
Их детей: его и Эрика.  
Ороро неохотно поднимается наверх по деревянным ступеням маленького дома, и сразу же на лестнице снова слышатся шаги - кто-то спускается, что заставляет Чарльза опять прерваться. Не получится нормально приготовить ужин, если так часто отвлекаться.  
«Джин? Куда это ты?»   
Она останавливается на полпути к двери и оборачивается, встряхивая копной рыжих прядей, падающих на плечи, прикрытые шалью. Джин семнадцать, она старше своей сестры на год и почти на день.  
Они так быстро выросли. Все они. Даже Бобби и Китти, несмотря на то, что им почти семь, тоже кажутся совсем большими. И иногда Чарльзу не верится, что ему всего тридцать девять.  
Через несколько недель уже сорок. Впрочем, здесь не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Я встречаюсь со Скоттом в библиотеке,- отвечает Джин.  
\- Ты выполнила домашние задания?  
\- Какая разница… - Вздыхает она.   
Она уже должна была окончить школу, ее потенциал не уступает Ороро, но он направлен не на учебу. Джин – мечтательница, и Эрик не раз говорил, что этим она пошла в Чарльза.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты не видишь в этом смысла, но ты должна их выполнять, Джин. Ты бы уже окончила…  
\- Я знаю, мама, знаю. В этот раз точно. Я обещаю.  
Она не лжет, Чарльз это чувствует, поэтому соглашается.  
\- Ну ладно, иди. Только по пути домой зайди за Шоном. Ты же знаешь, он не обрадуется, если забудешь.  
\- Не забуду, - отвечает Джин, прежде чем уйти.  
Шону и Алексу, их старшим близнецам, по двадцать два года. В таком возрасте они должны были быть давно женаты, но этому помешали последние обсуждения в Министерстве Назначения, которые так ни к чему и не привели. Близнецы живут в мужском общежитии и делят одну комнату, так как из-за наплыва жителей свободных мест не осталось. Они переехали сюда, как только им исполнилось восемнадцать, и будут жить до тех пор, пока им не назначат девушек и не расселят в новые дома.  
Шон - защитник. Характером он пошел в отца, хотя внешне - с копной рыжих волос, которые даже светлее, чем у Джин, - Шон совсем на него не похож.   
Маленькая библиотека находится на другом конце города, слишком близко от окружающей его стены. Шону нравится приходить сюда с девушками. А ещё Чарльз знает, что для сына это возможность навестить молоденькую библиотекаршу (хотя она и человек, а не мутант).  
Шону определенно не нравится, что Мойра живет здесь одна, также как и Чарльзу. Но ей некуда податься в городе мутантов, так что она предпочитает жить в своей крохотной комнатушке в задней части библиотеки, чем принять чью-либо помощь.   
У Мойры упрямый нрав, и Шон влюблен в нее.  
Но брак или сожительство с человеком под запретом. Людей почти не осталось, их относят к вымирающему виду. Многие из них погибли во время бомбежек или же позже, когда повсюду распространилось ядерное излучение.  
С самого начала основной задачей Министерства Назначения было спаривание мутантов, чьи способности и физические данные могли бы дать жизнь более здоровому и стойкому потомству. Увеличить население, улучшить его, повысить численность как можно быстрее и избежать вымирания. Согласно руководству, людям не было отведено место в этих планах.   
Чарльзу тяжело об этом думать. Если все останется как прежде, Шон и Мойра никогда не будут вместе. И так произойдет со многими молодыми, которые любят друг друга. С Джин и Скоттом тоже, если Министерство не сочтет их генетически подходящими друг другу.  
«Назначенные» пары не обязаны вступать в брак, только лишь воспроизвести потомство, но жениться вне назначения запрещено. Однако немало пар, будучи предназначенными друг другу, все же вступают в брак.  
Как это произошло с Чарльзом и Эриком.

**Двадцать пять лет назад**

Война началась, когда Чарльзу было пять лет. Она изменила все. Родители Чарльза погибли, и он остался бы один, если б не найденная им в убежище маленькая синяя девочка-мутант. Рейвен. Так он ее назвал, потому что она не помнила своего настоящего имени. Она стала его сестрой.  
Чарльз всегда относился к Рейвен как к родной; в некотором смысле, он ее вырастил. Ему было всего одиннадцать, когда он нашел ее, а ей, наверное, три.  
Сейчас Рейвен семь, а Чарльзу пятнадцать.  
Людей практически не осталось, и группы мутантов объединяются, создают поселения в областях, наименее пострадавших от огня и радиации. Жилых поселков совсем немного, и находятся они далеко друг от друга. Но, по крайней мере, они существуют. В стране, которая раньше называлась Англией таких поселений всего два, и находятся они на достаточно близком расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы поддерживать контакт.  
Никто не знает, что стало с остальным миром, с другими странами. Прошло десять лет с начала войны и семь лет с тех пор, как она закончилась. Главы двух поселений в прошлом году приняли решение: работать сообща для создания Системы Назначения и таким образом восстановить численность истребленного населения планеты за счет мутантов, которые могли бы выжить и приспособиться к новым суровым условиям жизни за пределами поселений.   
В городах жизнь тоже нельзя было назвать легкой. Но там было проще из-за частичного восстановления технологий и научных данных; порой даже находились книги в хорошем состоянии. Всё же, общество было отброшено на несколько десятков лет назад: для отопления пользовались печами, работающими на газе или дровах, выращивали полевые культуры для пропитания, дома строили из дерева, а города окружали каменными стенами.  
Было трудно, но они жили. Чарльз и Рейвен пробыли здесь два года и привыкли к этому месту.  
Система Назначения только начала вступать в свои права, и далеко не все были ею довольны, однако принимали как необходимую меру: население уменьшалось, роста в численности не наблюдалось, и требовалось немедленное вмешательство. Не было времени ждать, пока молодым людям исполнится шестнадцать, восемнадцать или более лет, как это было до войны. Все старше тринадцати - зрелые в половом отношении - должны были год назад сдать образец крови на анализ, чтобы система начала работать.  
Девять месяцев назад началось назначение по парам. Первыми в очереди были взрослые: некоторых отправили в соседнее поселение, потому что они лучше "сочетались" с теми, кто жил там. А теперь наступила очередь тех, кто был моложе, и Чарльз оказался в их числе.   
Он немного напуган и волнуется при мысли о встрече с девушкой, которую ему назначили.  
Рейвен говорит, что все будет хорошо.  
Когда Чарльза вызывают на встречу в центральное здание, оказывается, что он совсем не готов к столь неожиданным новостям. Рейвен идет с ним, но ей приходится ждать за дверью, пока один из специалистов будет объяснять, что было обнаружено.  
Как оказалось, у Чарльза двойная мутация – это было выявлено при анализе его генов. Он молодой и здоровый, он может иметь детей, но сотрудники Министерства полагают, что было бы лучше, если он сам будет вынашивать детей, нежели участвовать в процессе в роли отца.   
Они хотели соединить его с мужчиной. Нет, они это уже сделали. С мужчиной в соседнем городе.  
Чарльз не знал, как реагировать на это. Он был шокирован и очень напуган. Чарльз не верил, что это действительно с ним происходит, даже когда неделю спустя сидел, забившись в угол вагона, который вез очередную группу поселенцев в другой город. Рейвен позволили поехать вместе с ним. Для Чарльза это слабое утешение, когда он в поезде единственный мужчина. Некоторые из девочек младше него, они косо поглядывают на Чарльза, перешептываются.  
Все они нервничают, напоминает себе Чарльз. Он в этом уверен, потому что слышит, что проносится в мыслях, когда девочки разговаривают, и он не может их осуждать. Их перевозят в новый, незнакомый город, где они должны будут выйти замуж за людей, которых ни разу в жизни не видели.  
Или жить с ними, если захотят избежать брака. Им обещали отдельное жилье, если партнер не захочет жениться. Оба города уже построили пансионы для таких случаев.  
Чарльз не знает, какой вариант лучше.  
Скоро ему придется выбирать, как и этим девочкам. Им тоже можно отказаться от брака: будучи в отношениях со своими партнерами, девушки вправе не выходить за них замуж и выбрать вместо этого жизнь в пансионе. Некоторые принимают решение ещё в пути.  
\- Моя мама говорит, что это отвратительно. Никто больше не "устраивает" браки. Не в развитом обществе. Может, у нас не осталось многого из того, что было до войны, но мы все еще цивилизованные люди, не так ли? Я знаю, что мы должны спастись от вымирания, и у меня будет ребенок от этого чертового мужчины, но я ни за что на свете не выйду за него замуж. Мне даже не интересно, как он выглядит.  
\- Вот я не прочь выйти замуж, если мужчина окажется красивым, - говорит другая.  
\- А мне хочется влюбиться, - мечтательно произносит третья, самая старшая из них.  
Одна из младшеньких, нахмурившись, спрашивает:  
\- В каком смысле?   
Ей тринадцать, и она самая маленькая из всей группы - Чарльз читает ее мысли. Ее родители умерли рано, как и родители Чарльза. Кто-то нашел ее и приютил.  
Она не помнит прежний мир и совсем не знает, что такое любовь.  
Чарльз тоже не знает. Почти. Он был немногим старше ее, когда с неба начали сыпаться бомбы. Он помнит, какими были его родители до войны: ласковы друг с другом, всегда вместе. Они делали все друг для друга, они были счастливы. Наверное, они любили, думает он.  
Но теперь любовь не играет большой роли – они должны спасти свою расу. И даже если Чарльз не согласен с методом, он все равно понимает правильность решения.  
\- Отец сказал, что мы должны научиться любить друг друга, - тихо говорит девушка, которая до сих пор молчала. - Или, как минимум, тепло относиться. Нравиться, я думаю. Мне кажется, я бы смогла так жить.  
Чарльз обменивается с ней взглядом и улыбается.  
Он надеется, что девушка окажется права. Он не может даже представить, что у него могут быть дети от человека, к которому он будет равнодушен.


	2. Глава 2

Двадцать пять лет назад.

По прибытии в город их сразу же отправили в небольшой зал центрального здания и велели ждать. Их вызывали по одному и провожали в комнаты, где, по-видимому, ожидали партнеры. Чарльз стоял, прислонившись к стене, одной рукой сжимая ладонь Рейвен, а в другой держа небольшую сумку, в которую легко поместились их скудные пожитки.  
В том городе, где они жили на протяжении двух лет с себе подобными - с теми, у кого не осталось семьи, не было родителей – личных вещей практически не существовало, все было общее.   
В конце концов, в комнате остаются только Чарльз и Рейвен. Его фамилия Ксавье (Xavier), поэтому он остался последним из списка, хотя он даже не обратил внимания, что фамилии называются в алфавитном порядке.  
Есть свободные стулья, но ему не хочется садиться, да и зачем, ведь сейчас его вызовут.  
Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока открывается дверь, и женщина в возрасте называет его имя, легким движением указывая следовать за ней. Чарльз касается её поверхностных мыслей и теперь точно знает, что его ведут на встречу с партнером.   
Он не хочет углубляться в чужие мысли, он не может устоять, когда краем глаза видит информацию в папке, которую женщина держит в руках. Он проникает в её мысли, и видит то, что читает она. Чарльз слишком волнуется, но он должен знать.  
Ему, по всей видимости, назначили партнера не многим старше его самого. Эрику Леншерру семнадцать, и живет он здесь уже четыре года. Его мутация - управление металлом.  
Вот и вся информация. Погружаться глубже в мысли женщины, чтобы увидеть, знает ли она ещё что-нибудь об Эрике, Чарльз не хочет. Он с трудом концентрируется на реальности, чтобы понять, что по пути ему рассказывают ту самую информацию из папки.   
\- Он так же ознакомлен с общей информацией о тебе. Мы не даем много данных о партнере, это может помешать вашему более близкому знакомству. Ты скоро сам его увидишь...  
Комната, куда отвели Чарльза, оказалась светлая и практически пустая. Она почти не отличается от той, в которой они с Рейвен ожидали вызова, только эта намного меньше.  
Молодой человек, с которым Чарльз должен быть "соединен", ожидает в комнате. Он сидит на одном с нескольких стульев, а как только дверь открывается, он встает и смотрит на вошедших, не произнеся ни слова. Чарльзу неловко, и женщина осторожно подталкивает его в комнату.  
\- Иди, он не укусит.  
Потом наклоняется к его уху, чтобы шепнуть:  
\- Я знаю Эрика. Он очень милый парень. Просто он должен к тебе привыкнуть.  
Чарльз делает глубокий вдох, и женщина - Памела, поправляет себя Чарльз, имя он узнал, просматривая её мысли - берет Рейвен за руку и тянет за собой.   
\- Дорогая, почему бы тебе не подождать немножко со мной? - Говорит она, и Чарльз думает, что это не самая плохая идея.  
\- Чарльз? - неуверенно спрашивает Рейвен.  
\- Все хорошо, - отвечает Чарльз и отпускает ее ручку.  
\- Как скажешь...  
Она смотрит на парня, молча стоящего в глубине комнаты.   
"Он мне не нравится", - думает Рейвен, и Чарльз сразу же перебивает, вынуждая её замолчать.  
"Рейвен, я еще даже не разговаривал с ним. Давай оставим приговор на потом".  
Рейвен ничего не отвечает. Она до сих пор иногда не понимает причину того, что говорит и делает Чарльз.   
Рейвен и Памела уходят, закрыв за собой дверь. Чарльз осознает, что все еще сжимает ручку сумки в ладони, быстро кладет свой скромный багаж на стул у двери и делает неуверенный шаг вперед.   
\- Я...  
Он не знает, что сказать дальше.   
Эрик медленно подходит ближе и останавливается в центре комнаты.  
\- Ты Чарльз, верно? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Да. Чарльз Ксавье. А ты... Эрик Леншерр. Памела это мне уже сказала.  
\- Если ты телепат, то не думаю, что ты ждал, пока она все это тебе расскажет.  
\- Вообще-то, нет, - Чарльз нервно облизывает губы. – Я, ммм... слушал и понимаю, что для тебя это всё немного слишком. И для остальных также. Но я... на самом деле я не...  
\- Женщина?  
Чарльз вздрогнул.  
\- Нет. Я имел в виду... да. Да, я не женщина. На самом деле... я... я все еще не верю в то, что они мне сказали... что мой ДНК указывает на то, что... Но с другой стороны, я пойму, если ты на мне не женишься. Это нормально...  
\- Мы поженимся, - быстро отвечает Эрик. Чарльз удивленно смотрит на него, но Эрик продолжает. - Я не хочу иметь детей от того, на ком не женат. Я не так воспитан. У тебя ведь нет возражений по этому поводу?  
\- Нет... – Едва слышно произносит Чарльз. Он тоже не собирался заводить детей вне брака, или хотя бы без полной уверенности, что у его чад будут оба родителя. Но он не может понять, почему этому человеку все это так важно. И он незамедлительно находит ответ, лежащий на поверхности его мыслей.  
\- Ты еврей.  
В этот раз была очередь Эрика удивляться. Однако он быстро скрывает свои эмоции и недовольно смотрит на Чарльза.  
\- Да, - и сразу добавляет: - Я буду благодарен, если ты будешь держаться подальше от моей головы.  
\- Извини.  
Чарльзу действительно жаль. Он не хотел оскорбить этого человека в первый же день их знакомства.  
Но выражение лица Эрика смягчается, и Чарльз, кажется, видит того человека, милого парня, о котором говорила Памела.  
\- Все в порядке. Только не делай так больше.  
И Чарльз думает, что с каждой минутой он должен чувствовать себя все более неловко и неуверенно. Несмотря на то, что Эрик пока еще не собирается опускать ментальную стену, которую выстроил, отгораживаясь от всего мира, Чарльз его не боится. Он лишь обеспокоен, что не может пробиться через эту стену. Но почему-то Чарльз уверен, что этот человек никогда не причинит ему боли.  
\- Да, хорошо, - отвечает он еле слышно.  
Эрик кивает в знак благодарности, и в комнате снова наступает тишина.  
\- Ты прав, - говорит Эрик через некоторое время.  
\- На счет чего? - спрашивает Чарльз.  
Он подходит ближе, и останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Эрик опять смотрит странно, внимательно изучая собеседника.  
\- Это все слишком для меня. Все это, - Чарльз старается улыбнуться.  
\- Похоже, у нас с тобой есть кое-что общее.  
Эрик не улыбается в ответ, лишь поднимает брови. Ну что ж, для начала неплохо.

Ещё до конца дня Чарльз вышел замуж, впрочем, как и многие девушки, приехавшие с ним и Рейвен. Все было просто и скромно - короткая церемония, до окончания которой Чарльз так не увиделся с сестрой.  
Памела и Рейвен встретили молодоженов у выхода из здания, где регистрировались браки.  
\- Поздравляю, мои дорогие, - улыбнулась женщина и отпустила руку Рейвен.  
Девочка тут же подбежала к брату и ухватилась за его рукав цепкими пальчиками.   
\- Чарльз? С тобой все в порядке? - спрашивает она, как будто Эрик или сам процесс оформления брака, могли нанести ему какой-нибудь вред.   
Чарльз показал ей несколько эпизодов своего недавнего разговора с Эриком и часть бракосочетания, это вполне успокоило Рейвен.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - усмехается Чарльз.  
\- Кто это? - спрашивает Эрик удивленно, глядя на девочку.  
По выражению лица супруга Чарльз понимает, что Эрику ничего не сообщили.  
\- Это моя сестра - Рейвен, - отвечает он, выпрямившись. - У нас нет родителей, и о ней некому позаботится.  
\- Она будет жить с нами?  
\- Да, - с уверенностью говорит Чарльз.  
Слава Богу, что Эрик не против, думает Чарльз, не получивший возражений. Они уходят по коридору в направлении двери.   
\- Отсюда мы выйдем прямо на улицу. Спасибо, миссис Уоренн.  
Уорен – это фамилия Памелы. Эрик кивает ей на прощание и идет вперед, держа в руке сумку Чарльза. Они выходят из здания и направляются к городу, который, как замечает Чарльз, намного больше чем тот, откуда он приехал - наглядная причина того, почему пришлось преодолеть столь большое расстояние для воспроизведения потомства.  
Они подходят к маленькому деревянному дому, окруженному ещё десятком таких же, явно построенных совсем недавно. Прежде чем войти внутрь, Эрик сверяет номер дома с записью на небольшом клочке бумаги. Все верно.  
Дом действительно маленький: на первом этаже кухня – она же столовая – и рядом с ней ещё две прикрытые двери, а между ними – лестница, ведущая наверх.  
\- Эти две - Эрик указывает на двери, - ванная и спальня. Верхний этаж открыт, но там всего одна кровать. Мне не сказали о твоей сестре, хотя полагаю, о ней вообще мало кто знал... А может, посчитали это лишней информацией. Я сначала не понял, но, кажется, кровать наверху для твоей сестры.  
\- А, ясно, - тянет Чарльз. Спальня. Здесь одна спальня. Ну, разумеется, здесь и должна быть всего одна: они же с Эриком женаты, и в самые короткие сроки от них ждут детей. И им придется делить спальню. Постель.  
Странно, что он раньше не думал о таких мелочах. Хотя, не такие уж это и мелочи.  
Чарльз нервно сглатывает и указывает на лестницу.   
\- Рейвен, почему бы нам не подняться и не посмотреть как там наверху? Тем более, надо отнести вещи, раз уж ты будешь спать наверху.  
Он оглядывается на Эрика, тот отдает сумку. Чарльз благодарно кивает и поднимается за Рейвен, которая уже радостно бежит по лестнице наверх.  
\- Она всегда такая? - Спрашивает Эрик.  
Чарльз сейчас улыбается менее напряженно.  
\- Она всегда полна энергии. Ее так легко обрадовать, что я иногда завидую.   
Он помнил о своем прошлом не так много, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы испытывать чувство утраты - то же самое чувство, которое в Эрике ощущалось гораздо сильнее. Эрик был немногим старше него, когда началась война, но его воспоминания о прошлом были более четкими.  
Чарльз следует наверх за Рейвен, а Эрик остается внизу. Лестница ведет на второй этаж, который намного просторнее нижнего, здесь вполне достаточно места еще для пары-тройки кроватей и шкафов.  
Когда Чарльз осматривается, он понимает, что это детская, но все ещё не в силах представить, как в этом домике сможет ужиться целая семья. Он думает, что когда дети подрастут, нужно будет поставить перегородки хотя бы для видимости создания личного пространства для каждого из них...  
Почему он думает об этом сейчас? Видимо, он наконец-то принял свою судьбу, то будущее, в котором у него будут дети.   
Рейвен, улыбаясь, прыгает на своей кровати, но как только Чарльз поднимает на нее взгляд, улыбка девочки мгновенно угасает.   
\- С тобой все в порядке? - Спрашивает Рейвен.  
Чарльз берет себя в руки и садится на кровать рядом с сестрой.   
\- Да, со мной все хорошо.  
Чарльз кладет сумку между ними, открывает ее и начинает доставать вещи.   
\- Здесь даже шкафчик есть, видишь? Можешь уложить свои вещи туда.  
\- Ух ты... Раньше у меня никогда не было своего шкафа, - хитро улыбается она. Потом оглядывается. - Или своей комнаты. Но, по-моему, она не всегда будет только моей, да?  
Рейвен опять как-то странно смотрит на него.  
\- У тебя и этого человека точно будут дети? Вы будете как мама и папа?   
\- В общем-то, да...  
\- И кто же будет мамой?  
Чарльз вздрагивает.  
\- Полагаю, что ею буду я.  
Рейвен садится к нему на колени, и он обнимает ее.   
\- Странно все это, - говорит она.  
\- Да. Да, так и есть, - вздыхает Чарльз. - Но все будет хорошо. И мы будем здесь в безопасности.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Тебе нравится Эрик? Кажется, его так зовут?  
\- Да, его зовут так. И я не чувствую к нему неприязни.  
\- Он не улыбается.  
\- Мы знаем его всего три часа, Рейвен. Дай ему шанс.   
Но вопреки так никуда и не девшемуся предчувствствию, что если даже ничего и не изменится, то здесь, с Эриком им нечего опасаться, Чарльз старается убедить, что все образуется, и успокоить скорее себя, нежели Рейвен.  
Он все еще боится. Его пугает неизвестность. Он постоянно думает о разговоре между девушками в поезде.   
Научатся ли они заботиться друг о друге? Или Эрик всегда останется таким? Не злым, но молчаливым, отрешенным и практически недосягаемым.  
\- Ладно, ладно... - Говорит Рейвен. - Но если только он тебя обидит, ты сразу скажи мне. Я уж ему преподам урок.  
Смешно слышать такие слова от семилетней девочки, и Чарльз улыбается, крепче обнимая её. Ему это необходимо.  
Что и в самом деле забавно, так это то, что Рейвен способна изменять свой облик. Она легко может превратиться в кого-нибудь покрупнее своего обидчика. И при необходимости Рейвен легко сможет защитить Чарльза, хотя в этом ещё никогда не было необходимости, такой вариант был вполне возможен.  
Чарльз покидает Рейвен, раскладывающую в шкафу свои немногочисленные пожитки, и отправляется вниз с сумкой, в которой остались только его вещи.  
Спустившись, Чарльз видит, что Эрик достает кастрюлю и какие-то продукты с полок. Он только сейчас заметил, что в шкафу уже есть кое-какие запасы.  
\- Боюсь, я не умею готовить, - тихо признается Чарльз, полагая, что Эрик ожидает, что именно Чарльз будет заниматься готовкой, взяв на себя женские обязанности.  
\- Зато это умею я, - неожиданно произносит Эрик. – Да и если бы ты и умел, то я все равно не позволил бы тебе этим заниматься в первый же день.  
Такое короткое утверждение, оно, вероятно, ничего не значит для Эрика, но Чарльзу позволяет узнать еще чуточку больше об Эрике - какой он на самом деле под маской безукоризненной сдержанности.  
\- Как ты научился готовить? - Спрашивает Чарльз, чтобы просто поддержать разговор.  
\- Мама немного научила. Еще до войны.  
Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- И ты помнишь? Тебе было столько же лет, сколько сейчас Рейвен, разве нет? Когда война началась?  
\- А сколько ей?  
\- Семь.  
\- Мне было восемь.  
Чарльз снова смущенно смотрит на него.  
\- Сколько...?  
\- Мне скоро исполнится восемнадцать, - объясняет Эрик. - Через несколько недель.   
Он на несколько месяцев старше, чем думал Чарльз.  
\- Давно тебе исполнилось пятнадцать? - Спрашивает Эрик.  
\- О, кхм, вообще-то нет... Только месяц назад, - признается Чарльз.  
Выходит, разница в возрасте у них не два, а три года. Так не должно быть. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Чарльз пытается успокоиться.  
\- Значит... твоя мама хорошо готовила?  
\- Очень неплохо, - отвечает Эрик, и Чарльз впервые слышит в его голосе эмоции.   
Они хорошо скрыты, но присутствуют. Чарльз их скорее чувствует, чем слышит.  
\- Что на счет твоих родителей? - Спрашивает Эрик.   
Это всего лишь вопросы, чтобы поддержать разговор, но Чарльз понимает, что это хороший способ хоть немножко привыкнуть друг другу.  
Чарльз колеблется перед тем, как ответить на этот вопрос. Не многих радует, что в отличие от большинства выживших, первые годы его жизни были счастливыми.   
\- Мы были... Мои родители никогда не готовили… - Он грустно вздыхает. - Но я хотел бы научится.  
Эрик перестает возиться с едой, оборачивается и наконец-то смотрит на Чарльза.   
\- Думаю, я смогу тебя научить. - Потом приподнимает бровь. - Но ведь ты и так можешь все узнать из моих воспоминаний, не так ли?  
\- Могу. Но ты просил меня не лезь в твою голову, - пожимает плечами Чарльз. – И я бы предпочел, чтобы ты обучал меня сам.   
Уже хоть что-то для создания, по крайней мере, дружеских отношений.   
Эрик кивает, и хотя он так и не улыбнулся, Чарльз чувствует себя уютно рядом с ним.   
\- Если хочешь, можешь сейчас понаблюдать, как я буду готовить.  
Чарльз смотрит на сумку в своей руке. Эрик тоже. Подняв глаза, Эрик видит, как Чарльз смущенно смотрит на дверь, ведущую в спальню.   
\- Лучше положить ее туда... Я освободил несколько полок для тебя.  
Эрик продолжает прерванное занятие, пока Чарльз заходит в комнату и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы Эрик не мог его увидеть. Чарльз не знает, почему это имеет значение, но эту комнату они будет делить с Эриком - его мужем, Господи, как же это странно, - в ближайшем будущем, и в первый раз хочет побыть здесь один.   
Здесь тоже совсем мало мебели, как и наверху. Шкаф, стул, стол у окна и кровать у противоположной стены. Одна кровать, больше той, которую он видел на втором этаже. Не остается никаких вопросов, зачем они будут жить в этом доме.  
Чарльз кладет свою сумку на пол и осматривает комнату. Небогато, зато всё это только их.  
Чарльз ловит себя на этой мысли. Их. Не его, а их. Он хочет стать близким Эрику, ведь месяцы он будет вынужден быть с человеком, который его не знает - и до сих пор кажется, что все произошло слишком быстро. У него не было выбора. Ему сообщили о партнере, им с Рейвен пришлось переехать в другой город, и с этим нельзя было ничего поделать. Таков закон, и сейчас Чарльз должен заботиться о Рейвен.  
И Эрик не самый плохой человек, которого ему могли назначить в партнеры. Может, все будет не так уж ужасно. По крайней мере, до сих пор все было достаточно хорошо.  
Но что его ждет в будущем? В недалеком будущем. Что будет сегодня ночью?  
Чарльз вылетел из комнаты, даже не распаковав свои вещи. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы это выглядело как побег. Чарльз смотрит, как Эрик готовит легкий ужин. Ничего особенного, на самом деле.  
Рейвен спускается вниз, и они садятся за стол. Девочка высоко оценила кулинарные способности Эрика и тихо сказала Чарльзу, что, может быть, Эрик не так уж и плох.  
Чарльз только незаметно улыбается.  
Но скоро наступает ночь. Чарльз поднимается наверх, чтобы уложить Рейвен спать.   
Потом он возвращается в спальню. Чарльз укладывает свои вещи на полку и замечает, что у Эрика пожиток не больше, чем у них с Рейвен. Все они начинают новую жизнь.  
Почему-то от этой мысли становится легче.  
Они молча сидят на краю постели, каждый на своей стороне.  
Эрик первым нарушает тишину.  
\- Мы не обязаны делать это сейчас, - говорит он. - У нас еще есть время...  
Чарльз отводит взгляд.  
\- Они ждут зачатий у новых пар в течение шести месяцев, не дольше. Предпочтительнее более короткий срок. Они ожидают от нас двоих детей в течение трех лет. Разве вам не рассказывали это?  
Он не видел, но почувствовал, как Эрик вздрогнул.  
\- Мы получили такую же информацию, Чарльз.  
\- Тогда ты должен понимать, что мы не можем ждать. То, что они ожидают от нас... это будет действительно сложно. И так как мы мутанты, они считают, что вправе требовать от нас большего, чем от людей...   
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? - Ошарашено спрашивает Эрик, и Чарльз подносит два пальца к виску.  
\- Я знаю больше, чем имею право знать. Я знаю о прежнем мире от тех, кто жил в нем.   
Чарльз волнуется и боится, как несколько часов назад. Однако он знает, что прав.  
У них мало времени.  
Эрик долго смотрит на него.  
\- Мы ведь можем подождать несколько дней. Мы не обязаны делать это сегодня.  
Чарльз тяжело вздыхает. Эрик прав, но...  
\- Я думаю, что если отложим, потом нам будет сложнее, друг мой, - почти шепотом выговаривает он.  
Разумеется, он и сам волнуется, ему тоже сложно. Чарльз знает, что они должны будут заниматься этим далеко не один раз, но уверен, что после первой ночи он будет не так сильно нервничать. Чарльз знает, что так и будет.  
Он был готов к тому, что Эрик все еще будет упорствовать, чтобы они подождали ещё какое-то время. Но он не настаивает. Почти. Чарльз позволяет себе коснуться его мыслей, и понимает, что Эрик волнуется также сильно, как и он.   
Кроме того, Эрик беспокоится. За Чарльза.  
И Чарльз решает, что если в самом начале их отношений Эрик так сильно переживает за него, то он готов быть с Эриком.  
\- Ты уверен? - Нерешительно спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Я уверен. Полагаю, так и должно быть, - и Чарльзу удается улыбнуться.


	3. Chapter 3

**Тринадцать лет назад.** \- Чарльз... Он моет посуду, когда слышит сзади голос сестры. Уловив горечь в ее голосе, он резко оборачивается и видит Рейвен, стоящую на пороге. Она не стучалась, в этом нет необходимости: до прошлого года это был ее дом – когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, она переехала в пансион для девушек. - Рейвен! Чарльз оставляет свое занятие, вытирает руки о брюки и быстро подходит к ней. Она старается не сильно опираться о дверной косяк. Чарльз мягко тянет её за руку, чтобы она, наконец, вошла в дом, закрывает дверь и лишь потом крепко обнимает сестру. - Рейвен, ты в порядке? Что произошло? Он ведь не сделал тебе больно? Рейвен девятнадцать. Численность населения увеличилась, поэтому главы поселений подняли возраст вступления в брак до семнадцати – восемнадцати лет. Рейвен ещё год назад должна была соединиться с мужчиной, но ее мутация - изменение внешнего вида, и, как следствие, ее ДНК сильно отличается от ДНК остальных мутантов, поэтому ей очень сложно подобрать подходящего партнера. Было двое-трое молодых людей, которые могли бы ей подойти, но им отказали – гены не совпадали на 100%. - Нет... - Говорит Рейвен, уткнувшись брату в плечо. – Я в порядке... Просто я... Он ушел. И я больше не могла оставаться в этом проклятом пансионе ни на минуту. Вообще, в пансионах не так уж плохо. Чарльз бывал там. По нынешним меркам эти заведения вполне можно назвать уютным. Но Чарльз понимает, что Рейвен захотелось побыть дома. Дети играют на втором этаже. Все пятеро. Чарльз смотрит в сторону лестницы, откуда доносится топот. Дети могут спуститься в любую минуту. - Пойдем, - мягко говорит он, ведет сестру в спальню и прикрывает дверь. Рейвен садится на край кровати и обнимает себя руками. - Почему он не... Я не стала бы переживать, если б даже он не остался со мной. Ведь он мог просто женится на мне. Тогда, по крайней мере, я была бы замужем и не чувствовала бы себя такой... такой брошенной. Я знаю, что не одна такая, но... Она с тоской посмотрела на Чарльза, тот с трудом взял себя в руки и сел рядом с сестрой, обняв ее за плечи. - Я выросла здесь, - сказала Рейвен еле слышно. - Я видела вас с Эриком... И вы, несмотря ни на что, всегда ладили. Он хотел жениться на тебе и женился, и ни разу не подал виду, что жалеет об этом. Он заботится о детях, берет на себя ответственность за них, как... Я хочу, чтобы и у меня было так. Один из нескольких возможных кандидатов для Рейвен был наиболее подходящим генетически – телепорт, появившийся здесь несколько лет назад, который периодически доставлял информацию о ситуации в других странах, о том, как там справлялись с нанесенным ущербом и восстанавливали уничтоженное во время войны. Он редко бывал в городе и часто пропадал на длительное время. Иногда на время, но большее время он не появлялся вообще. Он не считался местным и, таким образом, не подлежал распределению по Системе Назначения. Однако было обнаружено, что его генетические данные идеально подходят Рейвен, и, разумеется, не интересуясь ничьим мнением, лидеры Отдела Назначения назначили телепорта и Рейвен парой. Ему можно было не жениться, не оставаться с ней, а лишь быть ее партнером. Телепорт согласился только на это, не более, и то неохотно. Чарльз был в ярости. Он до сих пор злится. Но он не хочет показывать это сестре, сейчас не время, теперь ей нужно совсем другое. Чарльз сдерживает слезы и сильнее прижимает ее к себе, целуя в макушку. - Я знаю, знаю... Мне так жаль. Это должно прекратиться. Они не могут и дальше с ними так поступать. С такими, как его сестра. Возможно, им и требуется большое население, сильное и выносливое, чтобы избежать вымирания от радиационного излучения, которое еще существует за пределами городов. Может, в какой-то степени, это и необходимо. Но это вовсе не значит, что больше нет места чувствам и эмоциям, что молодые люди, отвергнутые своими партнерами, не страдают от этого. Даже многие из тех, кто женились, не счастливы в браке. - Мама! Мама! Сверху слышатся приближающиеся шаги, а вскоре дверь открывается, и в спальню заглядывает любопытная головка. - Мама, ты где... Ой, извините. - Что случилось, Хэнк? Генри - самый старший, ему почти одиннадцать. Чарльз разрывает объятья, и Рейвен выпрямляется. Она улыбается мальчику. - Привет. Хенк счастливо улыбается в ответ. - Привет, Рейвен. Он был уже давно влюблен в девушку, которая нянчилась с ним, пока они росли под одной крышей. Хэнк всегда смотрел на нее с восхищением. Рейвен тоже его любила, но только как брата. Не могла же она в таком возрасте влюбиться в него – Хэнк еще ребенок, и то, что они не родственники по крови, не имеет никакого значения. У Рейвен уже есть партнер. Хэнк смотрит на Чарльза и смущенно пожимает плечами. - Ороро опять разозлилась. Там весь угол в облаках и идет дождь. Нам нужна швабра... Ороро три годика и она ещё не умеет управлять своим даром. Ее способности иногда доставляют много хлопот, но Чарльз об этом не беспокоится. Он уже сейчас может точно сказать, что она будет смышленой и очень скоро научится контролировать свои силы. Чарльз хмурится. - Я поднимусь через минуту. - Хорошо. Хэнк еще раз смотрит на Рейвен, широко улыбается и уходит. Рейвен тяжело вздыхает, когда они снова остаются одни. - Можно мне некоторое время пожить здесь? - Тихо спрашивает она. Чарльз снова смотрит на сестру и сжимает её ладонь в своей. - Конечно. Твоя кровать все еще наверху, и здесь всегда тебе рады. Ему с Эриком очень повезло, и Чарльз это знает.

**Двадцать пять лет назад.**

Еще до того, как они с Рейвен переехали в другой город, ему кое-что объяснили, немного, но вполне достаточно, чтобы он знал, что надо делать. У них с Эриком все будет не так, как у остальных пар.  
Чарльзу рассказали, что кроме органов, которые должны присутствовать в теле нормального мужчины, у него также имеются и женские - для вынашивания ребенка. Однако внешне это никак не проявляется, поэтому и замечено было не сразу. Из анализа его ДНК было выяснено, что из-за мутации его организм сформировался несколько иначе, чем обычный, а именно – в нем присутствуют дополнительные органы. И если вступит в половую связь с мужчиной, то может произойти оплодотворение.   
Чарльзу объяснили, как все должно происходить. Пытаясь выжить в течение десяти лет с начала войны, он просто не имел времени на физические отношения. Никто никогда не объяснял ему, как это должно происходить, лишь иногда он слышал расплывчатые комментарии от старших, что давало только смутные представления о процессе. Так было, пока доктора подробно не объяснили все, прежде чем он уехал. Объяснили, что для него все будет иначе.  
Эта мутация вторичная и далеко не совершенная. Не обладая внешними женскими половыми признаками, он не сможет родить обычным способом, и наверняка, у него не будет молока для детей. Если он забеременеет, то дети могут появиться на свет только хирургическим путем, а государство обеспечит их кормилицей.  
Чарльз все еще не понимает, какой в этом смысл. Почему его соединили с мужчиной, если появление детей для него будет тяжелее, чем для девушек? Он прекрасно подходит для отцовства, почему они это игнорируют? Ему лишь сказали, что он более ценен в роли матери, но он до сих пор их не понимает почему.  
Но все сомнения и страхи исчезают, когда Эрик входит в него. Чарльз не знает, насколько Эрик опытен в этом деле, но ему должны были достаточно подробно все объяснить. Он знает, что надо делать и как подготовить Чарльза, чтобы тому было легче, и делает это как можно осторожнее и нежнее.  
Чарльз благодарен ему за это. Он знает, насколько сейчас сосредоточен Эрик, но ему все равно больно. Его предупреждали, что вначале так и будет, пока они не привыкнут друг другу, пока оба не наберутся опыта. А сейчас их движения неуклюжие и неловкие, и никто из них не уверен, правильно ли они все делают, хотя и делаю именно так, как им объясняли.  
У Эрика это тоже в первый раз.  
Он уже несколько раз спрашивал Чарльза, в порядке ли он. Чарльз, вцепившись в простыни, кивает, убеждая себя, что это не настолько больно, насколько странно. Но он чувствует, что Эрик ему не верит. Чарльзу делает над собой усилие и отвечает вслух:  
\- Все в порядке. Все... скоро будет легче. Я в порядке.  
Но это больно. Это действительно очень больно, и Чарльз вскрикивает, не в силах сдержаться. Они оба замирают, Чарльз быстро подносит пальцы к виску - Рейвен все ещё спит, она ничего не слышала, а если б слышала, он стер бы это из ее памяти.  
\- Рейвен...? - Спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Спит, - тихо говорит Чарльз.   
Чарльз несказанно рад, что этот человек, которого он узнал совсем недавно, беспокоится о его сестре. Он и думать не хотел о том, что будет жить с человеком, которому безразлична его сестра.  
\- Чарльз... - неуверенно говорит Эрик. - Ты уверен, что... Может быть, не надо… Мы можем повторить попытку позже.  
Эрик не хочет причинять ему боль. Но он был уже так близок, когда они прервались, его глаза потемнели от желания, однако он вновь вернулся к ранее имевшему место разговору.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что позже что-то изменится, - отвечает Чарльз.   
Эрик возобновляет движение, входит в него снова и снова, и, наконец, становится легче. Врачи были правы: через некоторое время боль почти отступает. Он все еще может представить, что будет получать от этого удовольствие, но время покажет.   
Эрик кончает, войдя в него до конца и крепко обняв . Чарльз облегченно вздыхает – он может, наконец, расслабиться.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Еще раз спрашивает Эрик.  
Пошевелившись, Чарльз понимает, что ему все ещё больно.   
\- Со мной все будет хорошо.  
Эрик с сожалением смотрит на него. Чарльз не хочет, чтобы он так смотрел. Это не его вина. Наоборот, он делал все, что мог, чтобы партнеру было легче.

 

Когда Эрик тянется к нему, то Чарльз сначала не понимает, что он собирается делать. - Давай, позволь мне... Он вопросительно смотрит на Чарльза, но тот не сразу осознает, что сильно возбужден. Пытаясь преодолеть боль и оградить Эрика от чувства вины все это время, Чарльз даже не заметил этого. А может и заметил, только старался не обращать внимания. - Ты не обязан... - Хмурится Чарльз, но не говорит "нет". - Это должно помочь, - шепчет Эрик и придвигается ближе. Он сжимает член Чарльза, а потом начинает ритмично его надрачивать. Здесь у Чарльза тоже нет опыта, но, по крайней мере, об этом он знал и прежде - удовольствие, обнаруженное им совершенно случайно. Но у Чарльза не было на это времени, так что занимался он этим не так часто. И когда Эрик доводит его до высшей точки наслаждения, ощущения намного сильнее и ярче когда-либо им испытанных. Он стискивает зубы, чтобы не закричать, и снова вцепляется пальцами в простыню. - Тебе лучше? - С надеждой спрашивает Эрик. - Да, в самом деле, - шепчет в ответ Чарльз, стараясь успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. Боль отступает, и становится легче. - Спасибо. Это не было необходимо. Нужно было только, чтобы Эрик кончил в него, не более. Но Эрик все же доставил ему удовольствие. Сделал это для него. - Спасибо, - повторяет Чарльз. - Это меньшее, что я могу сделать... Не я один должен получать от этого удовольствие, - тихо говорит Эрик. - В особенности, когда... когда тебе больно. Чарльз чувствует боль, не в его голосе, а в его мыслях, воспоминаниях, и быстро поднимает на него взгляд. - Под конец было уже не так больно. Стало легче. Уверен, в будущем все будет намного лучше. Я правда в порядке, Эрик, честно. Чарльз понимает, что ему нравится произносить это имя. - Ты уверен? - Кажется, этот вопрос уже начинает действовать мне на нервы... Эрик едва заметно улыбается. Он все еще не опускает свои "стены", пока ещё нет, но на секунды уголки его губ приподнимаются, и сейчас этого вполне достаточно. Потом он садится и натягивает на них одеяло, лежащее в ногах. Они засыпают на разных сторонах кровати. Чарльз пытается избавиться от чувства обиды, ведь он знал, что так будет. Они только встретились и сделали, то, что от них ожидали - он не должен был рассчитывать на большее. По крайней мере, пока они не узнают друг друга получше. Похоже, что Эрик не из тех, кто быстро привязывается. Но он хороший, и у него доброе сердце. И этого Чарльзу должно быть достаточно в мире, где у него могло не быть даже этого. Ещё никто так не относился к нему. Да, этого должно быть достаточно. Чарльз надеется, что этого будет достаточно. На следующее утро, когда Чарльз просыпается, комнату освещают тусклые солнечные лучи, проникающие через шторы единственного окна спальни. Он точно не знает, который сейчас час, но обычно к этому времени он уже был на ногах. Эрик не будил его. Он стоит у шкафа и рассматривает вещи Чарльза. - Эрик? - Окликает его Чарльз, приподнимаясь на локтях. - У тебя есть книги, - обернувшись, говорит Эрик. Он не упоминает о прошедшей ночи, и это успокаивает Чарльза, хотя он и чувствует некоторое беспокойство со стороны Эрика. - Да... есть. Книг немного – все, что смогли поместиться в сумку, когда они с Рейвен уезжали из родного города в этот, как и многие другие, в надежде когда-нибудь назвать его своим домом. Чарльз находил книги в разных местах и брал только те, которые были в хорошем состоянии и интересны. Когда началась война, ему было всего пять, но уже тогда он умел читать. Ещё тогда он овладел некоторыми навыками, считав их из мыслей окружавших его людей. Чарльзу в какой-то мере было стыдно за это. Его оправдывало то, что никто его ничему не собирался обучать. Чтение для него было побегом от реальности, от того мира, в котором они жили. - Я люблю читать, - добавляет Чарльз. - Я знаю, что это важно. Я пытался научить и Рейвен, она смышленая и быстро все схватывает, только не может усидеть на одном месте. Эрик удивленно смотрит на него, и уголки его губ изгибаются в неком подобии улыбки, как прошлой ночью. - Так значить ты у нас умный. - Я бы так не сказал. - Нет, так и есть. Большинство в наше время не интересуется книгами. Только старшее поколение пытается собрать их. Это хорошо, что и ты тоже. Значить ты понимаешь, как ты говоришь, что нельзя позволить, чтобы все было потеряно. Это мудро, - говорит Эрик. - А в нынешнее время нам необходимы умные люди. Чарльз улыбается ему и ещё больше убеждается, что у них все получится.

 

**Сейчас.**

Не проходит и минуты после ухода Джин, как входная дверь снова открывается. Чарльз оборачивается, ожидая увидеть, что Бобби, Китти и Мери опять вбегут в дом и поднимутся наверх. Но в дверях стоят Хэнк и Рейвен.  
\- Привет, - говорит она с легкой улыбкой.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - отвечает Чарльз, кладет половник на стол и подходит к ним. - Все хорошо?  
Рейвен пожимает плечами, а Хэнк опускается на стул.  
\- Снова ждем результатов анализа.  
Последние годы телепорт редко появлялся и отказался быть с Рейвен как только узнал, что у нее уже есть один ребенок от него. Он договаривался только об одном ребенке. В конце концов, Система Назначения позволила ей "соединится" снова, так и не дождавшись ответа от телепорта. Хэнк и Рейвен в браке два года. Хэнку двадцать три, и он единственный из детей Эрика и Чарльза, который женат.   
Устроить брак оказалось непросто. Эрик занимает невысокий пост в городском совете, и ему удалось как-то повлиять на ситуацию, чтобы Хэнк и Рейвен были вместе. Однако Чарльз знает, что Эрик не сможет сделать это для остальных своих детей.  
Уж точно не для Шона и Мойры. Совет никогда не согласится на этот брак. Хотя Чарльз, Эрик и многие другие, согласные с ними, пытались убедить население нелепости идеи дальнейшей работы Системы, что она слишком жестоко обходится с ними, с людьми. Хотя Эрику и сейчас люди безразличны, он, тем не менее, поддерживает Чарльза.   
Рейвен садится рядом с мужем, а Чарльз - напротив.   
\- Надеюсь, в этот раз все получится, - неуверенно говорит он.  
У них пока нет детей, несмотря на то, что результаты анализов показали, что Хэнк подходит для Рейвен, хоть и не столько идеально как телепорт.   
Сейчас это не важно. Важно лишь то, что Хэнк и Рейвен счастливы вместе. Однако Система Назначения не приветствует факт, что у них нет детей. Сегодня Рейвен сдала тесты на беременность, в первый раз все было удачнее. Прошло четыре месяца после ухода телепорта, как она узнала о том, что у неё будет ребенок.  
\- Надеюсь, - вздыхает Рейвен. - Они согласились дать нам еще один год, но я хочу, чтобы результат был положительным, и мы бы не думали о дополнительном времени.   
Хэнк сжимает ее руку.  
Представители системы угрожали развести их. Нет, это была не угроза, а факт. Они не хотят понять, что Хэнк и Рейвен любят друг друга. Что удивительно - ее первый ребенок тоже телепорт, как и его отец, только цветом кожи он пошел в мать, правда, немного темнее. И поэтому система требует от нее ещё детей. Рейвен не слишком молода, ей тридцать два, и ей нужно родить как можно скорее.   
Эрик максимально использовал свое влияние в совете, чтобы свети эту пару вместе. Но вряд ли ему это удастся снова, если система примет решение о разводе.  
Чарльзу больше нечего сказать, и Рейвен хочет сменить тему разговора, но потом вдруг вспоминает:  
\- Подождите. Хэнк, где Курт? Он же шел за нами.  
\- Я здесь, - появляется серый дым, и вот двенадцати летний мальчик хитро улыбается им. - Здрасти, дядя Чарльз.  
\- Привет, Курт, - улыбается Чарльз.  
Рейвен строго смотрит на него, она привыкла к выходкам сына.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Она обхватывает его за талию и усаживает к себе на колени, начинает щекотать, и вдруг он исчезает и появляется на лестнице.   
\- Эй! Так не честно, - говорит Рейвен.  
\- Где отец? - спрашивает Хэнк.  
\- На работе. Я не уверен, что сегодня он придет вовремя.  
Возможности Эрика – управление металлом – определили его место в совете.  
\- Кто еще дома? - Спрашивает Курт.  
\- Бобби и Китти играют где-то с Мери, а Ороро занимается наверху. Джин ушла только что – отправилась за Шоном. Они идут в библиотеку.  
Курт умоляюще сморит на маму.  
\- Нет, один ты туда не пойдешь. Джин и Шон, наверняка, ещё туда не дошли.  
\- Но Мойра всегда там, - возражает Курт.  
\- Иди наверх и поздоровайся с Ороро. В библиотеку мы можем пойти и попозже.  
\- Ладно... - Бурчит Курт и исчезает.  
\- Тебе лучше быть наверху, - добавляет Рейвен.  
\- Я уже, мама!  
Рейвен качает головой.  
\- Думаю, иногда он считает, что раз он телепорт и может пойти куда угодно, то к нему надо относиться совсем иначе. Разве остальные матери отпускают своих двенадцати летних детей одних в город? Не думаю. Я тоже ему не позволю.  
\- Правильно, - отвечает Чарльз. - Он скоро станет взрослым. Ждать осталось не долго.  
\- Он хороший ребенок, - улыбается Рейвен, и любяще смотрит на мужа. - И это чудесно, что у него сейчас есть отец.  
Хэнк смущенно улыбается. Чарльз знает, что он любит мальчика как родного, и если что-то случится... если им придется расстаться, то Хэнк не изменит своего отношения к Курту.  
Чарльз верит, что они будут вместе и дальше, потому что и Хэнк так просто от своего не отступит. Рейвен нужен тот, кто будет бороться за нее, как это в свое время Эрик за Чарльза.

 

**Двадцать четыре года назад.**

Чарльзу потребовалось больше условленных шести месяцев, чтобы забеременеть. Они с Эриком уже целый год живут вместе, и четырехмесячная беременность только начинает становиться заметной.  
Три из этих четырех месяцев Чарльз был сильно болен.   
\- Я знаю, что утренняя слабость - обычное явление, - говорит Эрик, в который раз помогая Чарльзу выбраться из ванной. - Но это совсем не смешно. Почти весь день ты без сил. Это не нормально.  
Эрик помогает ему сесть на стул, Чарльз утомленно утыкается лицом в ладони.  
\- Моя ситуация несколько иная, - едва слышно отвечает он.   
\- Я понимаю, но... - Эрик опускается на соседний стул и хмурится.  
"Слишком молод. Ты еще ребенок. До войны ты не имел бы права на это соглашаться, но сейчас ничего не изменит".  
Чарльз не думает, что должен был слышать эти мысли. Однако он слишком устал, чтобы полностью контролировать свои способности. Чарльз слышит чуть больше чем должен, и он согласен с Эриком. Эрик старше него и помнит намного больше, да он и сам знает это от других, из их подсмотренных воспоминаний. Несмотря на то, что Чарльзу шестнадцать, он слишком молод для этого, по крайней мере, так считалось бы в прежнем мире.  
\- Мы завтра же пойдем в больницу. Тебя надо показать врачу, - внезапно говорит Эрик.  
\- Это обязательно?  
Чарльз очень не хочет идти. Он предпочел бы свернуться калачиком в постели и никуда не ходить.  
\- Мы должны убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, - настаивает Эрик.  
На следующее утро, оставив Рейвен у соседей, Чарльз, тепло одетый даже для прохладной осени, и Эрик, приобнимающий его за плечи, чтобы тот не упал, направились в больницу.   
Эрик стал относиться к Чарльзу с большей теплотой, но не более. Они до сих пор касались друг друга только в постели. Исключением были моменты как сейчас – Чарльза необходимо было поддерживать. И, естественно, как только узнали о беременности, отношения между ними прекратились.   
И это было лучше. Между ними возникло взаимопонимание. Но Эрик все еще практически не улыбается, а если это иногда и происходит, то больше похоже ухмылку. Эрик научил его готовить, и Чарльз преуспевает в этом деле. Они очень часто разговаривают - обо всем и ни о чем. Единственное, что они затрагивают в своих беседах - это прошлое Эрика, и Чарльз не пытается вторгаться в его мысли, чтобы узнать об этом. Они не слишком откровенны друг другом, но Чарльз уверен, что небезразличен Эрику.  
Если бы это было не так, но Эрик не был бы с ним сейчас, не вел бы его так бережно по улицам в центр города, где находилось здание совета, отдела назначений и больница.  
Врач внимательно осматривает Чарльза, но, похоже, не видит никаких проблем.  
\- Нет никаких отклонений, - говорит доктор. – Полагаю, недомогание будет в течение всей беременности, это её неотъемлемая часть. Мне жаль. Мы думали, что если это произойдет... вам будет гораздо хуже.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Чарльз.  
Эрик стоит возле стола для обследования, и Чарльз чувствует, как он напряжен.   
\- Вы можете забеременеть и выносить ребенка, для этого у вас есть дополнительные гормоны, но кажется, их недостаточно. Вы же в курсе, что мутация не идеальна, и... в каком-то смысле неустойчива...  
\- Неустойчива? - Гневно повторяет Эрик. - Почему вы нам об этом раньше не сказали?  
\- Мы не были уверены. Была высока вероятность, что беременность пройдет нормально, если она произойдет.  
\- Если? Хотите сказать, что вы даже уверены в этом не были?   
\- Он мужчина, а мутация... как я уже сказал, несовершенна. При нормальных обстоятельствах, она бы не работала. А так как он не может рожать, то беременность привела бы его к летальному исходу. И, конечно же, мы не были ни в чем уверены. Наши познания в медицине и технологиях - единственное, что позволяет мутации функционировать. И без всего этого он никогда бы не узнал о своих мутациях, как если бы их не было вовсе. Для него это были бы лишь неиспользуемые, бесполезные органы, что было довольно распространенным явлением даже у людей.  
\- Эмм... Но это же произошло, - возражает Чарльз.  
Никто его не слушает. Они слишком заняты, пытаясь убить друг друга взглядами.   
\- И как вы, черт побери, могли так с ним поступить, если не знали, что будет, если даже не были уверены, что после этого он останется жив! - Кричит Эрик.  
Эрик мертвенно бледный. И Чарльз удивлен: неужели это и есть та самая скрытая от него сторона Эрика, в которой преобладает ярость и гнев.   
\- Вы не учитываете шансы на успех при совместимости ваших генов. Мы должны были попытаться. Если бы ничего не получилось бы, то он в любое время мог бы разлучиться с вами и "соединиться" с женщиной. Он прекрасно мог бы участвовать и в роли отца. Но он сейчас в полном порядке. Мы можем сделать гормональную инъекцию, которая облегчит его состояние, он не будет так сильно болеть. С ним все будет хорошо.  
Эрик должен был бы сфокусироваться на последних словах доктора, о том, что Чарльзу помогут. Но он совсем бледен, и в его голове у него крутится лишь одна мысль, которую Чарльз отчетливо слышит.  
ВЫ ЗАБЕРЕТЕ ЕГО У МЕНЯ?  
\- Эрик, - говорит быстро Чарльз. Но тот не отвечает. - Эрик!  
Наконец, его муж - его муж, и Чарльз улыбается про себя - смотрит на него, тогда Чарльз продолжает:  
\- Эрик, я хочу домой. Мы здесь закончили.  
Эрик понемногу приходит в себя, успокаиваясь и слушая, что говорит ему Чарльз.  
\- Разве тебе не нужен укол?  
\- Да... Но как только его сделают, пойдем домой. Давай просто пойдем домой, - тихо отвечает Чарльз.   
\- Хорошо, - наконец кивает Эрик.  
Врач делает инъекцию и предупреждает, что она подействует не сразу. Он так же просит их прийти через некоторое время. Как только все заканчивается, Эрик быстро вытаскивает Чарльза из здания. Эрик взбешен:   
\- Я не могу поверить, что они...  
\- Я знаю. Я тоже. Но со мной все хорошо. Я буду в порядке. Это уже произошло - я забеременел. И пока эти гормоны поддерживаются в моем организме, я не буду болеть, не о чем беспокоится.  
\- Это не оправдывает их поступка.  
\- Возможно, и так. Но яростью ничего не добиться... - еле заканчивает фразу Чарльз и стонет при внезапном приступе тошноты. Эрик крепче обнимает его за плечи, но Чарльз отталкивает его и бежит в ближайший переулок, где его тошнит. Все произошло так быстро, что к тому времени как Эрик понимает, что произошло и идет следом за ним, Чарльз стоит на коленях и почти все закончилось.  
\- Чарльз?  
Он кашляет в последний раз и вытирает рот.   
\- Я... в порядке...  
Но у него кружится голова и, когда он пытается встать, даже с помощью Эрика, то еле держится на ногах. Тогда Эрик просто берет его на руки.  
\- Эрик...  
\- Я с тобой.  
Это единственное, что говорит Эрик, но этого достаточно. Чарльз не против. Так лучше. Он не уверен, что сам бы смог дойти до дома.   
Эрик всю обратную дорогу несет его на руках. Передняя дверь открывается, подчинившись его способностям так же, как и дверь спальни, и Эрик легко опускает Чарльза на кровать.   
\- Отдыхай, - шепчет Эрик, и Чарльз едва успевает кивнуть, прежде чем забыться сном.  
Он просыпается через несколько часов, если судить по солнечному свету, пробивающемуся в комнату, уже почти вечер. Он не чувствует тошноты, лишь ощущает небольшую слабость. Чарльз берет из шкафа книгу, и идет на кухню – здесь большая люстра, и читать за столом удобнее, нежели в спальне с плохим освещением.   
Только в важных государственных учреждениях имеются достаточно мощные генераторы, чтобы вырабатывать энергию для нормального освещения.  
На кухне Эрик готовит ужин. Рейвен не видно, но Чарльз чувствует, что она наверху.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Да, немного, спасибо, - честно отвечает Чарльз.  
Он садится за стол, включает свет и открывает книгу. Некоторое время спустя Чарльз осознает, что Эрик уже закончил готовить и просто смотрит, как читает Чарльз.   
\- Ты знаешь, где лежат мои книги. И если хочешь, можешь взять одну себе.  
Странно, что вопреки положительным отзывам Эрика о книгах, Чарльз за целый год ни разу не видел, что тот хоть раз их читал. Он лишь брал в руки, чтобы просто пролистать.  
Эрик долго на него смотрит, будто решается сказать нечто важное, и Чарльз чувствует какую-то неловкость со стороны Эрика.  
\- Что такое? - Спрашивает Чарльз, наконец.  
\- Я не умею, - говорит он, избегая взгляда.  
\- Не умеешь что?  
\- Читать, - сухо отвечает Эрик. - Не совсем.  
Чарльз в замешательстве смотрит на него.  
\- Я не понимаю... Ты был старше, когда началась война и ...  
\- Мы были бедны. Я не ходил в школу, потому что должен был работать с отцом. Мама учила меня, но как-то медленно. Не было времени на это. И многое из того, что знал, я уже забыл. Я знаю, что это важно, но... Я не думаю, что могу научиться снова.  
\- А ты все еще хочешь научиться?  
Эрик теперь прямо и вопросительно смотрит на него, и Чарльз продолжает. Ему тепло на душе. Это тепло намного сильнее, чем от печки или лампы, потому что Эрик рассказал ему кое-что о своем прошлом. И это большой шаг навстречу.  
\- Ты был достаточно терпелив, чтобы научить меня готовить, и я уверен, что мог бы помочь тебе усовершенствовать навыки чтения. Тем более, если у тебя уже есть основные знания.  
\- Ты не против?  
\- Конечно, нет. В любом случае, я ведь должен как-то отплатить тебе.   
И Чарльз указывает на ближайший стул.  
\- Ужин готов.  
\- Тогда после ужина.  
Эрик улыбается чуть шире, чем обычно, раскладывает еду в тарелки и зовет Рейвен.   
Чарльз не может сдержать улыбку, вспоминая какие пугающие мысли крутились в голове у Эрика, тогда, в больнице.  
ВЫ ЗАБЕРЕТЕ ЕГО У МЕНЯ?   
Как будто это самое ужасное, что могло бы с ним произойти. И даже если это особо ничегоне значит, Эрик хочет, чтобы Чарльз был с ним.


	4. Chapter 4

**Сейчас**

Прежде чем они успели что-либо сказать - Чарльз, Рейвен и Хенк - их прервал шум, доносящийся из-за входной двери. Все трое обернулись, но никто не двинулся с места, зная, что не о чем беспокоится.   
Дверь распахнулась, и вошел Эрик с Бобби, взобравшимся на его спину, и Китти и Мери, которые висели на каждой его ноге. Девочки смеялись, а Бобби изображал из себя монстра, рыча и хватаясь "когтями" за плечи отца. Эрик слегка улыбался - за годы он научился не скрывать этого. Он был прекрасным отцом.  
\- На меня напали, - усмехаясь, говорит Эрик.  
\- Мы поймали его, мама! - смеется Китти.  
\- Молодцы! Я-то уж боялся, что он опять опоздает к ужину, - говорит Чарльз.  
Рейвен с умилением смотрит на них, но вдруг она вскакивает:  
\- Ой! Который час?  
Хенк, прищурившись, смотрит на часы, стоящие на шкафу у стены напротив.  
\- Еще без... Нет, почти пять. - Он тоже встает. - Нам нужно идти.  
\- Простите, что зашли только поздороваться. Но нам сказали, что результаты будут готовы к пяти, и вот, нам нужно было где-то посидеть, - объясняет Рейвен. - Вы не присмотрите тут за Куртом, пока мы...  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Эрик, спуская Бобби со своих плеч.  
\- Идите, - говорит Чарльз, вставая.   
Он успокаивающие смотрит на сестру. Рейвен сжимает его руку в своей ладони и уходит с мужем.  
Как только они уходят, Бобби сразу спрашивает:  
\- Когда ужин будет готов? Мы можем еще поиграть?  
\- Пока можете. Я вас сам позову. Не забудьте попросить разрешение у мамы Мэри, чтобы она не волновалась, - отвечает Чарльз.  
\- Ладно!  
Девочки сразу же высвобождают ноги Эрика, и они втроем выбегают на улицу.  
Эрик качает головой, провожая их взглядом:  
\- Эти трое более озорные, чем Шон и Алекс когда-то в свое время.  
\- Почти. Но, слава Богу, не слишком.   
Чарльз подходит к плите проверить готов ли суп. Немного попробовав, решает, что он еще не готов.  
\- Несмотря на замечания насчет ужина, я полагаю ты заметил, что пришел сегодня раньше, чем обычно. Я начинаю беспокоиться за то, что тебя задерживают на работе.  
\- Что я могу поделать? - вздыхает Эрик. - У нас наконец-то появилась возможность работать с еще большим количеством металла, и, следовательно, готовимся расширить стены города. Большая часть совет хочет реконструировать общественные здания. То есть, я согласен с ними - эти здания были построены в спешке и нуждаются в перемещении - и работы по горло. Они хотят побыстрее с этим закончить.  
Прошло двадцать пять лет, и город, наконец-то, полностью населен. С каждым годом эта ситуация становится все более серьезней. Город, окруженный каменными стенами со времен основания, требовался в расширении своих границ. Технологии восстанавливались все чаще, перемещение и торговля за пределами города не представляет ничего необычного - в Англии уже не два поселения, а пять - и появилось большее количества металла для работы. Чиновники городского управления хотят, чтобы стены были воздвигнуты из металла, но подготовительные работы занимают много времени. Чарльз согласен с Эриком по поводу центральных зданий - они должны быть реконструированы.  
Если они хотят, что-то изменить, сделать так, как это было до войны, то они должны воссоздать город заново. Все будет совсем иначе, когда большая часть выжившего населения - мутанты.  
\- Я понимаю, но с каждым днем ты приходишь все позже и позже. Но еще хуже, когда они просят тебя работать и по выходным.   
Эрик склоняется над стойкой, тянущейся над шкафами.   
\- Чарльз, я единственный у кого есть такие способности. Что ты мне предлагаешь сказать им?  
\- Ты уже более двух лет состоишь членом совета. Ты разве не можешь... заявить и о своих правах? Сказать, что ты не можешь днями и ночами пропадать на работе?  
\- У меня нет такого большого влияния, - раздраженно отвечает Эрик. - Я начинаю думать, что все это фарс.   
\- Ты же все устроил для Хенка и Рейвен...  
\- И это все, что я сделал. Я хочу сделать больше - это место такое отсталое во многом смысле - но я не знаю, что делать. Они не хотят меня слушать, как и никого из нас,- заканчивает Эрик.  
\- Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что меня утвердили на должность только, чтобы присмирить, - через некоторое время продолжает Эрик, вздыхая. - Без меня они не смогли так быстро наладить свои дражайшие планы с такой скоростью. На это им бы потребовались годы.  
Говоря горькую правду, в голосе Эрика слышны нотки гордости.   
Взодхнув, Чарльз сочувственно касается руки Эрика.   
\- Ты действительно ничего не можешь сделать? - мягко спрашивает он. Джин и Ороро скоро покинут дом, а Бобби и Китти так часто спрашивают о том где ты...  
Эрик понимающе кивает, потом медленно поднимает взгляд и наклоняет голову к Чарльзу.  
\- Дети единственная причина по которой ты так злишься?  
\- Что? - Чарльз непонимающе смотрит на него.  
Эрик долго смотрит на него, с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Чарльз не хочет читать его мысли, хотя улавливает чувства любопытства-надежды-страха. Он до сих пор не понимает это чувство, расходящееся в груди, в ответ. Но уверен, что чувствует это не впервые.

 

**Двадцать три с половиной года назад.**

Чарльз стыдится своей девятимесячной беременности. Гормонные инъекции значительно облегчили период беременности. Хотя доктора все еще не уверены, что он справится. Для него уже назначена дата в секторе С.  
Осталось всего пять дней, и Чарльз нервничает все сильнее. Он знает, что не может родить традиционным способом, но это не имеет значения, ведь в любой момент все может пойти не так.  
А после он будет родителем. Они с Эриком будут родителями.   
Чарльзу шестнадцать, а Эрику девятнадцать. Чарльз знает, что есть пары возрастом младше них, но он все еще не уверен, что готов к этому. Эрик с виду кажется спокойным (как и всегда), однако Чарльз знает, как он переживает в глубине души, что Эрик так же волнуется, как и он сам в первый день их женитьбы. И он рад, что Эрика не подводит его самообладание - это оказывает большую поддержку. Но в то же время Чарльз знает какой Эрик на самом деле - это по-другому придает ему силы.  
Эрик отсутствовал большую часть дня - пошел на работу, как он сказал, выходя из дома. Погода теплая - как еще может быть в местности разрушенной радиацией, но все же погода здесь лучше, чем на территориях более сильно пострадавших от обучения. Чарльз и Рейвен весь день сидели внизу, в главной комнате. Входная дверь была открыта, чтобы было чем дышать.  
Они ничем не занимались. Эрик запретил Чарльзу что-либо делать за последние несколько недель, несмотря на тоже что беременность шла безопасно и нормально. Нормально, учитывая даже такие обстоятельства. И это было так мило со стороны Эрика, что Чарльз желал, чтобы они стали еще более откровенны друг с другом.   
В любом случае, Чарльз был волен делать все, что ему захочется. А сегодня решил повиноваться "приказу" Эрика: не утруждаться готовкой и уборкой.  
Чарльз сидит на стуле у стола, ноги лежат на другом стуле, а на животе у него лежит книга. Это Рейвен тренировалась в чтении. Но сейчас другая книга на столе, потому, что она играет с игрушками - игра воображения с куклами и игрушками, которые она собирала годами, находя их во всевозможных местах.  
Чарльз так утомлен, что не хочет двигаться. Сейчас он чувствует себя не очень хорошо, и не может вспомнить, когда и как это началось. Ему хочется прилечь, но он не может пока не придет Эрик, чтобы присмотреть за Рейвен.   
Вскоре это неудобство ухудшается и переходит в отчетливую боль. Чарльз удивленно вздыхает и немного стонет, отложив книгу на стол и теперь вцепившись в края стула.  
\- Чарльз? - поднимается Рейвен. - Что случилось?  
\- Я хмм... - он выглядит напряженно. Неудобство длящееся весь день усилилось, и до этого момента он думал, что из-за того что не правильно спал. Однако это не боль в мышцах или спине. Это...  
Чарльз сглатывает и медленно встает, опираясь на стол.  
\- Чарльз, ты в порядке?   
Рейвен подбегает к нему держит за руку. Чарльз в ответ сжимает ее в своей ладони.   
\- Все в порядке, все будет хорошо. Я просто...   
Он сжижает руку на своем круглом животе, и чувствует тихий "голосок" маленького создания в своем утробе.   
\- Я думаю, кто бы тут не лежал - он хочешь выйти наружу.  
"Эрик? Где ты? Пожалуйста, поспеши домой - что-то происходит."  
\- Ты зовешь Эрика?  
Чарльз кивает и сильнее сосредотачивается, снова зовет Эрика. И ответ не заставляет себя ждать долго.  
"Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? Что-то случилось? Я волнуюсь."   
"Я не хочу ошибиться, но... "  
Чарльз резко вздыхает при следующей острой боли. В этот раз она сильнее, и он не думает, что его самочувствие должно так резко ухудшиться.  
"Опять, я не знаю. Я думаю доктора ошиблись не уложив меня в палату. Кажется, началось. Мне больно. Приходи быстрее домой. Пожалуйста, скорее..."   
Чарльз почувствовал, что Эрик на пути домой. Он почувствовал это, как только его позвал. И когда Чарльз сказал, что ему больно, Эрик уже бежал (Nergizka: в оригинале redoubled his speed). Чарльз чувствовал озабоченность и беспокойство Эрика за него, даже на таком расстоянии.  
\- Я иду, -сказал Эрик.  
  
Эрик спешил, и уже почти дойдя до дома, еще один скорый зов дошел до его мыслей.  
"Эрик, скорей! Это... Боже, не должно же все так быстро происходить..."  
"Я уже здесь."  
Входная дверь открывается, и Эрик застает Чарльза, лежащего на полу у стола, и Рейвен рядом с ним.  
\- Что с ним происходит - плачет она.   
Чарльз все чаще дышит - одной рукой держась за живот, а другой - вцепившись за край стола над головой.   
"Эрик..." Он рвано выдыхает.  
Эрик моментально опускается на колено рядом с мужем, и сильно сжав его плечи, спрашивает:  
\- Что случилось? Когда это началось?

Чарльз немного расслабляется. Боль, концентрация или как бы там это не называлось, прекращается. Эрик никак не может вспомнить. Ведь доктора не предполагали такой ход событий. Они вообще не думали, что такое может произойти.  
\- Когда я начал звать тебя... может даже весь день, но только... я не могу объяснить. Нам нужно...Мы должны пойти в больницу. Сейчас же...  
\- Чарльз... - зовет Рейвен.  
\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - говорит он. - Вот увидишь. Эрик, соседи...  
Эрик кивает и молча протягивает Рейвен руку, но та отказывается идти.  
\- Я хочу остаться с Чарльзом!  
\- С ним все будет в порядке, Рейвен. Нам только надо пойти в больницу и извлечь оттуда ребенка. Это все говорит о том, что ему пора родиться. Все хорошо.  
\- Но...  
Чарльз опять напрягается, как может еще быть в данном положении, и его веки наполовину опущены.   
\- Рейвен, пожалуйста, иди с ним, - говорит напряженно Чарльз.   
Ему удается немного улыбнуться. Рейвен, молча и неохотно, берет Эрика за руку.  
\- Не забудьте забрать меня, как только вернетесь.  
Она с Эриком бежит по улице, оставляя позади два дома. Они спешат к Саммерсам - молодая пара, которая женилась вскоре после Чарльза и Эрика. Дома только жена, которая недавно узнала, что в положении. Она сразу же соглашается присмотреть за девочкой.  
\- Береги его! - напоследок настаивает Рейвен.   
Эрик обещает ей и спешит обратно к дому.  
Добравшись до дома, он видит, что Чарльз все так же тяжело дышит. Увидев его, Чарльз протягивает руки, чтобы Эрик без промедления взял его на руки. Когда Эрик поднимается с Чарльзом на руках, тот крепко обнимает Эрика за шею и утыкается лицом в эрикову рубашку.  
Все явно становится хуже. Выходя из дома и закрывая дверь своими способностями, Эрик уже спешит по улицам. Чарльз стонет все громче.  
\- Держись. Держись... - шепчет Эрик снова и снова, но не знает, помогает ли это. – Прости. Я должен был быть дома...  
\- Эрик, все хорошо. Только быстрее... - задыхаясь отвечает Чарльз.  
Довольно скоро они оказываются в холле - Эрик опять же открывает железные ручки двери своими способностями. Медсестра, сидящая за стойкой напротив, только завидев их, вскочила на ноги.   
\- Несите его сюда. Я найду врача.  
В ее голосе слышалась поспешность, но никакой тревоги, и Эрика это чуть успокаивает. Она указывает им на первую обследовательскую комнату и исчезает. Эрик не думает, что будь положение серьезным, она бы оставила их одних. В том случае, она что-нибудь им сказала. Нет, не зачем опасаться. Просто сейчас все не так как обычно, только и всего. Они ведь не думали, что это произойдет - даже учитывая мутацию - но все уже произошло и если это все еще не так как всегда, то это не значить, что все ужасно.  
Чарльз, кажется, что тоже понимает, что не о чем беспокоится - Эрик чувствует, как расслабляется напряженное тело в его руках. Чарльз наверно уже прочитал мысли женщины, и если бы произошло что-то, он бы уже знал.  
Эрик облегченно вздыхает и опускает Чарльза на стол. Стол несмотря, что выглядит надутым, не так мягок как постель. Чарльз рад, что пока все прекратилось, но он не отпускает Эрика. И Эрику приходится тоже лечь на стол позади Чарльза, чтобы тот откинулся на его плечи.   
\- Все хорошо; мы пришли. Все будет хорошо, - повторяет Эрик, не зная что еще сказать.  
Пот течет градом с Чарльза. Одной рукой он крепко сжимает ногу Эрика и резко выдыхает.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь, того что чувствую я, так что не говори "Все хорошо", - сердито отвечает Чарльз и снова стонет. - На самом, деле я мог бы сделать так, чтобы и ты это почувствовал. Но я не столь жесток, даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент я тебя просто ненавижу.  
Как же быстро он перешел от беспокойства к гневу. Чудно.   
\- Я слышал это нормально, - невозмутимо говорит Эрик.  
\- Не смешно, Эрик, - огрызается Чарльз.  
\- Разве я смеюсь?  
\- Ты никогда не смеешься. Ты об этом думаешь.  
Возможно, где-то в глубине души. Нечаянное замечание Чарльза изменило атмосферу в комнате. Эрик беспокоится за Чарльза - ему очень больно. Эрик не желает, чтобы было так. Он так же сильно беспокоится за Чарльза, как и в самом начале беременности, когда тот был болен. В нем зарождается странное чувство, болезненно тянущееся из груди, и сейчас оно намного сильнее, чем обычно.   
\- Чарльз, кажется, твои способности сейчас зашкаливают.  
Чарльз на время затихает, но ничего не говорит. Немного спустя он снова напряжен и кричит.  
\- Я могу что-то сделать? - встревожено спрашивает Эрик.  
В ответ Чарльз только сжимает руку, прижимающую его к плечу Эрика. Эрик спускает руку с плеча Чарльза и также сильно сжимает.   
\- Я здесь... - неуверенно говорит Эрик через некоторое время.  
Чарльз не может ответить вслух, потому что начинает стонать все громче. И Эрик слышит ответ в своей голове.  
"Да. Останься. Не уходи никуда."   
Услышав ответ Чарльза, Эрик снова чувствует, что ему немного страшно.   
"Я никуда не уйду" отвечает он тоже мысленно.  
Появляется доктор, который заявляет, что операционная уже готова. Затем задает Чарльзу вопросы: когда началась боль, что было дальше и т.д.  
\- Все идет как обычно, в основном. Но вы правы - все протекает намного быстрее. Я не могу точно сказать почему - может это и связано с вашей мутацией - но пока вы в безопасности, то это не имеет значения. Мы вытащим ребенка, и все будет в порядке. Обещаю.  
\- Вы уверены? - настойчиво спрашивает Эрик, и осознает, что они с Чарльзом это спросили одновременно.  
\- Да, уверен, - отвечает доктор. Мы должны вас, Чарльз, увести, а Эрику пока придется ждать здесь.  
\- Но...- пытается возразить Чарльз.   
\- Простите, но у нас нет времени сделать все по-другому. Мы не были к этому готовы, и к тому же, операция займет время. В следующий раз мы подготовимся лучше.   
Чарльз еще сильнее сжимает руку Эрика.  
"В следующий раз ты не уйдешь. В следующий раз ты не оставишь меня."  
"Я не ухожу. Я буду ждать тебя здесь.

Очнувшись, Чарльз сперва не мог вспомнить, где он. Но тут же почувствовал резкую боль в боку и ...  
Он вспомнил. Чарльз быстро открыл глаза, хотел двинуться, но боль снова напомнила о себе, и Чарльз застонал. Конечно же, ведь ему сделали разрез, а потом зашили.   
Чарльз попытался расслабиться, откинувшись на подушки. И лишь тогда он уловил, что здесь кроме него еще два разума, оба близкие, оба хорошо знакомые. Когда он снова отрывает глаза, то видит человека стоящего у окна маленькой палаты. За окном темно, и в палате почти не возможно что-то разглядеть.  
Эрик обернулся к нему - наверно слышал, что Чарльз проснулся. Он медленно разворачивается, его брови приподняты, и уголки губ изображают что-то наподобие улыбки.   
\- Смотри, мамочка проснулась, - говорит он свертку в своих руках.   
Чарльз пытается подняться, но Эрик, стараясь не разбудить уснувшего малыша, быстро качает головой, указывая, что Чарльзу не следует этого делать. Чарльз покорно откидывается на подушки, которые подпирают его спину, не позволяя ему полностью лечь. Эрик подходит к его постели, и Чарльз обиженно качает головой:  
\- Мамочка? Не мог придумать ничего интереснее?  
\- Биологически ты его мама.  
Чарльз не хочет дальше спорить.  
\- Идет. Но если у Рейвен будут дети, то они не будут звать меня тетей. У них будут два дяди.  
\- Все честно, - немного улыбнувшись, отвечает Эрик.  
Он опускается на край постели, со спящим младенцем в руках, и Чарльз любоваться ими несколько мгновений.   
\- Мальчик, - говорит он. - Генри, значить.  
В настоящее время не было никаких технологий, аппаратов для определения пола ребенка. Поэтому Чарльз и Эрик были готовы к любому из случаев.   
Эрик кивает и придвигается ближе Чарльзу, чтобы положить их дитя ему на руки. Эрик задерживается - убедиться, что Чарльз крепко держит малыша Генри, которого, по всей видимости, они будут звать Хенком. Если бы родилась девочка, то ее бы назвали Джин.  
Чарльз улыбается, видя, как малыш зевает. Он тихо смеется, внезапно ощутив нахлынувшее на него новое чувство, когда он смотрит на личико своего младенца. Он думал, что мысленно связан с ребенком давно, когда он начал чувствовать в себе крохотный разум - конечно, это не совсем связь - и посылал ему чувства защищенности, заботы и теплоты. Малыш был связан с ним, но сейчас все иначе. Это больше, чем глубокая телепатическая связь, которая на девять месяцев сделала их неотделимыми друг от друга, связав их кровно и генетически.   
Чарльз решает, что это любовь, в некотором ее роде. Так есть. Это чувство сильнее того, что он испытывает к Рейвен, своей сестре, или к кому-либо другому.  
\- Чарльз, - зовет Эрик.  
\- Ммм…  
Чарльз поднимает взгляд наверх, смотрит на Эрика. Тут он осознает, что в глазах Эрика застыли слезы.   
\- Я хмм...в порядке. Со мной все в порядке, - усмехается Чарльз.   
Он снова смотрит на малыша. В следующий раз подняв взгляд на Эрика, Чарльз видит, что тот все еще неотрывно смотрит на него.   
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Эрик, покачав головой.  
Но после недолгой паузы он наклоняется и нежно целует Чарльза в лоб, прежде чем пересесть на стул рядом с кроватью, который Чарльз даже и не заметил.  
Щеки Чарльза полыхают, и он скрывает это, опустив лицо, уставившись на дитя в своих объятиях. Он не понимает, что в этом незначительном жесте так на него подействовало. Для Эрика ведь это совсем незначительный поступок, верно? Он уверен, что любит своего ребенка. Но все же может понять чувство, зарождающееся у него в груди, когда он смотрит на своего мужа. 

 

**Сейчас**

\- Ничего, - отвечает Эрик.  
Момент утерян, и Чарльз точно не уверен, что сейчас произошло. До того как он успел, что-то произнести. Внезапно он чувствует бурю эмоций в своем разуме - облегчение, веселье, восторг. Это Хенк и Рейвен.  
\- О, Боже. Спасибо, - говорит Чарльз, смотря вдаль.   
Он чувствует, что Эрик ближе наклоняется к нему.  
\- Рейвен? - спрашивает он. И получит утвердительный ответ, облегченно выдыхает, - Слава.   
Они оба так замирают на время, пока Чарльз начинает спокойно говорить:  
\- Это ничего не изменит. Рейвен и Хенку теперь нечего боятся, но система все еще существует. И она неправильна.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Эрик.  
\- Мы должны что-то предпринять.  
\- Я знаю.


	5. Chapter 5

**Сейчас**

«Мама, что-то случилось? Я чувствую это отсюда».  
Это Джин. Она все еще в библиотеке. Чарльз облегченно вздыхает и сообщает ей новость.  
«Все в порядке. Новости хорошие: Рейвен беременна».  
«Что, правда? По прошествии чертовой уймы времени?»  
«Следи за языком, Джин», - делает ей замечание Чарльз.  
«Извини… Вообщем, можно попросить кое о чем?»  
«Конечно. В чем дело?»  
«Это на счет Шона и Мойры. Можно их пригласить к нам на ужин? Они опять так неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, а потом, вдруг опомнившись, отводят взгляд. Аж сердце кровью обливается при виде их грустных лиц. А через некоторое время все повторяется заново. И это, черт побери, меня просто бесит».  
«Джин!»  
«Ладно, мне от этого не по себе. Их надо подбодрить, и нет ничего прекраснее ужина, приготовленного тобой».  
Чарльз качает головой и смотрит на кастрюлю, прикидывая, хватит ли здесь на всех. Становится холоднее, и в эту пору он всегда готовит больше обычного, думая, что кому-то может и не хватить. В холодную погоду суп очень полезен как для здоровья, так и чтобы просто согреться. По крайней мере, ему так кажется и где-то является причиной того, что он приготовил сегодня именно это блюдо. При таком количестве гостей суп быстро закончится, но можно будет приготовить еще.  
Эрик насмешливо смотрит на него, и Чарльз привычно кивает, показывая, что разговаривает с кем-то.  
«Ты не против, если сегодня соберется компания?»  
«Какая компания?»  
«Шон и Мойра», - отвечает Джин. – «И я думаю, мы обязаны пригласить Рейвен и Хэнка. В конце концов, нам нужно отметить их радость. Курт тоже здесь».  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожимает плечами Эрик. – Скажи Джин, чтобы по пути домой прихватила с собой Алекса. И она может привести того парня, если он все еще с ней.  
Чарльз усмехается про себя. «Того парня»… «Тот парень» - их сосед, местный. Эрик, конечно же, знает его имя. Но с тех пор как Скотт начал проявлять интерес к Джин, он мгновенно превратился в «того парня». Возможно, это связано с его отношением к ней, а еще с тем фактом, что Джин – старшая дочь Эрика.  
Разумеется, Эрик ничего не имеет против Скотта, просто он всегда старается защитить своих детей.  
«Приводи их всех», - говорит Чарльз Джин. – «И Скотта. И не забудьте Алекса. А я приглашу Рейвен, Хэнка и Курта».  
«Правда? Ой, спасибо, мама. Устроим прием, да?»  
С таким скудным ассортиментом блюд вряд ли это можно назвать приемом. Только они же не знают, как все было до войны…  
«Почему бы и нет?» - продолжает Джин.  
«Главное, мы отпразднуем».  
«Отлично. Мы все придем».  
\- Они будут? – спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Да. Сейчас спросим ещё у Хэнка и Рейвен.   
Чарльз зовет сестру, и та радостно откликается.  
«Я думаю, вы уже знаете?»  
«Разумеется. Вы с Хэнком должны обязательно прийти к нам на ужин. Тут хватит на всех хватит места».  
«Я уже кое-что положила в духовку…»  
«Тогда возьмите и это собой. Мы можем испечь и здесь. Тогда у нас будет побольше вкусного».  
Он чувствует, как сестра улыбается и соглашается.  
«Думаю, мы будем где-то через час. Надеюсь, ребята не опередят нас?»  
«Кажется, нет».  
\- Не беспокойся, все придут, - говорит Чарльз вслух, чтобы слышал Эрик.  
Чарльз вновь оборачивается к плите. Но пар исходящий от еды внезапно вызывает у него кашель, и он быстро отворачивается, чтобы избежать неприятных последствий.  
У него першит в горле, и Эрик смотрит на него уже давно ставшим привычным взглядом.  
\- Думаю это всего лишь простуда, не более, - сразу говорит Чарльз.   
Такое часто случается в это время года, но Эрик постоянно предполагает одно и то же, хочется Чарльзу это слышать или нет.  
Это все еще опасно…  
В том мире, в котором они живут, все может представлять угрозу: непрекращающаяся радиация, которая одновременно укрепляет мутантов и является причиной всех их бед, за исключением истребления людей. Однако Эрик в данный момент подразумевает не это. Не по этой причине у него такое обеспокоенное выражение лица, которое надоедает уже на протяжении шести лет. Иммунитет Чарльза ослаб после серьезных осложнений, связанных с родами Бобби и Китти, и самой беременности в частности. И тех пор Эрик постоянно спрашивает Чарльза о его самочувствии.  
\- Я в порядке,- настойчиво отвечает Чарльз.   
Эрик немного успокаивается.  
\- Тебе необходимо хорошо питаться, - говорит он. – И посидеть дома несколько дней.  
\- Именно это я и собирался делать.  
\- Отлично.  
На мгновение Эрик опускает руку на его затылок, но в следующее мгновение быстро убирает. И мягкая дрожь, пробежавшая по спине Чарльза, растекается теплом по всему телу.

 

**Шестнадцать лет и семь месяцев назад**

\- Хэнк, ты идешь с нами? - Интересуется Чарльз.  
Он надеется, что мальчик согласится, как послушный ребенок, а еще, потому что останься он дома, Рейвен придется приглядывать еще и за ним, пока Чарльз с Эриком пойдут в город. Рейвен хорошо справляется со своей обязанностью. Но пятилетние близнецы и восьмимесячная малышка – непосильная работа для подростка. Чарльз надеется, что они не будут долго отсутствовать. Шон и Алекс такие сорванцы, что их невозможно взять с собой.   
К тому же сейчас зима, и им лучше посидеть дома. Хэнк старше, ему почти семь, и он уже несколько дней просит родителей о походе в город.  
\- Тебе вообще не стоит идти, - говорит Эрик. – Я сам могу отправиться за покупками.  
\- Глупости. Да и зимой больше ходить некуда. Мне необходимо выбраться из дома хотя бы на часик-другой.  
\- У тебя будет такая возможность, когда пойдешь на следующее обследование в больницу.  
Чарльз надевает пальто и застегивает все пуговицы на чуть округлившемся животе. Он на пятом месяце, и ему кажется, что это никогда не прекращалось. На этот раз все проходит не слишком гладко, даже несмотря на гормонные инъекции.  
С каждым разом становится все труднее.  
\- Не могу же я сидеть дома неделями, - возражает Чарльз.  
Затем он делает глубокий вдох, потому что слишком рано надел тяжелое пальто, и теперь ему требуется глоток свежего воздуха.  
Эрик, нахмурившись, смотрит на мужа.  
\- Нам и не требуется столько ждать, если ничего не изменится. Ты сейчас слишком слаб. И почему ты вбил себе в голову эту идею?  
Чарльз вздыхает:  
\- Потому что я боюсь, что мне станет хуже и тогда придется вовсе сидеть дома.  
\- Это не смешно.  
\- Сам знаю.  
Эрик не одобряет решение Чарльза, но дальше не спорит. Хэнк спускается полностью одетый, за ним идет Рейвен. Она садится на ступеньки, на коленях у неё сидит Джин, которая не вынимает палец изо рта.  
\- Не простудитесь, - говорит Рейвен. И, обращаясь к Эрику, добавляет: – Эй, береги его,- указывая на Чарльза.  
Эрик приподнимает брови.  
\- Он такой упрямый, что я не представляю что делать, - наигранно ворчит он.  
\- В самом деле? Ты опять настраиваешь ее против меня? – Возмущается Чарльз.  
\- Только в случае крайней необходимости, - светло улыбаясь, отвечает Рейвен.  
Ей пятнадцать – столько же, сколько было ему, когда они с Эриком поженились, вдруг вспоминает Чарльз. Слава Богу, система ввела некоторые изменения. Это произошло за два-три года до ее «приемлемого» возраста.  
Она кажется такой юной. Неужели они с Эриком в ее возрасте тоже были такими?  
Возможно и были. Теперь им двадцать три и двадцать шесть лет, у них четверо детей и еще один на подходе.   
Сегодня воскресенье, на базаре будет полно народу. Сейчас зима, холодно, в такую погоду просто необходимо хорошо укутаться прежде, чем выйти на улицу. Хэнк хочет поиграть с друзьями. Чарльз разрешает и говорит, что потом он должен ждать их центре базара, чтобы они с Эриком его забрали.  
  
Чарльз и Эрик уже покончили с покупками, и только сейчас заметили, что народ устремился к городским воротам. В толпе чувствуется какое-то волнение. Все собрались около работающего на последнем дыхании монитора, который показывает, что происходит за деревянно-железными воротами города.  
«Она знает, кто живет в этом городе?»  
«Какого черта…»  
«Как она выжила там?»  
Услышав обрывки мыслей, Чарльз быстро оборачивается к экрану. Толпа оживленно о чем-то говорит, однако Чарльз не может понять о чем. На мониторе маленькая девочка в оборванной одежде, которая вряд ли может ее согреть. Она бьет кулаками в ворота, кричит, чтобы ей открыли. Чарльз погружается в ее сознание – паника, страх переполняют ее разум.  
\- Господи, ну чего вы ждете?! Впустите ее!  
Молодая женщина, которая дежурящая у ворот, услышав крик, находит Чарльза.  
\- Она – человек.  
Женщина-мутант смуглая, обладает неимоверной быстротой, также может чувствовать способности других мутантов. Вот почему она здесь.  
Чарльз идет к ней, Эрик следует за ним.   
\- Это не имеет никакого значения, - настаивает Чарльз.  
\- Вы знаете правила. Также как и все.  
\- Правила не писанные, а если бы даже были закрепленными, то в любом случае были бы неправильными, - утверждает Чарльз. – Может быть, нам и не дозволено спариваться с людьми, но это не означает, что мы не должны спасти жизнь маленькой девочки. Если она останется там, то умрет.  
Молодая женщина только пожимает плечами и отворачивается от него. Чарльз хочет еще что-то сказать, но Эрик мягко уводит его отсюда, от толпы, от волнения.  
\- Тебе до нее не добраться.  
\- Ведь нельзя же оставлять ее там.  
\- Чарльз, дома у нас нет свободного место для нее. Я понимаю, что ты против… - С сомнением произносит Эрик.  
\- Как ты можешь!   
\- Я тоже против, - холодно говорит Эрик. - Да, я бы хотел, чтобы мы могли спасти каждого, кроме людей… Если у нас было бы убежище, то оно должно было бы быть предназначено только для существ нашего вида, - чуть мягче добавляет он. – Люди в любом случае вымирают. Это было известно уже спустя несколько лет после основания городов. Они были проблемой для нас. Они быстро заражались, а дальше заражали всех остальных… Вот почему мы не пускаем к себе в город людей. Думаю, ты этого не знал.  
\- Эрик, она точно умрет от переохлаждения, если мы ничего не сделаем!  
Чарльз чувствует панику, охватившую девочку, как холодно и страшно ей одной находится по ту сторону ворот, где смерть может настигнуть ее в любую секунду. Она перестала стучаться и кричать – больше нет сил, и, свернувшись в клубочек, она лежит прямо у ворот.  
\- Эрик, прошу тебя, - говорит Чарльз, бледнея.  
Он сгибается, все еще не выходя из сознания девочки, которое наполнено страхом и болью, и Эрик едва успевает его подхватить. Малыш в утробе начинает двигаться и биться, словно поддерживая Чарльза, но это еще сильнее ухудшает положение.  
Когда Чарльз кричит, у Эрика сердце сжимается от страха за него.  
\- Чарльз!  
\- Эрик, она умирает, - еле выговаривает тот. – Боже, сделай же что-нибудь. Пожалуйста! Ты должен, что-то сделать!  
Эрик усаживает его на скамейку, кладет сумки с продуктами рядом, потом снова крепко обнимает Чарльза за плечи, чтобы тот не упал.  
\- Чарльз…  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке! Помоги девочке!  
Эрик внимательно на него смотрит, и Чарльз, тяжело дыша, хочет, чтобы его муж доверился ему. Поддержал его сейчас.  
\- Эрик, пожалуйста, - шепчет он.  
Наконец Эрик кивает и поднимается.  
\- Знаешь, как ее зовут?  
Чарльз прикладывает пальцы к виску. Другая его рука лежит на животе, как бы успокаивая малыша, но из этого ничего не выходит.

\- Мойра, ей десять. Ее зовут Мойра. Скорее же!  
Эрик бежит, расталкивая всех на своем пути. Дойдя до ворот, он начинает открывать их при помощи своей мутации. Ему не требуется много времени.  
Монитор расположен слишком далеко, и Чарльз не может видеть, что происходит, лишь то, как все шокировано застыли. Сейчас Чарльз не знает, что делают и говорят люди, так как он находится в разуме Эрика.   
Девочка съежилась у внешней стороны ворот, и Эрик осторожно берет ее на руки. Сперва она пытается вырваться, но Эрик зовет ее по имени:  
\- Мойра? Тебя ведь так зовут? Все хорошо. Я хочу помочь тебе…   
И несмотря на то, что минуту назад он был против, сейчас Эрик очень нежен и аккуратен. Конечно, это же Эрик, думает Чарльз. Телепат тихо улыбается, когда девочка перестает сопротивляться и расслабляется в объятиях Эрика. Ворота за ними закрываются, так же легко как они и открылись, и все ошеломленно смотрят на них - никто не делает попытки остановить Эрика, когда он несет девочку к тому месту, где сидит Чарльз.  
Малыш успокоился, почувствовав, что Чарльз тоже спокоен. И девочка больше не боится. Она не умрет. Чарльз, сделав глубокий вдох, поднимается на ноги. Его немного качает, но это не мешает ему взять сумки.   
\- Я скажу Хэнку, что нам уже пора. Мы должны отнести ее домой, - говорит он.  
Эрик кивает, и они вместе идут к центру базара, чтобы потом отправиться домой. Хэнк послушно ждет их и удивленно смотрит, увидев девочку на руках отца:  
\- Кто это?  
\- Она будет жить у нас некоторое время, - отвечает Чарльз.  
У них нет лишней кровати. Но, несмотря на то, что у Шона и Алекса есть отдельные постели, они всегда спят вместе, поэтому Чарльз и Эрик решают уложить Мойру на свободную кровать, пока они не купят новую. Мальчишки ещё маленькие и не будут мешать друг другу спать.  
Придя домой, Чарльз зовет всех детей на первый этаж, а сам следует за Эриком наверх. Он снимает покрывало с кровати, чтобы его муж мог уложить девочку в постель. Затем они укрывают ее одеялом. Чарльз сидит на краешке кровати и смотрит на девочку. Она теперь спит, ей тепло. И как только проснется - ее нужно будет накормить. Это ей необходимо.  
\- Как она дошла сюда? – Тихо спрашивает Эрик, сев с другой стороны кровати.   
Чарльз сосредотачивается, читая ее мысли.  
\- Ее семья выжила. Они жили где-то поблизости, их было немного, последний умер совсем недавно. – Чарльз протягивает руку, и отводит упавшую на лицо малышки прядь волос. – Ее мама умерла три года назад. Она знала, что в поселениях мутантов не берут людей, но ей некуда было идти. Это ближайший город.  
\- Боже… - Хмурится Эрик.  
Чарльз смотрит на него, потом протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Эрика в своей руке.   
\- Спасибо, - чуть слышно говорит Чарльз.  
Эрик в ответ переплетает их пальцы и слегка улыбается – это один из редких случаев, когда он это делает.   
\- Ты все-таки сделаешь из меня хорошего человека, - усмехается он.  
\- Ты и есть хороший человек.  
Эрик не верящим взглядом смотрит на него, потом снова тепло улыбается. За все эти годы он смог этому научится – улыбаться. Хотя это происходит не часто. В основном он улыбается при виде своих детей, они делают его счастливым. И это делает счастливым и Чарльза. Улыбка Эрика – одно из самых прекрасных вещей, которые когда-либо видел Чарльз, даже если тот улыбается не во все тридцать два зуба.  
Стараясь не разбудить девочку, они тихонько уходят из комнаты. На лестнице у Чарльза вдруг кружится голова, и он останавливается, опираясь на стену. Эрик крепко держит его за локоть, чтобы он не упал.  
\- Как ты?  
Головокружение практически сразу проходит, но Чарльз чувствует какую-то тяжесть, как будто что-то тянет его вниз. Однако он отвечает:  
\- Просто устал… Еще, думаю, волнение подействовало.  
\- Может, тебе лучше прилечь? - Спрашивает Эрик в повисшей тишине. – Знаешь, я заметил: что бы они ни делали, с каждым разом тебе все равно становится труднее. Доктора сообщили тебе что-то, о чем я не знаю?  
Чарльз прислоняется к стене – так проще стоять.  
\- Эмм… Сложно сказать. Они постоянно волновались, что мутация может быть неустойчивой. Но все дети рождались нормально…  
\- А что если что-то изменится? – Взволнованно спрашивает Эрик  
\- Не знаю… Надеюсь, ничего не произойдет.  
\- Доктора к концу беременности Джин, советовали тебе по больше отдыхать. Ты должен их слушаться.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - Чарльз потирает глаза – так всегда бывает, когда у него начинает болеть голова. – Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор.  
После длительной паузы, Эрик снова начинает говорить:  
\- Может быть, нам стоит поговорить с Саммерсами или с кем-нибудь еще, кто мог бы взять девочку к себе? Тебе сейчас не следует волноваться…  
\- Она для меня не обуза. Я хочу помочь ей.  
\- Но ее нужно будет кормить, и приглядывать за ней.  
\- Она старше мальчиков. Я думаю, она может помочь Рейвен, и, кажется, будет не против. А если нет, то я не стану ее заставлять.  
\- Конечно, не станешь. Это же ты, - качает Эрик головой. Он не смотрит на Чарльза. – Прости… В этот раз мы должны были немного подождать. Ты не успел восстановить силы, надо было потом…  
\- Вряд ли ты один виноват в этом, - мягко усмехается Чарльз.  
Эрик немного краснеет, что происходит не часто, и Чарльз считает, что выглядит это очень мило.  
\- Ой, - выдыхает Чарльз, и, взяв руку Эрика, прикладывает её к своему округлившемуся животу. – Вот. Ты чувствуешь? Я ощущаю это последние две недели. А ты чувствуешь?  
Малыш снова толкается, не так сильно как на базаре, но ощутимо. Эрик снова улыбается, как и несколько минут назад.  
\- Кажется, да, - и Чарльз улыбается в ответ. - Да, чувствую, - Эрик сжимает руку Чарльза. – Ты сможешь спуститься?  
\- Без проблем. Я смогу. Спасибо.  
Внизу Чарльз видит, что мальчишки играют на полу, Рейвен сидит за столом, а на ее коленях – Джин. Увидев Чарльза, она сразу протягивает к нему ручки. Она ещё не умеет разговаривать, но сейчас мысленно зовет его «Мама».  
Он бы с радостью взял ее на руки, только боится уронить. Поэтому он смотрит на Эрика, и тот сразу же берет малышку в свои объятия.  
\- Не сейчас, золотце. Мамочке нужно отдохнуть, - говорит он нежно.  
Но все прекрасно – Джин счастлива посидеть у папы на руках.   
Рейвен внимательно смотрит на Чарльза, когда он садится на соседний стул.  
\- Чарльз?  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- А девочка как?  
\- Спит. Я надеюсь, что в скором времени поправится.  
Рейвен кивает и вдруг вскакивает с места.   
\- Шон! А ну, вернись!  
Обернувшись, Чарльз видит, как его сын поднимается по лестнице. Рейвен идет за ним, и через минуту они уже возвращаются.  
\- Она красивая, - поглядывая наверх, говорит Шон.  
Чарльз, Рейвен и Эрик смотрят на восхищенного мальчика и не могут сдержать смех.

 

**Сейчас**

Мойра крепко обнимает его. Джин, Скотт, Алекс и Шон тоже здесь, они пришли вместе с ней.  
\- Чарльз, я так редко тебя вижу, - жалуется Мойра, не расцепляя объятий.  
\- В этом есть моя вина, - признается Эрик.  
\- Знаешь, он практически не позволяет мне выходить из дому, - говорит Чарльз, отстранившись от Мойры.  
\- Я забочусь о твоем здоровье. И если бы ты захотел выйти, то не слушал бы меня. Тебе не привыкать.  
Чарльз, не обращая на подколку внимания, снова поворачивается к Мойре.  
\- Ты же можешь приходить к нам когда угодно.   
\- Но даже если я прихожу, ты постоянно что-то готовишь.  
\- Тебе не нравится, как я готовлю? И это после четырех лет прожитых в этом доме?  
Мойре было четырнадцать, когда совет без особой радости предложил ей должность библиотекаря, и только потому, что никого из молодых людей не интересовала эта работа. Чарльз уговаривал ее подождать год-два, пока она не подрастет. Но, несмотря на то, что Мойра любила его и уважала его мнение, она сделала свой выбор и согласилась на эту должность.  
\- Конечно нет, ты же знаешь, что я имела в виду. Просто не надо из-за меня беспокоиться, - улыбается она.  
\- Ты меня совсем не побеспокоишь, - Чарльз целует ее в щеку. – Мы все скучаем по тебе.  
Прошло двенадцать лет, как она покинула этот дом.  
\- Так и есть, скучаем, - говорит Шон, обнимая Мойру за плечи.  
Вскоре приходят Рейвен и Хэнк. И к этому времени все успели проголодаться. Двенадцать человек – и маленький домика, кажется, уже переполнен. За столом не хватит мест на всех, но Джин и Ороро не против посидеть на полу вместе с Бобби, Китти и Куртом.  
Впервые за несколько месяцев они все вместе. До этого они собирались только однажды летом и ещё раз на Рождество. Странно, что живя в одном городе, так сложно встречаться почаще. В последние годы Хэнк, Алекс и Шон переехали. Они повзрослели, теперь у них своя жизнь. Чарльз безумно скучает по ним, как, впрочем, и Эрик. А то, что Джин и Ороро тоже скоро уйдут, просто разбивает его сердце.  
В этом нет ничего противоестественного: дети вырастают, и им приходится переезжать. Но от этого нелегче. А еще тяжело не быть уверенным в том, что они будут счастливы.  
За ужином Чарльз видит, как близко сидят Шон и Мойра. Он также знает, что Джин и Скотт держатся за руки. С одной стороны он рад, что они влюблены, но одновременно он так боится, что радость от этих чувств будет продолжаться недолго.   
Не понимая, то ли из-за переживаний, то ли из-за холодной погоды, то ли из-за того, что здесь полно людей, а может, из-за всех этих причин вместе, Чарльз к концу вечера, после того как гости расходятся, а дети поднимаются наверх, чувствует тошноту. Он быстро идет в ванную.  
В крохотной комнатке только туалет и раковина с осколком зеркала над ней.  
Чарльз наклоняется над раковиной и глядит на себя, отмечая, насколько утомленным он выглядит. Он хочется знать причину всего, что с ним происходит: почему он все время без сил, болеет. Хотя это неудивительно после трудностей с рождением Бобби и Китти.  
И тут кроется еще одна причина: они с Эриком не часто были вместе. По правде говоря, они не были вместе с пор, как появились Бобби и Китти, и Чарльз не понимает почему.  
Через некоторое время в дверь ванной тихо стучатся. Чарльз знает, что это Эрик, и мысленно говорит, что тот может войти. Эрик проскальзывает внутрь и прикрывает за собой дверь.  
\- Что случилось? - Спрашивает он.  
Чарльз тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я… Я не знаю. Тошнит… Устал наверное. А может - простудился.  
Эрик опускает руки на его плечи, как сделал это ранее, нежно проводит ладонью между лопаток, и по телу Чарльза вновь пробегает дрожь от этого прикосновения.  
\- Нам завтра же надо идти в больницу.  
\- Мне казалось, ты не хочешь, чтобы я выходил из дома, - наигранно возражает Чарльз.  
\- Раньше это выглядела как простуда. Теперь – нет.   
\- Эрик, я в порядке…  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь. Что, если это не так?  
\- Ты слишком сильно волнуешься.  
\- У меня есть на это все основания! Сколько раз тебе повторять, что шесть лет назад мы чуть не потеряли тебя?  
Эрик сейчас стоит совсем близко – в маленькой ванне не так уж много места, – но теперь он прижимается сильнее, и мгновение спустя прижимается губами ко лбу Чарльза.  
\- Я так боюсь за тебя. Боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь может случиться, - шепчет Эрик.  
Тело Чарльза мгновенно откликается на близость. Это привычное ощущение, которое он никогда не связывал с чувствами, считая его исключительно физическим. Именно поэтому они и были иногда вместе в период между рождением Ороро и требованием попытаться произвести на свет еще одного ребенка. Но в данный момент он чувствует, беспокойство Эрика в перемешку с приятными, но не слишком хорошо знакомыми ощущениями. Он не уверен, но, кажется, из-за всего этого физические реакции тела в ответ на прикосновения происходят быстрее.  
Может ли это что-то означать?  
Где-то в глубине души он хочет в это верить, но они никогда об этом не говорили.  
Не произнося ни слова, они поворачиваются лицом друг к другу, и Эрик, чуть наклонившись, жарко дышит, почти касаясь губ мужа своими губами, и Чарльз ощущает, что начинает возбуждаться. Он чувствует и откровенное возбуждение Эрика, которым тот прижимается к его бедру.   
\- Если я болен… - Слабо протестует Чарльз. - Тогда ты можешь заразиться. А это ослабит твои способности. И совет будет не слишком рад, что не уложится в сроки…  
\- Ну и пусть, - бросает Эрик, прижимаясь губами к его щеке. – Пусть видят, как рушатся их планы. И что, черт возьми, они хотят остановить, возведя металлические стены?   
Боже, им это просто необходимо. Даже если это только физиология, даже если это ничего не значит – все это не важно. Чарльзу так надоело удовлетворять себя в ванной – это единственное место, где он может уединиться. Он чувствует, то же самое происходит и с Эриком.  
Эрик вдыхает аромат его волос, прижимает его ближе к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи. И прижавшись к Эрику, Чарльз не может сдержать стона.  
\- В спальню, - говорит он.   
Но эти слова не помогают, а совсем наоборот.   
Эрик быстро отстраняется. Все еще держа Чарльза за плечи, он пытается успокоиться, смотрит в пол и старается выровнять дыхание.   
\- Эрик? – с тревогой спрашивает Чарльз.  
Он хочет снова приблизиться к нему, но Эрик не позволяет этого сделать.  
\- Прости… Мне жаль… - качает головой Эрик, отодвигаясь, как будто собирается уйти.  
Чувства не пропали, они все ещё есть, только теперь пропитаны болью и сожалением – и Чарльз не может понять. Почему, черт возьми, он уходит? Они же оба этого хотят.  
Или хотели. Сейчас Эрик больше расстроен, чем возбужден. Он быстро уходит, закрывая за собой дверь и оставляя Чарльза наедине с болью и обидой.  
Так не должно быть. По каким-то непонятным причинам Эрик больше его не хочет, хотя Чарльз ощущал, что чувства остались. Но теперь это не важно. От них больше требуют детей. Естественно после того, что произошло шесть лет назад. У них просто хорошие отношения. Так что, это не важно…  
Ему снова приходится удовлетворять себя в ванной, но от этого не становится легче на душе. К тому времени, как он возвращается спальню, предварительно поднявшись на верх проверить, улеглись ли дети, Эрик уже спит или только делает вид. Но нет, Чарльз знает, что он не спит. Чарльз переодевается, молча залезает под одеяло и отворачивается к стене, проклиная себя за затаенную обиду.   
На следующий день они ведут себя, как будто ничего не произошло, но разговаривают друг с другом только лишь при необходимости.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Шесть лет и четыре месяца назад.**

Эрик находит Чарльза в саду за домом. Сад маленький, он огорожен от посторонних глаз лишь хлипким деревянным забором.  
Эрик весь день был на работе, но вернулся домой намного раньше обычного, потому что Джин просила прийти как можно быстрее. Она не нашла Чарльза в спальне, а ведь он должен был быть в постели.  
\- Я пытался уговорить его полежать, но он не стал меня слушать, как, впрочем, и Джин, хотя он всегда прислушивается к её советам… - Сообщил Хэнк, как только Эрик вошел в дом.  
Эрик промолчал. Он не хотел кричать на парня. Хэнку сейчас семнадцать, и Эрик уверен, что тот сделал все, что было в его силах.  
Джин стоит за дверью, когда Эрик выходит во двор за Чарльзом. Она смотрит на него, но не решается подойти. Одиннадцатилетняя девочка говорит:  
\- Он сейчас сильно расстроен и… переживает. Он не будет слушать никого, кроме тебя.  
Джин недавно мысленно позвала отца домой, и вот он здесь. Спешка была кстати: очень плохо, что Чарльз не в кровати, как ему советовали доктора неделю назад, но Эрик и без чтения мыслей видит, как Чарльз расстроен.  
Эрик кивает и придерживает дверь за собой дверь:  
\- Спасибо… Иди в дом.  
Джин медлит, беспокоится о матери, но Эрик бросает на нее строгий взгляд, и она послушно уходит. Эрик закрывает за ней дверь и снова смотрит на Чарльза.  
Сейчас середина лета, погода жаркая, и вероятность простудиться практически нулевая. Однако Чарльзу необходимо отдохнуть. Стоя в дальнем углу садика, он выглядит ужасно: бледная кожа, темные круги под глазами, даже несмотря на пригревающее солнце.  
В этот раз беременность совсем лишила его сил, и это до смерти пугает Эрика. Шесть месяцев с чем-то… Осталось еще два, если все пойдет нормально. Доктора не теряют надежды, но Эрик видит сомнение в их глазах и знает, что Чарльз тоже.  
Мутация Чарльза, позволяющая ему вынашивать детей, неустойчива. Доктора абсолютно уверенны в этом, но не могут понять причину. А ещё они убеждены, что если Чарльз не будет лежать в постели и отдыхать, то может потерять детей. Обоих. В этот раз их двое. У Чарльза с Эриком не было близнецов после Шона и Алекса, но это не важно. Все, что имеет сейчас значение – это то, чтобы они выжили и родились здоровыми.   
Эрик медленно подходит, но Чарльз не смотрит на него. Он и так знает, что тот рядом. Маленький деревянный крест воткнут в землю здесь уже два года. С тех пор Эрик очень часто находит Чарльза рядом с ним, но сейчас он не должен быть здесь.  
\- Тебе нужно вернуться в дом, - ласково говорит Эрик, приобнимая Чарльза за плечи, когда подходит ближе.  
Чарльз льнет к нему, не сводя глаз с креста.  
\- Что, если это снова произойдет? - Шепчет в ответ он.  
Эрик сильнее прижимает его к себе.  
\- Не произойдет. Они будут в порядке, - отвечает он. После некоторой паузы он говорит: – Тебе лучше прилечь.  
\- Я знаю, просто… Прости, опять кошмар…  
Не сложно догадаться, какой. Этот кошмар снится ему слишком часто за последние два года. Эрик тоже помнит этот кошмар… По-своему. Это невозможно забыть: испуганное лицо Чарльза, его голос, полный паники и сожаления, когда ночью он проснулся от боли:  
\- Эрик, я больше не чувствую ребенка. Я НЕ ЧУВСТВУЮ ЕГО!  
Чарльз всегда ощущает зарождение в себе новой жизни. У него появляется с ребенком некая связь, и, разумеется, он мгновенно почувствовал, когда она оборвалась.   
\- Я… Я не чувствую, я не... О Боже, Эрик, ребенка больше нет!..  
Многие недели Чарльз был безутешен: он плакал по ночам, а днем еле-еле брал себя в руки в присутствии детей. Это разбивало сердце Эрику, но он не знал, что делать; единственное, что он мог – просто быть рядом. Тогда впервые за время совместной жизни они спали на одной стороне постели… Чарльз устраивался в объятиях Эрика, потому что мог заснуть только так.  
Эрик сглатывает и мягко тянет Чарльза домой.   
\- Все хорошо. Пойдем. Тебе нужно прилечь.  
Услышав тихий плач, Эрик смотрит вниз и видит глаза мужа, покрасневшие и влажные от слез.   
\- Чарльз… Чарльз, все будет хорошо.  
Некоторое время Чарльз не отвечает, а потом медленно кивает. Не говоря ни слова, он идет в направлении дома, но на полпути оступается. Эрик едва заметно качает головой, и берет его на руки.   
\- Эрик, я…  
\- Не в порядке, - твердо произносит Эрик.  
Он несет Чарльза домой, в спальню. Осторожно опускает на постель, снимает обувь и накрывает одеялом.   
\- Полежи, хорошо? – Чарльз слабо кивает. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Чарльз отрицательно качает головой, но как только Эрик отстраняется, хватает его за руку.  
\- Постой… Я солгал. Прости…  
Эрик непонимающе смотрит на него, и Чарльз, сглотнув, продолжает:  
\- Я хочу… Мне нужно… Пожалуйста, остаться… - Простит он еле слышно.  
Эрик вздыхает и мысленно соглашается. Чарльз отпускает его руку, тогда Эрик снимает свою обувь и ложится поверх одеяла на другой половине кровати. Он лежит на своей стороне, лицом Чарльзу. Тот придвигается ближе и берет руку Эрика. Эрик позволяет сделать ему это и сжимает его ладонь в ответ.   
\- Скажи еще раз, - шепчет Чарльз. – Скажи, что все будет в порядке.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Они будут в порядке.  
Чарльз кивает, на этот раз, кажется, поверив его словам, и засыпает, так и не отпустив руку мужа. Эрик тоже почти сразу засыпает, не переодевшись и не накрывшись одеялом, потому что не хочет будить Чарльза и не хочет оставлять его одного.

 

**Шесть лет и два месяца назад.**

Все плохо как никогда. За последнюю неделю состояние Чарльза сильно ухудшилось – к седьмому месяцу его переводят в больницу, сообщая, что он останется там до рождения близнецов.  
Он не противиться этому решению, он уже не может подняться с постели – слишком слаб.   
Рейвен с Куртом остаются у них дома, чтобы присматривать за остальными детьми, давая Эрику возможность быть рядом с Чарльзом. Иногда они меняются, чтобы Чарльз мог видеть и сестру. Эрик только «за», потому что Чарльза эти встречи отвлекают, он на время забывает, что прикован к кровати и не может встать. Чарльз такой упрямец, и это раздражает.   
Это выводит Эрика из себя. У него руки опускаются, когда он видит Чарльза лежащим в постели, и беспокойство гложет его душу.  
Но ведь для этого есть все основания. К концу Чарльз практически не приходит в сознание, и хотя Эрик не разбирается в медицинских терминах, он понимает, что беременность убивает Чарльза. Раньше уверенности в этом не было – если он правильно истолковал заумные объяснения докторов, – но сейчас абсолютно точно ясно, что произошло что-то непоправимое.  
Кесарево сечение проходит не слишком удачно: потеряно большое количество крови, и не осталось времени на удаление матки, как врачи планировали ещё несколько недель назад. Они убеждены, что следующая беременность Чарльза может иметь летальный исход, если она вообще будет возможна. Предотвратить это врачам не удалось, потому что операцию сделать не удалось.  
Близнецы – мальчик и девочка – появляются на свет здоровыми, несмотря на трех недельную преждевременность. Но Чарльз впадает в кому. Он абсолютно измотан и потерял много крови. Доктора сожалеют, как и всегда, и говорят Эрику правду, как она есть.  
Они сделали все, что было в их силах, но не обещают, что Чарльз будет жить.  
После этого Эрик не покидает Чарльза. Долгие дни превращаются в две бесконечные недели; за это время они несколько раз чуть не потеряли Чарльза.  
Рейвен приходит как можно чаще: Хэнк уже вполне взрослый, чтобы присматривать за детьми. Иногда они приходят все вместе.   
Новорожденные находятся в яслях больницы, и никто не просит Эрика принимать какое-либо решение. Не сейчас. Он каждый день приходит повидать Бобби и Китти и рад, что они с Чарльзом выбрали имена заранее. Он рад, что знает, как называть близнецов, когда держит их на руках, когда разговаривает с ними, говорит им об их матери.  
Малыши такие красивые. Красивые как Чарльз. И сердце Эрика обливается кровью, когда он думает, что дети могут никогда его не увидеть. Он день и ночь борется с собой, чтобы не заплакать, но временами это становится невыносимо.  
Если Чарльза не станет, Рейвен обязательно поможет с детьми. Эрик знает, что не будет одинок. Он будет растить своих детей, и вместе они справятся с этим – если потеряют Чарльза.   
Но, Господи, он не хочет, чтобы это произошло. Все время Эрик проводит у постели Чарльза, и в душе бушует столько эмоций, но он никак не может дать им название. Даже если бы он понял, что чувствует, то не смог бы выразить это словами, как бы сильно не желал.  
Эрик думает, что сейчас это не важно – Чарльз все равно его не услышит.  
Когда Чарльз приходи в себя, то не сразу может понять, что же произошло. Он смутно помнит, как лежал в больнице, ждал, когда придет время рождения близнецов, чувствовал сильную слабость…  
Он и сейчас очень слаб. Да, слаб… Но нет детей. Что случилось? Господи, что произошло? Здоровы ли малыши? Они должны быть здоровы. Иначе он этого не вынесет. Чарльз думает, что не сможет жить дальше, если повторится то, что случилось в прошлый раз. Чувствовать, как маленький разум умирает в нем… Это было хуже, чем война и потеря родителей. Это несравнимо ни с чем.  
Он оглядывает комнату, и видит Эрика, дремлющего на стуле рядом с его постелью.  
Эрик выглядит ужасно: уставший, небритый и измученный. Чарльз с ужасом задается вопросом, сколько времени он был без сознания.  
«Эрик… Эрик? Эрик! Эрик, проснись!»  
Легче звать телепатически. Ему потребовалось бы больше энергии, чтобы звать вслух.  
Через мгновение Эрик открывает глаза и сонно трет их, сперва не понимая, что же заставило его проснуться.  
«Эрик?»  
Эрик смотрит на него и потрясенно выдыхает.  
\- Чарльз…  
«Близнецы. Они в порядке? Пожалуйста, скажи мне…»  
\- Они в порядке. Мальчик и девочка. С ними все хорошо.   
Чарльз с облегчением глубоко вздыхает. Слава Богу. Но потом он хмурится, переключаясь на другую мысль, тревожащую его.   
«Как долго меня не было? Сколько я пропустил?»  
\- Пару недель ...  
Эрик тихо плачет и быстро пересаживается со стула на край кровати, взяв руку Чарльза.  
\- О, Боже, Чарльз, они не знали, сможешь ли ты выжить. Мы думали, что потеряем тебя. Я…  
Его голос срывается, и по щекам слезы текут.  
Это так непривычно; Чарльз может пересчитать по пальцам, сколько раз он видел супруга плачущим почти за двадцать лет брака. Но он удивляется еще больше, когда Эрик растягивается на кровати рядом с ним и, не говоря ни слова, обнимает его.  
Чарльз совсем не против. Он слышит мысли Эрика, чувствует, как был близок к смерти... Как это было ужасно. Вскоре Чарльз начинает дрожать, и Эрик крепче прижимает его к себе. Чарльзу все еще больно после операции, но он не возражает, а обнимает мужа в ответ, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Не уходи никогда, - немного хрипло произносит Эрик.   
Здесь так много эмоций, фрагментов мыслей и чувств, которые Чарльз мог бы попытаться распознать, и он уверен, что некоторые из них ему знакомы. Но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом.   
\- Не уйду, - говорит вслух Чарльз.  
И в этот раз ему не приходится просить Эрика остаться.

 

**Сейчас.**

Прошло больше четырех месяцев с того дня, как Рейвен забеременела, она сейчас почти на седьмом месяце. Скоро наступит весна, но на улице еще довольно холодно, и все против того, чтобы Чарльз выходил на улицу. Он болел всю зиму, не сильно, но постоянно, хотя сейчас для него это не редкость. Тем не менее, они волнуются. Эрик – особенно, как и всегда.  
В течение нескольких недель после рождения Бобби и Китти, Чарльз по-прежнему был прикован к постели. Хотя врачи и позволили Эрику забрать его и близнецов домой, но те недели Рейвен и Курт оставались с ними. Эрик не мог одновременно ухаживать за Чарльзом, двумя младенцами и детьми школьного возраста. Потребовался почти год, чтобы Чарльз вернул себе хотя бы часть здоровья, которое имел до родов; полностью оно так и не восстановилось.  
Но Чарльза это не останавливает, и никто, кроме Рейвен, кажется, не понимает, насколько ему не обходимо жить полноценной жизнью.  
Рейвен. Благослови ее Бог. Она не беспокоит его вопросом, как он себя чувствует, пока это действительно не становится необходимо.   
Она часто навещает его, усаживает его за стол и делает чай, настаивая, чтобы он не помогал. С этим он может смириться.  
Чарльзу с каждым днем становится сложнее выносить постоянное беспокойство Эрика за его здоровье. Было бы легче, если б супруг не старался отдалиться от него, но это делает, и становится только хуже. Эрик такой, каким и был всегда: внимательный, все такой же замечательный отец, каким был с самого начала. Но, не смотря на это, в течение последних четырех месяцев они препираются больше, чем за все годы их брака. Чарльз ненавидит это, но не знает, что делать.  
Рейвен сейчас у них дома. Вторая половина дня. Теплые чашки чая греют руки. Во заснеженном дворе Эрик играет с Бобби и Китти. Чарльз наблюдает за ними из окна, и при виде смеющегося Эрика в его груди зарождается тупая боль.  
Эрик не улыбался ему так уже несколько месяцев.  
Чарльз отходит подальше от окна и садится напротив сестры.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто потерял лучшего друга, - говорит Рейвен ласково.  
Чарльз удивленно смотрит на нее, и думает, догадывается ли она, насколько близка к истине.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Спрашивает он невинно.  
Она серьезно смотрит на брата.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Что-то произошло между тобой и Эриком, довольно давно. Я ждала, что ты сам скажешь об этом, но, как видишь, приходится спрашивать.  
Он вздрагивает.   
\- Рейвен, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, но это действительно не твое дело.  
\- Какого черта? Ты мой брат, и я вижу, что ты несчастлив. А это уже мое дело.  
\- Вряд ли ты сможешь чем-то помочь ...  
Выражение её лица смягчается, она выдыхает и качает головой.   
\- Может быть, я и не могу, но есть то, что мог бы сделать ты, и я не понимаю, почему ты этого делаешь. Двадцать пять лет, а ты никогда не делал этого, верно? Ты никогда не говорил. Почему бы тебе просто ему не сказать?   
\- Сказать ему что?  
Она смотрит на брата, как будто он задал нелепейший вопрос.   
\- То, что ты любишь его. Боже, неужели я одна здесь за всех должна думать?  
Чарльз от удивления аж приоткрывает рот. Он чуть ерзает на стуле и делает глоток чая прежде, чем откашливается и пытается что-то сказать.   
\- Я... Я... Рейвен, я даже не знаю, что это такое, - говорит он тихо. – Конечно, я беспокоюсь и забочусь о нем, и знаю, что он обо мне тоже, но...  
Он рассматривает плавающие на поверхности воды чаинки, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей, о которых слишком трудно сейчас думать. Рейвен забирает чашку из его рук и ставит на стол, сжимает его ладони в своих.  
\- Чарльз, поверь мне: ты любишь его. А он любит тебя. Но вы оба чертовски упрямы, чтобы признать это.  
Он сглатывает и отводит взгляд.   
\- Рейвен, мы поженились тот же день, когда впервые встретились, мы тогда были еще детьми. Система не построена на любви. Это так и по сей день. Тебе и Хэнку повезло. Эрику и мне…  
\- Повезло тоже.  
\- Я знаю. Всегда знал. Все бы могло быть гораздо хуже...  
\- Это правда. Но я не думаю, что могло бы получилось лучше. Вы созданы друг для друга. Я пости сразу это поняла  
«Если мы созданы друг для друга, тогда почему он не хочет меня?» - Удивляется Чарльз про себя.  
Здоровье Чарльза уже никогда достаточно не восстановится, чтобы врачи смогли удалить матку, как они планировали. Ещё остается опасность забеременеть, но они могут быть осторожнее. Или... Совет запрещает массовое производство контрацептивов в любой форме, не в этом обществе. Но врачи могли бы дать ему что-нибудь, это возможно – Чарльз знает, потому что они сказали ему.  
Но Эрик никогда не просил его о подобном. Более чем за шесть лет он ни разу не просил. Они вообще не говорили об этом. Чарльз думал, что после случившегося они будут ближе... Но после относительного восстановления здоровья Эрик боялся прикоснуться к нему. Они начали отдаляться друг от друга.  
Но тогда Шон и Мойра влюбились. Джин и Скотт Саммерс стали больше, чем друзья. И барьер, который Эрик потихоньку выстраивал все это время, снова начал рушиться.  
Так продолжалось до того вечера, когда у них собрались гости. В ту ночь в ванной комнате они были так близки к этому. Эрик не касался его с тех пор, отстранялся во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Черт. У Чарльза внутри все сжимается, он судорожно сглатывает и надеется, что Рейвен не заметит. А если и заметит, он сошлется дополнительные женские гормоны, которые все еще в его организме, от которых так и не удалось избавиться.  
\- Чарльз? – Окликает его Рейвен с тревогой.  
\- Я… Я в порядке.  
\- Для телепата ты ужасный лжец.  
\- Я знаю, - он слабо улыбается в ответ.   
\- Что такое? Что происходит?  
Чарльз качает головой.   
\- Хотел бы я знать.  
Эрик видит в окне, как Рейвен берет Чарльза за руки. Он не может рассмотреть лицо мужа, но после двадцати пяти лет брака Эрик знает, что тот расстроен, как бы он не пытался это скрывать. Чарльза выдают поникшие плечи, то, как он держит голову, как сжимает руки сестры и то, как он на несколько мгновений уходит в себя. Когда Чарльз поворачивает голову, отводя от сестры взгляд, Эрик может видеть его профиль, заметить, как поджаты у него губы.  
Он хотел бы не чувствовать эту тяжесть на душе... Он думает, что не знает, о чем они разговаривают.  
Эрик и до этого видел Чарльза у окна.  
Он ненавидит то, что происходит между ними в последнее время, и хочет сказать об этом Чарльзу, но не знает, как лучше это сделать.  
Эрик не хочет подвергать Чарльза опасности. Казалось бы, все должно быть просто, но это не так. Эрик не знает, с чего начать. Он страшиться этого разговора, боится того, к чему он может привести, и… И что он может открыть. Эрик думал, что они могут продолжать жить как прежде. Ведь раньше все было нормально, им всегда было уютно друг с другом. А теперь их отношения становятся хуже с каждым днем.  
И он так устал от этого.  
На следующее утро Эрик уходит на работу в то же время, что и обычно, но задерживается там недолго. Он сообщает, что он не сможет работать сегодня, утверждая, что из-за сильного мороза не может контролировать свои способности. Он поворачивается и идет домой. Ороро в школе; Джин её уже закончила, но сегодня она работает няней у соседей; Бобби и Китти играют с Мари у дома напротив.  
Когда Эрик возвращается, Чарльз один. Он удивленно поворачивается, держа в руках метлу.  
\- Эрик… Что ты делаешь дома? Ты же только что ушел.  
Он держит метлу перед собой, как будто защищаясь ей.  
\- Я взял выходной.  
Чарльз неверяще смотрит на него.   
\- Ты... Что?  
Эрик подходит к нему и забирает метлу, не встречая никакого сопротивления, потому что его муж все еще слишком удивлен.   
\- Позволь мне сделать. А ты сядь.   
Эрик начинает подметать, и когда снова смотрит на супруга, на лице того появляется негодование, Чарльз резко подходит и пытается отобрать метлу.  
\- Черт возьми, Эрик, если ты опять о моем проклятом здоровье…  
Эрик не отдает метлу и тихо смеется.   
\- Ты говоришь на чистом английском. И акцент у тебя сильнее, когда ты злишься. Знаешь, мне он всегда нравился.  
Чарльза снова застывает.   
\- Что?  
Раньше это была Англия. Большинство мутантов отсюда, и, естественно, жители города их возраста и старше имеют этот акцент. Но для Эрика именно акцент Чарльза всегда был наиболее привлекательным.  
Он никогда не говорил об этом.  
Эрик только пожимает плечами, и Чарльз быстро берет себя в руки.  
\- Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня. Скажи честно, зачем ты здесь?  
\- Разве мне нужен повод, чтобы хотеть побыть дома?  
Выражение лица Чарльза снова смягчается, хотя он внимательно смотрит на Эрика, как будто пытаясь решить, серьезно ли он говорит.   
\- Я полагаю, нет ...  
\- Тебе станет легче, если я отдам тебе метлу?  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
Эрик кивает, соглашаясь, и отдает метлу без боя. Мгновение Чарльз настороженно смотрит на мужа, но затем забирает ее и снова начинает подметать.  
Долгое время они молчат. Пока Чарльз убирается, Эрик пытается решить, что ему делать. Опять затягивается неуютное молчание, как было на протяжении последних четырех месяцев.  
Вопрос слетает с его губ прежде, чем он успевает подумать, что это плохая идея.  
\- Чарльз... Ты любишь меня?


	7. Chapter 7

**Сейчас**

\- Чарльз... Ты любишь меня?  
Чарльз сжимает метлу сильнее, стараясь не прекращать движение. Он не уверен, что верно расслышал вопрос, но не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мужа.   
\- Я - что?  
Он чувствует, как Эрик сомневается, понимая, что действительно сказал это вслух; но выход есть всегда. Однако вопреки всему он повторяет сказанное, теперь уже более решительно.  
\- Ты меня любишь?   
На этот раз Чарльз оборачивается, чуть приоткрыв рот от удивления.   
\- Люблю ли я тебя?  
\- Это вопрос, Чарльз.  
Он знает, не дурак. Но это один из тех вопросов, которые Чарльз никогда не ожидал услышать от Эрика. Он ведь даже не уверен в ответе, хотя думает, что знает его. Но что, если он ошибается?  
А что, если это только лишь вопрос? Что, если Эрик не...  
Он не сможет справиться с этим, он не переживет.  
Чарльз отворачивается, качая головой, снова возвращаясь к уборке.  
\- Все, что случилось с Рейвен и Хэнком и с другими детьми, как система распределит их, волнует меня не меньше, чем тебя. Ты расстроен, и не понимаешь что говоришь.  
\- Я точно знаю, о чем я говорю, - отвечает Эрик, делая шаг к Чарльзу.  
Тот реагирует мгновенно, отступая несколько шагов назад, усердно прибираясь. По правде говоря, он только бессмысленно перекладывает вещи с места на место.  
\- Эрик, я твой муж.  
\- Я знаю. Но ты любишь меня?  
Чарльз смотрит на него, но в глазах Эрика столько ожидания, что он тут же отводит взгляд. Метла больше не спасает, и Чарльз отходит к стене, чтобы прибраться в углу.   
\- Что это за вопрос такой?  
\- Тот, на который я надеюсь получить ответ.  
Слова звучат немного развязно, и Чарльз снова бросает взгляд на мужа, прежде чем пойти к шкафам, достать нужные продукты, чтобы начать готовить ужин - лишь бы избежать взгляда Эрика.   
\- Почему?  
\- Почему? – Эхом отзывается Эрик.  
\- Да, почему?  
\- Потому что я хочу знать.  
\- Почему? Ты никогда не спрашивал меня об этом раньше.  
\- Чарльз ...  
Чарльз не может найти то, что ищет, и громко хлопает дверцей шкафа, прежде чем открывает следующую.   
\- Нет, Эрик. Почему именно сейчас? Двадцать пять лет, семеро детей, у нас обоих уже седина на висках, и ты спрашиваешь меня об этом сейчас?  
Он точно не знает, что его так разозлило, но ему придется как-то отвечать на вопрос Эрика. И это после того, что произошло между ними за последние несколько месяцев. После того, как Эрик бросил его, ушел в последний раз, когда они были так близки.  
\- Немного поздно, я знаю...  
\- Немного?- Зло усмехается Чарльз, отворачивается, тянется вглубь шкафа, доставая продукты. Он старается заставить себя успокоиться, но это никак не удается. Сердце грохочет где-то в горле, и Чарльз очень хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Он хочет, чтобы Эрик бросил это дело, ведь они могут жить и дальше, не углубляясь в такие подробности. Скоро у них снова будет все в порядке. Они уладят свои разногласия другим способом, они всегда так поступали.  
Так намного проще.  
\- Это не важно ... - Бормочет Чарльз через некоторое время. - Это никогда не имело значения. Мы все еще вместе, не так ли?  
\- Может быть, поэтому я и хочу знать, - отвечает Эрик на это. - Многие из тех, кто женились в раннем возрасте, как и мы, больше терпеть не могут друг друга. Они либо расстались, либо несчастны... Но у нас никогда не было таких проблем. Этому должна быть причина.   
\- Мы ладим. Мы... Совместимы. Это не подразумевает ничего другого.  
\- Но что, если это не так?  
Чарльз хочет верить, что так и есть, по крайней мере, какая-то его часть. Глубоко внутри у него такая боль, что он хочет сказать Эрику все, прямо сейчас, но все же боится. Чарльз выпрямляется, вытаскивает несколько вещей, ставит их на тумбочку, но по-прежнему стоит спиной к своему мужу.   
\- Эрик...  
Не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас...  
\- Да?  
Чарльз хмурится и поворачивается к нему.   
\- Если мне придется ответить на этот вопрос, то и ты тоже должен, - произносит он. На одном дыхании. – А ты любишь меня?  
Он вдруг пугается больше, чем раньше, не в силах поверить, что действительно произнес это. Чарльз боится услышать ответ на этот вопрос, но старается убедить себя, что он не имеет значения. Эрик не будет отвечать. Он думает, что Эрик отступит. Думает, что разговор на этом окончится. Но Эрик только смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд.  
Похоже, это тупик.  
Чарльз смотрит на мужа с опаской, желая понять по выражению лица Эрика, о чем же тот думает. Он позволяет себе расслабиться достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать чужой страх. Это длится всего мгновение, прежде чем Эрик начинает говорить.  
\- Да. Я люблю тебя. И думаю, что всегда любил.  
Он выходит немного нечетко, но Эрик уверен в своих словах.  
И это совсем не то, что Чарльз ожидал услышать.  
Эрик выдыхает, и Чарльз с трудом сглатывает и отступает, хмурясь с каждой секундой все сильнее.  
\- Эрик... Черт бы тебя побрал, Эрик. Ты не можешь со мной так поступить.  
Эрик непонимающе смотрит на него. Но это притворство, это должно быть оно.   
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
Он кажется сильно встревоженным.  
\- О чем я? Как ты можешь говорить, что любишь меня после того, как поступал в последнее время! Как ты можешь мне лгать! После всех лет, что мы были женаты, я, по крайней мере, заслуживаю правды?   
Почему он это говорит? Почему он не может принять сказанное? Он хочет. Но последние четыре месяца было так больно, и... Он не может допустить, чтобы эта боль стала еще сильнее.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь правду, Чарльз; и я сказал тебе эту правду. Наконец-то, - голос Эрика звучит почти умоляюще, и Чарльз хочет сдаться, хочет сказать Эрику, что он чувствует то же самое, но он не может, пока сомнения окончательно не исчезнут.  
Он проклинает подступающие слезы и сжимает зубы от беспомощности.   
\- Если ты меня любишь, то какого черта прошло более семи лет с тех пор мы были вместе. Я не полный идиот; я понимаю, что речь сейчас не об этом, но веди и так понятно: если бы ты любил меня, ты бы меня хотел... - Его голос срывается, и Чарльз отворачивается снова. - Черт...  
\- Ты не сможешь перенести ещё одну операцию. Быть вместе все еще слишком опасно, я не мог так поступить с тобой. Я думал, что ты поймешь это. Я…  
\- Мы могли бы… Быть осторожнее, или попросить что-нибудь, чтобы сделать это более безопасным. Мы могли бы…  
Он пытается обернуться, но не может, только бросает беглый взгляд через плечо.  
Эрик качает головой.   
\- Я не мог рисковать. Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
Чарльз смотрит в сторону снова и сглатывает, стараясь остановить вновь подступающие слезы, прежде чем это проходит, он нервно смеется и бросает:   
\- Так речь идет о моем здоровье.  
Но тут он чувствует чужие руки, которые ложатся на его плечи, разворачивая его нежно, но настойчиво, и Чарльз открывает рот, чтобы снова возразить, но Эрику от этого становится только проще прижаться губами к его губам.  
Это длится всего лишь мгновение, но время больше не имеет значения. Имеет значение лишь то, что Эрик его целует.  
Эрик никогда раньше так не целовал его. Он был целомудренно нежен, целовал его в лоб, щеки, макушку. Но он никогда не целовал его так, как это делает тот, кто влюблен.  
Когда Эрик отрывается от его губ, одна рука придерживает подбородок Чарльза, а другая покоится на его плече, и Эрик смотрит ему в глаза.   
\- Позволь мне объяснить: я не могу потерять тебя. Я отказываюсь терять тебя. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы отпустить. И я очень сожалею, что мне понадобилось столько лет, чтобы понять, то, что было все это время... Я люблю тебя, Чарльз.  
Чарльз долго смотрит на него, пытаясь принять то, что сейчас произошло, и что Эрик только что сказал. Прежде, чем снова заговорить, Чарльз прижимается к губам Эрика, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что произошедшее можно повторить.  
Эрик сразу отвечает, и Чарльзу кажется, что целовать его – самое правильное, что ему доводилось делать за долгое-долгое время. Он не знает, как долго длился их поцелуй, но когда Эрик немного отстраняется, они оба уже тяжело дышат. Эрик проводит по щеке Чарльза большим пальцем, и это щекотно. И это удивительно приятно.  
\- Ты любишь меня? - Спрашивает Эрик между вдохами.  
На этот раз Чарльз не боится, на этот раз он точно знает ответ.   
\- О, Боже, да. Я люблю тебя. Прости...  
Он хочет извиниться, что вел себя так агрессивно, но Эрик настойчиво целует его, пресекая любые дискуссии. И, видимо, он уже услышал все, что хотел, потому что он немного разворачивает Чарльза, тянет его за собой несколько шагов, и прижимает к ближайшей стене, не прерывая поцелуй. Чарльз льнет к мужу, пытаясь быть к нему как можно ближе, и Эрик совсем не против. Эрик сейчас с ним, и от этого так хорошо, особенно после долгих лет, когда они не были вместе. Когда Эрик боялся, когда Эрик не касался его...  
Господи, он так рад, что все закончилось. Ему не нужно читать мысли мужа, чтобы знать, что тот испытывает такие же эмоции. Чарльз уже сильно возбужден и ощущает, что Эрик тоже.  
\- Я всегда хотел тебя, - выдыхает Эрик.  
Эрик подается бедрами вперед, и Чарльз, не в силах сдержаться, вскрикивает. Он обвивает руками шею мужа, чтобы прижаться ещё ближе, насколько это вообще возможно, и тоже трется пахом. Они двигаются в унисон, и краем сознания Чарльз отмечает, что они полностью одеты, но это сейчас кажется совершенно неважным. Да и слишком поздно беспокоиться об этом, остановиться они уже не смогут.  
Чарльз не знает, как вышло, что Эрик приподнял его, поддерживая под бедра, вынуждая Чарльза обхватить ногами его талию, и теперь крепко держит, прижимая мужа к стене, мерно двигая бедрами. И ни один из них не может думать ни о чем, кроме этого безумного ритма, от которого по всему телу разливаются волны удовольствия. И пусть им не слишком удобно, но это гораздо лучше всего, что было у них в течение последних семи лет. Чарльз в этом уверен.  
Чарльз откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о стену, но почти не замечает этого, потому что Эрик начинает двигаться резче, целует открытую шею, и Чарльз стонет от удовольствия: раньше Эрик никогда не позволял себе такого, и это заводит ещё сильнее. Он хочет этого. Он хочет Эрика.

Кто бы ни был, объяснявший подробности интимной жизни много лет назад, был прав: физические отношения постепенно стали легче, затем лучше, а потом начали доставлять удовольствие. И Эрик сделал все, от него зависящее, чтобы Чарльзу было так же хорошо, как и ему. Временами Чарльз тоже нуждался в их близости, он так долго этого ждал.  
Они оба это хотят. Эрик тяжело дышит ему в шею, пальцами одной руки он впивается в бедро Чарльза, а другой – поддерживает его спину.  
\- Ты... Я тоже хотел тебя, - стонет Чарльз, перебирая пальцами волосы Эрика. - Я хотел тебя... Так долго. Я боялся…  
Он прерывается, чувствуя приближение разрядки, стискивает зубы и сильнее сжимает бедрами талию Эрика, трется возбужденным членом. Эрик чувствует это изменение – он и сам уже на грани, – обнимает Чарльза крепче и подхватывает его ритм.  
Не то, чтобы это было похоже на ритм – лишь быстрые и отчаянные движения. Но это не важно, ведь им наконец-то так хорошо!  
Эрик что-то шепчет ему на ухо, когда Чарльз кончает, уткнувшись в плечо мужа, чтобы заглушить свой крик. Почти сразу за ним с громким стоном кончает и Эрик. Они ещё какое-то время прижимаются друг к другу, успокаиваясь, восстанавливая дыхание. Между ними мокро, но Чарльз не хочет об этом думать и снова прижимается к губам Эрика. Поцелуй получается коротким и быстрым, потому что они еще не полностью отдышались.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Эрик тихо и просто.  
И Чарльз чувствует, как эта истина забирается глубоко в душу.  
Это отдается болью, но Чарльз улыбается про себя, потому что это приятная боль, он так скучал по ней.  
\- Я знаю.   
Оба они все ещё загнанно дышат. Чарльз целует щеки Эрика, приподнимается, покрывает поцелуями его посеребренные сединой виски.  
Да, это так. Но Чарльз никогда об этом раньше не говорил, он сам ничуть не лучше. На его голове уже есть седые пряди, скрытые в темно-каштановых волосах.  
Это беспокоит его, но не Эрика. Особенно теперь, когда он утыкается в них носом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - смеется Чарльз.  
Эрик осторожно опускает его. Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, как застенчивые подростки, какими они были много лет назад, у Чарльза создается ощущение, что они попали в прошлое, и он ничуть не против этого.  
\- Кажется, на этой неделе мне придется приступить к стирке намного раньше, - наиграно жалуется он.  
\- Ты справишься,- улыбается Эрик, и обнимает Чарльза за талию.  
Чарльз поднимает бровь.   
\- Это отчасти и твоя вина, так что ты должен мне помочь.  
\- Позже.   
Эрик наклоняется и снова целует его. Чарльз сначала отвечает, снова сбивая дыхание, а затем немного отстраняется.  
\- Мы можем сейчас сделать все, как полагается? – Спрашивает он.  
Эрик замирает.  
\- Эрик...  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет, – хмурится Эрик.  
\- Разумеется, мы можем. Просто ты не должен кончить в меня…  
\- Я не хочу рисковать – это не изменилось. Я не могу потерять тебя… - Он резко останавливается и сглатывает, не глядя на Чарльза.  
Чарльз обхватывает его лицо ладонями и поворачивает к себе, повторяя недавние движения Эрика.  
\- И не потеряешь. Все в порядке. Мы можем сделать это...  
\- Это... Что если... Если я все испорчу...  
\- Ты слишком много об этом беспокоишься. Ты же слышал врачей: вполне вероятно, что я вообще никогда больше не смогу забеременеть.  
\- Но что, если это не так?  
\- Вот почему мы будем осторожны.  
\- Чарльз... – Тихо выстанывает Эрик.  
Они снова прижимаются друг к другу, вновь возбуждаясь, и Чарльз знает, что Эрик не сможет долго сопротивляться. Это немного нечестно, но…  
\- Эрик, пожалуйста, - шепчет он на ухо своему мужу. - Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Мне нужно знать, что это все реально. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Я хочу тебя...  
Он немного дрожит от нахлынувших эмоций, и Эрик обнимает его, прижимает к своей груди.  
\- Пожалуйста, Эрик, пожалуйста... – Выдыхает Чарльз.  
С одной стороны ему безумно стыдно за то, что он так просит. Но внезапно ему снова пятнадцать, и он просто должен знать, что любим. Он должен чувствовать это, насколько вообще возможно.  
Через некоторое время Эрик нарушает затянувшееся молчание.   
\- Обещай, что поможешь мне, - говорит он тихо. - Обещай, что не позволишь мне все испортить. Не дай мне подвергнуть тебя опасности...  
Чарльз быстро кивает, и он практически уверен, что может это сделать.  
\- Сколько у нас есть времени? - Спрашивает Эрик, немного отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на мужа.  
Чарльз непонимающе смотрит на него.  
\- Прежде чем кто-нибудь вернется домой? Уйма времени.  
И Эрик усмехается.   
\- Тогда мы действительно сможем сделать все, как надо.


	8. Chapter 8

**Сейчас**

 

Чарльз лежит под ним, задыхаясь и шепча что-то каждый раз, когда Эрик входит в него. Чарльз стонет от удовольствия, и впервые за много лет он чувствует, что так и должно быть, что все правильно как никогда. Они в постели уже нескольких часов, то отдыхая, то вновь предаваясь любви, ни на секунду не выпуская друг друга из объятий, но кажется, им этого недостаточно.  
За двадцать пять лет у них не было ничего подобного, но какая, к черту, разница.  
\- Эрик, ах!… Боже... Эрик, сильнее. Пожалуйста...  
На мгновенье Чарльз замолкает, а потом кричит снова, впиваясь пальцами в простыни. Сегодня он впервые позволяет себе так откровенно просить Эрика.  
Сегодня все по-другому настолько, что кажется это их первый раз, когда они занимаются любовью. Прежде это делалось с конкретной целью. Только функционально, хотя и тогда доставляло удовольствие Чарльзу, потому что Эрик делал все, что мог, чтобы мужу тоже было хорошо; но, все же, это никогда не происходило так, как сейчас. Они нуждались в физической близости, но никогда не занимались этим, зная, что хотят друг друга. Или, по крайней мере, старались не думать об этом. До сегодняшнего дня.  
До тех пор, пока они не узнали, что не могут жить друг без друга.  
Что они влюблены.  
Боже, они влюблены. Чувство, поселившееся в душе Эрика, не похоже ни на что из того, что он чувствовал раньше. Он даже не подозревал, что может быть настолько уютно и хорошо. Любить и быть любимым, зная, что все это на самом деле так... Он уверен, что ничто не может сравниться с этим. И все остальное не важно.  
Чарльз просил его, почти умолял, что Эрик не смог отказать, взял его на руки и принес сюда, в спальню, а потом дал все, чего муж так хотел. Он снова и снова утверждал свое право на него. Чарльз попросил его, Чарльз сказал, что нуждается в нем, и Эрик сдался, потому что, по правде говоря, он тоже хотел Чарльза. Насколько Чарльзу было необходимо чувствовать Эрика внутри себя, настолько же Эрик хотел быть в нем, чтобы убедиться, что все это не было сном - что Чарльз любит его, и что с этого момента все изменится.  
Они всегда любили друг друга. Всегда. Но теперь Эрик знает, что это истинная правда.  
«Всегда...»  
Прекрасный голос в его голове, подтверждает это. Эрик усмехается про себя и в ответ на просьбу мужа начинает двигаться резче, полностью входя в него, заставляя громко стонать от наслаждения. Чарльз поднимает руки, крепче сжимая плечи Эрика, потому что тот теперь тот задевает членом какое местечко внутри Чарльза, от чего по телу при каждом движении пробегает дрожь удовольствия.  
(Первый раз все было нежно, медленно, они изучали друг друга заново, и удовольствие нарастало постепенно. Движения были аккуратными и неспешными; они делали все, как положено, шептали какие-то милые глупости, просто любили друг друга. Это было им необходимо. Но потом, когда немного отдохнули после первого раза, у них буквально сорвало тормоза.)  
\- Эрик!  
Чарльз произносит его имя, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в его кожу, и Эрик знает, что муж уже близок к разрядке, как, впрочем, и сам Эрик. Но он не может отпустить себя, не может кончить в Чарльза.  
\- Боже, да, Эрик! Я почти, я…   
О Господи, он на грани. Эрик слышит посланную Чарльзом мысль, и, повинуясь, ускоряет темп. Это все слишком.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает Эрик.   
Он резко выходит из Чарльза и со стоном кончает на его живот. Едва придя в себя, он берет в руку член Чарльза, чтобы довести до разрядки, прежде чем на лице мужа можно будет увидеть разочарование.  
Это не занимает много времени. Минута или две в быстром ритме, и Чарльз кончает в его руку, тяжело дыша, и наконец расслабляется, удовлетворенно выдыхая. Эрик переворачивается на спину рядом с мужем и наклоняется, чтобы найти лежащее у кровати полотенце, за которым ему пришлось сбегать после первого раза: они были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы подумать об этом заранее. Они просто не могли остановиться.  
Эрик молча вытирает себя и мужа, кидает полотенце на пол и снова откидывается на подушки. Чарльз придвигается ближе, кладет голову ему на плечо и прижимается всем телом.  
Эрик не смотрит на него, он сейчас слишком смущен.   
\- Извини, я...  
\- Ерунда, - говорит Чарльз. - Все в порядке.  
Он сделал то, что должен был, чтобы уберечь Чарльза от любой опасности.  
\- Знаешь, мы могли бы попробовать это наоборот, - произносит Эрик спустя мгновение, и, задумавшись, смотрит на Чарльза.  
Тот непонимающе хлопает ресницами, и, кажется, у него кружится голова от того, что их лица так близко.   
\- Ты действительно не против? Знаешь, вначале тебе будет больно.  
\- По крайней мере, у нас больше нет определенной цели, так что не имеет значения, как мы это делаем. Это только для нас. И, конечно, я бы сделал это. Все что угодно, чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
Чарльз слегка смущенно улыбается.   
\- Я, конечно, не возражаю против такой идеи. Мы можем сделать это, но ты был сверху в течение двадцати лет, и я не хотел бы полностью отказываться от этого. Я буду скучать по тем ощущениям, когда ты во мне. Мне это нужно.   
Эрик тоже будет скучать по этому, ему тоже это необходимо.   
\- Мне жаль, что мы должны беспокоиться об этом, - тихо произносит он.  
\- Возможно, скоро не надо будет, - говорит Чарльз. - Я могу ещё раз спросить об операции, а если откажут, то, думаю, они смогут мне дать какое-нибудь средство. Я пойду в больницу завтра.  
Эрик приподнимает бровь, а затем озорно улыбается.   
\- Один? Потому что я рассчитывал и завтра не появляться на работе.  
\- Как бы я ни хотел, что бы ты остался, тебе надо будет пойти, – улыбается Чарльз. - Бог знает, как долго я буду торчать в больнице. И скоро выходные...  
\- Не так уж скоро, - вздыхает Эрик.   
Он прижимает к себе Чарльза еще ближе, целует в макушку, позволяет себе зарыться лицом в эти мягкие волосы, вдыхая их аромат.  
\- Тебе всегда так сильно нравились мои волосы? - Усмехается Чарльз.   
Эрик согласно мычит, не отрываясь от своего занятия.   
\- А ты все еще любил бы меня, если б я их лишился?  
\- Конечно. Не говори глупости, - ворчит Эрик.   
Он снова целует голову Чарльза, лоб, висок, и вплетает пальцы в его темно-каштановые волосы, но Чарльз внезапно смущается. Эрик и без телепатии знает, о чем думает его муж.   
\- Что? Тебя беспокоит седина?  
\- Мне всего сорок, - недовольно бормочет Чарльз.  
\- У некоторых она появляется и раньше.  
\- Да, но...  
Эрик качает головой и снова проводит пальцами по волосам Чарльза, целует в лоб.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это сексуально выглядит?  
\- Сексуально? – Недоверчиво переспрашивает Чарльз.  
Нет, его муж не лжет, он действительно так считает.   
\- Боже, да. С тех пор, как родились Бобби и Китти, я еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорвать с тебя одежду как сейчас, - признается Эрик и заглядывает в глаза Чарльзу. - Ты же знаешь, что я это не просто так говорю.  
\- Да. Я знаю, - наконец снова улыбается Чарльз.   
Он целует Эрика в губы, и в течение долгих минут для них мир за пределами спальни перестает существовать. Руки Эрика, обнимающие плечи Чарльза, постепенно спускаются ниже, обхватывая его ягодицы, дразнят растянутое отверстие, слишком много раз подвергавшееся насилию для одного дня.  
Чарльз протестующе стонет и нехотя отстраняется.   
\- Эрик, больше нельзя. Не сейчас. Дети скоро будут дома, – говорит Чарльз.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - более твердо произносит он, отодвигается ещё подальше и садится. - Мы должны выбраться из постели сейчас, или уже никогда не сможем, - вздыхает Чарльз.  
Эрик тоже вздыхает и садится рядом. Но Чарльз быстро вылезает из-под одеяла, пока Эрик не смог его уложить обратно. Но как только встает на ноги, спотыкается, и прикладывает руку к голове.  
\- Чарльз? – Хмурится Эрик.  
\- Слишком быстро встал, вот и все... - Отвечает Чарльз, морщась от боли. Он берет себя в руки и достает с полки свежую одежду.   
\- Нам не помешает принять ванну, - говорит он, и когда начинает одеваться, выражение его лица изменяется. – Думаю, придется подождать до вечера.   
Возникшее было беспокойство забыто, и Эрик загорается при мысли о конце дня. Чарльз бросает на него взгляд и качает головой.   
\- Ночью, Эрик, - он достает одежду мужа и бросает на кровать. - Одевайся. Сейчас же.  
Эрик берет свои вещи и рассматривает, как будто видит впервые.   
\- Одеваться? А это как?  
Чарльз смеется, и Эрик наслаждается этим звуком, потому что за последние месяцы он практически не видел Чарльза веселым. Он встает с постели и одевается, потому что несмотря ни на что они все еще должны оставаться родителями, и он совсем не против. На самом деле это и есть причина, прочему они вместе.  
Эрик любит своих детей. Они оба любят их больше всего на свете. Дети – это единственное, ради чего они жили последние двадцать пять, вплоть до этого момента. Теперь Эрик знает, что он не смог жить без Чарльза, но и без них тоже.

Они выходят из спальни, и как только Эрик видит, что никого нет, притягивает Чарльза к себе и крепко целует. В первый момент Чарльз отвечает, но потом отстраняет мужа.  
\- Черт возьми, Эрик, клянусь, если мне придется проторчать в прачечной весь день, то я...  
\- То ты что? – Смеется Эрик.  
\- Я телепат. Уверен, что смогу что-нибудь придумать.   
Но потом Чарльз сам целует его. В этот раз поцелуй длится намного дольше, но Чарльз прерывает его, издав болезненный стон; у него подкашиваются ноги, и Эрик едва успевает уберечь его от падения.  
\- Чарльз? - Спрашивает он озабочено.  
Чарльз прижимается к его груди, пальцами массируя виски. Он пытается превратить это в простое недоразумение.   
\- Извини, я хм... Не хотел тебя пугать. Наверное, здесь просто душно. Голова закружилась. Я-ох...  
Эрик крепче сжимает его плечи, чтобы удержать Чарльза.   
\- Что случилось? Опять голова?  
\- Это просто головная боль, Эрик. Явление, вполне привычное для меня.  
Он имеет в виду телепатию. Из-за нее он всегда был более восприимчив к головной боли, и Эрик знает это. Так что мигрени действительно не являются чем-то необычным для Чарльза, но разве за последнее время они не стали происходить чаще? Может быть, они даже стали сильнее. Наверное, Эрик в значительной степени хочет избежать разговора с Чарльзом, но это не значит, что он не заметил.  
Он высказывает свою обеспокоенность. Чарльз искоса смотрит на него и вздыхает.   
\- Нет, ты прав. Все стало хуже. На самом деле, я уже спрашивал врача об этом. В прошлом месяце. Мне сказали, что если это не прекратится, мне надо будет вернуться для проведения тестов. Думаю, это судьба: я все равно планировал пойти туда завтра в любом случае.   
\- Хорошо. Спроси об этом обязательно, - он делает паузу. - Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я остался дома? Мне пойти с тобой?  
\- Нет, нет, со мной все будет в порядке. Я уже не ребенок, Эрик. Я могу посетить врача самостоятельно, - улыбается он, и Эрик немного расслабляется.  
\- Хорошо. Но я хочу полный отчет, как только вернусь.  
Чарльз поднимает брови.   
\- Да, сэр.   
Он смеется и сжимает руку Эрика, когда тот собирается отойти.   
\- Во всяком случае, мне надо приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. И стоит поторопиться, итак потеряно много времени.  
Эрик следует за ним, но прежде чем он начинает говорить, Чарльз поворачивается к нему.   
\- И не смей говорить об этом ни слова. Я вполне способен готовить и с, и без головной боли.  
\- Я и не…  
\- Конечно собирался. И я ценю твое сочувствие, но…  
\- Я могу сделать ужин. Если помнишь, это я научил тебя готовить.  
\- Я прекрасно помню, но я в порядке.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- И?  
Эрик вздыхает и придвигается ближе, убирая пряди с лица мужа и нежно улыбаясь.   
\- А это... - Он указывает на седую прядку. - Это не повлияет на твое упорство ни в малейшей степени, да?  
Чарльз улыбается в ответ.   
\- Не больше, чем на твое.  
\- Пока мы честны друг с другом.  
Эрик целует его снова, и Чарльз не сопротивляется. В этот раз Эрик отстраняется первый, и Чарльз разочарованно стонет.  
\- Нам нужны основные правила, - вздыхает Чарльз.  
\- Это какие?  
\- Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего представления, но боюсь, что если их не будет, то никогда ничего не сможем сделать.  
\- Ужин в опасности?  
\- Боюсь, что да.  
\- А головные боли тебя не остановят?  
\- Я постараюсь им этого не позволить.  
Эрик смеется, наклонившись к мужу, снова вдыхает запах его волос, оставляя легкие поцелуи на шее и под ухом. Чарльз просто виснет на нем, одной рукой забираясь под водолазку.  
\- Может быть, мне заняться ужином сегодня?  
Они вздрагивают, услышав голос. Чарльз отскакивает к шкафу, ударившись спиной, а Эрик резко вдыхает и сжимает пальцами край стола, чуть ли не ломая его.   
В дверях стоит Джин, едва сдерживающая играющую на губах улыбку.  
«И почему ты не почувствовал ее?» - мысленно спрашивает Эрик.  
«Я был немного занят...»  
\- Джин! - Говорит Чарльз вслух. - Мы, хм, это не...  
Она закрывает за собой дверь, пожимая плечами.   
\- Не волнуйтесь об этом. Итак, сегодня готовить мне?  
Эрик прочищает горло, поправляя водолазку, Чарльз отрицательно качает головой, одергивая свой свитер.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я, хм... Я как раз собирался начать. Хотя можешь мне помочь, если хочешь.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я готовила?  
\- Да, определенно.  
\- Хорошо. Просто хотела убедиться. Я буду наверху.   
Джин уходит, ухмыляясь про себя, и Чарльз тяжело выдыхает, как только она поднимается.  
\- Ладно. Глупо было думать, что мы могли бы хранить все в тайне долгое время, - говорит он.  
\- Сколько она знает?  
\- Я не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я отвечал...  
  
Приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы убедить Эрика, что им нужно хоть немного поспать ночью, а утром Чарльз по-прежнему с трудом вытаскивает его из постели.   
Эрик должен идти на работу, как и полагается. Когда Ороро уходит в школу, Чарльз, убедившись, что Джин сможет приглядеть за Бобби и Китти, идет в центр города.  
\- Зимой все было плохо, Чарльз. Нет, не думаю, что хирургическое вмешательство является лучшим вариантом. Сперва я бы предпочел попробовать препараты, - говорит ему врач.  
Чарльз напоминает, что головные боли стали сильнее и чаще. Врач уточняет детали: когда они происходят, как часто и сколько длятся. Он выглядит озадаченным, но то, что говорит, не слишком тревожно.  
\- Причин может быть множество. Давайте попробуем начать с лекарств. Если через месяц или два не будет никаких изменений, то вы должны снова прийти.  
Чарльз старается не читать мысли человека, но все равно улавливает их фрагменты, которые ему не нравятся. Он говорит себе, что врач только рассматривает возможные варианты и не стоит думать об этом.  
Прежде чем отпустить, доктор повторяет, что при следующей встрече, он должен точно сообщить о любых изменениях. Чарльз все еще убеждает себя, что это всего лишь мера предосторожности.  
Тем не менее, идя домой погруженный в свои мысли, Чарльз, буквально натыкается на своего друга. Это высокий, крупный мужчина, который все время держится прямо. Но все же выглядит он немного отчужденно.  
\- Логан? – Зовет Чарльз.   
Он поворачивается, чтобы догнать знакомого мутанта - Логана, и тот замедляет шаг и останавливается, молча смотрит на Чарльза, когда тот подходит к нему.   
\- Логан, как ты поживаешь?  
В ответ тот только пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы не видели уже несколько недель. Ты по-прежнему желанный гость в нашем доме, - мягко говорит ему Чарльз.  
\- Да, я помню, - кивает Логан. - Просто был занят. Слушай, спасибо, но я должен идти. Заканчиваются продукты. Не знаю, почему я всегда жду до последнего, чтобы пополнить запасы. Но таков уж я.  
\- Верно. Ну...  
\- Увидимся.  
Логан уходит, и Чарльз смотрит ему вслед. Затем разворачивается и идет домой.

 

**Восемь месяцев назад**

Середина лета, погода хорошая, как и всегда бывает в это время года. Но счастливое голубое небо обманчиво. Сейчас – это всего лишь сухая ясная погода для маленьких похорон, проходящих у окраины города.   
Джеймс Логан, который предпочитает, чтобы его звали просто Логан, именно он потерял близкого человека. Он недавно появился в городе и стал новым другом семьи Леншерр.  
Он и его подруга Кайла пришли к городским воротам почти год назад. До этого они были отшельниками и жили одни вне города. Но когда стало ясно, что Кайла больна, они пришли за помощью в ближайший населенный пункт. После всевозможных исследований, доступных восстанавливающейся после войны медицине, было установлено, что у Кайлы развита агрессивная форма рака мозга от длительного воздействия все ещё оставшихся ядерных излучений. Девушка получила гораздо больше облучения, чем может выдержать организм человека.  
Это подвергло специалистов в замешательство: не только люди, но и мутанты не полностью защищены от излучения. Конечно, были и другие, уже существующие медицинские проблемы, но в них, по крайней мере, не было ничего ужасного. Насколько было известно Чарльзу.  
Он стоит рядом с Эриком всю короткую простую церемонию, и ему легче от того, что сейчас муж с ним.  
В какой-то момент рука Эрика ложится на его плечи, почти покровительственно. Возможно, это всего лишь реакция на происходящее, но, несмотря на это, Чарльз позволяет себе немного забыться и насладиться теплом этого мимолетного жеста.  
\- Логан... – Обращается он к своему другу по окончании церемонии. Логан не отходит от свежей могилы.  
\- Это я был одиночкой, - говорит Логан тихо. – Но ее она. Она осталась там из-за меня. Она могла бы давно найти себе кого-нибудь из поселений и жить нормальной жизнью, не получая такой дозы излучения. Это моя вина.  
\- Нет... Разумеется, это не так. Ты не должен так думать. Я, возможно, и знал ее не слишком долгое время, но уверен: она не хотела бы, чтобы ты винил себя.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - Спрашивает Логан угрюмо.  
\- Я уверен, – кивает Чарльз. - Ты сделал это для нее. Вы не появлялись в городах, ведь только так вы смогли быть вместе. И я уверен, что она бы выбрала жизнь с тобой, чем одиночество, в котором она могла бы жить здесь.  
Или жизнь с незнакомцем, с которым она была бы несчастна. Это вполне могло случиться, останься она здесь.  
Чарльз задается мучающим его вопросом: быть может, тот выбор, что Логан и Кайла сделали давно, держась подальше от населенных пунктов и оставаясь свободным от системы, и есть единственная возможность быть счастливыми для его детей, быть тем, с кем они хотят?  
Логан, кивает, будто согласившись с ним, и Чарльз надеется, что это действительно так. Какое-то время Логан ещё приходит к ним на ужин раз в неделю или две, но потом больше не появляется.

 

 

**Сейчас**

 

Чарльз возвращается домой в более плохом настроении, чем когда уходил, надеясь, что визит в больницу может что-то исправить. Он готовит обед, потом прибирается – только бы занять себя. Джин ни о чем не спрашивает. После обеда она предлагает взять близнецов повидать Шона и Алекса, и он позволяет ей и просит на обратном пути забрать Ороро.  
Джин согласно кивает, обещая выполнить просьбу. Чарльз помогает ей одеть Бобби и Китти, и Джин с близнецами уходит, оставив Чарльза в одиночестве.  
Но один он надолго не остается.  
Через некоторое время приходит Эрик. Чарльз идет к нему и обнимает. Эрик отвечает ему тоже крепкими объятиями.  
\- Чарльз? Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего. Я... Ничего.  
Он мысленно пересказывает Эрику слова врача по обоим вопросам.  
\- Видимо, мы все равно должны быть осторожны какое-то время, пока препарат не начнет действовать, но потом... - Чарльз не заканчивает фразу.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается ему Эрик, и на душе у Чарльз становится полегче.  
Чарльз снова прижимается к мужу, вдыхая его тепло. Затем берет Эрика за руки, немного отходит, чуть улыбаясь. И сейчас ему не нужно прикладывать усилия, чтобы Эрик последовал за ним в спальню.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Сейчас (шесть недель спустя)._ **

 

Чарльз сидит за столом, читая при свете заходящего солнца. Теперь головная боль, преследовавшая его весь день, ослабла, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы он смог читать, по крайней мере, попытаться. Ему приходится напрягать зрение, и он удивляется, когда все начинает расплываться перед глазами. Это не страшно, но ужасно раздражает, если он старается разобрать хоть какие-то слова на странице.  
Только сейчас он отмечает, что это часто случалось с ним в последнее время. Сегодня даже хуже, чем обычно. И он хочет оставить чтение на завтра, а сейчас не знает чем заняться, потому что все уже сделано: одежда выстирана, дома прибрано, и ужин тоже готов. Он ненавидит признаваться самому себе, что чувствует себя нехорошо. И дело не только в головной боли и зрении.  
Для него в этом нет ничего необычно, но ему так хочется, чтобы боль прошла.  
Придя с работы, Эрик берет стул, садится рядом и прижимает Чарльза к себе.  
\- Я в порядке, - говорит Чарльз, прежде чем Эрик спрашивает.  
\- Голова сегодня не болела?  
\- Ну...  
Эрик тяжело вздыхает и прижимает его ближе, заставляя передвинуться на краешек стула. Чарльз кладет книгу и поворачивается, чтобы сдаться в объятья. Он не будет читать больше сегодня. Это просто привычка. Иногда ему по-прежнему кажется странным, как обычные вещи могут выглядеть по-новому, хотя существуют уже давно.  
В конце концов, они всегда это чувствовали. Только слишком много времени прошло прежде, чем они это поняли.  
\- Когда ты собираешься пойти в больницу? – Спрашивает Эрик.  
\- На следующей неделе. Мне назначено.  
\- То, что тебе дали, вообще не помогло. Может быть, не нужно ждать назначенной даты? Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Чарльз едва заметно качает головой.   
\- Не имеет смысла идти раньше. Сколько раз мы говорили об этом?  
Эрик целует его в щеку.   
\- Больше, чем мне хотелось бы.  
Чарльз знает, что Эрик будет продолжать говорить об этом, поэтому поворачивает голову, чтобы поймать губами губы мужа и заставить его замолчать.  
Он не хочет говорить об этом, не хочет, чтобы на него давили. Ему просто не хочется терзаться догадками. Теперь ясно, что это не только телепатическая головная боль, исходя из размышлений врача, которые все еще вертятся в голове у Чарльза.  
Но сейчас у него есть хотя бы одна неделя, когда не нужно ни о чем думать и волноваться... Если бы это время было чуть дольше...  
Может быть, если он сделает вид, что не существует проблемы, то, возможно, так и будет.  
Чарльз углубляет поцелуй, может быть даже слишком настойчиво, потому что Эрик через мгновение отрывается от него, и Чарльз чувствует его смятение.  
\- Чарльз? Что это такое?  
\- Ничего.  
Он хочет, чтобы это звучало естественно и было правдой. Тем не менее, Эрик смотрит на него на несколько секунд дольше, чем обычно, прежде чем поцеловать снова, как будто чтобы уверить себя, что действительно нет ничего.  
Это все еще может ничего не значить. Боже, он так на это надеется.  
Услышав хихиканье с лестницы, они оборачиваются и видят Бобби и Китти, которые наблюдают за ними. Эрик добродушно хмурится, но им не за чем скрывать свои отношения. Дети, кажется, привыкли к новому поведению родителей. По правде говоря, это не было для них чем-то удивительным  
\- Идите. Я разогрею обед, - с улыбкой говорит Чарльз и встает, чтобы последовать за близнецами наверх. Пока они играют, он разогревает ужин.  
Идеально. Все почти идеально. Если бы не проклятые неопределенности, касающиеся его здоровья, и система, которая грозится разрушить будущее их детей, все было бы прекрасно.  
  
На следующее утро Эрик просыпается, в его объятьях никого нет, и мгновение волнуется, прежде чем понимает, что Чарльз лежит чуть поодаль. Это должно было успокоить его, но волнение охватывает его еще сильнее, когда Эрик видит, что его супруг, сжавшись, лежит спиной к нему. Когда Эрик приподнимается на локтях, он видит, что Чарльз руками сжимает голову.  
Он быстро придвигается и прижимает Чарльза к себе.  
\- Чарльз, в чем дело? Тебе плохо? - Спрашивает он с тревогой.  
Единственный ответ, который он получает – это стон от боли.  
Эрик сглатывает и осторожно тянет мужа, стараясь успокоиться.   
\- Пойдем. Ты можешь встать? Нужно отвести тебя в город.  
\- Н-нет, я…  
\- Я понесу тебя, если понадобится, но мы идем. Это не обсуждается.  
Чарльз открывает рот, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но только тихо стонет.  
Эрик сжимает его плечо и быстро поднимается с кровати, чтобы быстро одеться. Он уж готов, а Чарльз так и не двинулся с места. Эрик помогает ему сесть и начинает его одевать. Чарльз возражает, пытается увернуться, ворча, что он уже не ребенок, но боль снова усиливается, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как позволить Эрику помочь.  
Эрик прикусывает губу, видя боль на лице мужа. Чарльз одет, и Эрик осторожно берет его на руки, и тот утыкается лицом в шею Эрика.  
Они только успевают выйти из спальни, как Чарльз вырывается из рук Эрика. Он выскальзывает, и Эрик пытается поймать и удержать, чтобы тот не пострадал при падении. Чарльз карабкается в ванную, наклоняется над туалетом, и его начинает рвать. Эрик автоматически следует за ним, берет полотенце из небольшого шкафчика под раковиной, смачивает холодной водой и становится на колени рядом с супругом, чтобы поддержать его и приложить полотенце ко лбу.  
Его желудок почти пуст, но проходит немало времени, прежде чем Чарльз, наконец, может остановиться и начать тяжело дышать. Он весь дрожит, по щекам текут слезы от усталости и боли, и он не может отказаться, когда Эрик прижимает его к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Эрик держит его, прикладывая мокрое полотенце ко лбу, но здесь вдвоем очень тесно.  
\- Чарльз...  
Он не может больше произнести ни звука, а в голове проносятся последние минуты, и он начинает понимать, что только что произошедшее может означать.  
Чарльз шумно выдыхает, все еще дрожа в его руках.   
\- О, Боже.  
Сверху слышится звук шагов: кто-то спускается вниз по лестнице. В следующий момент дверь ванной распахивается, ударив Эрика в голень. Но тот ничего не говорит, лишь тихо стонет. В дверном проеме стоят Джин и Ороро, испуганно выглядывающая из-за сестры.  
\- Мама? – Окликает Джин.  
\- Что происходит? – Хнычет Ороро.   
Ясно, что Джин, которая с помощью телепатии знает многое, ничего не говорила своей младшей сестре.  
Чарльз пытается освободиться из объятий Эрика и сесть, успокоить девочек, чтобы они не сильно волновались, но при первой же попытке издает сдавленный крик и падает обратно, держась за голову.   
\- Я, хм... Я просто нехорошо себя чувствую... Сейчас... - Ему как-то удается это сказать.  
Эрик, взяв себя руки, смотрит на дочерей.   
\- Вы можете сегодня присмотреть за близнецами?

Ожидание мучительно. Оставив Джин и Ороро присматривать за Бобби и Китти, они могут оставаться здесь, сколько потребуется, но самое худшее – это сидеть и ждать. Конечно, было бы хуже, если б они не были вместе.  
Но они здесь вдвоем. Врач Чарльза понимает всю серьезность ситуации, и, взяв анализы, отправил их обратно в зал ожидания.  
Они ничего не говорят. Эрик просто обнимает мужа, массируя ему виски, потому что голова у того все еще очень болит. Чарльз благодарен Эрику за это.  
Чарльз пытается убедить себя, что все хорошо. Это может быть осложнение от боли, вот и все. Но этим не объяснить тошноту и головокружение, которые он чувствовал периодически в течение нескольких месяцев, или тот факт, что это все ухудшилось в последнее время.  
Кажется, прошла целая вечность. Когда возвращается врач - пожилой человек, который начал практику еще до войны, - Эрик соскальзывает с края процедурного стола, на котором они сидели, и встает, не выпуская Чарльза из рук.  
В груди у Чарльза все сжимается, но он не хочет читать мысли врача. Новости хорошие, но неожиданные.  
\- Вы не беременны, Чарльз. С вами происходит кое-что другое. На самом деле, исходя из того, что мы узнали, я думаю, что естественный сдвиг уже происходил в то время, когда я дал вам лекарства: ваш уровень женских гормонов значительно снизился. Вы очень близки к тому, чтобы стать нормальным как никогда прежде.  
Чарльз позволяет себе облегченно вздохнуть, и чувствует, как немного расслабились руки Эрика обнимающие его за плечи.  
Врач тем временем продолжает:  
\- Это отчасти может быть причиной того, почему вы так часто болели. Мы уже знаем, что ваша иммунная система не была восстановлена полностью после последней беременности. Это тоже является причиной. Но я надеюсь, что причиной того, что вы переживаете последние несколько месяцев, является окончательный распад вторичной мутации. Я не был уверен, пока не увидел результаты анализов сегодня, но теперь знаю - это единственное объяснение.  
\- Он был болен из-за... Из-за чего? Изменений? Мы вас правильно поняли? – Спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Практически, да… Расстройство в балансе гормонов, которые всю жизнь присутствовали в его организме. Но сейчас их количество приближается к нормальному для мужчины, а лекарства, которые я дал, кажется, ускорили этот процесс. Мне очень жаль, Чарльз, если вы стали чувствовать себя хуже после их приема.  
Чарльз выпрямляется на краю стола.   
\- Так... Вы хотите сказать, что в ближайшее время уровень гормонов нормализуется? Означает ли это, что я больше не буду способен зачать?  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что вы способны уже сейчас. Но, да, все верно. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел продолжить лечение в течение еще нескольких месяцев, чтобы помочь вам и быть уверенным самому. Не волнуйтесь, скоро вы полностью вылечитесь от болезни, и как только уровень нормализуется тошнота и другие симптомы, связанные с этим должны полностью прекратиться.  
«И ты будешь в безопасности», - добавляет Эрик мысленно.   
Эрик расслабляется, и Чарльз наклоняется к нему, опираясь почти всем своим весом. Потому что он боится того, что должен сейчас спросить.  
\- А как насчет головной боли? И расфокусированного зрения? - Спрашивает Чарльз спустя минуту или две.  
\- Это нам ещё предстоит выяснить.  
\- Это не может быть связано с ?..  
Врач качает головой.   
\- Боюсь, что нет. Это может вызвать головную боль, но не такую сильную, которая у вас была, и не нарушение зрения... Говорите, лекарства, которые я дал вам от головной боли не помогли?   
\- Боюсь, что нет, - с горечью отвечает Чарльз.  
\- Думаю, что это будет предметом вашего визита на следующей неделе... - Чарльз кивает, и врач продолжает. – Лекарства не помогают, или все становится хуже?  
\- Хуже, - быстро отвечает Эрик.  
Чарльз вздыхает, желая, чтобы Эрик не делал этого – не отвечал за него. Но это правда.   
\- Да. Стало хуже.  
Эрик озабоченно хмурится.   
\- Как только ему стало плохо, мы пришли сюда. Ему было так больно, что он не мог сам подняться.  
Доктору не нравится услышанная информация, хотя Чарльз и не дает Эрику об этом знать. Врач не выдвигает версий, уклончиво предлагая пройти и другие тесты. Он говорит, что нужно будет еще раз сдать анализ крови, пройти проверку зрения и ещё в этом роде. Но позже, если Чарльз сегодня не готов.  
Чарльз говорит, что он, несмотря на то, что измотан, предпочел бы знать, в чем дело. Это лучше, чем и дальше гадать, даже если это означает, что он не сможет отдохнуть ещё несколько часов.  
После врач просит их сделать рентген, и Чарльз чувствует его недовольство тем, что после войны технология не достаточно восстановлена, чтобы получить более точные изображения, чем это.  
Чарльз не хотел вторгаться в разум человека, но контролировать дар труднее, когда голова так сильно беспокоит. За день боль начинает ослабевать, как это всегда и бывает, и становитсялучше справляться со способностями, но он так устал...  
Чарльз уже так измучен после снятия рентгеновских снимков, что тревожно спит на больничном столе, обхватив голову руками. Чарльз знает, что Эрик просто сидит рядом с ним, рисуя пальцами успокаивающие круги на спине. Его мысли, однако, не успокаивают Чарльза. Они, наверное, единственное, что не дает Чарльзу заснуть.  
«Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо...» - Повторяет Эрик.   
Снова и снова, снова и снова, больше для себя, чем для него, но Чарльз слышит. Но это не то, что его беспокоит. Его волнуют те мысли, которые проносятся незаметно в глубине сознания мужа: беспокойство и разные возможные болезни.  
Наконец, Чарльз понимает, что должен что-нибудь сказать, он не может больше молчать.  
\- Что, если это…  
\- Это не так.  
Эрик отвечает так быстро и уверенно, что и Чарльз хочет в это поверить.  
«Мама? Что там происходит? Вас не было целый день...» - Джин.  
Чарльз вздыхает и закрывает глаза.   
«Мы пока ничего не знаем».  
«Как вы можете ничего не знать?»   
Они тоже беспокоятся, и Чарльз сглатывает.  
«Думаю, нам скоро сообщат».  
Он говорит ей это, и то, что они обнаружили рано утром - хорошую новость. Джин ничего не спрашивает, понимая, что и они не знают ничего больше.  
Чарльз, морщась от начавшейся боли, переворачивается на спину, и тянет Эрика за рубашку вниз. Тот смотрит на него, и вскоре понимает, чего хочет Чарльз. Он подчиняется, снова садясь на стол, и позволяет Чарльзу положить голову к себе на колени.  
Чарльз расслабляется и уже нормально спит, когда приходит врач с готовыми снимками. Эрик будит Чарльза и помогает ему сесть.  
В больнице не имеют возможности установить надлежащее оснащение для просмотра снимков в каждой палате, поэтому врач приводит их в небольшую комнату, где есть стол, два или три стула и негатоскоп - световая панель для просмотра рентгеновских снимков. Сами снимки в бумажном конверте, и врач не сразу их вытаскивает. Он указывает супругам на стулья, а сам садится на край стола.  
Эрик держит Чарльза за руку, он не выпускал его руки, пока они шли, чтобы при надобности поддержать. Эрик чувствует, что муж сильнее сжимает его руку. Он видит, как все тело Чарльза натягивается как струна, хотя тот и пытается скрыть это. Эрик, повернув руку, переплетает их пальцы.  
«Что ты чувствуешь в его мыслях?»  
Чарльз не отвечает – лишь сжимает ладонь в ответ.  
\- Сперва я должен объяснить кое-что, - начинает доктор. - Дело в том, что мы нашли что-то похожее на то, что я ожидал.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо? – Сдержанно спрашивает Эрик.  
Мужчина не дает прямой ответ на этот вопрос. Вместо этого он смотрит на своего пациента.  
\- Чарльз, на поверхности мозга у вас обнаружена опухоль, - говорит он медленно. - Она настолько большая, что образует давление внутри вашего черепа. Этим и вызваны такие симптомы как головная боль и нарушение зрения, и, по крайней мере, это может быть причиной периодической тошноты и усталости.  
Чарльз молчит. Эрик открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова.  
\- Однако, только потому, что это опухоль, не значит, что она раковая, - говорит доктор быстро, и Эрик сглатывает, потому что это был его первый вопрос.  
Врач встает и вытаскивает два рентгеновских снимка из конверта, чтобы прикрепить их к светящемуся экрану. Он указывает большой участок с передней правой части головы Чарльза, и показывает на поверхность мозга. Во рту у Эрика вдруг пересыхает. Чарльз просто смотрит, и Эрик вдруг хочет обладать способностью своего мужа, чтобы знать, о чем он думает.  
«Я здесь», - думает он, потому что не знает, что еще нужно сказать сейчас.  
\- Это все что мы знаем на данный момент, пока не получим образец для биопсии. Но так как опухоль на поверхности, это не доставит труда. Нам не понадобится операция - нужно лишь еще несколько рентгеновских снимков, чтобы получить более точные данные. Возможность рентгена ограничена, особенно в подобных ситуациях, но по положению и общей форме я могу сказать вам, что это скорее всего не раковая опухоль. Не могу гарантировать, но...   
\- Что тогда? – Говорит наконец Чарльз, выходит это очень тихо.  
А Эрик чувствует себя так ужасно, что до сих пор не может совладать голосом.  
Опухоль. В мозгу Чарльза. Что... Что за черт? Такое происходит с другими людьми – с теми, кто слишком долго оставался на облученных территориях, как это делали Логан и Кайла. (Не то, чтобы он обвиняет Логана как остальные. Нет. Он понимает их выбор.)  
Но этого не должно было случиться с ними. С Чарльзом.  
Господи, этого не заслуживает никто, тем более Чарльз.  
\- Мы не будем знать точно, пока не исследуем образцы опухоли. Если она доброкачественная, то мы должны оперировать и удалить, по крайней мере, большую ее часть. Если же она раковая, то мы можем сделать это, но вы еще должны будете пройти курс лечения. Хотя с почти не восстановленной системой визуализации мы не будем знать, сколько действительно можем удалить, но если опухоль доброкачественная, то для удаления достаточно лишь снять давление.  
И это если опухоль окажется доброкачественной...  
Есть кое-что, о чем врач умалчивает: опухоль может восстановиться, и Чарльз может умереть.  
Чарльз медленно кивает, почти механически. Эрик хочет обнять его за плечи, но Чарльз сжимает руку так сильно, что Эрик начинает бояться за сохранность пальцев. Он приобнимает Чарльза свободной рукой за плечо, и Чарльз внезапно вздрагивает и снова начинает говорить.

\- Когда? - Спрашивает он коротко. - Когда мы... Хм... Образец...  
С самого начала врач говорил мягкое, но сейчас его голос смягчается еще больше.   
\- Не сегодня. Из-за положения опухоли мы должны взять образцы наиболее простым способом - с помощью иглы. Процедура не страшная. Прежде всего, мы обезболим эту область. Но сегодня был трудный день, и я не собираюсь делать это сейчас. Все, что мне нужно от вас на данный момент – еще несколько дополнительных рентгеновских снимков, чтобы они были готовы к завтрашнему дню. Это не займет много времени. Потом вы можете идти домой.  
Чарльз трясет головой.   
\- Но... Если вы можете взять образец сегодня, то я готов. Мы должны это сделать. Мы узнаем раньше…  
\- Это займет несколько дней, чтобы все тщательно проанализировать, особенно с теми, к сожалению, ограниченными средствами, которыми мы сейчас располагаем. Не будет большой разницы, если подождать до завтрашнего утра. Вам нужно идти домой - вы должны отдохнуть.  
Он прав. Чарльз сейчас выглядит ужасно, несмотря на то, что незадолго до этого он успел немного поспать. И Чарльз смотрит на мужа, ища поддержки, и Эрик борется с желанием сглотнуть, но горло пересохло. Он слегка кивает, и Чарльз смотрит на врача.  
\- Все в порядке...  
Врач снимает снимки, кладет их обратно в конверт и идет к двери.   
\- Медсестра вас будет ждать у двери, чтобы отвести сделать дополнительные рентгеновские снимки, - говорит он тихо.  
Он оставляет их наедине, дает им время, чтобы они осознали, то, что им сообщили. Эрик благодарен за это, но Чарльз сразу вскакивает на ноги.   
\- Нет, все в порядке. Мы идем сейчас, - он тянет Эрика за руку, таща за собой, но в первый момент Эрик не трогается с места.  
\- Чарльз...  
\- Если мы можем сделать все сегодня, то должны закончить с этим.  
\- Ты уверен, что?.. – Он спрашивает снова, потому что голос Чарльза напряжен, но выражение лица бесстрастно. К тому же он выглядит довольно плохо.  
\- Если он не собирается сегодня брать образец, то чем раньше мы выйдем отсюда, тем лучше. Я не могу больше тут оставаться, я хочу домой.  
С этим Эрик спорить не стал. Они были здесь с утра. Уже вторая половина дня.  
Врач вопросительно смотрит на них.   
\- Вы уверены? - Спрашивает он, повторяя вопрос Эрика.  
\- Уверены, - говорит, наконец, Эрик.   
Чарльз кивает, и они выходят из маленькой комнаты, следуя за врачом.  
Он ведет их обратно, туда, где они раньше делали рентген. Эрик вынужден ждать снаружи, пока делаются необходимые снимки. Заходя в комнату, Чарльз не хочет отпускать его руку. Выйдя оттуда, Эрик его снова предлагает ему руку, и он быстро хватает ее. Эрик почти уверен, что завтра на руках появятся синяки, но это неважно.  
Врач отпускает их домой, но прежде чем он уходит, Эрику, наконец, удается спросить.  
\- Как? - Спрашивает он. - Как это произошло?  
Мужчина оборачивается к ним, открывает рот и закрывает его снова. Потом тянет их подальше по холлу, чтобы никто не смог услышать.   
\- Должен признать, что мы не часто сталкивались с такими ситуациями после войны. Как вам известно, большинство из оставшихся в живых - мутанты...  
\- Поэтому я и спрашиваю, - говорит Эрик, пытаясь справится с гневом.  
Врач долго смотрит на них, потом спрашивает.   
\- Вы оба знали Кайлу Сильверфокс, не как ли?  
\- Да, - говорит Чарльз спокойно.  
\- Знали ли вы ее особый дар?  
И на этот раз Чарльз единственный отвечает на этот вопрос. Потому что Эрик не может понять связь, ведь случай с Кайлой является единственным исключением, которое он помнит со времен войны.  
И он знает, как это закончилось.  
\- Убеждение... – Тихо отвечает Чарльз, и выражение лица становится взволнованным. Как будто он уже знает, что скажет врач, а, может, это и в самом деле так.   
\- Я не понимаю, - отчаянно говорит Эрик.   
Теперь он обнимает Чарльза за плечи, потому что кажется, что тот не удержится на ногах.  
\- Ее сила была направленно прямо в мозг. Она должна была касаться того, на кого пыталась влиять, но это был единственный физический аспект ее возможности. Кроме этого сила была полностью направлена психически, и это единственная реальная теория, которую предложили как причину ее активного рака мозга. Хотя она была мутантом, и ее способность, будучи умственно направленной, большая часть излучения попадала в ее мозг. В своей практике мы еще не встречались ни с чем подобным, и...   
\- Мой способности более умственно направлены, - шепчет Чарльз. - Боже...  
\- У вас совсем другая ситуация, Чарльз. Вы не были так открыто подвержены какому-либо излучению с ранней молодости. Это хорошо. И даже опухоль вызванная облучением не всегда раковая.  
\- Но если вы так поздно выявили это, то как это вызвано в первую очередь излучением? - спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Иногда почва для болезни может подготавливаться годами, десятилетиями - и может быть обнаружена только сейчас. И если опухоль доброкачественная, то она могла быть там в течение долгих лет, и только сейчас, став достаточно большой, могут появиться симптомы. Некоторые из опухолей могут расти довольно медленно, – некоторое время врач смотрит на них, призадумавшись. – Да, это может быть наиболее верное предположение. Это может помочь объяснить, почему у вас возникали трудности с беременностью даже в самом начале.  
\- Значить столько лет?.. - Чарльз говорит еле слышно.  
\- Вполне возможно, если она росла достаточно медленно.  
\- Но как она могла ни на что не влиять все это время? - Спрашивает тогда Эрик.  
\- Я, кажется, неправильно выразился. Это не значит, что опухоль повлияла бы на беременность. Наоборот, это беременность могла повлиять на опухоль, а затем, в свою очередь, на симптомы, которые увеличивали опухоль, и возможно, делали беременности труднее. Исследования, проведенные до войны, показали, что гормоны, связанные с беременностью могут ускорить рост опухолей и рака, особенно в мозге, потому что именно мозг управляет этими гормонами.  
Чарльз снова молчит.   
\- Что все это значит? - Эрик пытается держать себя в руках.  
\- Мне жаль, кажется, я вас совсем запутал, – говорит врач. - Боюсь, это означает, что на данный момент трудно сказать, сколько проблем Чарльза были связаны с дестабилизацией его вторичной мутации на протяжении многих лет, и как многие из них были связаны с опухолью. Даже возможно, что наличие опухоли была одной из причин распада вторичной мутации. Мы ничего точно не знаем.  
\- Тогда что, черт побери, вы знаете? – Эрик срывается на крик.  
\- Мы знаем, что мы собираемся сделать все от нас зависящее, чтобы помочь ему, - говорит врач твердо. - Можете быть в этом уверены.  
У Эрика кружится голова, когда Чарльз снова говорит, на этот раз громче, взяв Эрика за руки.   
\- Спасибо. Мы придем завтра утром, - говорит он, и с силой подталкивает Эрика к выходу.  
Чарльз тянет Эрик из здания больницы. С одной стороны он и сам хочет оттуда уйти, но с другой – он чувствует гнев, охватывающий мужа, и необходимость избавить его от этого. К тому времени как они выходят из здания и идут по узкому переулку, Чарльз видит, что в глазах Эрика застыли слезы от злости, и он тяжело дышит.  
\- Мы убивали тебя, - задыхается Эрик. - С самого начала, мы…  
\- Что? Кто "мы"?  
\- Я! Они. Господи, - он прислоняется к стене здания. - О, Боже, Чарльз, прости меня. Они считали, что это в порядке вещей – позволить тебе умереть, когда решили соединить тебя со мной, и я просто пошел у них на поводу. Я…  
Чарльз берет Эрика за руки и немного встряхивает.   
\- Прекрати, Эрик. Ты не мог этого знать, так же как и они. Никто не знал. Никто не мог знать. И ты слышал, что он говорил, не так ли? Это ничего не значит. Это не значит, что я… Что я умру. И это, конечно, не значит, что в этом есть чья-то вина, даже если так и произойдет.  
Он повышает голос, но не хочет поддаваться панике. Незачем паниковать. Не сейчас. Пока есть шанс все исправить. Пока они могут это удалить. Все еще может быть хорошо.  
Пока это не рак.  
Но это может быть.  
Не дай Бог. Не дай Бог. Не дай Бог…  
Эрик упрямо качает головой, отказываясь смотреть на него.   
\- Нет, это моя вина, я мог бы возразить им. Я мог бы защитить тебя... Но я только делал то, что они просили: я женился на тебе, я… Я делал тебя беременным пять раз. Чарльз, во всем виноват я. Я! Если врач прав, то я только все ухудшал.  
\- Нет, это из-за гормонов беременности. Ты же слышал его.  
\- Но я вызвал те беременности.  
\- Боже, Эрик, не один ты участвовал при этом.  
\- Я не сказал «Нет», когда они не перестали просить продолжать! Может быть, если бы у тебя не было так много детей, или... Я не знаю. Я…  
\- Эрик, хватит!!! - Кричит Чарльз и с силой встряхивает его. Чарльз не может больше слушать это. Это не помогает ему не поддаваться панике. – Эти беременности подарили нам семерых красивых, замечательных детей, и я не смог бы получить их другим способом. От кого бы ты отказался? От Шона и Алекса? Ороро? Хэнка? От кого?  
Эрик молчит, слезы текут по его щекам. Долгое время они оба молчат. Наконец, Эрик смотрит на него, притягивает за руки и обнимает, крепко прижимая к себе. Чарльз расслабляется в объятиях, утыкается лицом в плечо мужа. Не верится, что прошел всего лишь час, с тех пор как врач провел их в эту маленькую комнату и перевернул весь их мир с ног на голову. И, кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Чарльз совершенно расслабляется. Когда он чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, он жмурится, заставляя их отступить.  
Сейчас не время. Они должны вернуться домой.  
\- Я не хочу тебя терять, - медленно шепчет Эрик. - Я только что нашел тебя.  
\- Я чувствую то же самое, - тихо отвечает Чарльз.  
Потом они молчат. Теперь важно только одно: они здесь, вместе, прямо сейчас в объятиях друг друга, и этого достаточно на данный момент. Так и должно быть, потому что сейчас это единственное, что правильно.


	10. Chapter 10

**Сейчас**

\- Что мы скажем детям?  
Они не спеша идут домой, но этот внезапный вопрос Эрика заставляет Чарльза замедлить шаг, а после и вовсе остановится.  
\- Я не знаю, - признается он. – С одной стороны я не хочу говорить им ничего, пока мы точно узнаем, что... Ну...  
Эрик слегка кивает, нахмурившись, и притягивает Чарльза за талию еще ближе.   
\- Но ты не уверен, что...  
\- В основном.  
\- Если бы я знал, что сказать.  
\- Я знаю, - вздыхает Чарльз и качает головой. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы они слишком волновались, пока мы не знаем, и даже если все окажется не слишком серьезным, они не должны беспокоиться.  
\- Может быть. Но ты же понимаешь, что мы должны сказать все Джин. Она узнает. Наверное, она уже знает.  
Чарльз хмурится.   
\- Она знает, что не должна вторгаться…  
\- Она сделает это в любом случае, даже не желая того. Джин так крепко связана с тобой, Чарльз. Ты не мог ничего скрывать от нее с тех пор, как ей исполнилось восемь.  
Он вздыхает, зная, что Эрик прав. Они уже приближаются к дому, и Чарльз может чувствовать, что Джин знает об их приближении. Он ощущает, как она расстроена, и в этот раз уверен, что Эрик был прав в своем утверждении.  
Им не нужно ничего говорить Джин. Она знает.  
Они почти у двери, и прежде чем она перед ними распахивается, Чарльз обменивается взглядом со своим мужем, давая понять, что Джин уже все известно. Эрик молча пропускает его вперед, и девушка с рыжими волосами и веснушчатой кожей идет им навстречу, а затем обнимает Чарльза. Джин его старшая дочь, и сейчас она уже выше него.  
\- Мама!  
Слышится почти рыдание, и Джин крепко обнимает его, это отзывается головной болью, но сейчас Чарльз не обращает на это внимание.  
\- Ох! Ох, Джин... - он крепко обнимает ее и сглатывает. - Что я тебе говорил?  
\- Я не хотела! Но вы были так расстроены, и я просто не могла не… Я должна была знать, что случилось, я…  
\- Шшш, все в порядке. Все будет в порядке.  
Или он надеется на это. Господи, он так на это надеется.  
Из-за плеча Джин он видит в дверях Ороро с Бобби и Китти, которые прижались к ней. Ороро выглядит потеряно, а близнецы явно напуганы. Эрик молча идет к ним. Китти тянется к отцу, и он берет ее на руки, а затем приобнимает Ороро за плечи. Бобби хватается за его ногу, и Эрик осторожно тянет их всех обратно в дом, закрывая дверь и оставляя Чарльза и Джин наедине.  
\- Я никому ничего не говорила, - бормочет Джин в его плечо. - Я не знала, что вы решили сделать...  
\- Я знаю. Спасибо. Хотя думаю, что единственное правильное и справедливое решение - это рассказать сейчас правду остальным. Всем, кроме Бобби и Китти. Они еще слишком малы, чтобы понять...  
Джин молчит, и он немного отстраняется, чтобы она на него посмотрела.   
\- Джин?  
Она освобождает одну руку и смахивает текущую по щуке слезу; и ее мысли четки и ясны.   
«Нет, нет, нет, все будет в порядке. Нечего зря плакать прямо сейчас. Мы ничего точно не знаем. Все будет хорошо. Будет, будет, мама! Все будет в порядке, черт возьми!»  
Чарльз улыбается, надеясь, что получается убедительно, берет ее лицо в ладони и целует ее в лоб.  
Он не говорит опять, что все будет в порядке. Он не должен это говорить. Несмотря на ее мысли, она знает, что он не может обещать этого. Он чувствует, что знает, почему она плачет.  
Джин снова обнимает его, наклоняется, чтобы спрятать лицо него на груди, как не делала с тех пор, когда стала выше. Чарльз просто обнимает ее.  
«Я люблю тебя», - говорит он ей.  
«Я тоже люблю тебя, мама».  
Эрик закрывает дверь за остальными детьми, садится за стол с Китти на коленях. Бобби взбирается на другое его колено. Ороро неподвижно стоит у стола, скрестив руки на груди, с тревогой смотря на закрытую входную дверь.  
\- Что происходит? Что-то случилось? Я знаю, что что-то не так, - настаивает она. – Джин молчит с самого утра, и ничего не говорит мне, а час назад она вообще вышла из себя. Что…  
\- Подожди, пока они зайдут, - говорит Эрик извиняющимся тоном. Он пытается, чтобы голос звучал как можно увереннее, но не уверен, что ему это хорошо удалось.  
Скоро дверь снова открывается. Первая входит Джин и идет к сестре. Чарльз уже разговаривает с Эриком.  
«Мы должны быть честными с ними. Так будет справедливее. Кроме того, близнецы, тоже должны знать правду».  
Голос, конечно, звучит спокойно, но Эрик знает, что на душе у Чарльза.  
«Ты прав».  
«Я должен позвать остальных... Ороро. Она сейчас так напугана. Если ты возьмешь Китти и Бобби наверх, я...»  
«Я сам могу сказать ей. Ты можешь взять их».  
Чарльз молча смотрит на девочек, его глаза сужаются в беспокойстве.   
«Ты уверен?»  
Эрик коротко кивает.   
«Иди».  
На лице Чарльза облегчение, хотя он, вероятно, не хочет этого показывать. Спокойствие охватывает его, кода он смотрит на близнецов, протягивая к ним руки, спуская их с колен Эрика.  
\- Мамочка? – спрашивает Китти.  
Бобби просто смотрит.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит Чарльз. - Пойдем наверх. Я с вами поиграю.  
«Спасибо», - думает Чарльз, следуя за ними наверх.  
Это меньшее, что Эрик может сделать. И позже Чарльз не сможет скрыть, они оба это знают.  
\- Папа? - спрашивает Ороро. - Что?  
Наверху сейчас только четыре кровати – больше не нужно. Остальные уже давно убраны: освободилось больше места, чтобы близнецы могли играть. Но Чарльз помнит то время, когда их здесь было семь. В течение двух или трех лет после рождения Ороро и до того, как Рейвен и Мойра покинули их дом, здесь жили он, Эрик и пятеро их взрослых детей. Здесь едва хватало места для двухэтажных кроватей, и поэтому все шкафы были придвинуты к стене в конце этой большой комнаты, чтобы освободить достаточно пространства.  
Дом был переполнен. Таким многолюдным он не был больше никогда, но Чарльз думает, что это были лучшие годы его жизни. Самые счастливые. За исключением последних шести недель. В те годы всегда было о ком позаботиться, кого учить, был кто-то, кто заставлял его смеяться. Под ногами путались дети, и, хотя в то время это раздражало, сейчас он прочь вернуться в ту пору.  
Бобби и Китти – это счастье, напоминающее о том времени. Может быть, Джин и Ороро будут жить с ними чуть дольше, но пройдет еще одно десятилетие, и близнецам придется покинуть дом.  
Чарльз часто думал, как он будет жить после этого, после того как вырастут все дети. Теперь он знает, что у него есть Эрик.  
Если он проживет так долго.  
Бобби спрашивает его, почему он перестал играть, и Чарльз качает головой и улыбается.   
\- Прости. Просто задумался.  
\- О чем?  
Китти в другом конце комнаты возится со своими игрушками, а вот Бобби достаточно близко, и Чарльз игриво хватает мальчика, тянет к себе на колени, и начинает его щекотать, но на самом деле он просто он хочет прижать его к себе.  
\- О том, как сильно я тебя люблю.  
Он должен жить.  
На лестнице мгновение спустя слышатся шаги. Чарльз не успевает оглянуться, как тонкие руки сзади обвивают его шею и плечи. Мягкие белые волосы касаются его щеки. Бобби по-прежнему на его коленях, и Кити не знает, что происходит - она не видит, что Ороро расстроена. Все, что понимает шестилетняя девочка - это семейные объятия. Она бежит к ним и присоединяется, хихикая, жмется между Чарльзом и старшей сестрой с другой стороны.  
Чарльз гладит руку Ороро, и понимает точно, что он никуда не уйдет без боя.

 

**Двадцать пять лет назад**

 

Прошло чуть больше пяти месяцев, как Чарльз с Рейвен приехали сюда, в новый город, как Чарльз вышел замуж за Эрика.  
Чарльза по-прежнему иногда пугает это понятие «брак». Но Эрик добр, как и всегда. И если до сих пор он держится отстраненно, Чарльз не боится думать о будущем - беспокоится о том, смогут ли они зачать ребенка, будут ли они хорошими родителями, и все в этом роде.  
Они неплохо уживаются вместе. С утра Эрик отправляется на работу, а Чарльз и Рейвен остаются дома, занимаются уборкой, когда это необходимо, готовят ужин, а позже Чарльз читает.  
Сегодня, однако, ясно, что привычный порядок вещей будет нарушен. Чарльз просыпается, почувствовав Эриков дискомфорт, и не трудно определить, от чего это. У него жар, он сильно кашляет, и Чарльз не позволяет ему покидать пределы дома. Ранней весной погода холодная, и не стоит рисковать.  
\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебе стало еще хуже? – спрашивает он.   
Он мягко толкает Эрика обратно на подушки, когда тот пытается встать, и, должно быть, тот чувствует себя ужасно, потому что соглашается и снова ложится. Заболел он вперве с тех пор, как они поженились. Чарльз пока не знает точно, но уверен, что Эрик не из тех, кого может остановить недуг.  
\- Не может быть, что я заболел, - ворчит Эрик. - Я никогда не болею.  
\- Каждый человек болеет время от времени.  
\- Мы мутанты.  
\- Да, и мы также живем на постапокалиптической, сильно облученной планете. Я думаю, что выражение «все может случиться» более чем подходит в данной ситуации.  
Эрик открывает рот, собираясь ответить, но вместо этого он кашляет секунд двадцать. Он морщится, и трет горло.  
\- Болит?  
Эрик неохотно кивает.  
\- Хорошо... Ладно... Лежи спокойно. Не вставай с постели. Я уверен, что ты достаточно хорошо научил меня, чтобы я смог сделать суп, который, по крайней мере, будет съедобным. Тебе что-нибудь нужно сейчас? Может, воды?   
Эрик долго смотрит на него, словно пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Чарльз.  
Эрик прочищает горло, снова морщится и говорит:  
\- Немного воды было бы не плохо…  
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Чарльз.   
Он уходит и возвращается со стаканом воды. Эрик берет его, молча кивая: «Спасибо».   
Позже Чарльз готовит суп. К тому времени состояние Эрика ухудшилось, несмотря на то, что он оставался в постели, чтобы отдохнуть. Чарльз полагает, что болезнь продлится на несколько дней.  
Хотя он немного беспокоится. Сегодня из-за состояния Эрика трясется каждый кусок металла в доме. Это напугало Рейвен, и Чарльзу пришлось отвести ее Саммерсам и попросить их присмотреть за ней. Он надеется, что еда, приготовленная им, поможет мужу.  
Эрик засыпал несколько раз. Чарльз знает это, потому что следил за ним, телепатически, просто чтобы знать, как он. Но сейчас Эрик не спит, и Чарльз приносит ему тарелку супа и ставит на край кровати .  
\- Эрик?  
Чарльз чувствует, что он не спит, но Эрик свернулся на боку, спиной к нему.  
\- Эрик, попробуешь? Суп готов. Это может немного помочь...  
Эрик кашляет, вяло поворачивается и садится, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Он выглядит еще хуже, чем утром. Эрик удивленно поднимает бровь.   
\- Я уверен, что он вкусный, - говорит он устало, огрубевшим от кашля голосом.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Хуже?  
Чарльз протягивает ему тарелку, и Эрик берет ее, пожимая плечами. Он собирается поднять ложку, но потом останавливается и просто смотрит на тарелку.  
\- Что такое? Что-то не так с супом?  
Эрик качает головой, не поднимая глаз.   
\- Нет... Как я уже сказал, уверен, что он вкусный.  
\- Тогда... Что?  
Проходит еще несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Эрик смотрит на него.   
\- Знаешь, ты не должен это делать.  
\- Делать что?  
Эрик смущенно устраивается поудобней, снова опускает глаза, и это действительно один из немногих случаев, когда Чарльз видит его неуверенным.   
\- Заботится обо мне, - говорит он.  
\- Не должен? А что на счет "В болезни и здравии"? Так говорилось, верно?  
\- Я знаю... Есть вещи, которые мы должны делать, - выдыхает Эрик. - Но... Если ты не хочешь…  
\- Не глупи. Я не против. Ведь я же здесь, и кто бы заботился о тебе, если не я?  
– Раньше о себе заботился всегда я сам, - пожимает плечами Эрик.  
Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него, а затем мягко улыбается.   
\- Тогда я рад, что я здесь, чтобы делать это сейчас. Думаю, тебе необходимо немного заботы, - он поднимается. - Кроме того, думаю, что ты бы сделал то же самое для меня.  
Чарльз уходит, оставляя Эрика в постели с едой. Через мгновение тихие мысли звучат в его голове - впервые Эрик специально для него «думает громко». До этого он никогда использовал этот вид общения.  
«Вкусно. Спасибо».  
Чарльз останавливается на кухне и улыбается про себя.   
«На здоровье».  
На некоторое время опять наступает тишина, пока не приходит другая мысль.  
«И я бы... Я бы сделал то же самое для тебя».  
«Я знаю».

 

**Сейчас**

Уже поздно, и Чарльз просит всех прийти завтра днем. Они по-прежнему планируют рассказать всем правду. Эрик и Чарльз измотаны, и когда близнецы засыпают, а Джин и Ороро поднимаются наверх, они падают на кровать, едва не забыв переодеться.  
Чарльз сворачивается в объятиях Эрика, как и каждую ночь с тех пор, как шесть недель назад все изменилось. Они ничего не говорят, они просто спят.  
Эрик просыпается посреди ночи из-за кошмара. Он инстинктивно сжимает руки, но, как и утром, в них никого нет. Он быстро садится, боясь, что Чарльзу снова плохо. Но хотя муж лежит к нему спиной, он не держится за голову.  
Он тоже не спит.  
\- Чарльз?  
Чарльз взглядывает на него через плечо.  
\- Я в порядке... Просто не могу спать. Ты тоже?  
Эрик качает головой, и придвигается ближе. В то же время Чарльз отодвигается назад, пока они не встречаются на середине постели, и Эрик снова обнимает мужа. Они лежали молча, кажется, долго. Плечо Чарльза под подбородком Эрика, и это так приятно. Спина Чарльза, которой он прижимается к нему, теплая, и это еще раз напоминает о том что, он все еще здесь.  
Чарльз держит руки, обнимающие его, рассеянно рисуя пальцами круги на коже Эрика. Эрик сосредотачивается, когда Чарльз медленно останавливается, и сильнее обнимает его.  
\- Чарльз? - шепчет он снова.  
Чарльз отвечает хриплым голосом.  
\- За что нам это? – слабо спрашивает он. – За что… За что мы наказаны? За то, что были так слепы все эти годы? Боже, и я был хуже тебя. Я…  
\- Что? Нет... Это не так. - Эрик нежно целует его за ухом. - Если это не моя вина, то уж точно и не твоя.  
Чарльз разворачивается в его объятиях и снова прижимается к нему. Теперь Эрик попнимает, что по его щекам текут слезы - те, которые он сдерживал весь день. Их нелегко увидеть в темноте, но он может чувствовать их сейчас, когда они падают на пижаму. Эрик обнимает его, и Чарльз не издает ни звука, только беззвучно плачет.  
\- Чарльз, Боже... Чарльз... Я здесь, - говорит Эрик беспомощно. - Я с тобой.  
Он не знает, что еще можно сказать. Он не знает, что он может сделать. Он только прижимает Чарльза так близко к себе, как только это возможно.  
Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Чарльз снова может говорить, и когда он начинает, выходит придушенно – он уткнулся лицом в грудь Эрика.  
\- Эрик, Я… Я боюсь, - признается он прерывающимся голосом. - О, Боже, я так боюсь...  
\- Чарльз... - тихо плачет Эрик и прижимается губами к волосам мужа.  
\- Я… Я не… Я не хочу уходить. Я не могу уйти. Дети… Я не могу их покинуть. Я должен знать, что они будут счастливы. Я должен… Должен быть рядом с ними. Я не хочу оставлять их. Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я должен…  
\- Шшш... Прекрати. Не надо… Не надо об этом думать. С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Он осторожно приподнимает за подбородок лицо Чарльза вверх, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – шепчет Чарльз.  
Эрик с трудом сглатывает и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Да... Но я могу обещать, что так просто не отпущу тебя. Я буду рядом. Я буду заботиться о тебе... – ему больно думать о том, что Чарльза не станет.  
\- Знаю, что будешь, - тихо отвечает Чарльз.  
Он все ещё дрожит, но он выплакался и теперь лежит молча. Эрик потирает его руки, плечи, чтобы согреть его, надеясь, что это тоже поможет. Кажется, и вправду помогает. И когда Чарльз немного успокаивается, Эрик вытирает его щеки и целует. Чарльз отвечает охотно, с желанием, и после того, как они отрываются друг от друга, Чарльз слегка улыбается. Он выглядит так трогательно с покрасневшими глазами, и это заставляет Эрика притянуть его к себе снова.  
\- Ты хочешь меня, - говорит Чарльз.  
Эрик непонимающе смотрит.  
\- Ты знаешь это уже несколько недель.  
\- Я имею в виду сейчас, - уточняет Чарльз, приподнимая брови.  
Эрик слегка краснеет, потому что это правда, потому что сейчас он будет чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, если у него появятся еще более ощутимые доказательства того, что Чарльз по-прежнему с ним.  
\- Я... Это не имеет значения. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Все в порядке. - Чарльз покрывает легкими поцелуями его подбородок.  
\- Нет, я… - он выгибает шею, подставляясь под губы Чарльза, желая большего. С одной стороны, ему это просто необходимо сейчас. После такого дня, после последних новостей, ему нужно что-то хорошее и приятное. Ему нужен Чарльз. Он хотел этого, ещё до того, как они пошли спать, но он не эгоист, чтобы попросить об этом.  
\- Это не эгоистично, - мулыкает Чарльз. - Все в порядке. Если ты хочешь, то я...  
\- Но...  
Чарльз прикусывает мочку его уха, и Эрик сдается, начинает целовать шею мужа, а затем снова закрывает ему рот поцелуем.  
\- Ты уверен? - выдыхает Эрик. – То есть, сейчас. Я не хочу…  
\- Пользоваться моментом? Это не так. Дело не только в тебе... Я думаю, что в данный момент мы оба хотим одного и того же.  
«Я хочу тебя. «Я» должен быть уверен, что все еще здесь, все еще жив».  
Эрик стонет от этой мысли, что Чарльз говорит ему, и тянет его ближе, пока их тела не прижимаются друг другу, и Чарльз издает приглушенный стон. Больше нет необходимости отрицать, что они оба хотят этого сейчас, и Чарльз сладко стонет, когда Эрик снова крепко обнимает его и целует.  
Это длится несколько минут, пока они не понимают, что могут так и кончить. И от этой внезапной мысли Чарльз резко останавливает мужа и отстраняется.  
«Нет, Эрик Я ХОЧУ ТЕБЯ».  
И он переворачивается на спину и тянет Эрика на себя.


	11. Chapter 11

**Сейчас**

Следующим утром Чарльз просыпается первым - даже дети еще спят – и сначала просто тихо лежит. Он и Эрик все еще обнажены, в объятиях друг друга. Чарльз пристроил голову на груди своего мужа и слушает сердцебиение Эрика. Это нелогично, учитывая, что Эрик не тот, чья жизнь находится в опасности, но это по-прежнему успокаивает Чарльза.  
Прошлая ночь вполне дала ему почувствовать, что он все еще жив, но ровное биение сердца и тепло тела под его головой усиливает уверенность в том, в чем он убедился вчера вечером.  
Чарльз неохотно поднимается с постели, ему нужно принять ванну. Когда проснутся дети, сделать это уже не получится.  
А потом, когда они придут из поликлиники, здесь соберется вся семья.  
К тому времени, как Чарльз наполнил ванну, Эрик тоже встает. Они едва помещаются в ванне, но за последние шесть недель они многому научились. Маленькая комнатка им не кажется тесной. Все, что нужно было сказать, уже было сказано вчера, поэтому сейчас они почти не говорят. Головная боль Чарльза снова усиливается, и он позволяет Эрику вымыть их обоих. Руки Эрика нежно скользят по его телу, успокаивая. Эти действия одновременно спокойные и быстрые. Эрик испытывает страх.  
Чарльз вполне понимает его.  
Остальная часть утра проходит как во сне, включая посещение больницы. Потому что Чарльзу не хочется запоминать простую, но неприятную процедуру взятия образца для биопсии. Благодаря местной анестезии боли не было, но осознание того, что в скулу ввели иглу, было более чем странно, это явно не самое лучшее времяпровождение.  
Но Эрик был с ним. Забавно, как сейчас все становится легче. Хотя когда он думает об этом теперь, то понимает, что так было раньше. Ему приходится признать, что все так же, как и было всегда.   
Чарльз рад, что они не встретили Хэнка в больнице, но еще больше – что не встретили вчера. Он не был готов ни с кем разговаривать. Ему и так тяжело о того, что Джин и Ороро знают. И он переживает по поводу того, что будет днем.  
Хэнк теперь работает в больнице, он учится у одного из докторов, так как медицинских училищ не существует в поселениях, что не удивительно. Это нельзя назвать полноценным образованием. Но только так молодое поколение может чему-нибудь научиться. Количество потенциальных учащихся мало, чтобы создавать университеты.   
Они не видели Хэнка ни вчера, ни сегодня, и Чарльзу кажется, что это затишье перед бурей - когда вечером все соберутся. Но приближаясь к дому, он знает, что Рейвен ждет их, как и Хэнка.  
Ороро и Курт в школе, Джин - наверху, с детьми. Когда Чарльз и Эрик заходят, Рейвен сидит в одиночестве за столом. Она поднимается сразу, хотя и медленно, и смотрит на Чарльза взглядом, говорящим, что она знает, что что-то произошло.  
\- Где вы были? Что происходит?  
"Ты не предупредил меня", - мысленно говорит ему Эрик.  
"Прости... Я обдумывал, как объяснить ей все. Будет неправильно, если мы не скажем ей это сейчас, когда она уже здесь".  
Эрик коротко сжимает его руку, а затем Чарльз идет к сестре и отводит ее в спальню, где они могут поговорить наедине.   
Он впервые себе признается, что это нелегко – основываться только на предположениях врача. А Рейвен неотрывно смотрит на него, и Чарльз не уверен, слышит ли она, что он говорит. Но потом она так сильно обнимает его, что он едва может вздохнуть.  
Это не очень-то удобно: Рейвен на восьмом месяце беременности, и ее живот не позволяет им обняться крепче, но так тоже неплохо. Рейвен просто обнимает его, потому что не знает что сказать, впрочем, как и он.   
\- Ты будешь в порядке, - наконец говорит она, уткнувшись ему в плечо. - Ты должен быть в порядке.   
\- Спасибо за поддержку, - тихо произносит Чарльз.  
Проходит еще немного времени, прежде чем Рейвен отстраняется и смотрит на него.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я хотела сказать...  
\- Учитывая обстоятельства, полагаю, что неплохо. Хотя трудно сказать.  
\- Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Нет... - Чарльз качает головой. Видя, что ей тяжело стоять, он тянет ее к кровати. - Присядь.   
Рейвен крепко держит его за руки, садится и несколько секунд не дышит. Заторможеная реакция, думает Чарльз, он беспокоится и зовет ее по имени, пока она снова не смотрит на него.   
Рейвен протягивает руку и сжимает руку Чарльза.  
\- Извини... Я просто... Боже, ты что, хочешь отправить меня в больницу раньше времени?  
\- Вообще-то нет, - говорит Чарльз, присаживаясь рядом.   
Она заставляет себя улыбнуться, опускает взгляд на живот и кладет на него свою руку.  
\- Знаешь, ты должен быть рядом, - говорит она тихо. - Здесь твой первый внук.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - мягко усмехается Чарльз. - Как там Хэнк? Мне хотелось с ним поговорить, но я был занят...   
Улыбка Рейвен угасает, девушка понимает о чем он.  
\- Он в порядке. И я уже проходила через это, потому я и не очень беспокоюсь.  
Он рассказывает Рейвен и хорошую новость, полученную вчера. Рейвен понимающе кивает.  
\- Ну и прекрасно, что тебе больше не придется об этом думать, - вздыхает она. - Хотя это и печально, что мы больше не забеременеть одновременно.   
На этот раз Рейвен смеется, и Чарльз прижимается головой к ее голове.  
\- У тебя иногда бывают странные мысли.  
\- Это же я.  
Чарльз снова обнимает Рейвен, и та не противится.  
Она остается с ним, пока собираются остальные члены семьи. Все знаю, что случилось что-то серьезное, хоть и не в курсе подробностей – это видно по выражению их лиц, несмотря на то, что некоторые пытаются это скрыть. Эрик тоже рядом, когда все, наконец, собираются. Он вообще не покидает мужа, и Чарльз позволяет ему рассказать обо всем. Не потому, что ему трудно, а потому что Эрик всегда говорит уверенно, и это то, что им теперь нужно.  
Все угнетены услышанным. Хэнк хочет знать, почему они не нашли его в больнице, когда были там. Все хотят знать, сколько времени займет узнать, что это за опухоль. Чарльз и Эрик не знают. Даже Хэнк не уверен.  
Хэнк и Шон молчат. Алекс выглядит так, как будто хочет что-нибудь разбить. Мойра тоже в смятении. Курт держится за руку матери - странно для такого подростка - и стоит с широко распахнутыми глазами. Ороро наверху, с детьми – Джин взяла передышку после того, как сидела с ними весь день. Она внизу с остальными, стоит скрестив руки на груди, пока ее родитель объясняет положение дел; потом она обнимает Чарльза и выходит искать Скотта. Чарльз понимает - она молода, все еще учится полностью контролировать свои способности и накал чувств и мыслей в доме для нее слишком.  
Так же как и для Чарльза. Слишком много людей вокруг, слишком много волнения, сосредоточенности, злобы и ярости одновременно. Скоро его боль резко усиливается, потом снова слабеет. Все замечают это. Они понимают, что ему нехорошо, и очень осторожны - обнимают не слишком сильно, разговаривают не слишком громко, но из-за этого их внутренние эмоции удваиваются, и становится только хуже.  
Он не хочет просить их уйти. Он хочет, чтобы они были здесь. Хочет видеть их, они держат себя в руках, но то, что проносится в их мыслях "давит" на Чарльза - он не может от этого убежать.  
\- Чарльз? - Эрик поддерживает его под локоть, одной рукой приобнимая за талию, чтобы удержать его на ногах. Потому что Чарльз даже не понимает, что уже не может стоять.  
\- Я...   
Ему хочется сказать, что он "в порядке", но это не так. Он пытается выпрямиться, но не может из-за головокружения.  
\- Тебе нехорошо, - слышится голос Хэнка. - Тебе нужно прилечь.  
Это последнее, что помнит Чарльз. После он приходит в себя уже лежа на полу в объятиях Эрика. Рейвен держит его за руку, а Хэнк пытается отстранить от него столпившихся родственников.   
\- Мы можем чем-то ему помочь? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Хэнк. - Мозговая опухоль может вызывать такие последствия как потеря сознания и может быть причиной обострения его способностей. Из-за нас...  
\- Нам стоит сейчас уйти?..  
\- Нет... - говорит Чарльз, прочищая горло. Затем повторяет чуть громче. - Нет.  
Все смотрят на него, понимая, что он пришел в себя. В комнате стоит гул, все спрашивают как он, но Хэнк снова берет ситуацию в свои руки и успокаивает всех.   
\- Извините... Я не хотел никого пугать.  
Эрик отводит волосы со лба Чарльза и обнимает чуть сильнее.  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
\- Это, кажется, из-за нас, да? - хмурится Хэнк.  
\- Не совсем... - но никто на это не купился, и Чарльз выдыхает. - Сейчас стало лучше.  
\- Но тебе все же лучше лечь в кровать.  
Чарльз хочет возразить, но Эрик кивает, соглашаясь с сыном.  
\- Но... - Чарльз не хочет, чтобы они уходили.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - более твердо говорит Эрик.  
\- Они правы, - добавляет Рейвен.  
\- Мы придем завтра, - спешно говорит Алекс причину против возражений Чарльза.  
Но Чарльз чувствует что-то еще. Он не уверен, но чувствует, что Алексу нужно с ним срочно поговорить.  
\- Можете прийти, но не все сразу, - предупреждает Хэнк.  
\- Нет, все хорошо, вообще... Сейчас со мной все в порядке, - хмурится Чарльз. -Можете прийти, когда захотите, все нормально.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Чарльз коротко кивает, чуть вздрагивая, и Хэнк, будтоне обратив на это внимание, вздыхает.  
\- Ладно...

Эрик пытается поднять Чарльза на руки, но тот не позволяет.   
"Я сам могу подняться; просто помоги мне", - раздраженно звучит в голове у Эрика.  
Рейвен отпускает его руку, и Хэнк помогает ей встать на ноги. Потом он помогает Эрику поднять Чарльза, и тот вместо того, чтобы на правиться в спальню, идет к столу. Он знает, что Эрик, Рейвен и Хэнк будут делать замечания, как только он сядет на ближайший стул.  
"Я лягу, когда все уйдут", - говорит он упрямо.  
Он знает, что Эрик и Хэнк обменялись разъяренными взглядами над его головой, но все же помогли ему добраться до стола. Как только он присел на стул, все сразу же начали с ним прощаться, а он улыбался им, потому всех очень любит и не хочет, чтобы они еще больше волновались за него.  
Шон и Мойра уходят вместе, Хэнк - с Рейвен и Куртом. Алекс остается последний, но Чарльз не хочет, чтобы он уходил.  
\- Алекс, подожди... Что случилось?   
Он чувствует: что-то еще мучает его сына, и Чарльз уверен, что не сомкнет глаз, если не узнает, в чем дело.   
"Эрик... Ты бы не мог подняться наверх на некоторое время. Все нормально. Мне нужно поговорить с Алексом. Обещаю, что после отправлюсь в кровать".  
Поколебавшись, Эрик поднимается наверх. Алекс подходит ближе.  
\- Алекс? - снова спрашивает Чарльз.  
Молодой человек пожимает плечами.  
\- Я... То есть я… Да, ничего. Или нет... Ничего такого, по сравнению с этим... - он резко вздыхает и ерошит волосы на затылке. - Не волнуйся. Я сам разберусь. У тебя самого проблем по горло...  
\- Возможно ты и прав, - приподнимает бровь Чарльз, - но это не значит, что я не могу уделить тебе время. У меня всегда найдется время для тебя. Для любого из вас. Сейчас ты мне скажешь, в чем дело, или мне узнать самому? Сядь.  
Алекс сперва не решается, но потом берет ближайший стул и садится, уставившись в пол.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне все рассказать, - мягко произносит Чарльз.  
Его немного пошатывает - головная боль немного ослабла, но не прошла полностью. Он не лгал. По сравнению с тем, что было, сейчас голова болит не очень сильно.  
Проходит еще немного времени, прежде чем Алекс начинает говорить, совершенно неожиданное для Чарльза. Он ожидал все, что угодно, только не это.  
\- Они нашли мне пару, - говорит Алекс еле слышно.  
\- Они... Что? – прищурившись, спрашивает Чарльз.   
Он не уверен, что все правильно услышал. В принципе, система уже задержалась в случае Шона и Алекса, и Чарльз надеялся, что произойдут хоть какие-то изменения.  
\- Я узнал только вчера. Мне нашли пару. Шону пока нет... Только мне.  
Сперва Чарльз просто смотрит на Алекса, потому что был уверен, что у него нет проблем со слухом.  
\- С кем? - тихо спрашивает Чарльз. Он так хочет, чтобы это был тот, с кем Алекс сможет жить, от ком захочет заботиться. Но взглянув на мрачное лицо сына, он понимает, что это не так.  
\- В этом-то и проблема. С Энджел, - хмурится Алекс. - Она ненавидит меня еще со школы. Ну, то есть, это понятно. Я сидел за ней, дергал ее за волосы, тянул за крылья, когда она не могла их собрать. Но мне же тогда было восемь! Позже я извинился. Я повзрослел, а она нет, - он покачал головой. - Я поговорил с ней после того, как они сообщили нам... Она ясно дала понять, что не намерена выходить за меня замуж. Не удивительно.  
\- Ох, Алекс...  
Этого он и боялся с самого начала. Он не хотел, чтобы это случилось с его детьми – принуждение к браку, что он так часто видел. Или принуждение делать детей с теми, кого они не могут выносить.  
\- Что мне делать? - отчаянно спрашивает Алекс.  
Хотя они оба знают, что ответа на этот вопрос нет. Он поступит так, как от него требовалось, потому что наказание за непослушание - изгнание из города. Ни одно другое поселение не примет того, кого изгнали за ослушание. Никто точно не знает, что находится за пределами городов, но оставаться там нежелательно.  
После назначения парам отводится три месяца на принятие решения: вступать в брак или по соглашению приступать к самому процессу. У Алекса осталось 89 дней.  
Они рискуют своей свободой и защитой, жизнью в обществе, а не на бесплодной ядовитой земле.  
Чарльз уже давно задавался вопросом, на самом ли деле это так.  
Он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь решить, что сказать, на душе тяжело.  
\- Кроме того, что ты должен... Я думаю, единственное, что ты можешь сделать для нее - это быть добр к ней, Алекс. Именно так твой отец покорил меня в конце концов. И это не заняло много времени. К счастью, я тоже не имел ничего против него, мы поженились, жили под одной крышей, но... Кто сказал, что это и сейчас не сработает? Это может занять время, но ты всегда можешь на ней женится, - он беспомощно качает головой. - Прости, Алекс. Я не знаю, что еще сказать.  
Алекс удрученно пожимает плечами.  
\- Я знаю, что с этим нельзя ничего поделать. И, может, мне лучше поговорить с папой - мне и так придется с ним говорить? Но как только я узнал, мне захотелось поговорить с тобой.  
\- Почему ты раньше не пришел? – спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Я хотел прийти вчера, но потом ты связался с нами и сказал прийти днем. Было понятно, что произошло что-то серьезное, и я не хотел тебя волновать... А потом это...  
Чарльз протянул руку и положил на руку Алекса, лежащую на столе.  
\- Может, это и серьезно – то, что происходит со мной сейчас, - но я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что не можешь со мной о чем-то поговорить. Даже если... - он обрывает незакнченую фразу. - Даже если все идет не так, как нам хотелось бы... - он сглатывает. - Я буду со всеми вами до последнего вздоха. Понимаешь?  
Алекс на мгновение смотрит на Чарльза, прежде чем опустить взгляд и кивнуть.  
\- Конечно... - говорит он жестко.  
Кроме того, он не будет сидеть сложа руки.   
Даже если исправить все – это будет последнее, что он сделает.  
Как только Алекс уходит, Чарльз все рассказывает мужу. Эрик спускается вниз, и они оба идут спать. Эрик даже побледнел после того, как услышал про Алекса. Хотя это происходило со многими другими в течение многих лет с тех пор, как была создана система. Он зол, ведь все произошло внезапно.  
\- Обычно о таком я узнаю заранее, - так я помог Хэнку и Рейвен - но я не слышал ничего про Алекса или ту девушку. Кажется, они устроили все так, чтобы я ничего не знал, - ворчит Эрик.  
\- Думаешь, кто-то препятствует твоему вмешательству в систему? - бесцветным голосом говорит Чарльз.  
\- Да, именно.  
Это лучше, чем говорить о предыдущей неделе их жизни и о том, что будет дальше. Это легче, чем вспоминать, что со следующей недели начнется ожидание. А после им предстоит узнать ответ, который они не уверены, что хотят знать.  
\- Мы должны узнать, кто же принимает решения, - шепчет Чарльз. - Не Совет.  
Совет, по словам Эрика, принимает решения в пределах города: школы, охрана, экономика, решение о строительстве и т.д. Отдел назначения распределяет пары и правила, по которым они будут действовать. За что голосует Совет.  
Эрик, будучи младшим или средним членом совета, не имеет права голосовать. Но он и те, кто занимает такую же должность - половина всех голосов старших по званию. Влияние Эрика намного больше по сравнению с другими младшими сотрудниками, так как его способности очень важны для города, но это никак не отражается на его голосе.  
Никто не знает, чья идея это была - СИСТЕМА. Никто не знает, кто управляет ею, возможно, до сих пор. Может, это Совет , но ведь и у других городов есть Совет. И попытки влиять на Совет таким образом, как видно, не привели ни к чему хорошему.   
Им нужен настоящий протест, чтобы большое количество людей было против. Или им нужно найти нечто более сильное. Кого-то или группу людей со всех городов. Но если это так, то об этом знаю только старшие.  
\- Ты прав, - вздыхает Эрик. - Нужно делать что-то... По крайней мере, мы должны попытаться. Но я не знаю, к чему это может привести. Все так боятся покинуть пределы города. Но даже если так, мы должны сделать это.  
Чарльз согласно кивает, положив голову на грудь Эрика. Сегодня ночью ничего не произойдет, но Эрик крепко обнимает его.   
\- Знаешь, я пойду куда угодно, пока мы не добьемся своего, - говорит он тихо.  
\- Не стоит...  
\- Но если это снова произойдет...  
\- Нет. Не сегодня Чарльз. Пожалуйста...  
Чарльз прикусывает губу, слыша боль в голосе Эрика, но он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Нет, прости. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне обещал: если все будет плохо... - он неопределенно кивет головой. - Если меня не будет здесь, я хочу чтобы ты не останавливался. Не позволяй им забрать будущее наших детей. Ничье больше. Обещай мне.  
Эрик ласково проводит рукой по его щеке.  
\- Обещаю.  
И Чарльзу не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы знать, что муж честен.  
Эрик привлекает его в поцелуй, потом снова крепко обнимает. Чарльз не сопротивляется.   
\- Спи, - говорит Эрик, уткнувшись в волосы Чарльза.  
И в объятиях Эрика ему это удается.


	12. Chapter 12

**Сейчас**

Эрик может не появляться на работе в течение недели, но спустя два дня ему приходится идти на базар. И Чарльзу наконец-то удаетсяхоть что-то сделать. Он не против внимания, оказываемого Эриком, но тот не позволяет ему и пальцем шевельнуть. Сейчас все даже хуже, чем при беременностях. Но теперь ему не нужно волновать Эрика.  
Но Эрик не знает, что на самом деле Чарльзу нехорошо.  
Голова не слишком сильно болит. И с тех пор, как ушел Эрик, Чарльз успел постирать одежду. А когда он вешает ее в саду за домом, приходит Джин. Она уже давно не говорит ему, куда уходит, поэтому он и сейчас не знает, где она была - с детьми или со Скоттом.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? - требовательно спрашивает она, уперев руки в бока.   
\- А на что это похоже? - спрашивает Чарльз, приподняв бровь. - И следи за выражениями, пожалуйста.  
Она хочет возразить, слова крутились на кончике языка, но так и не слетели с него. Вместо этого Джин качает головой и принимается помогать.   
\- Ты нашла, с кем будешь делить комнату, когда переедешь в город летом? – спрашивает Чарльз после долгого молчания.   
Ему так хорошо сейчас, но все же беспокоит мысль о том, что ему недолго осталось жить с детьми.  
\- Не совсем, - пожимает Джин плечами. - Там нет девушек моего возраста...  
\- Ты должна выбрать того, с кем будешь жить, или они выберут за тебя. Ты же знаешь, что есть частные дома с комнатами, - напоминает он ей.  
\- Я знаю, но... То есть мне обязательно отсюда уходить? Большинство покидают дом, как только им исполняется восемнадцать, но это же не закон...  
Чарльз останавливается и смотрит на нее, а Джин не поднимает глаза на него.   
\- Джин, ты уже несколько месяцев это планируешь.   
Она часто об этом упоминала. У нее не было проблем с поиском жилья, но найденный дом оказался переполненным.  
Все еще не смотря на Чарльза, Джин пожимает плечами и продолжает развешивать одежду.   
\- Я знаю. Я была там. Но это не имеет значения, ведь нет никого, с кем бы мне хотелось жить. Я подумала, что могу подождать до следующего года, тогда мы с Ороро сможем жить вместе, как Шон и Алекс, а потом, знаешь... Я поживу здесь...  
Он уверен, что дело не только в этом, но не знает, в чем именно.   
\- Ты знаешь, что так нужно. Тебе не стоит этого делать, - вздыхает Чарльз.  
\- Я так хочу, хорошо?   
Она смотрит на него с застывшими в глазах слезами. Потом смахивает слезы, сглатывает и снова принимается за работу.   
"Это ничего не значит", - думает она, потому что знает, что не сможет не расплакаться, если заговорит. - "Это не значит, что с тобой что-то... случится. Ты будешь в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Они вытащат эту дрянь из тебя, и тебе нужна будет помощь после операции, пока папа будет на работе. Он же не будет вечно сидеть дома..."  
Больше всего на свете сейчас Чарльз хочет обнять свою дочь, но знает, что она этого не вынесет - расплачется. Вместо этого он сжимает ее руку, и девушка чуть улыбается.   
"Спасибо", - безмолвно говорит он ей. Он не хочет, чтобы она делала то, что ей не по душе. Но мысль о том, что она задержится здесь дольше, чем положено, не радует его.   
Если произойдет что-нибудь ужасное, то Джин будет поддерживать Эрика.  
Если произойдет.  
Но Чарльз не хочет даже думать об этом.  
Они долгое время не произносят ни слова, вешая одежду. Бобби и Китти вбегают и выбегают из дома, потом поднимаются наверх. Из школы возвращается Ороро и присоединяется к старшим. Оставшуюся работу выполняют девушки, а Чарльз просто смотрит на них.   
Они обе выросли - красивые, умные, уверенные в себе девушки. Они обе удивленно оборачиваются к нему, иногда он и сам не может понять, от чего так происходит. Он не оправдывает себя.  
\- Мама?  
Джин чувствует его непонятные эмоции, и он смущается про себя, что думал так громко. Он снова начинает вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Что?  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего...  
Но они обе все ещё смотрят на него.  
Вместо вечного "эй, ты же знаешь, что тебе не удастся что-то скрыть от меня" Джин мягко улыбается.  
\- В чем дело? - кротко спрашивает она.  
Чарльз знает, что она в курсе всего.  
\- С тобой все хорошо? - спрашивает Ороро.  
Чарльз беспомощно пожимает плечами, не зная как выразить словами свои чувства. Или знает, только не хочет этого делать.   
Мысли, присутствующие в течение двух десятилетий не проходят так быстро.  
\- Хм. Я... - он прочищает горло, но не может держать это в себе. - Просто... Иногда я думаю, не чувствовали ли вы себя обманутыми?  
\- Обманутыми? - переспрашивает Ороро. Джин хмурится.  
\- Потому что у вас никогда не было настоящей матери.  
Несколько мгновений они просто смотрят на него, и вдруг он понимает, что то, чего он боялся все эти годы сейчас откроется.  
Джин тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Ты издеваешься? И это все? Боже, мама, не пугай меня так. Я на мгновенье подумала, что это было что-то серьезное.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Я тоже. Но почему мы должны чувствовать себя обманутыми? У нас же есть настоящая мама.  
\- Лучше многих других, которых мы знаем, - добавляет Ороро. - И с чего ты взял?..  
\- Но я же... Я не женщина.  
\- И что с того? - спрашивает Джин.  
\- Были некоторые ситуации и вещи, которые я не в силах был вам объяснить... То, что я и сам не понимал, потому что я не...  
\- У нас для этого была Рейвен. Что-то еще?  
Чарльз выдыхает и серьезно смотрит на дочерей.  
\- Вы пытаетесь поставить меня в неловкое положение, задавая такие вопросы?  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Нет, это вопрос, - он сжимает зубы.  
Джин мгновенно сбросила старательно сохраняемую холодность и обняла его.  
\- Прости... "Ты же знаешь, что я всегда так делаю. Это мой защитный механизм".  
Чарльз тихо смеется, обнимая Джин, протягивая руку Ороро, которая присоединяется к ним.  
\- Мы любим тебя, - тихо произносит Ороро.  
"Не считай, что мы думаем о тебе по-другому, потому что ты не такой, как все остальные. Ты должен знать, что на самом деле мы чувствуем себя особенными".  
"Приятно знать об этом..." - в ответ думает он.  
"Нам нужно было сказать тебе это раньше".  
\- Я тоже вас люблю, - говорит Чарльз вслух.  
И сейчас он не может сдержать слезы, бегущие по щекам. И одновременно у входной двери появляется Эрик.  
\- Я что-то пропустил?  
Чарльз и девушки сразу же разрывают объятья, приводя себя в порядок.  
\- Ничего, папа, - улыбаясь, говорит Джин.   
Ороро быстро уходит домой, и тут же сестра следует за ней.  
Эрик смотрит, как они спешно скрываются за дверью, и качает головой. Он подходит к Чарльзу, кладет руки на его плечи и начинает массировать большими пальцами.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Не так уж и плохо.  
Улыбка озаряет лицо Эрика, и его глаза светятся радостью от этой их близости.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего говорить о стирке.  
\- Ты уже это сделал.  
Эрик притягивает Чарльза ближе, и тот, не пытаясь сопротивляться, прижимается к нему, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Ты это не серьезно.  
\- Вполне серьезно.  
Через некоторое время Эрик пытается уточнить.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить у Совета, кто стоит за всем этим?  
\- Они, конечно же, нам ничего не скажут, но правда будет крутиться в их головах. Я не люблю вторгаться в чужие мысли без разрешения, но сделаю это, если потребуется. Читать с поверхности сознания менее заметно, чем копаться в воспоминаниях. Никто даже не почувствует.  
\- Ты забываешь, что они знают, что ты телепат, и будут стараться не думать о правде.  
\- Но когда кто-то не хочет думать о чем-то, то обязательно думает. По крайней мере, многие из них не смогут скрыть истину.  
Эрик качает головой и садится - у него устали руки придерживать мужа. Чарльз следует его примеру и садится рядом.  
\- Нет, - говорит Эрик. - Это очень опасно. Даже если они не будут об этом думать или... Чтобы там ни было, если ты спросишь что-нибудь у них, они все же догадаются, что ты узнал правду. И если они действительно захотят скрыть истину - если они её знают - ты будешь в опасности. Возможно, и все мы.  
Чарльз смотрит на него недолго и потом отворачивается.  
\- Кажется, об этом я не подумал...  
\- Потому, что ты всегда стараешься видеть в людях лишь хорошее. С тобой никогда не происходило подобного, а ведь если они захотят скрыть что-либо, то ни перед чем не остановятся.   
\- Ладно, ладно, но... Все же я не думаю, что мы должны опасаться Совета. Не верю, что он причинит нам вред. Не верю и все. Просто... Они захотят нас запутать, наверное. Или будут угрожать.  
\- Скрывая то – или кого – они прикрывают?  
\- Возможно...

Чарльз замолкает, задумывается, и Эрик тоже. Он прикидывает, какому риску они могут быть подвергнуты. Лучше было бы сразу знать, будет ли такой риск оправдан или нет.  
Независимо от своих желаний Эрик переживает, когда дело касается Чарльза и их семьи.  
\- Слушай... Кажется, я понял, как можно осуществить твою идею, - растягивает слова Эрик.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Я устрою так, чтобы тебя вообще там не было. Даже поблизости. Скажи, из дома ты же можешь оставаться со мной - в моих мыслях, и таким образом слышать и их мысли?  
\- Конечно, - говорит Чарльз, слегка улыбнувшись. - И это не вызовет подозрений, даже если я немного надавлю на них...  
\- Вообще не вызовет подозрений. Я уже жаловался на подобное на собраниях. Для них не будет ничего удивительного. Всего лишь очередной вопрос. Они не поймут, что ты собираешь какую-то информацию. Многие знают, что ты телепат. Но не думаю, что за пределами нашей семьи кто-то знает, как сильны твои возможности.  
\- Отлично. Собрание завтра, верно?  
\- Да, но я не пойду, - сосредоточенно говорит Эрик.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я и сегодня не хотел идти в город. И завтра не хочу выходить из дома. И на этой неделе,- коротко и уверенно отвечает Эрик.   
\- У нас есть план, этого достаточно. Мы притворим его в жизнь, как только тебе станет лучше.  
Несколько долгих секунд они молчат. Затем Чарльз говорит то, что Эрику совсем не хочется слышать.  
\- А что, если мне не станет лучше? Вообще никогда?  
\- Не говори так, - у Эрика ощущение, что его пнули.  
\- Мы справимся, Эрик. Ты обещал, что...  
\- И я сдержу обещания, если придется, - резко обрывает его Эрик с горечь в голосе.  
Чарльз смотрит ему в глаза - не может отвести взгляд.  
\- Это будет сложно, если ты даже не знаешь, кто твой противник. Если я могу помочь тебе, пока еще в силах, то я хочу это сделать. Может, потом я уже не смогу. Может, это все, что я смогу сделать.  
\- Но не опасно ли предпринимать что-либо, пока опухоль еще не удалена? – с отчаяньем спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Я стараюсь не думать об этом.  
\- Но врач сказал, что именно способности усилили направлению радиации в твой мозг. И если ты будешь так усиленно их использовать...  
\- Какое количество радиации я бы не воспринял в детстве, она уже проявила себя. Больше нет ничего. И если...   
\- Чарльз...  
Но тот продолжает уже раздраженно.   
\- Если это рак, то станет еще хуже, и, несомненно, подействует на мои способности. Нам нужно сделать это сейчас. Ты должен завтра пойти на собрание.  
Эрик трет ладонями лицо, желая чтобы отвага не оставила его в борьбе с тем, с чем столкнется Чарльз. Они оба столкнутся. Чарльз уже признал, что ему страшно и все еще настаивает, чтобы открыть всем истину...  
Эрик восхищается своим мужем за это, но это ему не помогает подавлять страх.  
Как бы он не хотел это признавать, но он знает, что Чарльз прав.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец вздыхает он. - Хорошо...  
Но следующим утром, несмотря на то, что Чарльз выглядел вчера здоровым, ему очень больно, и он не может подняться с постели.  
Он ничего не говорит, только встать не может. Но Эрик видит все по выражению его лица.  
\- Чарльз?  
Эрик уже встал. Он не замечал состояние мужа, неспешно одеваясь, пока снова не повернулся. Он думал, что Чарльз спит, но нет. Он лежит на своей половине кровати и хмурится от боли, прижимая одеяло к груди. Посторонний мог бы подумать, что он о чем-то задумался. Но Эрик знает, что ему больно.  
\- Чарльз?  
Эрик наклоняется к кровати, прижимается к мужу. Чарльз пытается смотреть на него, но его улыбка не может скрыть боль, которую он чувствует.  
\- Доброе утро, Эрик.  
Эрик отводит пряди с его лица. Но даже это короткое движение вызывает такую боль, что Чарльз тяжело вздыхает и сильно зажмуривается.  
\- Мммм! Не надо...  
Лицо искажается болью, и Чарльз знает, что сам себя выдал.  
Эрик быстро убирает руку и сглатывает.  
\- Может, отложим все?  
\- Эрик, они... Созывают собрания каждые две недели. Через две недели я буду приходить в себя после операции и не буду в состоянии что-либо делать.  
Он говорит тихо, и глаза его закрыты.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты и сейчас в состоянии что-либо делать.  
\- Не сейчас, сейчас пока утро. К вечеру мне станет лучше. У нас полно времени, и по утрам боль всегда сильнее...  
\- Настолько сильнее? - не отступает Эрик.  
Чарльз приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Ну... Нет, но...  
Эрик сжимает руки Чарльза в своих.  
\- Тебя нужно доставить в больницу.  
\- Нет... Они ничего не смогут с этим поделать...  
\- Или ты боишься, что они могут задержать тебя там? - Чарльз не отвечает. - Это было бы хорошей причиной, чтобы не идти в здание Совета.  
\- Значит, ты согласен, что это нужно сделать сегодня...  
\- Только если к вечеру тебе станет лучше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты начинал все это, если тебе все еще плохо.  
Чарльз ворчит.  
\- Я не хочу идти в больницу, - тихо настаивает он. - Я хочу остаться здесь.  
Эрик знает, что нет смысла убеждать его в обратном, от одного упоминания больницы у него самого в груди все сжимается.  
\- Тогда не вставай с постели.  
\- Думаю, пока это не проблема... - почти улыбается Чарльз.  
\- Нет, я имел в виду, что если позже тебе станет лучше, то все равно не вставай. Отдыхай до вечера. Обещаешь?  
\- Полагаю, у меня нет выбора...  
Это не сулит ничего хорошего - боль Чарльза сильнее, чем должна быть, и когда Эрик благодарно кивает, он делает это как можно менее резко.  
\- Я, кхм... Хорошо.  
Чарльз снова закрывает глаза, и Эрику не остается ничего, кроме как встать и идти готовить завтрак для Бобби, Китти и Ороро. Он просит Ороро по дороге в школу отвести близнецов к Рейвен на день.  
Как только они уходят, Джин спускается вниз и видит, что Эрик встал, а Чарльза нет.  
\- Как он? - спрашивает Джин обеспокоенно, как будто уже знает ответ. А, может, и вправду знает.  
Эрик закрывает шкаф, куда он убрал продукты, понадобившиеся, чтобы приготовить детям ланч.  
\- Ему не очень хорошо сейчас, - неохотно отвечает он.  
Она незамедлительно идет к спальне, но Эрик успевает поймать ее.  
\- Нет, Джин, подожди. Мы должны позволить ему отдохнуть. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.  
\- Может, и смогу, - настаивает она.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я работаю кое над чем. Возможно, это и поможет ему, - она ждет, но Эрик ее не отпускает.  
\- Объясни, - говорит он.  
\- Не могу. Ты не телепат, ты не поймешь. Да ладно тебе, папа. Ты хочешь, чтобы он страдал? Я думаю, что смогу помочь.  
Неохотно, но он отпускает ее, надеясь, что она сможет что-нибудь. Эрик все же волнуется, что она не справится с тем, что планирует сделать. Он идет за ней в комнату – Чарльз уже лежит на спине. Он отчаянно прижимается головой к подушке так, если бы она могла помочь, но не произносит ни звука. Его левая рука время от времени сжимается – такого еще не было.  
Эрик опережает свою дочь, быстро подойдя к постели, садится. Одной рукой он касается лица Чарльза, а второй – берет его дрожащую руку.  
\- Чарльз? Ты меня слышишь? Чарльз!  
Чарльз открывает глаза, но ничего не говорит. Может, потому что не может. Эта мысль пугает, но Эрик даже думать об этом не желает. Он смотрит мужу в глаза, пока дрожащие пальцы не переплетаются с его пальцами, Чарльз делает облегченный вздох и немного расслабляется. Но вместо того, чтобы положить голову на подушку, он прижимается к ладони Эрика на своей щеке.  
\- Я… В порядке…  
\- Нет, - Эрик знает, что его голос звучит глухо.  
Но внимание Чарльза привлекает сейчас кое-что другое.  
\- Джин…  
Эрик и забыл, что она здесь. Он оборачивается – Джин сидит на краю постели.  
\- Мама, я думаю, что могу тебе помочь. Позволь мне попытаться. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты можешь… - Чарльз прерывается и внимательно смотрит на нее. – Ты уверена?  
Она, наверное, показала ему, зная, что словами это не объяснить.  
\- Я смогу, - не отступает Джин. – Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь сам этого сделать. Дай мне шанс.   
\- Но это… Непросто. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже.   
Голос его слаб, и это Эрику не нравится. Он звучит так же, как когда Чарльз был в положении последний раз.  
\- Какая, к черту, разница, если мне и станет немного плохо. Тебе больно, и это нужно остановить, - дуется Джин.  
\- Знаешь, не будет никакой разницы.  
\- Да, я знаю. Этим тебя не излечить, но зато ты не будешь испытывать такую сильную боль.  
Чарльз долго смотрит на нее, и Эрик не может сказать, общаются ли они мысленно или нет. Но потом, когда Чарльз оборачивается к нему, Эрик понимает, что ему нужно встать. Он садится чуть поодаль, а Джин, напротив, придвигается ближе к Чарльзу. Эрик убирает руку от лица мужа. Теперь Джин кладет свои руки ему на голову. Эрику приходится отпустить руку Чарльза, и отодвинутся еще дальше, чтобы Джин еще ближе села к нему. Огорченно Эрик опускает руку Чарльзу на его колено, как бы говоря «Я никуда не уйду».  
Джин концентрируется не так, как Чарльз. Вместо того, чтобы прижать пальцы к своей голове, она прижимает пальцы к голове Чарльза, и один из них лежит у того на щеке. Чарльз кладет свои пальцы на ее, и внимательно смотрит.  
\- Если тебе больно, то не надо больше…  
\- Мне не будет больно.  
\- Может быть. Такие сложные вещи сперва могут быть болезненными.   
\- Тогда я не буду останавливаться, и мне потом не будет больно.  
\- Нет, если тебе не станет хуже. Если ты неправильно сделаешь, то вся боль, которую испытываю я с удвоенной силой вернется к тебе.  
\- Я все правильно сделаю, - сердито отвечает Джин.  
\- Я только хочу чтобы ты поняла меня…  
\- Я уже. Все, молчи, а то я не сосредоточусь.

Чарльз слушается ее – устало прикрывает глаза и замолкает, больше не споря. Эрик смотрит не отрываясь. Почему ему так сложно дышать?  
Джин тоже закрывает глаза, и на первый взгляд кажется, что вообще ничего не происходит. Но откуда же ему это знать наверняка?  
Проходит еще время. У Чарльза появляется морщинка между бровей, а боль в голове Джин настолько сильна, что она едва может сосредоточиться.  
\- Джин, будь осторожнее, - говорит Эрик, прежде, чем вспоминает, что не должен ее отвлекать.  
\- Тише, папа, - бурчит она.  
Она тихо стонет, как будто сама испытывает боль. В Эрике просыпается родительский инстинкт, и он кладет руку ей на плечо. Но Джин сбрасывает её.   
\- Джин… - выдыхает Чарльз, еще крепче сжимая ее запястья.  
\- Есть! – сквозь зубы произносить она.  
Чарльз стонет, его глаза все еще закрыты. И Эрик уже не боится разговаривать вслух.  
\- Если не получается, то остановись. Не причиняй боли ни себе, ни матери.  
\- Не причиняю боли… Вот. Видишь, мама? Я могу…  
Она прерывается, сосредотачиваясь, и Чарльз затихает вместе с ней.  
Эрик непрерывно смотрит, желая понять, что же в самом деле происходит. Через несколько минут морщинки на лбу Чарльза разглаживаются, и сейчас он выглядит более расслабленным, чем утром. Эрик чувствует, что, наконец, может спокойно дышать; Чарльз и Джин открывают глаза. Джин убирает руки, и Чарльз глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Я же говорила, что смогу, - произносит Джин. Чарльз, улыбаясь, смотрит на нее. – С тобой все в порядке? Ты можешь сесть?  
Чарльз кивает и берет предложенную ею руку. Эрик хочет помочь, но он слишком сильно потрясен происшедшим. Он смотрит, как Джин помогает матери сесть, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати, и Чарльз восхищенно смотрит на нее. Он все еще морщится, боль ушла не полностью, но явно ослабла.  
\- Мама? – спрашивает Джин.  
Чарльз протягивает руку - гладит ее по щеке, и, наконец, улыбается.  
\- Я так горжусь тобой, - мягко произносит он. – Спасибо.  
\- Я не знаю, сколько это продлится…  
\- Все хорошо.  
Джин обнимает его, и долго не может разжать объятий, как, впрочем, и Чарльз. Когда она отрывается от него, то целует в щеку и поднимается.  
\- Тебе все равно нужно отдохнуть. А мне нужно идти. Скотт ждет меня – не хочу опоздать… А то еще подумает, что я его бросила, - говорит она весело.  
\- Тогда иди.  
Уходя, она снова оборачивается, и Эрик встает проводить ее.  
«Я скоро вернусь», - говорит мысленно он своему мужу.  
Чарльз знает, поэтому не отвечает.   
\- Джин.  
Эрик закрывает дверь спальни и настигает ее в главной комнате, прежде чем ей удастся выйти на улицу. Она оборачивается.  
\- А?  
Эрик не знает, что сказать, но сказать что-то нужно.  
\- Дело не в том, что я не доверяю тебе…  
Джин улыбается и мягко кивает головой.  
\- Я знаю. Все хорошо. Ты просто волнуешься за него.  
\- Также как и ты.  
Джин улыбается.  
\- Просто позаботься о нем. Я вернусь, как только смогу, - говорит она.  
За ней закрывается дверь, Эрик возвращается обратно в спальню.  
Чарльз все еще сидит и выглядит на много лучше, чем несколько минут назад.  
Эрик опускается на постель, и внимательно смотрит на мужа.  
\- Тебе действительно хорошо сейчас?  
\- Да, - честно отвечает Чарльз, нормально кивая головой, это говорит Эрику: то, что сделала Джин, точно помогло.  
\- Ладно… Ты лучше всех объясняешь вещи, трудные для понимания, так что скажи: что она сделала?   
Чарльз потирает виски, и, хмурясь, старается объяснить.  
\- Как я и сказал, это довольно сложно…  
\- Попытайся.  
\- Хорошо… Я думаю, легче будет сказать, что она… Спрятала ее. Боль. Она помогла скрыть ее. Боль все еще присутствует, но я не… Я не так сильно ее ощущаю. Объяснить не просто. Но мне теперь намного лучше.  
\- Чарльз, ты же ведь сильнее нее. Так почему же сам этого раньше не сделал?  
\- Потому что я сам не могу это сделать для себя. Она это упомянула, если ты помнишь. Я не могу, потому что не получится. Она может это сделать для меня, а я – для другого – для того, кто не телепат. С этим ничего не поделаешь – я не могу сделать этого для себя. Может, в этом есть какой-то смысл.  
\- Немного, - скептически признается Эрик.  
Чарльз пожимает плечами и смотрит на дверь спальни.  
\- Я даже не представляю, как она этому научилась. Иногда она даже не может справиться с элементами простого контроля, но… - он качает головой. – Не знаю как, но это сработало. Я в порядке. Почти.  
\- И она права – тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Чарльз неохотно кивает, в этот раз немного вздрогнув. Но потом улыбается, и это выходит убедительнее, чем если бы он пытался скрыть что-то от Эрика. Чарльз берет руку Эрика.  
\- Останешься со мной?  
Какие вопросы? Эрик придвигается к изголовью кровати, устраивается рядом с мужем. Чарльз прижимается к его груди и обнимает его.  
\- Если мы все еще собираемся сегодня это сделать, я хочу, чтобы рядом с тобой кто-то был, - говорит ему Эрик. – На случай, если что-то будет не так. И я бы предпочел, чтобы это был Хэнк. Он, кажется, знает что делать.  
\- Думаю, это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы заставить тебя не так волноваться, - вздыхает Чарльз.  
Эрик целует его в макушку.  
\- Спасибо.  
Эрик молчит, ведь Чарльзу нужен отдых. Скоро Чарльз снова засыпает, но Эрик не двигается.  
Чарльз просыпается днем, чувствуя себя намного лучше. Блок, поставленный Джин, держится. Чарльз говорит Эрику, что теперь он может построить план действий. А Эрик все настаивает на том, чтобы Хэнк побыл с ним пока его – Эрика – не будет дома. Хэнк приходит, приведя с собой и близнецов, которые весь день провели с Рейвен.  
Они не говорят сыну, на что они решились. Эрик только говорит, что Чарльз испытывал боль утром, и ему было бы лучше, если бы Хэнк побыл с ним. Хэнка не сложно было «провести» - он поверил. Чарльз знает, что Эрик все равно волнуется о нем, и знает, что и Хэнку это понятно.  
Чарльз провел оставшуюся часть дня в постели – как и было сказано, и появился на кухне с книгой в руках, только когда приходит Хэнк, а Эрик уходит.  
\- Не подвергай себя опасности, - напоминает ему Эрик.  
\- Все будет в порядке – я узнаю все, что нужно, и никто не догадается. Поверь мне, - отвечает Чарльз.  
Эрик идет на регулярное собрание Совета, и Чарльз мысленно с ним, чтобы выть в курсе всего с самого начала. Он видит все: Эрик приходит туда, садится в одно из кресел в большой аудитории, расположенной амфитеатром. Здесь есть столы на небольших возвышениях для высокопоставленных чинов.  
Большая часть собрания – пустая болтовня. К сожалению, даже хуже чем так книга, которую Чарльз якобы читает. Наконец, слово предоставляется Эрику. Чарльз понимает, что испытывает чувство гордости, когда его муж обвиняет и задает интересующие его вопросы.  
Эрик никогда такого не делал. Многие младшие сотрудники, как чувствует Чарльз, согласны с ним. Но Чарльз также чувствует раздраженность высокопоставленных чинов, им почти скучно. Однако Эрик продолжает, и сперва волнуется, что его вопрос не будет услышан, и не получит ответа.  
«Кто-нибудь из вас задумывался, что мы на самом деле делает с людьми? С нашими детьми. Я ЗНАЮ, что да, вы, конечно же, об этом думали. Я не первый, кто об этом говорит, и не последний. Мы все знаем, что Система многих подводила и разочаровывала. Население ВЫРОСЛО. Так зачем нам еще нужна Система? Если она доставляет нам столько горя, то почему мы ничего с ней не делаем? Мы можем от этого отказаться, если захотим. Разве нет? – Эрик делает паузу. – Что нас останавливает? Кто изобрел эту Систему?»  
Все обратили на это внимание. Чарльз быстро концентрируется, надеясь, что они поступят правильно, ответив.  
Он получает даже больше, чем ожидал.  
Они, конечно, снова игнорируют Эрика. Даже не так: старшие игнорируют, а остальные – младшие – напротив, тоже хотят знать ответ на этот вопрос.   
Они все привыкли к этому – к неписаным законам.  
С Системой лучше не связываться.  
А, к черту.  
Эрик идет домой, стараясь сдержать свой гнев, он не хочет вызывать к себе подозрение, раз они хотят осуществить свой план.  
«Ты что-то узнал?» - спрашивает он, направляя мысль Чарльзу, чье присутствие он чувствует и сейчас.  
«Я узнал достаточно. Приходи домой».  
«Голос» Чарльза слышится как будто издалека, но это только иллюзия. Эрик думает, то Чарльз хочет разобраться в том, что он услышал, и не волнуется. Когда Эрик приходит домой, Чарльз все еще сидит за столом, и, насупившись, глядит в книгу.  
Эрик благодарит Хэнка за то, что тот посидел с Чарльзом, и Чарльз, наконец, отрываясь от своих мыслей, тоже благодарит сына. Хэнк уходит, немного озадаченный, и Эрик с Чарльзом остаются одни.  
Эрик быстро подходит к столу, берет стул и садится рядом с мужем.  
\- Ну?  
Чарльз медленно поворачивается лицом к нему, они касаются друг друга коленями. Но Чарльз едва ли это замечает.  
\- Чарльз?  
\- Все хуже, чем мы думали, - говорит он тихо. – Или сбылись наши худшие опасения, все зависит от того, как на это посмотреть.  
\- Кто-то за этим стоит?  
Чарльз кивает.

Чарльз кивает.  
\- Человек. Всего один. Крайне сильный мутант. У него есть технологии и идеи для Системы выбора пар, а также власть, благодаря которой он заставляет поселения действовать по его повелению, – ворчит Чарльз. – Кажется, ему ничего не стоит уничтожить город, если он не подчинится ему. Только правители знают он нем… Он общается с ними… Создает Советы, если их не было… Делает так, чтобы никого не выпускали за пределы городов. Единственное, чего никто не знает, это насколько сильно его влияние, и зачем он это делает.  
\- Он все еще жив? Он является угрозой?  
\- Похоже. И все страшатся его. Никто не хочет ему перечить или противостоять. Что удивительно, это то, что он слишком молод, чтобы стоять за этим всем с самого начала, и я думаю, они должны были знать его и раньше… Чтобы все его знали. Но еще более странно то, что он должен быть намного старше к этому времени. И я был удивлен, когда они все представляли одно и то же лицо, хотя оно не сходилось с именами. Тут было два имени.  
Это больше не имеет никакого значения для Эрика, в отличие от Чарльза, но нужно с чего-то начинать  
\- Что за имена?  
\- Себастьян Шоу и Клаус Шмидт.  
Эрик прищуривается, и во рту у него все пересыхает. Неужели он все верно расслышал?  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Себастьян…  
\- Нет, другое имя, - говорит быстро Эрик.  
Чарльз удивленно приподнимает брови.  
\- Клаус Шмидт?  
Он верно услышал.  
Теперь ему нечем дышать, в ушах звенит, перед глазами все расплывается. И второй раз за неделю мир Эрика рушится вдребезги.  
Где-то он все еще слышит обеспокоенный голос Чарльза.  
\- Эрик? Эрик, что случилось? Эрик?..


	13. Chapter 13

\- Эрик? Эрик, что случилось? Эрик?..  
Внезапно у Эрика перекрывает дыхание, начинает кружиться голова, и он невидящими глазами смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Чарльз не касается его мыслей, но эмоции мужа и так затопляют его сознание. Они сумбурны и запутаны, в них чувствуется страх и ужас, ненависть и гнев, боль и вина, обреченность и беспокойство.  
\- Эрик? Эрик.  
Чарльз телепатически проверяет, как там дети, оставшиеся на втором этаже: близнецы, слава Богу, спят. Он вспоминает, что незадолго до своего ухода Хэнк действительно их уложил. Ороро и Джин нет дома: они пошли в библиотеку повидать Мойру. С ними пошел Шон, и вернуться они не слишком поздно. А сейчас только начинает темнеть. И в данной ситуации это не так плохо.  
\- Эрик, в чем дело? - взволнованно спрашивает Чарльз.   
Руки его мужа безвольно висят, и Чарльз, берет их, сжимая в своих ладонях.  
\- Эрик!  
Тот выходит из транса и, наконец, смотрит на него, но выражение лица все ещё пугает.  
\- Эрик?.. Что такое? - снова повторяет Чарльз. - Ты знаешь это имя?  
\- Более чем... - выдавливает Эрик.  
Он вскакивает, не слишком хорошо держась на ногах, и направляется в спальню. Он не открывает дверь за ручкой, а просто толкает её плечом. Чарльз быстро следует за мужем.  
\- Эрик, осторожнее...  
Он знает больше, чем просто имя? Значит, он знает самого человека? Но как это возможно? При виде такого Эрика у Чарльза сжимается все в груди, ему даже не хочется думать, что послужило причиной этому состоянию, но, все же, узнать необходимо, потому что иначе он не сможет помочь. А сейчас это единственное, что он должен сделать.   
Эрик подходит к подоконнику, одной рукой опирается на него, а другой проводит по деревянной столешнице, вытаскивая гвозди, которые с глухим стуком падают на пол. Сейчас все внимание заострено только на том, что находится там. Чарльз тревожно смотрит, и видит несколько небольших металлических предметов, лежащих в ладони Эрика. Тот не может оторвать взгляда от них, как будто не верит, что они настоящие, и будто все ещё не замечает Чарльза.  
Свет в спальне выключен, и если бы не лунный свет, льющийся из окна, Чарльз бы не разобрал, что было у Эрика в руке.  
Пули. Многие из них деформированы, а это значит, что ими уже стреляли.  
\- Эрик? - спрашивает Чарльз встревоженным голосом снова.  
И, наконец, его супруг отвечает безжизненным голосом.  
\- Они стреляли мимо... не в меня, - коротко объясняет он. - В большинстве случаев...  
И правой рукой он трет свое левое предплечье. Сразу вспоминается, что там действительно есть небольшой шрам, но Чарльз ни разу не спрашивал, от чего он.  
У многих переживших войну были шрамы: у некоторых больше, у некоторых меньше. Исключая тот, что появился после кесарева сечения, у Чарльза тоже были, один или два. Никто об этом не спрашивает - нет необходимости. А Эрик из тех, у кого шрамов больше, чем у остальных, но Чарльзу и в голову не приходило спросить об этом.  
Эрик медленно продолжает.  
\- Я не хотел их забирать с собой. Они стреляли, но только одна попала в меня. А когда я выбрался, то остальные оказались в моей руке.  
Чарльз тяжело сглатывает прежде, чем начать говорить.  
\- Выбрался? Откуда выбрался?  
Он все еще не хочет вторгаться в мысли мужа без позволения, но эмоции, которые доходят до него – мучительны и почти невыносимы. Чарльз хочет взять себя в руки.  
\- Что ты?... Что произошло? Ты знаешь этого человека? Этого... Шмидта? Шоу?  
Эрик роняет деформированные пули на стол и устало садится на стоящий рядом стул. Чарльз подходит ближе к мужу и видит в глазах Эрика лишь бесконечную пустоту.  
\- Эрик, что такое? Покажи мне, - просит он осторожно.  
Эрик молчит, но его рука тянется к руке Чарльза и сжимает ее. Чарльз сжимает ее в ответ.  
\- Покажи мне, - говорит он снова.  
Эрик упрямо качает головой.  
\- Нет, - твердо произносит он едва слышным голосом. - Т-ты не должен этого видеть. Я не могу...  
Что же такого ужасного произошло? У Чарльза сжимается все внутри.  
\- Тогда расскажи мне, - умоляет он.  
Эрик открывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Еще раз качает головой, в этот раз извиняясь. Чарльз не знает, что еще сделать. Он садится на колени к Эрику и обнимает его.  
\- Все хорошо, - шепчет он. - Ты можешь мне рассказать. Все в порядке.  
\- Это не так, - хриплым голосом отвечает Эрик, но, все же, обнимает Чарльза в ответ.  
Он так сильно сжимает Чарльза в объятиях, будто боится, что тот сейчас может исчезнуть.  
\- Я не случайно держал тебя в неведении, - ласково признается Эрик. - Когда мы встретились, я попросил тебя держаться подальше от моей головы. У меня были на это причины. Не потому, что я тебе не доверял или не хотел доверять... Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты видел. Я так боялся, что ты... Боже, когда они сказали мне, что ты телепат... Я ужасно испугался...  
Чарльз отстраняется, чтобы видеть лицо Эрика, но тот не смотрит на него.   
\- Почему? Да что же с тобой такое произошло? - спрашивает он обеспокоенно. - Эрик, пожалуйста. Я хочу помочь...  
\- Ты не можешь помочь... - Эрик смотрит на него устало. - Что случилось, того уже не исправить. Тебе это не изменить.  
\- Но что бы ни было, я могу помочь тебе оставить это позади, - предлагает Чарльз.  
\- Я думал, что уже оставил!

В лунном свете видно, как из глаз капают несколько слез, и Эрик отворачивается от Чарльза, сжимая край стола, откинувшись на спинку стула и одновременно обнимая мужа. Чарльз большим пальцем осторожно вытирает его слезы.  
Эрик весь дрожит, а Чарльз старается не поддаваться панике.  
\- Эрик, если ты не можешь рассказать мне то, что произошло, тогда позволь мне посмотреть. Пожалуйста. Ты пугаешь меня.  
\- Увиденное напугает тебя больше, - слабо возражает Эрик.  
\- Зато поможет мне понять.  
\- Тебе не нужно понимать больше того, что нам всем крупно не повезло, если Шмидт действительно находится у власти.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не сдамся. Это наши дети, Эрик. Я не перестану бороться за их будущее, пока у меня есть силы. И я должен точно знать, с чем именно борюсь.  
Эрик опять качает головой.  
\- Нет. Нет... Чарльз, пожалуйста... Я не хочу делать тебе больно...  
\- Делать мне больно?   
Эрик не может забыть что-то ужасное, и от понимания этого перехватывает дыхание.  
Чарльз знает мужа с тех пор, как тому исполнилось семнадцать. Он знает, что Эрик жил здесь, в этом поселении, с тринадцати-четырнадцати лет. Тогда получается, все его воспоминания относятся к более ранним годам. Господи, что же могло случиться с ним в таком раннем возрасте?  
\- Эрик, что произошло? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает Чарльз. - Чего я не знаю? - он целует Эрика, собирая с его щек все ещё текущие слезы.   
\- Пожалуйста. Ты не сделаешь мне больно. Я могу... могу защититься от этого.  
Он рано этому научился, еще ребенком, - держать чужие воспоминания и несчастья войны от себя подальше.  
\- Даже сейчас? - наконец спрашивает Эрик.  
Чарльз утвердительно кивает - он не лжет. Голова не так сильно болит, и блоки, поставленные Джин, пока держатся. Он подозревает, что они могут слегка ослабить его способности, но без защиты он вообще не сможет продержаться. Он сможет это сделать.  
Если только Эрик согласится.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он снова. - Если не можешь рассказать.  
Эрик сглатывает.  
\- Не могу, - шепчет он. - Я лишь... я не могу. Прости...  
\- Тогда ты позволишь мне увидеть?  
"Не хочу... Если бы был другой способ..."  
Чарльз проводит руками по волосам мужа и целует его лоб.  
"Все хорошо".  
"Прости", - снова извиняется Эрик.  
Чарльз продолжает: "Я тебя люблю. Чтобы это ни было, мы будем вместе бороться. Ведь мы так решили семь недель назад, верно? Мы вместе. Во всем. Всегда".  
"Я тоже этого хотел... но не думал, что все обернется так".  
И Чарльз целует его, прежде чем коснуться пальцами своего виска.  
"Будь осторожнее", - думает Эрик. - "Ради Бога, будь осторожен".  
Боль усиливается, и Чарльз кладет руку на лицо Эрика, и тот обнимает его.  
"Покажи мне куда идти".  
Эрик, с ощущаемым страхом, показывает ему.  
Чарльз видит город в Польше, тридцать пять лет назад. Видит, как с неба обрушиваются бомбы. Видит хлипкие развалины, которые вот-вот накроют Эрика и его семью. Видит, как Эрик останавливает их, и как в изумлении смотрят на него родители, в то время как он сам уставился на свои руки.  
Эрику восемь лет, и он даже не подозревал, что способен на такое.  
Они бегут вместе с остальными, ищут убежище. Чарльз видит мужчину, который появился из ниоткуда. Он предлагает им место, где они будут в безопасности. Чарльз видит лицо, которое мелькает в мыслях старших. Шоу. Шмидт. Кто бы там ни был. И тут же – еще одно прозвище из мыслей Эрика. Доктор. Протянутая рука и сильное недоверие. Но мать Эрика берется за эту руку, чтобы спасти свое дитя.  
Красная вспышка, запах фосфора, и они переместились.   
Они в помещении, холодном и темном. Тут каменные стены, воздух и тусклый свет просачиваются через решетку над головой, и больше ничего. Даже двери, точнее, она замурована. Это бункер. Они глубоко под землей, бомбы им не угрожают. Даже самый опасные, с ядовитым газом, который приводит к летальному исходу.  
Но почему Доктор их спас? Почему только их? Приведет ли он и остальных? Спасет других детей? Эти вопросы задает мать Эрика, но мужчина не отвечает.   
В комнате есть что-то похожее на туалет в углу комнаты, ветхий матрас на полу и немного еды.   
Мужчина указываем им на это, потом берет за руку человека в плаще – того, чье лицо они не могут увидеть - и оба исчезают.  
Мужчина в плаще иной. Эрику кажется, что и с ним самим что-то не так. Он отвел обломки, спас себя и родителей. Эрик не понимает, как он это сделал, но здесь нет металла, чтобы еще раз попробовать.  
Он садится на убогий матрас рядом с родителями и ждет, когда же кончится война.  
Но отец был прав в своем не желании приходит сюда. Был прав, когда не доверял человеку, предложившему им убежище. Он был прав, когда не доверял Шмидту.  
Многими днями позже, когда закончилась на земле война, началась война для семьи Эрика.

 

**Тридцать четыре года и один месяц назад**

Эрику уже девять лет и шесть или семь месяцев, а, может, и побольше. Он сбился со счета. Мать пела ему на день рождения. Заключенная в этой темной каменной комнате, она только это могла ему подарить. Она обнимала его, пела ему и говорила, что все скоро закончится: что они найдут выход отсюда, и она больше не позволить Доктору делать ему больно. Но этого так и не произошло.  
Они все еще здесь, но теперь без отца. Его уже нет.   
Доктор убил его - Эрик знает. Отец выглядел так, как будто заболел, но Эрик уверен, что это Доктор все устроил. Они были в безопасности от бомб. Они даже не слышали рокота над головой. Но болезнь отца была очень похожа на ту, о которой они слышали – «зловещие» бомбы, или... ядерные? Разве люди не так их называют? Однако таковых здесь не было, и сам Шмидт с самого начала сказал, что здесь они будут в безопасности. Ничто им тут не угрожает.  
Потом ему хотелось знать, как Эрику удалось остановить обломки. Как ему удалось спасти родителей. Эрик не понимал, откуда все это известно Доктору. А тот не отступал. Через несколько дней после того как они "пришли" сюда, Доктор попытался заставить Эрика снова это сделать - передвинуть металл. Эрик не смог. Тогда Доктор схватил отца и дотронулся до него. Он прожег его кожу одним касанием, и после этого отец ослаб. Совсем.  
Иногда Доктор приводил с собой девочку. Это было уже после того, как он принуждал Эрика что-либо делать. Девочка - блондинка, она старше Эрика на несколько лет. Шмидт сказал Эрику, что если тот передвинет монету или пуговицу, то девочка сможет помочь его отцу.  
Девочка выглядела такой же напуганной, как и сам Эрик.  
Иногда Эрик едва заметно передвигал предметы. За это Доктор позволял девочке помочь больному отцу. У нее это действительно получалось, но не совсем. Она выглядела огорченной, если ей что-то не удавалось. Но она следовала указаниям Доктора.  
Эрик старался, усердно старался, но все равно ничего не выходило.  
Отец умер.  
И Эрик знает, что это его вина. И Шмидт постоянно об этом ему напоминает. Мама говорит Эрику, что это не его вина, что во всем виноват этот плохой человек, но Эрик винит и себя.  
Теперь заболела мама. Вообще, она заболела уже давно, но девочка помогает ей. Эрик все еще напуган и старается еще больше, когда Доктор велит ему что-то. Он делает все из страха.  
Эрик не хочет, чтобы мама тоже умерла. Не хочет, чтобы из-за него умирали близкие ему люди.  
Он так сильно старается, и даже заметно его продвижение. На некоторое время мать поправилась. Не совсем, но ей стало лучше. Доктор больше не присылал красного человека за ним. Доктор не причинял ему боли.   
Но Эрик не оправдал себя. За последние несколько недель не было никакого продвижения, и Доктор частенько его забирал. Эрик никогда не рассказывал матери о том, что там происходило. Хотя она и так понимала, крепко обнимала его и плакала. Но Эрик ничего ей не рассказывал. Это еще больше омрачило бы ее.  
Теперь она слишком слаба, даже чтобы просто обнять его, заплакать. Она еще может петь ему по вечерам, немножко, вот и все. Иногда кажется, что мысли ее далеко отсюда, когда она поет. Он жмется к ней - ее почти не слышно. Она несколько дней с ним не разговаривала. Девочка тоже не приходила. Прошло уже очень много времени, и Эрик с нетерпеньем ждет появление Доктора. Он сможет им помочь - позволит девочке помочь его маме.  
\- Мама... Мама, просыпайся, - шепчет Эрик.  
Он лежит рядом, стирая лоскутами матраса кровь, текущую у нее из носа и рта. Такое случается часто. Волос у нее больше не осталось, они так и не отрасли, когда на короткое время ей стало лучше.  
\- Мама, пожалуйста, - плачет он.  
Он не хочет, чтобы она волновалась, если все же услышит его, но не может сдержаться и плачет. Эрик так не хочет, чтобы и она умерла. Если её не станет, то он хочет уйти с ней. И он действительно желает заразиться, но этого не происходит. Она так долго лежала больная, а он был рядом, так почему же он не заразился? Потому что он «другой»?  
Доктор говорит ему, что он особенный. Что все это ему же на пользу. Но если он такой ОСОБЕННЫЙ, тогда почему он не смог спасти отца? Почему он не смог спасти мать? Почему Доктор измывается над ним?   
Ему и сейчас больно. Вчера он был с Доктором. Голова болит, тело ноет, на двух пальцах больше нет ногтей, он не чувствует один палец на ноге.   
\- Мама, пожалуйста, проснись. Мама!..  
Он пытается ее разбудить. Он хочет слышать от нее, что он в безопасности, даже если это не так.  
Эрик сжимает ее руку, ждет, сдерживает слезы. Проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем она, наконец, открывает глаза.  
\- Мама?..  
Он пытается быстро утереть слезы, старается улыбнуться ей. И впервые за долгое время она улыбается ему в ответ.  
\- … люблю тебя…  
Это все, что он слышит. Потом она снова закрывает глаза.  
Когда на следующее утро Эрик просыпается, она уже не дышит. Эрик больше не может сдержать слезы.  
Позже появляется красный человек и забирает ее. Эрик остается один.

 

**Сейчас**

Чарльз видит все: годы Эрика в каменной тюрьме после смерти его родителей; развитие способностей, которые впоследствии он использовал для побега.  
Эрик вырвался из этого ада в тринадцать лет. Он блуждал в одиночестве несколько дней, а потом примкнул к небольшой группе мутантов, ищущих ближайшее поселение, и вместе с ними пришел в город. Он узнал, что находится в Англии, а не в Польше, где он познакомился с Доктором и откуда его с родителями забрал красный человек.  
Красный человек. Телепорт. Телепорт, от которого забеременела Рейвен, который ее бросил. Эрик тогда не узнал его, но Чарльз не злится за это на мужа.   
Дальше в воспоминаниях место гнева занимает ненависть и чувство вины: смерть родителей Эрика и почти пять лет мучения, пыток, непрерывные месяцы боли и одиночества. Потом пальцы Чарльза соскальзывают с висков Эрика. Чарльз весь дрожит и только сейчас осознает, что рыдает.  
\- Эрик… Эрик… - он едва может дышать – слезы душат его, и Эрик сильнее прижимает его к себе. – Прости… Мне ж-жаль… Мне… мне так жаль.  
Ему так хочется сказать что-нибудь ещё, но он не знает что. Чарльз утыкается лицом в плечо супруга и горько плачет – из-за изломанного детства, из-за той боли, которую не забыть.  
У всех есть тяжелые воспоминания, особенно у тех, кто прошел войну. Но не такие. Это - совсем другое.  
\- Прости меня, - выдыхает Эрик рядом с его ухом. – Я не должен был позволять тебе видеть это. Я должен был… Господи, Чарльз, прости меня…  
Чарльз хочет ответить Эрику, что тот не виноват. Что правильно сделал, показав ему это: теперь Чарльз все понимает, но не может остановить свои рыдания. Он покинул сознание Эрика, но все, что он видел, осталось в его памяти. Чарльз раньше никогда не чувствовал столь сильные эмоции, и сейчас, когда он так ослаб, сложнее все осознать. Он не может прийти в себя. Чарльз понимает, что виденное им – лишь воспоминания, но все равно не может взять себя в руки. Все те чувства, которые Эрик испытывал в прошлом, сейчас испытывает он.  
Слезы текут по щекам, и Чарльз почти не может дышать. В груди уже больно, голова безумно болит, как будто вот-вот взорвется. Он цепляется за Эрика и ждет, когда это пройдет. Он знает, что скоро – он надеется, но Эрик не так сильно в этом уверен.  
\- Чарльз? Чарльз?   
Эрик отстраняет его, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. А Чарльз крепко хватается за Эрика, его трясет, слезы безостановочно текут по его лицу. Перед глазами все расплывается. Но он чувствует руки на своем лице. Эрик встряхивает мужа.  
\- Чарльз!  
Он вскрикивает. Эрик останавливается, но не убирает рук – одна на лице, другая – ласково проводит по волосам.  
\- Чарльз… Господи, Чарльз, успокойся, пожалуйста. Чарльз!..  
Наконец, тому удается ответить телепатически: «Я… я пытаюсь».  
\- Прости меня, - тихо плачет Эрик.  
Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Чарльза, и проходит время, прежде чем Чарльз успокаивается. Однако его еще трясет.  
\- В этом нет твоей вины, - еле слышно шепчет Чарльз. Его руки теперь лежат на плечах Эрика. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ни в том, что произошло, ни в том, как это отразилось на мне. Ты не виноват…  
\- Ты не можешь…  
\- Я могу так говорить. Я все видел, Эрик. Я, можно сказать, был там.  
\- Слава Богу, что тебя там не было, - говорит Эрик.  
Они все еще касаются лбами, и Чарльз выпрямляется, чтобы видеть Эрика.   
\- Так вот почему ты все это время отталкивал меня…  
\- Я пытался защитить тебя. Тебе было всего пятнадцать, Чарльз, – Эрик смотрит ему в глаза. – Столько лет я пытался держать дистанцию… Но я влюбился в тебя.  
Чарльз слабо улыбается и проводит пальцем по лицу мужа.  
\- Я так рад, что это произошло.  
\- Все еще?  
Вопрос звучит двусмысленно, чувствуется легкий сарказм, и едва заметная ухмылка отражается на лице Эрика. Но Чарльз, что ему просто необходимо услышать ответ.   
\- Конечно, - говорит Чарльз вполне серьезно.   
И Эрик при этом облегченно выдыхает, опускает голову и немного сутулится. Чарльз приподнимает его подбородок и целует, медленно Эрик выпрямляется и снова прижимает Чарльза к себе.  
«Я говорил тебе… Мы сделаем это вместе. Мы найдем его. Мы остановим все это. Мы добьемся справедливости», - говорит он Эрику телепатически, потому что по-другому сложно, когда их губы сливаются в поцелуе.  
Но он должен оторвать на несколько мгновений, потому что головная боль так и не отступила. Она прорывает даже через надежные блоки, и Чарльз хочет это скрыть от Эрика. Но Чарльз не может подавить стон и кладет голову на плечо Эрика. Потом снова стон.  
\- Чарльз? – Эрик спешно обнимает его, одна рука ложится на затылок. Беспокойство быстро возвращается. Голос Эрика сух, его сердце сжимается.  
\- Я в порядке, - выдыхает Чарльз. – Я больше не оставлю тебя одного, - успевает выговорить он в шею своего мужа. – Не… не оставлю. Обещаю. Если я в силах помочь.  
Чарльз знает, что Эрик не будет абсолютно одинок, если Чарльза не станет. У него будут Рейвен, дети, их друзья… Но он так боится потерять кого-то еще – Чарльз чувствует это. Он понимает. С самого начала Эрик был добр, но расстояния, установленного им, чтобы избежать боли или причинить её кому-либо, больше нет, они оба признали любовь, которая существовала, по-настоящему, с самого начала…  
Сейчас Чарльз как никогда желает, чтобы эта чертова опухоль исчезла, чтобы она не напоминала о себе.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - все, что говорит Эрик в ответ.   
Чарльз молча кивает, говорит ему, что знает, что он тоже его любит, что они пройдут через это, через все это. И губы Эрика легко касаются его шеи – и это его ответ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Сейчас**

Чарльз все еще полулежит на Эрике, сидящем на стуле, когда понимает, что они не единственные, кому не спится. Джин вернулась одна. Вернулась, потому что знает, что что-то случилось. Внезапно Чарльз понимает, что большую часть того, что сейчас произошло – тот всплеск эмоций – почувствовала и их дочери.  
Он быстро садится и, тут же понимая, что не стоило этого делать, шипит от боли.  
\- Чарльз?  
Эрик сосредоточен. Конечно же. Одной рукой Чарльз держится за голову, а другой – хватается за руку мужа.  
\- Я в порядке. Я… Ох…  
Он с трудом приходит в себя после экскурса в прошлого Эрика. Проходит время, пока настоящее и воспринятое им снова не становятся на свои места. Он понимает, как измучена Джин, когда стучатся в дверь спальни.  
\- Мама! Папа! Что происходит? Мама!  
Чарльз вздрагивает и громко стонет от резкого движения. Эрик поддерживает его в сидячем положении. И он этого почти не замечает. Его охватывает паника, когда он понимает, насколько много известно Джин. Нет, она не знает о случившемся, об увиденном – ни о чем, только чувства и эмоции…  
\- О Боже, - выдыхает он.  
Чарльз поднимается, неловко, еле держась на ногах. Эрик хочет остановить его, но тоже слышит громкий стук в дверь. Эрик слышит только звук, а Чарльз ощущает то, что за ней происходит. Эрик больше не останавливает его, а помогает встать.  
\- Мама! Впусти меня! Как ты? Папа? Папа! Мамааааа!  
Она не хочет «достучатся» до него телепатически, хотя напугана не на шутку. Эрик поддерживает Чарльза, и при лунном свете Чарльз видит, как бледен его муж.  
\- Насколько ей все…?  
\- Ничего такого, - быстро отвечает Чарльз.  
Боль не такая сильная как утром, – благодаря Джин – и он прячет все увиденное в дальний угол своей памяти, и сразу пытается ответить.  
Это всего лишь на время. Чарльз снова отдается в объятия мужу, вытирает его мокрое от слез лицо, и также быстро проводит рукой по своему.  
«Она должна увидеть нас обоих. Она должна знать, что с нами все хорошо. Я знаю, что мы… нет, на самом деле, но…»  
Эрик понимающе кивает. Он держит Чарльза за руки, делает глубокий вдох, пытается прийти в себя. Его немного трясет – Чарльз это чувствует. Он приподнимается и легко целует Эрика. Кажется, это придает тому сил.  
Чарльз отходит к двери. Боль почти отступила, и он может идти без помощи. Но ему не приходится открывать дверь: она распахивается, повинуясь дару Эрика.  
На пороге стоит Джин с поднятым для стука кулаком, вся в слезах.  
\- Мама, чт-что… что происходит? – всхлипывает она.  
\- Господи… - Чарльз выходит из спальни и быстрым движением обнимает ее. – Все хорошо, Джин. Все хорошо…  
Она плачет, уткнувшись в его плечо. И вскоре сильные теплые руки обнимают Джин и Чарльза – это Эрик, он уткнулся в волосы дочери. Когда Чарльз поднимает на него взгляд, он все еще прижимает к себе дочь, видно, как слезы застили в глазах Эрика.  
«Это все моя вина…»  
Мысли Эрика достигают телепата.  
«Не твоя. Если кто и виноват, то это - я. Это я недостаточно огородился, когда вторгся в твои мысли.»  
\- Джин… - снова говорит Чарльз. - Джин. Все хорошо…  
Она вдыхает реже, пытаясь успокоится.  
\- Но… но ты… Что случилось?  
Она чувствовала как плохо ему было, после того, как он увидел прошлое Эрика. Она почувствовала, но понятия не имела, с чем это связано. Это настолько ее напугало, что она немедленно вернулась домой. И вот она здесь, и чувствует себя так же как Чарльз, когда только «вернулся» из воспоминаний Эрика. Эмоции не дают ей покоя. Она не выдержит.  
\- Ничего не случилось. Видишь? Мы в порядке.  
\- Я это почувствовала. Я почувствовала тебя. Вы оба были так… что это было…?  
Чарльз гладит ее волосы и снова обнимает.  
\- Не важно. Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Мы в порядке – вот что важно, верно? – ласково говорит он.  
Эрик, поддерживая его, целует дочерь в макушку.  
Джин постепенно приходит в себя. Но она вся дрожит от пролитых слез.  
\- Что такое? – наконец спрашивает Чарльз. – Я думал, что ты можешь «огородить» себя лучше. Как ты?  
Знать, что испытывает кто-то – особенно кто-то близкий, например, родитель – это одно, а просто ощущать отголоски эмоций постороннего – совершенно другое.  
\- Я… мне… мне жаль, я просто… Я… мне сложно удержать себя сегодня… Я… прости меня… Не знаю что… я не знаю…  
Чарльз отстраняет ее, чтобы посмотреть в лицо, и хмурится. Он ласково проводит рукой по ее щеке.  
\- Из-за того, что ты сделала сегодня утром, твоя защита ослабла. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало плохо…  
\- Со мной все в порядке… Лишь немного утомлена… вот и все…  
\- Тебе следует отдохнуть.  
\- К тому же уже поздно, - тихо добавляет Эрик.  
Он любит дочь, и сейчас хочет, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Он хочет, чтобы она ушла, чтобы никогда не узнала то, что увидел Чарльз несколько минут назад.  
Но Джин, конечно же, не хочет никогда уходить.  
\- Что-то произошло – я знаю. Я почувствовала. Что это было?  
Она крепко ухватилась на них обоих и не собиралась отпускать. Чарльз поворачивает её за подбородок к себе.  
\- Джин… Джин, послушай… Ты доверяешь мне, так?  
Джин молча кивает – слезы душат ее.  
\- Тогда поверь мне и сейчас – с нами все хорошо. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Хорошо? Если что-то было, мы бы тебе сказали.  
Джин снова понимающе кивает. Чарльз целует ее в лоб и прижимает к себе. Эрик тоже обнимает их.  
\- Иди наверх. Поспи, - горит Чарльз Джин, когда Эрик разжимает объятия.  
Она снова кивает, потом серьезно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты тоже. Тебе это нужнее, чем мне. И если потребуется моя помощь, ты только скажи, ладно? Ты не должен страдать. Пока я здесь, то не должен.  
Потребовалось время, чтобы убедить ее подняться наверх. К тому времени Ороро тоже вернулась домой, и последовала за Джин. Чарльз и Эрик вернулись в спальню. И теперь Чарльз больше не скрывал, что ему больно, и как только дверь за ними закрылась, то он «отпустил» себя.  
Падая, он прислонился к стене, чтобы Эрику не пришлось его поддерживать, но тот все же поймал его. Чарльз не сопротивлялся, и некоторое время они прижимались друг другу в тишине.  
\- С ней все будет в порядке? – медленно спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз утвердительно кивнул, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, руки его обвивали шею мужа.  
\- Я сделал все возможное, чтобы уменьшить то, что она почувствовала… Я сделаю это еще раз, как только смогу. С ней все будет хорошо.  
\- Слава Богу…  
Они снова молчат. Чарльз обнимает его, не может совладать с собой и тихонько плачет. Эрик крепче обнимает его.  
\- Я не должен был позволять тебе это видеть… Прости меня, - говорит он утомленно.  
Чарльз тяжело вздыхает и пытается сдержать слезы.  
\- Я должен был знать. Это был самый легкий способ и самый лучший. Я бы не смог полностью понять, если бы ты только рассказал бы мне.  
\- Так многие делают, Чарльз. Этого было бы достаточно. Я должен был…  
\- Прекрати, - ворчит Чарльз.  


Он устал, голова болит неимоверно, и сейчас ему не интересно, что Эрик чувствует себя виноватым. На долю его мозга и так выпало слишком много.  
Стало легче от того, что Эрик замолчал. Они так и стояли – Эрик все прижимал его к себе. Чарльз снова вытер лицо о рубашку своего мужа, и продолжал стоять - в объятиях Эрика, пока это не стало невозможным даже с поддержкой Эрика. Он начал терять равновесие, и Эрик просто поднял его на руки.  
\- Ты устал больше, чем Джин, - ласково проворчал Эрик. – Тебе все еще больно?  
\- Немного…  
Чарльз проваливается в темноту, в тишину и отвлекается на время от того, что произошло, когда он попал в глубины памяти Эрика. Боль начинает отпускать, останавливаемая барьерами, установленными Джин. Остаются лишь отголоски боли, но если повезет, то и они скоро исчезнут. Хотя Чарльз сомневается, что ему настолько повезет.  
Эрик опускает его на постель. Нет необходимости переодевать его – пижама на нем с самого утра по настоянию Эрика. Чарльз просто натянул на нее свитер. Эрик только снимает его и бросает на пол, опускает Чарльза на подушки, целует его в лоб, но вместо того, чтобы укрыть, стягивает с него штаны и белье.  
\- Эрик, что ты…?  
Чарльз останавливается, пытаясь приподняться на локтях, но острая вспышка боли пронзает затылок. Он падает на спину, подавляя стон.  
Эрик, смочив руку слюной, проводит по его члену, постепенно ускоряя движения, и первые волны удовольствия заставляют Чарльза задрожать.  
\- Не уверен, но, может, это принесет хоть какое-то облегчение, - говорит Эрик, и в его голосе чувствуется извиняющийся тон.  
Он винит себя за то, что так расстроил Чарльза и Джин, за ту боль, что теперь испытывает Чарльз. Эрик не знает, как все исправить, и использует единственный способ, который точно поможет.  
\- Все хорошо, Эрик. Обычная головная боль, как и всегда, но я ммм… Не знаю, станет ли мне легче после ЭТОГО. Я…  
Он резко замолкает, невольно выгибаясь под чувствительными движениями Эрика – возбуждение дает о себе знать.  
\- Все же стоит попробовать.  
«Ты… ты не обязан. После всего… после этого», - Чарльз пытается говорить с помощью телепатии. - «Все, что ты… Боже, тебя могло бы здесь и не быть. После…»  
\- Чарльз, все, что произошло со мной - уже в прошлом, – шепчет Эрик. – Но то, что происходит с тобой – реально. Это тебе сейчас больно.  
Он наклоняется и целует Чарльза – медленно и так сладко. Но Чарльзу приходится прервать поцелуй, чтобы издать стон полный удовольствия и удивления от того, как его муж старается, желая сделать лучше и приятнее. Эрик слабо улыбается.  
\- Позволь мне позаботится о тебе.  
\- Да… Хорошо, - уступает Чарльз.  
К этому времени движения Эрика становятся более уверенными, и Чарльзу не составляет большого труда сдаться. Вскоре ему становится удивительно хорошо – эндорфины отдаляют боль.  
Эрик держит его на грани – Чарльз расслаблен, но этого не достаточно для того, чтобы получить удовольствие. После двадцати пяти лет, учитывая и те несколько, что они не были близки, они понимают друг друга с полуслова. И сейчас Эрик знает, когда Чарльз готов дойти до высшей точки наслаждения. Чарльз лежит разморенный, удовлетворенный, почти не чувствуя боли и вот-вот готовый.  
Он лишь почувствовал, как Эрик погладил его по затылку и удалился на некоторое время, чтобы потом прийти и вытереть его – Чарльза, и натянуть на него одежду.  
Эрик укрывает их одеялом, ложится рядом и прижимает Чарльза к себе, согревая. Чарльз думает, что Эрик все же оказался прав – это помогло. И Чарльз уже не в первый раз признается, как же ему повезло с Эриком, который так сильно его любит и сделает для него все.  
И впервые с тех пор, как они узнали о состоянии здоровья, Чарльз засыпает спокойно.  
На следующее утро Эрик просыпается первым. Чарльз рядом – тихо лежит в его объятиях. Уже рассвет, но вставать ещё рано.  
Они просто лежат, осознавая тот факт, что прошлая ночь им не приснилась.  
Господи, он никогда не хотел, чтобы Чарльз узнал о его прошлом – о его темном прошлом. Но это уже произошло – Чарльз все видел, и… Эрику стало легче от этого. Как гора с плеч.  
«Становится легче после того, как поделишься с кем-нибудь», - безмолвно говорит ему Чарльз.  
Эрик улыбается и смотрит на своего мужа. На лице Чарльза нет и тени боли. Эрик не удерживается и треплет его легонько по голове. В ответ он получает легкую усмешку и на душе становится легче о того, что Чарльза не мучает боль.  
«Как нам быть дальше?» - спрашивает Эрик в основном себя.  
Но Чарльз отвечает ему: «Как думаешь, Шмидт все ещё там, где держали тебя?»  
«Вполне возможно. Если он обладает таким влиянием, то я даже уверен, что он там. Ему незачем скрывать свое место нахождения – все равно все боятся его».  
«Ты помнишь это место?»  
Эрик качает головой. «Не совсем… Прошло тридцать лет. Я, возможно, смогу указать приблизительно, но …»  
Чарльз задумчиво смотрит.  
«Хорошо. Я тоже смогу описать местность из отрывков твоих воспоминаний. Мы сможем восстановить маршрут, по которому ты вышел к группе, с которой и прибыл сюда».  
«Но мы не знаем, что нам делать после того как мы найдем его резиденцию. Ты видел мои воспоминания, Чарльз, и знаешь, насколько он силен. А нас только двое… Нам нужна помощь».  
Дело не в том, что он боится – хотя его страх вполне объясним, – а в том, что они не смогут справиться одни.  
«Может быть…»  
«Не «может быть», Чарльз. Ты знаешь, что нам нужна помощь».  
Если они хотят остановить Шмидта и при этом остаться в живых. Если бы не было семьи, Эрик, не задумываясь, нашел бы этого человека и сам его убил. Он даже согласился бы потом быть убитым. Но сейчас он не может думать только о себе. С семнадцати лет он уже не одинок. Сейчас он в ответе за восьмерых: его муж и дети, а кроме них – Рейвен, Курт и Мойра. И ведь скоро у него должен родиться внук.  
Он должен быть с ними и больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Чарльз был рядом.  
Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на мужа, потом черты его лица смягчаются и, кажется, он слышал, все мысли Эрика.  
«Ты прав…» - наконец произносит Чарльз.  
Эрик согласно кивает и целует его в висок.  
«Но пока это не важно. Пока мы снова вместе. Не стоит торопиться. Я понимаю, насколько этого важно, но если ждало двадцать пять лет, то может подождать еще несколько недель».  
Чарльз молчит в ответ. Тишина тяготит.  
«Что?»  
«Восемьдесят пять дней», - тихо говорит Чарльз. - «У нас восемьдесят пять дней».  
«О чем ты…?» - Эрик прерывается, поняв, в чем дело. - «Алекс».  
«Алекс», - кивает Чарльз. - «И Энджел. Я знаю, что это кажется нереальным, но я не хочу, чтобы выбирали за них. Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось к этому времени».  
Эрик тяжело вздыхает.  
«Чарльз… Я не думаю, что…»  
«Знаю. Я же сказал, что не уверен в том, что у нас что-то получится. Но мы должны попытаться».  
Эрик снова вздохнул и согласно кивнул, бессознательно водя пальцами по волосам своего мужа.  
«Хорошо… Но можем ли мы отложить все на неделю?»  
Чарльз понимает, о чем он говорит. Они даже не знают результатов анализов. Не знают, с чем им придется столкнуться.  
Несколько долгих мгновений Чарльз смотрит на Эрика. Тот видит, что Чарльз пытается сдержать слезы, и ему это не очень удается. Но все же он кивает, и Эрик целует его. У них еще полчаса, прежде чем придется встать.  
Утро проходит как всегда, что уже хорошо. Ороро вовремя уходит в школу, Джин спускается вниз и рада видеть, что Чарльзу уже лучше. Близнецы, как и всегда, не сидят на одном месте, но остаются дома и не идут играть с Мари, как только видят, что Чарльз хорошо себя чувствует. Они тащат его наверх поиграть, а тот совсем не возражает. Джин тоже присоединяется к ним, забыв на время про Скотта и свои дела. Внизу остается только Эрик. Чарльзу давно не было так весело, и Эрик слишком этому рад.  
Все было прекрасно, пока в дверь не постучались.  
Чарльз спускается один, предварительно попросив Джин приглядеть за Бобби и Китти. Он уже почти спустился, когда Эрик открыл дверь. На пороге стоит Хэнк, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся.  
\- Они закончили на день или два раньше срока. Результаты анализов готовы, - быстро говорит он. – Я… я не знаю, что… я не видел врача Чарльза. Но одна из медсестер нашла меня и попросила вас предупредить… Но результаты готовы.  
Вот и все. Больше никаких домыслов, никаких догадок, которые могли быть ошибочными. Чья-то рука проскальзывает в его руку и почти до боли сильно сжимает ее. Когда Эрик смотрит вниз на Чарльза, то тот совсем не напуган, как, например, сам Эрик.  
\- Даже если это рак, то они смогут его вылечить. Они же нам так сказали, да?  
Голос Эрика еле слышен. Они сидят на краю стола для обследований в одной из палат поликлиники и ждут результатов. Чарльз с Эриком сидят очень близко. Им сейчас это необходимо.  
\- Он сказал, что они смогут это вылечить. Я уверен, что он говорил, зная, что мы можем на это надеяться, - произносит Чарльз. Он заставляет себя говорить уверенно, потому он тоже боится. Он держался, как мог, всю эту неделю, и теперь, когда они вот-вот должны узнать ответ, у него все выходить из-под контроля.  
После этих слов Эрик еще сильнее прижимает его к себе, а Чарльз не противится. Они переплетают пальцы, и Чарльз кладет голову на плечо мужа. Однако, как только дверь открывается, они сразу вскакивают с места.  
Казалось, все в мире для них потеряло значение. Они никак не ожидали, что доктор зайдет к ним с улыбкой на лице, и скажет такое.  
\- У вас не рак, - говорит он. – Мы все еще не знаем, сколько сможем удалить, пока не начнется сама операция. Но если нам удастся удалить большую часть опухоли, то не думаю, что в дальнейшем у вас могут возникнуть какие-либо проблемы с этим. Но вы должны дать нам еще неделю-другую, чтобы мы полностью подготовились к операции. Но после нее вы будете в полном порядке, Чарльз.

Сначала Чарльз не двигается, стараясь принять тот факт, что они после всех тех переживаний за последнюю неделю, в конце концов получили хорошие вести. Потом он выходит из оцепенения, и снова прислоняется к плечу Эрика с тяжелым вздохом от перенесенного шока. В этот раз Чарльз не может совладать голосом, но все в порядке, потому что его Эрик рядом и уже спрашивает врача:  
\- Почему мы должны ждать так долго?  
\- Мы никогда раньше не проводили такой операции. У нас были подобные, однако никто еще не занимался оперированием мозга после войны. Мы послали за самым лучшим врачом – единственный, кто еще жил до войны и имеет такой опыт. Он живет в соседнем городе со времени его основания. Там он и занимался этим, а также обучал младшее поколение. Через несколько дней врач прибудет сюда. Как вы уже поняли, он довольно стар, поэтому и не может быстро путешествовать. Поэтому-то мы с его приездом должны быть точно уверены, что все готово к операции.  
Эрик долго не решается, но все же спрашивает.  
\- Если врач настолько стар, то как он сможет оперировать?  
\- Я предполагаю, его будут сопровождать его лучшие студенты.  
\- Ясно…  
Кажется, что Эрик не совсем этому рад. Следующие несколько минут он расспрашивал об операции, пока Чарльз тихо попросил его остановиться.  
Врач спрашивает Чарльза о его самочувствии за тот период, что они не виделись. И снова Эрик отвечает на все вопросы. Чарльзу остается только кивать в подтверждение, так как он не может перестать думать.  
Домой они возвращаются с еще большим количеством медикаментов – в основном обезболивающих. По дороге домой Чарльза подташнивает. Он не знает от чего это: обычные симптомы или от нервов. Скорее всего – последнее. Бабочек в животе он больше не чувствует, а вот живот у него и вправду разболелся, даже несмотря на то, что Чарльз уже знает результаты, и они с Эриком идут домой и…  
Эрик уводит его с дороги ближе к домам, берет в ладони его лицо и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
\- Что с тобой? Почему ты такой притихший? Ты же ведь сам слышал его – ты будет в порядке.  
В голосе Эрика слышится облегчение, глаза его влажные, и он улыбается. Ему так хочется быть счастливым, а Чарльз так спокоен, даже безразличен.  
Он смеется, но выходит как-то не слишком правдоподобно.  
\- Прости меня… Думаю, я слишком много анализирую происходящее…  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В смысле…  
Пока ничего не сделано. И много чего может произойти прежде, чем все закончится. Но Чарльз только качает головой.  
\- Нет, прости. Ничего. Ты прав, - улыбается он, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Эрика. – Я сейчас должен быть дико счастлив.  
Они целуются, и Эрик не позволяет ему отстраниться. Да и Чарльзу самому этого не хочется делать. Они держат друг друга в объятиях и теперь тихо смеются – облегченно, неожиданно и благодарно.  
Не успели они дойти до дома, как Джин уже все знает. Хотя в этот раз она ждет, пока они зайдут домой и бежит к ним. Бобби и Китти повторяют ее действие, не зная точно причину.  
Услышав радостную весть, пришли все дети. Рейвен с Куртом решили остаться. И Мойра пришла, но, к сожалению, без Шона. Он и Алекс заглянули раньше, но им пришлось потом идти на работу, поэтому Мойра пришла одна.  
\- Смотри кого я нашла, - сказала она обняв Чарльза с порога, и обернувшись к тому, кто последовал за ней в дом.  
\- Логан, - улыбнулся Чарльз. – Мы тебя давно не видели. Как ты?  
Мужчина только пожал плечи, и Чарльз даже растерялся, не зная, что еще сказать. Так же, как Эрик и Рейвен.  
\- Ну, ммм… ты должен остаться на ужин. Я пока не начал готовить, но скоро приступлю. Выбор у нас не слишком большой, и, боюсь, ничего изысканного на столе не появится. Я вообще… я совсем не готовил на этой неделе…  
Он неуверенно прерывает свои объяснения, потому что он не подглядывал, что знает Логан. И вдруг Чарльзу кажется неправильным то чувство облегчения, которое он испытывает, когда женщине, которую любил Логан, не посчастливилось его ощутить.  
Он не хочет говорить их другу, что для них это было чудом, которое, к сожалению, не случилось с Кайлой.  
\- Не смущайся, Чарльз. Она уже сказала мне, - говорит Логан, невозмутимо, как всегда, но без злобы.  
\- Ясно…  
\- Слушай, я рад, что с тобой все будет хорошо.  
\- Спасибо… - тихо отвечает Чарльз.  
Минуту стоит молчание, а затем Логан пожимает плечами.  
\- Эй, если ты… если ты в любом случае готовишь… то я останусь.  
Ему удалось разрядить обстановку, и Чарльз благодарен за это. Потому что за день – за неделю – что им пришлось пережить, Чарльз не уверен, что он или Эрик мог переживать из-за других.  
\- Так и есть, - говорит Эрик. – Ты должен остаться. Но готовить буду я.  
\- Эрик, я вполне способен…  
\- Готовить буду я, и никаких возражений, - улыбаясь, отвечает Эрик. – А тебе придется развлекать наших гостей.  
Сказав это, Эрик указывает на Логана и Мойру. Чарльз усмехается и, наконец, видит, как Логан слегка улыбается. Рейвен тоже приходит поздороваться с ним. И к вечеру уже все вместе – друзья, семья – уже забывают о той беде, которая нависала над ними буквально на прошлой неделе. Не сказать, что больше нет никакой угрозы, но сейчас она явно уменьшилась.  
Этим вечером Чарльз чувствует желание Логана чем-то поделиться. Но тот, в отличие от Алекса, не старается скрыть это. Напротив, он дожидается, пока большинство присутствующих уйдут, а сам удаляется на задний двор Леншерров. Чарльз следует за ним. А вот Эрика не отпускает Китти, держащая его за ногу.  
«Не беспокойся. Я сам поговорю с ним», - мысленно говорит Чарльз мужу. - «Я позову тебя, если понадобится. Пока я и сам не знаю, в чем дело».  
\- Логан?

Мутант тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Слушай… Спасибо тебе за все, но… Я все равно должен был сюда прийти, даже до того как Мойра мне обо всем рассказала. Я должен сказать тебе, что я не намерен оставаться больше здесь.  
Чарльз изумленно смотрит на него. Он ожидал услышать все, что угодно, но только не это.  
\- Что? Я не понимаю. Почему?  
\- Может потому что я старше всех, но не выгляжу на свои года. Все это знают. Они сказали, что дадут мне срок – несколько месяцев, может год – и они найдут мне пару, если я останусь здесь, – его глаза заблестели. – Этого не произойдет, я не позволю этому произойти. Я не буду ни с кем жить.  
\- Ты шутишь… они бы не стали…  
\- Я чертовски серьезен, так же, как и они.  
\- Боже, Логан, мне жаль…  
\- Ты не сможешь ничего сделать. И мне нельзя здесь больше оставаться. Я должен уйти прежде, чем они всерьез задумаются отравить мне жизнь.  
Чарльз качает головой.  
\- Нет, стой. Послушай меня…  
Они не расскажут никому, на что решились, и Чарльз не хочет говорить Логану все, но он должен хоть что-то сообщить.  
\- Что?  
\- Не уходи. Не сейчас. Возможно, тебе и не придется этого делать.  
\- О чем ты, черт побери, говоришь?  
\- Это сложно объяснить… но знаю, что Система долго не протянет.  
\- О чем ты? – прищурившись, спрашивает Логан.  
\- Я пока сам не знаю, - вздыхает Чарльз. – Все что могу сказать – мы не должны позволить этому так продолжаться. Это нужно остановить.  
\- Я совершенно согласен, - качает головой Логан. – Только не делай глупостей, договорились? Я был бы рад помочь любому, кто хочет свергнуть этих ублюдков.  
\- Только… они… не совсем они стоят за всем этим, - удивляет Логана Чарльз. – Неважно. Мы дадим тебе знать, если понадобится твоя помощь. Спасибо.  
Логан согласно кивает и разворачивается к дому.  
\- Я должен идти, уже поздно, - говорит он и уходит.  
Чарльз не знает, сколько времени он еще остается в саду, пока Джин не зовет его.  
«Мама? Ты что, собираешься спать там?»  
Он заходит в дом. К этому времени Эрик уложил близнецов спать. Рейвен снова крепко обнимает Чарльза, и, забрав Курта, уходит домой. Чарльз смотрит им вслед, внезапно вспомнив, что у Рейвен до истечения срока осталось чуть более двух месяцев.  
Если бы только никто не беспокоился об опухоли. Если бы он за последние недели так часто не думал о том, останется ли в живых. Если бы только его и Эрика первый внук появился на свет, где каждый волен любить того, кого хочет…  
Но две недели – не слишком большой срок. Но если хотя бы Чарльз был здоров, тогда другой разговор. Но не сейчас.  
Но, возможно, восемьдесят четыре дня и не слишком маленький срок.  
Он не позволит, чтобы Алекса заставили сделать выбор против своей воли. Чарльз не позволит этого и в отношении Шона, Джин, Ороро и Скотта или кого-либо другого. Он не допустит, чтобы Шона и Мойру или Скотта и Джин разлучили. Он не позволит никому сказать Логану или подобным ему, что память о тех, кого они любили никому не интересна. Так не должно быть. Никогда.  
Так что восемьдесят четыре дня должно быть достаточно.  
\- Мама?  
Джин старается отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей. Но Чарльз велит ей тоже подняться спать. Через несколько минут спускается Эрик.  
\- Чарльз, тебе пора ложиться… должен быть уже в постели. Ты принял лекарства?  
Он еще их не принимал. Он их примет потом, а сейчас – позволяет Эрику утянуть его в спальню. Как только они там оказываются, он, задумавшись, останавливается.  
\- Чарльз, что такое? – беспокойно спрашивает Эрик.  
Чарльз рассказывает мужу то, что сообщил ему Логан.  
\- Бессмыслица какая-то. Я не понимаю, зачем Шмидту все это – почему он так давит на жителей городов, - говорит Чарльз. – И я не думаю, что он упоминал о чем-то подобном или говорил тебе, что главы полагают, что он как-то ответственен за войну.  
\- Они думают, что он…? – не заканчивает Эрик свой вопрос и устало качает головой. – Я никогда об этом не задумывался, но это не удивляет меня.  
Эрик вздыхает и пытается потянуть Чарльза к постели.

\- Но у нас будет еще время поговорить об этом. А пока ты должен отдохнуть.  
\- Послушать тебя, так я вообще не должен вылезать из постели, - тихо ворчит Чарльз. – Нет, Эрик. Мы должны поговорить об этом, мы должны бороться. Мы больше не можем позволять разрушить наши жизни.  
\- Я думал, что мы пока решили повременить с этим, - недовольным голосом отвечает Эрик.  
\- До того как узнали результаты анализов. Но мы их уже узнали.  
\- И с тобой все будет в порядке. Так почему же это не может подождать до твоего полнейшего выздоровления?  
\- Мы не знаем, сколько времени уйдет на восстановление после операции. И если только… - Чарльз не продолжает.  
Он отворачивается, пальцы Эрика сжимают его руки.  
\- Что если? Что еще?  
\- Ты знаешь, что врачи не могут обещать точно, - тихо напоминает ему Чарльз. – Что-то может пойти не так во время операции. Или опухоль может быть больше, чем они предполагали и что-то случится. И даже прежде, чем они смогут приступить к операции, я… я могу…  
Чарльз видит затравленный взгляд мужа, и сердце кровью обливается от того, что Эрик сейчас испытывает.  
\- Никто не может гарантировать наш завтрашний день, Эрик.  
Эрик тяжело вздыхает, и Чарльз сразу же хочет его успокоить.  
\- Эрик…  
\- Прекрати, - жестко шепчет Эрик. – Ты будешь в порядке… он так сказал.  
\- Да, он ещё добавил, что операция должна пройти успешно…  
\- Так и будет.  
\- А что если нет?  
\- Черт возьми, Чарльз!  
Эрик отталкивает его на расстояние вытянутых рук – но не отпускает, – чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Раньше я понимал – мы ничего не знали. Ты пытался себя морально подготовить. Но сейчас, когда мы получили такие хорошие новости, и ты…  
\- По тем же причинам!!!  
Эрик отпускает его и отходит к стене. Чарльз следует за ним, он хочет быть ближе, он не может без него. Это действительно так.  
\- Эрик… - снова пытается Чарльз.  
Эрик не смотрит на него. Стоит, отвернувшись к стене и резко дышит. Чарльз протягивает к нему руку, но боится дотронуться. Но, все же, решается. Эрик не удерживается на ногах и падает на колени.  
\- Эрик…!  
Он чувствует все. Воспоминания прошлого все еще действуют на него сильнее, чем думал Чарльз, больше чем что-либо другое. Чарльз опускается на пол рядом с мужем и обнимает его. Эрик сразу прижимается к нему, а потом усаживает Чарльза себе на колени.  
\- Он сказал, что ты будешь в порядке… Почему мы не можем просто поверить в это? – спрашивает Эрик севшим голосом. – Я не могу… Я не могу думать ни о чем другом. Я знаю, что может произойти. Не надо мне об этом напоминать. Один Бог знает, я думал об этом… волновался… потому, что не хочу, чтобы это произошло. Я не могу потерять тебя. Я не должен.  
Не выдержав, Эрик плачет, и Чарльз крепче обнимает его.  
«Прости… прости меня. Я так устал… Я… мне кажется, что я больше не контролирую себя».  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Чарльз. – Знаю. И ты меня прости. Все хорошо… Со мной ты не обязан ничего скрывать. Потому что мы есть друг у друга, верно?  
«Поэтому-то я и не могу потерять тебя».  
Чарльз целует его и обнимает, пока Эрик не успокаивается.  
\- Ты не ошибаешься, - говорит Чарльз, наконец. – Если все что они говорили на счет операции пойдет как надо, то я буду в порядке. Но это не значит, что мы должны пустить все на самотек. Я только это и хочу сказать, - мягко объясняет Чарльз.  
\- Я понимаю, - вздыхает Эрик. – А я запаниковал… как идиот.  
\- Ты не идиот.  
\- Нет, идиот.  
\- Ну хорошо, иногда бываешь, - тепло улыбается Чарльз.  
Эрик целует его, и Чарльз снова улыбается.  
– Только позволь мне найти путь туда, где тебя держал Шмидт, - говорит он спустя некоторое время. – Мы пока можем это сделать, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Если я восстановлю путь, то буду уверен, что мы оба его быстро запомним.  
Эрик по-прежнему не рад этой затее, но:  
\- Я не думаю, что это может тебе навредить, пока ты не слишком напрягаешь себя.  
\- Я буду крайне осторожен, обещаю.  
Чарльз поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку Эрику, который берется за нее. Чарльз улыбается и сжимает ладонь, помогая мужу встать.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он усаживает Эрика на край постели и сап опускается рядом.  
\- Сейчас? – спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Не обязательно все сразу. У нас несколько дней впереди. Даю слово, что остановлюсь, как только почувствую, что слабею. Хорошо?  
Эрик сосредоточенно смотрит на него, но после нескольких мгновений молчания берет руку Чарльза, сгибает все пальцы кроме двух и прикладывает их к своему виску.  
Другую ладонь Чарльза Эрик сжимает в своей руке.


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Сейчас**

\- Чарльз? Чарльз, ты слышишь меня? Чарльз…  
Чарльз сонно моргает и непонимающе смотрит на своего мужа, в то время как Эрик отводит его волосы со лба и близко наклоняется к мужу.  
«Что…? Конечно же, я тебя слышу. Ты имеешь в виду, не сплю ли я? Нет, не сплю».  
Не смотря на то, что сейчас только утро, в спальне довольно светло. Чарльз оборачивается к окну. Если он не ошибается, то уже почти полдень.  
«Почему так поздно? Ты должен был меня разбудить».  
Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как они были в больнице, где узнали, что опухоль Чарльза – это не рак, и возможно ее прооперировать. С тех пор Чарльз и Эрик ждут от врачей новых новостей. Чарльз знает, что быстро переутомляется – и это становится все хуже – но не будить его до полудня, кажется, уже перебор.  
Эрик хмурится, а Чарльз готов спорить. Но потом Чарльз замечает, что полностью одет и удивляется.  
\- Чарльз… ты с утра на ногах, - обеспокоенно говорит Эрик.  
Чарльз удивленно спрашивает:  
\- Я… что?   
А остальное он чувствует от Эрика, едва подавляющего панику и беспокойство. Что-то произошло сейчас, и это главное, на остальном он не может сосредоточиться. Чарльз хочет сесть, но ему никак не удается.  
Эрик смотрит на него и начинает рассказывать, что произошло. Он ласково проводит пальцем по щеке Чарльза.  
\- Ты… у тебя был обморок, Чарльз. Ты правда ничего не помнишь? Ты с самого утра был на ногах.  
Голос Эрика дрожит – Чарльз знает, что муж не может совладать собой.  
\- Нет, я не… я не помню. Что произошло?  
\- Это произошло час или два назад… Джин позвала Хэнка, но он сказал, что даже в больнице тебе не помогут, это один из побочных эффектов опухоли. Так что мы просто перенесли тебя сюда. Как видно, то, что врачи выписали, тебе не помогло…  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь усвоить услышанное.  
  
\- Я… кхм… я думаю, не все должно действовать сразу. Хотя, по-моему, со мной и раньше происходило подобное.  
\- Возможно да, а возможно нет. – Эрик резко вздыхает. – Ты в порядке?  
Чарльз снова пытается подвигаться, и в этот раз у него получается. Чарльз начинает приподниматься, и Эрик осторожно помогает ему сесть и поправляет подушку у него за спиной, чтобы тот мог откинуться на нее. Чарльз немного неловко опирается на подушку. Его левая рука, которая раньше болела, сейчас онемела, и его лицо искажается гримасой боли.   
\- Я с тобой, я здесь, - уклончиво говорит Чарльз.  
Некоторое время Эрик молча смотрит на него, не зная что сказать.  
\- Ты действительно ничего не помнишь? – спрашивает он. – Ничего с самого утра?  
\- Нет… а что?  
\- Ты не спал… Но все утро вел себя как-то странно, перед тем как упасть в обморок. Я хотел отвести тебя в больницу до того, как это произошло. Я… - Эрик отвернулся.  
\- Эрик? Что произошло? – тревожным голосом спросил Чарльз.  
\- Ничего…  
\- Что-то произошло, и ты не хочешь мне говорить об этом.   
Чарльз понял это лишь взглянув в лицо мужа, даже не чувствуя мыслей Эрика.  
\- Не важно.  
\- Нет, важно. Что я сделал? Нас предупреждали, что давление, оказываемое на мой мозг, может оказывать влияние на мое поведение. Я…  
\- Знаю, – твердо говорит Эрик. – Это из-за опухоли ты вел себя так. Ты был не в себе. Но это уже не важно.  
У Чарльза во рту пересохло, потому что произошло что-то ужасное, если Эрик не хочет ему ничего рассказывать.  
\- Эрик, что я сделал?  
Эрик берет его руку и сжимает в своей.  
\- Ничего. Ты был немного… взбешен – наверно, встал не с той ноги, – вот и все. – Эрик целует его в лоб. - Ты был не в себе. Осознанно ты бы никогда такого не сделал.  
\- Если ты не скажешь, почему так расстроен, то я точно взбешусь не на шутку.  
\- Я расстроен, потому что ты был в обмороке, и это меня до смерти напугало.  
\- Я понял это уже… Но дело не в этом. Что произошло?  
\- Чарльз…   
Эрик придвигается ближе, пытаясь отвлечь его, но в этот момент дверь в спальню открывается и в проеме показывается голова Китти.   
\- Мамочка? С мамой все хорошо?  
\- Китти, что ты… - прерывается Эрик и вздыхает. – Да, с мамой все хорошо.  
Говорит только Эрик, потому что Чарльз не может отвести взгляда от перевязанной головы дочери.  
\- Китти, - продолжает Эрик, - с мамой все хорошо, только нужно отдохнуть. Иди поиграй.  
\- Ладно…  
Она уходит. И к тому времени, как дверь снова закрывается, Чарльз забывает, как дышать.  
\- Э… Эрик, что… О Господи, Эрик, что произошло? Это я сделал? Это был я?  
\- Чарльз, ты был…  
\- Не лги мне!  
Голова Чарльза начинает болеть - сейчас он прерывисто дышит, а глаза его полны слез.  
\- Это же я сделал, так? Что же я наделал! Что же я… О Господи. Боже…!  
Слезы текут по его щекам, и Эрик берет мужа за плечи и встряхивает.  
\- Чарльз, прекрати! Все было не так. Это произошло случайно – ты не видел ее. Ясно? Ты ее не заметил, и это произошло случайно. Вот и все.  
\- Но как?..  
\- Я просил тебя не делать ничего, но ты не хотел слушать меня. Ты был… я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, зачем ты это делал. Ты был просто… чем-то занимался в кухне. У тебя в руке была сковородка, и ты не видел Китти. Честное слово, это произошло случайно. С Китти все хорошо, она в порядке. Только успокойся…  
Чарльз знает, что Эрик сказал правду, но ему самому теперь стало плохо. Он плачет, и Эрик прижимает его к себе и крепко обнимает. В какой-то момент Чарльз теряет контроль и считывает немного из того, что произошло, из мыслей Эрика. Видит себя, кричащего и возбужденного, как он крушит все на кухне. Чарльз знает, что все это было на самом деле, хотя сам вспомнить не может.  
\- Шшш… Чарльз, все хорошо. Все хорошо. Ты не виноват.  
Чарльз прижимается к мужу и задыхается от рыданий.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это удалили из меня, - вздыхает он.  
\- Знаю. Я тоже этого хочу, - говорит Эрик. - Еще несколько дней.  
\- Я не хочу ждать, - бормочет Чарльз.  
Он устал, устал бояться. Это лишает его сил. А их на данное время у него осталось немного. Но он не хочет спать. Не хочет просыпаться и снова быть кем-то другим.  
Эрик не отпускает от себя до тех пор, пока в дверь снова не стучатся. Чарльз высказывает из его объятий и снова прислоняется к подушке, быстро вытирает лицо, потому что знает, кто стучится.  
\- Можешь заходить, Китти.  
Эрик смотрит на него, но Чарльз делает вид, будто не замечает.  
Девочка заходит в комнату и беспомощно улыбается.   
\- Ты отдохнул? Тебе лучше?  
\- Да, я… Китти, иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.  
Он протягивает руки, и она быстро взбирается на постель и садится к нему на колени. Эрик отодвигается, что бы девочке было удобнее.  
\- Прости меня, Китти, - тихо говорит ей Чарльз. Он изо всех сил старается, чтобы его голос не дрогнул. – Прости меня, я…  
\- Все хорошо. Папа сказал, что ты не хотел этого. И мне не очень больно.  
\- Хорошо… Это хорошо.  
И снова эти проклятые слезы. Чарльз осторожно целует дочь в забинтованную голову и снова прижимает к себе.  
\- Я рад, что тебе не больно.  
Минуту-две она тихо лежит в его объятиях, но потом снова отстраняется.  
\- Мамочка, хочешь поиграть со мной?  
Это было неожиданно, но Чарльз прочищает горло и отвечает:  
\- Ну, я не знаю, что я еще могу сделать сейчас… но тебе придется принести игру сюда. Сомневаюсь, что твой отец позволит мне выйти из постели.   
Китти снова оборачивается к Эрику, который кивает в знак согласия.  
\- Маме нужно полежать. Но вы можете поиграть здесь, если хотите, – он треплет ее по головке. – Я тоже могу поиграть с вами, если не возражаете, - говорит Эрик, улыбаясь.  
\- Ура!   
Китти спрыгивает с постели и исчезает за дверью.

Как только она уходит, Чарльз снова всхлипывает. Эрик садится у изголовья кровати рядом с ним и заключает его в свои объятия. Чарльз знает, что это ненадолго – скоро вернется Китти.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что я…  
Но Эрик не позволяет говорить об этом, целуя его. Это, как всегда, немного помогает. Скоро все закончится. Он оба знают, что далеки от спокойствия, что опасность близка. Но в данный момент Чарльз не противится.  
Китти возвращается с Бобби и колодой карт в руках. Они оба взбираются на середину постели.  
\- Мы готовы! – задорным голосом сообщает Китти.  
\- Эй, а мы?  
Джин и Ороро стоят в дверях комнаты. И Чарльз понимает, что уже давно за полдень, если даже Ороро вернулась домой со школы.  
\- Ты жульничаешь! Я даже не говорила тебе, что мы играем! – говорит Китти Джин.  
\- И что?  
Бобби толкает Китти в сторону, чтоб Джин и Ороро тоже могли сесть.  
\- Не вредничай, - говорит он ей.  
А Китти показывает язык своему брату-близнецу, и Чарльз ласково улыбается.  
\- Думаю, что все будут играть, - говорит он.  
Рука Эрика покоится у него на плече, от чего ему становится легче сидеть, хотя он вымотан, но сейчас легко улыбается.   
И он думает – кроме самого начала, которое он никак не может вспомнить, – что если это его последние дни здесь, то лучше остаться с мыслями о том, как же они были хороши.  
Но он надеется, что это не конец. У него еще впереди много времени, чтобы наслаждаться такими моментами.  
До операции оставалось два дня, когда прибыла группа врачей. К тому времени Чарльзу становится все хуже и хуже. Он настолько слаб, что не поднимается с постели, потому что это слишком больно. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему – он спит дольше, и во сне опухоль не сильно влияет на его состояние.   
В первый же день, когда его привезли в больницу, подключили аппараты с несколькими мониторами.  
Чарльз не спит целый день. Доктор приходит навестить его, улыбается, говоря, что сделает все возможное.  
\- К сожалению, я сам не смогу проводить большую часть операции – немного староват для этого. Но мои студенты очень талантливы, только у них не было опыта операции на мозге, но теорию они знают прекрасно. Но я же здесь, чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет нормально.  
Чарльз его внимательно слушал – это успокаивало Эрика.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Эрик. Он знает свое дело, - говорит ему Чарльз, когда они остаются наедине.  
В тот день все собираются в палате Чарльза. Но к вечеру их с Эриком одних на ночь. Операция назначена на завтра. Эрик засыпает в обнимку с Чарльзом, прижимая его к своей груди, и что-то шепчет ему до тех пор, пока они оба не засыпают.  
На следующее утро они оба стараются держаться друг для друга – Эрик знает это. Они ждут. Чарльз тихо сидит на краю койки в больничной одежде, стискивая зубы. Эрик резко сокращает расстояние между ними, садится рядом с мужем и сжимает в объятиях.  
Дыхание перехватывает, когда Чарльз, беззвучно рыдая, утыкается ему в плечо.  
\- Чарльз…  
Чарльз начинает часто дышать.  
\- Я… прости меня. Прости. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Я в порядке…  
\- Знаешь, я тоже боюсь, - огорченно говорит Эрик.  
Чарльз слабо смеется и обнимает его еще сильнее.  
\- Я знаю.  
Здесь только они. Остальные приходили вчера днем, и сегодня они в комнате ожидания. Но сейчас они только вдвоем. Эрик придвигается к краю кровати рядом с мужем. Тут не нужны слова – они вместе, в объятиях друг друга. До тех пор, пока приходит медсестра.   
«Помни, что ты обещал», - говорит ему Чарльз.  
«Я буду помнить. Я люблю тебя. Всегда…»  
И он еще раз целует Чарльз перед тем, как его укладывают на каталку и увозят.  
«Я тоже тебя люблю».  
Чарльз находится в его мыслях, даже после того как его увезли. И уже в комнате ожидания Эрик чувствует, как Чарльз «отпускает» его под воздействием анастетика.  
Операция длится несколько часов. В ожидании Эрик сидит с Джин, которая положила голову на его плечо, а Рейвен – на другое. Иногда Эрик просто ходит из угла в угол. Несколько раз Рейвен даже удавалось усадить его на стул.   
\- Успокойся… Он будет в порядке.  
Он знает, что Рейвен волнуется не меньше, но старается помочь. Эрик немного успокаивается и садится. Рейвен снова откидывается на спинку стула и кладет руки на живот.  
\- Как только он поправится, ребенок появится на свет. Так и будет.  
\- Если только это девочка, - говорит Эрик, слегка улыбаясь.  
Курт сидит на полу – стульев не хватает – скрестив руки на груди и вздыхает.  
\- Только не девочка – я хочу братика.  
Мать приподнимает бровь.  
\- Не говори так, малыш.   
Эрик спрашивает Джин:  
\- Как все продвигается?  
Она смотрит на дверь, хмурится и неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
\- Думаю, все хорошо. То есть, я слышу мысли хирургов, но я ведь не врач… Я понятия не имею, что они говорят. Но все в хорошем настроении. Это же хорошо?  
Эрик кивает. Он верит, что это правда – Эрик не может думать об обратном.  
Но спустя некоторое время Джин резко садится с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Чарльз предвидел все именно так. А Эрик старался и вовсе не думать о таком – именно этого все боялись.   
Откуда-то вне своего тела он видит все очень расплывчато. Он видит безутешного Эрика. Сестра тоже в ужасном состоянии – отправляется в родильную. Рейвен рожает в подавленном состоянии спустя два дня после похорон. Чарльз видит, как его семья старается жить дальше без него – они могут друг друга поддержать. Но не все так гладко, потому что Эрик уже не такой, как раньше. Эрик старается держаться, но у него не выходит. Он не делает того, о чем просил его Чарльз, потому что нет на это сил.  
Нет, это неправильно. Эрик должен быть сильнее и должен сдержать данное обещание.  
Чарльз хочет кричать, но не может. Он мертв.  
Нет… медленно его глаза открываются. Очень-очень медленно. Он видит белый потолок. Он снова в своей палате – на кушетке, не в операционной – и он жив. Это был просто кошмар.  
Все получилось. Все должно было получиться. Он чувствует повязки на голове. Волосы с одной стороны головы пришлось сбрить – там, где ему делали операцию, теперь там свежие швы. Тело его слабо, однако реагирует. И Чарльз удивляется, почему еще никто им не интересуется. Эрик наверно…  
Тут Чарльз смотрит в сторону, и вот он. Он рядом.   
Чарльз улыбается. По свету, падающему из окна, он понимает, что уже наступило утро. И Эрик заснул у его кровати на стуле. Джин спит на другом стуле, приютив голову на плече отца и поджав ноги под себя.  
Чарльз не знает можно ли ему двигаться, поэтому глазами изучает оставшуюся часть палаты. По другую сторону Чарльза на стуле задремал Хэнк, а позади него на другой кровати спят Рейвен и Курт. У стены сидя спят Шон, Мойра, Алекс и Ороро. Похоже, за близнецами присматривают Саммерсы. Вся семья здесь, и все спят мирным сном.  
Чарльз не будит никого – он улыбается про себя и снова засыпает.  
\- На несколько минут было немного… не знаю, что точно. Они отследили. Они сказали, что все сделано. Ты будешь в порядке.  
Эрик ласково улыбается, прижимая его к себе на больничной койке. Чарльз не может нормально вздохнуть, потому что его муж не перестает целовать его. У него чуть-чуть кружится голова, но это, наверно, послеоперационные симптомы, учитывая, что его оперировали не менее двадцати четырех часов назад. А так больше жаловаться не на что.   
Сейчас раннее утро – все спят, но когда Чарльз снова просыпается, то не может удержатся, чтобы не разбудить Эрика.   
Это уже не первый раз, когда он просыпается на больничной койке и Эрик рядом, ждет его. Но это впервые с после комы при родах Бобби и Китти. Впервые он проснулся сам и знает, чего ожидать. Хотя этот раз почти ничем не отличается о предыдущих – Эрик выглядит так, будто гора упала с его плеч, Чарльз чувствует то же самое – но в этот раз он знает причину. Эрик быстро садится на кровать и целует его.  
А все остальное – как всегда. И в этот момент Чарльз действительно понимает, как давно они любили друг друга, не осознавая этого.  
«Знаю… Я тоже почти не верю в это», - шепчет Чарльз.  
Он не долго остается в сознании. Скоро он опять засыпает, в то время как Эрик говорит, что с ним уже все хорошо, что доктор сообщил им, что Чарльз будет часто утомлен, пока не поправится. Это продлится еще несколько недель наряду с остальными симптомами. Но в конечном счете он выздоровеет.  
Когда он наконец засыпает, то спит спокойно, зная, что Эрик и остальные члены семьи снова будут здесь, когда он проснется.  
Чарльз все еще находился в больнице, когда три дня спустя после пробуждения Рейвен увозят в родильную. В его же палату прикатывают инвалидное кресло, и Эрик отвозит мужа в родильное отделение. Это не обязательно, учитывая то, что он был здесь в прошлый раз, но Рейвен сама позвала его. Да, он был здесь с ней, когда она впервые родила. Когда Курт появился на свет, он был единственный, кто был рядом, держал за руку. Единственный, так как его собственные дети были слишком маленькими, и он оставил их Саммерсам, пока Эрик был на работе.  
Тогда у Рейвен не было никого. А сейчас все изменилось, и Чарльз за это премного благодарен. Но он хочет быть с нею рядом и в этот раз. Это его первая внучка… и еще несколько недель назад никто не был уверен, что Чарльз доживет до этого.  
Девочка - Эрик смеется. Когда Чарльз непонимающе смотрит на него, Эрик говорит то, что сказал Курт во время операции. Забавно. Рейвен тоже слегка улыбается, держа в руках новорожденную дочку, и Хэнк сидит рядом с ней. Девочка с клочком зеленых волос – и никого это не удивляет. И почему, собственно, должно? Ее тетя Ороро родилась с белыми волосами, а ее родная мать синяя с ярко-оранжевыми глазами.  
Эрик хлопает Хэнка по плечу, серьезно смотрит на него, но вскоре снова смеется. Чарльз тянется к Рейвен и целует ее в лоб.  
\- Я рада, что ты здесь, - шепчет она. И ее голос немного дрожит при этих словах, но она улыбается.   
\- Я тоже, - также тихонько отвечает ей Чарльз.  
Он смотрит на своего мужа – его глаза мокрые и говорят то же самое, что только что озвучила Рейвен.  
Чарльз и Эрик вместе. Уже дедушки. Они счастливы – это именно то, чего они желали.   
Но они хотят еще кое-что – у них есть цель.


	16. Chapter 16

**Сейчас (4 недели спустя)**

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Чарльз приподнимает бровь и забирается в постель.  
\- Ты снова начинаешь испытывать мое терпение этим вопросом. Я поправляюсь, ты же сам знаешь.  
За месяц Чарльзу действительно стало лучше. Хотя он и быстро устает, но большую часть времени не отлеживается. Головокружения были частым явлением в первое время. Однако сейчас это довольно редкое событие. По словам докторов, Чарльз быстро идет на поправку.  
Только рвет его практически постоянно – не только из-за опухоли, но и из-за ее удаления.  
\- Тебя сегодня тошнило? – спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Только один раз…  
Эрик вздыхает.  
\- И как, черт возьми, долго будет продолжаться стабилизация гормонов в твоем организме?  
Чарльз только прижимается к нему.  
\- Гормоны были активны долгие годы, Эрик. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что они могут внезапно исчезнуть по твоему желанию.  
\- Мне не хочется видеть тебя больным. Тебе плохо так часто, и уже долгое-долгое время…  
С тех пор, как родились Бобби и Китти. С тех пор, как его иммунная система полетела к чертям. Эрик знает, что могло бы быть и хуже. Чарльз тоже это говорит. Но Эрик лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами, потому что не поменяет своего мнения. Эрика это не устраивает.  
\- Как только все стабилизирует, все точно будет хорошо?  
\- Я неуверен, но надеюсь, что так и будет. Надежда есть, однако нет гарантий.  
Чарльз заставляет Эрика посмотреть на себя, так как тот избегает его взгляда. Чарльз большим пальцем ласково проводит по щеке мужа.   
\- Не важно. Во всяком случае, мне уже намного лучше после того, как из моей головы удалили все лишнее. Мне впервые за долгое время так хорошо, и, уверен, будет еще лучше. Пока мне хватает и этого.  
Эрик усмехается и улыбается мужу, слегка качая головой.  
\- Конечно. Ты не меняешься.  
Чарльз придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь теперь к Эрику с озорной улыбкой.  
\- Давай же, у меня определенно есть причины быть прямо сейчас в великолепном настроении.  
Сегодня они пошли на консультацию к лечащему врачу Чарльза. Эрику нет необходимости спрашивать, чтобы узнать, что доктор ему сообщил.  
\- Ты знал?  
Чарльз внезапно очень прямолинеен.  
\- Прости, но я сейчас не в состоянии быть застенчивым. Уже прошло шесть недель и …  
\- Уже соскучился?  
Прерывает его Эрик, хищно улыбаясь, потому он уже чувствует эрекцию Чарльза, упирающуюся в бедро.  
\- Ты уж прости. Как я и сказал, мне намного лучше за долгое время. Так уж случилось, что ты мой муж, и раз нам дали зеленый свет мне не хочется терять времени.  
\- Тогда почему мы были здесь с утра?  
\- У нас есть обязанности. Боже, я как с ребенком разговариваю…  
Чарльз начинает обидчиво отстраняться, но Эрик ему не позволяет это сделать, целуя. Чарльз смеет ему в губы и начинает стягивать с себя одежду.  
  
Ночью они почти не отдыхали, и Чарльз проспал все утро. Но оно того стоило. Он проснулся счастливым и удовлетворенным, почти забыв, что до конечной даты осталось дней пятьдесят с лишним.  
И так как сейчас он идет на поправку, то они с Эриком могут придумать план действия. Они много говорили об этом за прошедшие недели, но Чарльз не был готов, но у них были маршрут и координаты, где приблизительно должен был находиться Шмидт. Это было у них еще до операции.  
Эрик разбудил его прежде чем идти на работу, где не был уже более двух недель, с того времени, как Чарльз встал на ноги. Еще несколько недель Ороро будет дома по окончанию школы.  
Сегодня Джин с близнецами на кухне, когда Чарльз выходит из спальни. Рейвен тоже здесь.  
\- Вот и он! Длинная была ночка?   
Рейвен многозначительно улыбается, и Чарльз строго смотрит на нее. Но он не долго злится на сестру – малышка, которую она держит в руках смотрит на него. Все раздражение мигом улетучивается, когда он садится рядом с Рейвен и с радостью берет Лорну на руки.  
\- А кто это у нас тут…  
Она сразу ему улыбается, и Чарльзу даже неважно, если в данный момент он выглядит просто смешно.   
Рейвен смеется.  
\- Она остается этой ночью у тебя, помнишь?  
\- Что? А, да, конечно.  
\- Хотя я пришла пораньше, чтобы повидать тебя. Курт вернется домой из школы вместе с Ороро.  
Сегодня день рождение Хэнка. Курт и Лорна остаются сегодня здесь, чтобы Рейвен и с мужем могли побыть вдвоем.  
\- Так, мне еще придется приготовить что-нибудь на ужин…  
\- Или пусть это сделает Эрик.  
Чарльз снова строго смотрит на нее, но не может долго согранять такой серьезный взгляд, когда внучка у него в руках.   
\- И что мне с тобой делать? Со всеми вами, - вздыхает он.  
Он смотрит на малышку.  
\- Нам нужно сбежать… ты и я. Кажется, только мы одни не сошли с ума. И нам нужно спастись.  
Лорна только издает какое-то бульканье.  
\- Она согласна со мной, - кивает Чарльз.  
Подходит Джин и целует его в щеку.   
\- Не люблю тебе это напоминать, мама, но ты связан со всеми нами. Если мы свихнулись, то и ты обречен на это.  
\- Спасибо, - многозначительно говорит Рейвен.  
Чарльз смеется.

Здоровье Чарльза улучшается день ото дня. Но спустя несколько дней рвота то учащается, то становится реже.  
\- Лучше завра же отправиться в больницу… - говорит Чарльз ночью, сжимая края унитаза. Эрик стоит сзади и поддерживает его, чтобы Чарльз не упал.  
\- Боже, ты действительно только сейчас это понял.  
Чарльза еще раз рвет и, поднявшись, он откидывается назад. Эрик придвигается ближе, чтобы Чарльз опирался на его плечо.  
\- Врач сказал, что если это усилится, значит… были какие-то осложнения, или что-то в этом роде. Я ммм… не помню. Хотя голова у меня не болит. Это наверно из-за гормонов… Наверно, некоторые из них перестают работать, я полагаю…  
Эрик хмурится. Чарльз прав – ему ничто не угрожает. Им нужно завтра же пойти в больницу.  
\- Хорошо… утром. А теперь давай отнесем тебя на постель. Больше не тошнит?  
Чарльз морщится.  
\- Тошнит. Но не думаю, что это будет прямо сейчас. Я смогу немного поспать.  
Эрик целует его в висок, поднимает на руки и относит обратно в их спальню.  
Утром Эрик просыпается первым и начинает одеваться. Дальше идет в ванную умыться.  
«Эрик?»  
Слабый голос в его голове, и он улыбается. Но чистит зубы, и не может ответить через стену.  
«Я почти готов, буду через минуту. Тебе нужна помощь?»  
«Нет, нет. Я встаю», - ворчит Чарльз. - «Я сам могу одеться, спасибо».  
«Я тоже тебя люблю», - весело отвечает Эрик.  
Ласковый смех мужа в его мыслях - это и есть счастье.   
Вскоре он оделся и вернулся в спальню посмотреть, как там Чарльз. Он толкнул дверь, и увидел туман, отдаленно напоминающий клубы дыма, которые оставляет Курт, когда телепортируется. Но зачем Курту быть здесь в такой ранний час?  
«ЭРИК!»  
Эрик только и успевает встретиться взглядом с испуганными глазами мужа, прежде чем телепорт исчезает, забрав с собой Чарльза.  
  
Чарльз даже не успел никак среагировать, только окликнул Эрика, но и это не помогло. Его силы сейчас восстанавливаются гораздо медленнее, чем когда-либо – ожидаемо, но так некстати – и он может общаться, но не может воздействовать на людей. По крайней мере, не так быстро, чтобы остановить телепорта, который забрал его. На долю секунды, когда Эрик появляется в дверях, Чарльз встречается с ним взглядом. Это было единственное, что он мог забрать с собой.  
Он не знает, где он находится. Просто не успевает понять. Он чувствует, как в его руку вводят иглу, и перед глазами все чернеет.  
  
\- ЧАРЛЬЗ! – кричит Эрик и бросается вперед. Но только хватает воздух, так как и муж, и телепорт уже исчезли.   
Потеряв равновесие, Эрик падает на постель, и, снова встав, в панике озирается вокруг.  
\- Чарльз! Нет! Неееет…!  
Теперь он знает, кто этот телепорт. Теперь он понимает, что тот красный человек – наемник Шмидта, и телепорт, который был первой парой Рейвен – один и тот же человек. Эрик знает, что именно он вторгся в их дом и забрал его мужа.  
Знает, что это дело рук Шмидта.  
\- Господи… - Эрик падает на колени. – Нет… о Боже, нет! Чарльз!  
Это не может быть на самом деле. Такие вещи он видел только в кошмарных снах. Чарльз в руках доктора – это было только в его кошмарах, с тех пор, как Эрик понял, что влюблен. Нет, нет. Это сон. Еще один кошмарный сон. Он сейчас проснется и все будет как прежде - Чарльз будет здесь, и они вдвоем пойдут в больницу. Чарльзу выпишут лекарства, и все будет в порядке…  
\- Папа, что произошло?  
В ушах звенит. Эрик почти не слышит Джин из-за этого гула, и тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем посмотреть вверх. Он должен взять себя в руки.  
\- Папа!  
Джин стоит уже рядом и уверенно берет его за руку, пытаясь помочь встать на ноги.  
\- Папа, что произошло? Где мама? Где мама?!  
Она паникует, потому что он не может скрыть свой страх. Эрик собирается с силами и берет себя в руки, чтобы ответить дочери.  
\- Я… он… они забрали… Боже!  
Ничего не выходит.  
\- Папа, посмотри на меня!  
Джин берет его лицо в свои руки и заставляет посмотреть на неё. Она знает, что случилось что-то ужасное, и Чарльза здесь нет. Эрик знает, что ей необходимо понять причину.  
Но для нее все понять - значит узнать все, а этого нельзя допускать вот так сразу. Он не может ничего показать ей.   
Поэтому он должен рассказать. Он не может поступить с ней как с Чарльзом.  
Все было по-настоящему. Эрик берет её руки, чтобы удержаться, и выравнивает дыхание. Джин не сводит с него взгляда. Она ждет, но на лице читается беспокойство и нетерпеливость. Эрик чувствует, как она начинает вторгаться в его мысли. После двадцати пяти лет с Чарльзом он знает это чувство, хотя многие даже его не заметят.  
\- Не надо, - резко говорит он. – Я… послушай.  
Джин сглатывает и кивает. Эрик глубоко вздыхает. Проходит еще несколько секунд, прежде чем он перестает думать обо всем страшном, что может случиться с Чарльзом, и тем, как рассказывает Джин то, что она должна знать.  
Эрик говорит ей о том, что они с Чарльзом планировали, и рассказывает, что они узнали по систему пар, про войну и про того, кто за этим все стоит. Он вскользь упомянул, что знает этого мутанта. Эрик также говорит ей о том, что произошло сейчас и что это может быть делом рук Шоу, который и забрал Чарльза.   
Эрик уже встал и достает что-то из-под кровати.  
\- Я должен идти. Сейчас. Чарльз помог мне упорядочить свои воспоминания о последнем известном мне убежище Шоу. Наверное, он до сих пор там, ему незачем было переезжать куда-то ещё – никто не путешествует настолько далеко. Я… я должен найти его. Я… вот же!  
Наконец, он вытаскивает из-под кровати большую прочную сумку. Как они с Чарльзом поняли из расчетов, пешком идти придется несколько дней.  
Он молча смотрит на сумку, когда понимает, что это именно та самая сумка, с которой Чарльз и Рейвен пришли сюда.  
Эрик с трудом сглатывает и поднимается на ноги. Слезы на лице уже высохли, и он смахивает вновь подступившие. Он обходит постель и пытается решить, что положить в сумку, когда Джин дотрагивается до его руки.  
\- О чем это ты? Ты можешь идти туда в одиночку! Тем более, когда ты говоришь, что он так опасен.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал.  
\- Мы же о маме говорим.   
Он смотрит в ее большие глаза. Она права, но…  
\- Нет, Джин. Пожалуйста, только… Рейвен. Позови ее.  
\- А как же остальные?  
\- Без остальных. Никто со мной не пойдет, я не позволю. Шоу слишком опасен.  
Джин начинает сердиться.  
\- Именно поэтому тебе и нужна помощь! Я должна отправиться с тобой. Я могу чувствовать маму даже на большом расстоянии. Так будет легче найти его… не говоря уже о том другом. Я…  
\- НЕТ!  
Шоу уже забрал Чарльза. И последнее, чего хочет Эрик – чтобы это человек прикасался к его детям.  
\- Ты должна быть здесь, Джин. Ты должна быть в безопасности. Ты меня понимаешь?  
\- Если у него есть телепорт, то никто не может быть в безопасности, - спокойно отвечает Джин.  
Внезапно она оказалась более сдержанной, чем он. Эрик опустил мрачный взгляд и начал запихивать пожитки в сумку. Вещей он решил брать немного – только сменная одежда. Потом он двинулся на кухню и открыл шкаф.  
\- Папа…  
\- Я же сказал нет, - позвучало твердо. – Ты остаешься здесь, все вы.  
Затем на время наступила тишина. Эрик клал в сумку припасы, которые было легко нести и не требовалось их приготовление. Дома было тихо - Ороро в школе, а близнецы спят наверху. Джин снова повышает голос.  
\- А Логан?  
Эрик будто очнулся. Он уже задумывался о таком варианте и только хочет что-то сказать, как снова сзади них возникает вспышка серы. Джин вскрикивает от неожиданности. Эрик реагирует сразу – обернувшись, он отталкивает ее назад.  
В другом конце кухни стоят Шоу и телепорт.  
\- Тихо, тихо. Не беспокойся, мне не нужна девчонка. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
У Эрика перехватывает дыхание. Он знал, что за всем этим стоит Шоу, но не думал, что это действительно тот самый человек, которого они с Чарльзом обсуждали - доктор. С тем, кто мучил его ребенком. Воспоминания не восстанавливались до этого момента. Шоу стоит в нескольких шагах от него. Лицо его не изменилось, та же самая усмешка. Единственная перемена – шлем на голове.  
\- Уже собираешь, как я вижу, - продолжает Шоу. – Отлично. Приходи один.  
Он поправляет манжеты своего костюма, как при обычной беседе.  
\- Где Чарльз? – зло спрашивает Эрик, сумев совладать с собой. – Что тебе нужно?  
\- Ты знаешь, где Чарльз, Эрик. И он будет в порядке, пока ты не придешь, а ты придешь один.  
Шоу улыбается, будто сообщил прекрасную новость, а потом кивает телепорту, и они оба исчезают.   
\- Боже, - выдыхает Джин.  
Она выходит из-за его спины и смотрит на место, где только что стояли Шоу и телепорт.  
Слезы снова подступают к глазам Эрика.  
\- Ты кхм… ты что-то узнала про него? Ты знаешь, чего он хочет или…?  
Она снова смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и медленно качает головой.  
\- Нет, я… я не знаю, что произошло. Я совсем не чувствовала его.  
Эрик не понимает. Если Шоу нужно, чтобы он явился к нему незамедлительно и один, то почему он не забрал его вместе с собой и телепортом?  
Единственное, что приходит на ум – доктор хочет выкроить немного времени, прежде чем Эрик прибудет туда, и снова… но ни одна причин не была веской.

Чарльз открывает глаза, лежа на каменном полу. Он знает, где находится, но все равно оглядывается и, разглядев обстановку, убеждается, что точно знает, кто его забрал.  
Он лежит на матрасе в темной каменной комнате, где Эрик еще ребенком провел пять лет. И за всем этим стоит Шоу.  
Чарльз только не знает причину.  
Он пытается пошевелиться, сесть, но резко вздыхает и сразу останавливается, опираясь на локоть, когда в животе вспыхивает внезапная боль, и растягиваются стежки.  
\- Что…?  
Он приподнимает одежду и видит, как старый шрам на животе недавно был зашит. Это объясняет, почему поменяли его брюки на пижамные штаны, но футболка осталась его. И носки. Он их не видит – тонкое покрывало, накинутое сверху, скрывает его ноги.  
\- Что?  
Он снова оглядывается и видит свои брюки и свитер, сложенные на краю матраса над головой.  
У Чарльза начинает кружиться голова, и он снова ложится на матрас и тонкую подушку. Матрас не был тем самым из воспоминаний Эрика. Тот же небольшой, но чуть лучше, толще, хотя тоже старый и замызганный, располагается он не на каменном полу, а на какой-то низкой платформе, которая делает его более-менее удобным. Вот и вся разница между этой нынешней каменной тюрьмой и ею тридцать лет назад.  
Дверь замурована, и ему не удастся сбежать как Эрику.  
Что же с ним сделали?  
\- Эрик… - шепчет Чарльз в пустоту, зная что никто его не услышит.  
Он начал искать хоть какой-то разум поблизости, но похоже здесь никого не было. Чарльз был еще ослаблен после того что они с ним сделали. У него ничего не получилось.  
Рука снова опустилась на живот, пальцы прошлись по швам, и неожиданный укол страха заселился там. Что они сделали? В животе как будто… пусто (ИЛИ как будто ему что-то удалили). Он не знает чувство мысленное или физическое, но он чувствует себя иначе. И не понимает почему.  
Прибытие телепорта приводит его в себя. Чарльз вздрагивает. Это приносит боль, но он сдерживается от стона и только меняется выражение его лица.  
Увидев, кто появился вместе с телепортом, Чарльз рад, что не издал ни звука. Это Шмидт. Шоу. Несомненно, это он. Телепорт снова уходит, и остаются только они вдвоем. Чарльз инстинктивно хочет вторгнуться в мысли мутанта, хочет узнать почему он здесь… Но ничего не чувствует, как будто врезаясь в ментальную стену. Совсем ничего.   
Потом он замечает шлем. Шоу, слегка ухмыльнувшись, указывает на него.  
\- Нет, тебе не попасть в мои мысли. Я да мелочей продумываю свои планы.  
Чарльз сглатывает и опять поднимается на локтях.  
\- Что ты сделал со мной? – требовательно спрашивает он.  
\- Так как в твоем теле сейчас идет перестройка гормонов, но нам удалось спасти большую часть яйцеклеток до того, как они оказались бесполезными. Твой генетический материал слишком ценен, чтобы терять его только из-за того, что ты больше не сможет воспроизводить на свет потомство.   
\- Я не понимаю. О чем ты?  
\- Я держу здесь самых лучших ученых, Чарльз. Технология и медицинское оборудование далеко продвинулись по сравнению с тем, какими были до войны. Но мир еще об этом не знает, мне нравится держать их в неведении, - говорит Шоу.  
Чарльз пытается осознать это. Шоу не только обладает собственной силой, он обладает всем, чтобы держать мир под своим контролем.  
\- В любом случае, замороженные яйцеклетки – это не ново. Они в полной безопасности и, несомненно, еще пригодятся. Кстати, из организма было удалено еще кое-что, что тебе не нужно. Это поможет тебе стабилизировать твое состояние, с чем и пыталось справиться твое тело. Больше нет этих надоедливых женских органов.  
Чарльз уже начинает понимать, о чем говорит этот человек. Что он подразумевает под этими словами. Чарльз впадает в ярость.  
\- Ты не можешь этого сделать. Ты не можешь… не можешь просто забрать…  
\- Уже забрал.  
Шоу улыбается и подходит на несколько шагов, почти склоняясь над ним.   
\- Ты должен быть благодарен – мы вовремя успели. В твоей матке было два эмбриона – двойняшки. При таком состоянии организма как у тебя, еще несколько дней, и был бы выкидыш. Ты бы даже ничего не узнал. Это могло бы привести к серьезным проблемам. Мы спасли вас троих.  
\- Чт… что? – кровь застывает в жилах Чарльза от этих слов, и он не может дышать. – Это… это не возможно…  
\- Не совсем. Какие бы контрацептивы тебе не выдавали, они не сработали. Или так, или ты пропускал время приема из-за операции несколько недель назад, что и нарушило эффективность препаратов. Так или иначе, ты был в положении, Чарльз.  
Руки Чарльза ослабли, комната закружилась перед глазами.  
\- Но… но как они могут выжить… что собираешься…  
\- Они заморожены. И некоторое время могут храниться, пока не понадобятся мне. Потом же я смогу найти кого-нибудь, кто бы выносил их. Это не так просто, как кажется, но все получится.  
Чарльз больше не может сдержать слез. Теперь он понимает, что это за пустота. Возможно это отчасти понимание отсутствия органов, но все же сильнее ощущается то, что он чувствовал раньше. Он никогда больше не желал чувствовать это. Всего несколько дней… пока он не ощущал никакого разума, но каким-то образом что-то чувствовал. Если не так, то как объяснить эту острую боль потери.  
\- Нет, - выдыхает он. – Ты не можешь. Ты не можешь забрать их. Они не твои…  
Шоу угрожающе смотрит на него.  
\- Нет? Ты не можешь сам их выносить. Я единственный, кто может их спасти. И кто, по-твоему, назначил вас с Эриком парой? Чья заслуга была в том, что вы вообще были вместе? Если бы вы не так сильно меня интересовали, вы бы никогда даже не встретились, и не было бы этих эмбрионов. Ни одного из ваших детей не было бы.  
Слезы все текли, но Чарльз держался из последних сил и в ужасе смотрел на Шоу. Тот стоял слишком близко, и угрожающе рассматривал Чарльза.  
\- Именно так, Чарльз. Я всегда знал, где был Эрик. Это входило в мои планы: дать ему такую долгую свободу – позволить создать семью. Все ваши дети именно такие, как нужны мне. Они все будут полезны, когда я предстану перед общественностью и займу место правителя планеты.  
\- НЕТ!  
Шоу выглядит так, будто хочет ударить его, но не делает этого. Он холодно улыбается и выпрямляется.  
\- Ждать осталось недолго. Все уже готово. И прежде чем ты будешь дальше протестовать, тебе лучше запомнить, что руковожу всем здесь я. Теперь, если позволишь…  
Телепорт появляется рядом с Шоу и забирает его с собой.  
Чарльз дает волю слезам, только когда остается один. Он сворачивается клубочком и рыдает.  
«Эрик, где же ты…»


	17. Chapter 17

**Сейчас**

\- Я должен идти один. Если он так сказал – значит, я должен выполнить. Он опасен. Если я приду не один, то Чарльз может сильно пострадать.   
Объяснять все во второй раз – уже Рейвен – намного тяжелее. Она сидит на краю стола, очень внимательно изучая пол. Эрик держит на руках Лорну на время рассказа, освободив Рейвен от этой обязанности.   
\- Я не понимаю. Чего он хочет?  
  
Эрик медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Я и сам не знаю. Наверное… меня, - говорит он после паузы.  
  
Джин ушла с Бобби и Китти, как только те проснулись, поэтому Эрик решается рассказать то, что недоговаривал. Он садится, зная, что стоя он не сможет удержать малышку.   
  
\- Но я должен следовать его указаниям. Я не могу рисковать Чарльзом.   
  
Хотя Эрик не уверен, что Шоу не тронет Чарльза до его прихода, он не говорит об этом вслух.  
Рейвен так сильно сжимает край стола, что ее пальцы меняют цвет – не на белый, как у обычных людей, а на светло синий – и Эрик видит, что она еле сдерживает слезы.  
\- Боже… О Господи…  
Эрик тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я приведу его, обещаю тебе. Если Шоу хочет забрать меня, то пусть.  
\- Не смей так говорить! – сразу кричит на него Рейвен. – Ты нужен Чарльзу, нужен детям. Ты пойдешь туда и сделаешь так, чтобы оба вернулись.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Не надо стараться! Ты сделаешь это!  
Рейвен сильно расстроена. Эрик с минуту смотрит на нее, и она тоже не отводит от него взгляд. Но она смотрит не на него – мысли ее уже далеко. Почему судьба так к ним жестока?  
Эрик поднимается и как можно увереннее кивает.  
Он должен вернуть Чарльза, он даже готов пожертвовать собой ради него. Но планы изменились – они оба должны вернуться.  
Эрик усаживает Рейвен на стул и целует Лорну в лобик, прежде чем передать ее матери. Он обнимает Рейвен, хотя она не может в ответ обнять – только прижимается к нему.  
\- Я верну его, - говорит он ей.  
\- Эрик…  
Он должен дождаться, когда вернется Джин с близнецами. Несмотря на то, что он всех троих обнял перед уходом, Джин хочет, чтобы он все еще был дома, когда они придут. Она хочет еще раз попытаться убедить его не отправляться туда одному. Но он так поступает не по своему желанию.  
Он не хочет смотреть на то, что Шоу сделает с Чарльзом, если он, Эрик, не будет следовать указаниям.  
«Прости, Джин».  
  
Эрик берет сумку со стола и вешает ее на плечо. Интересно, Рейвен помнит еще эту сумку? И по ее взгляду ясно, что да, помнит.  
  
\- Позаботься о них, пока мы не вернемся, - говорит напоследок Эрик.  
  
Рейвен прикусывает губу и молчит, когда Эрик закрывает за собой дверь.  
Эрик чувствует Джин, ее мысли, то, как она просит его остановиться, подождать, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь помочь. Но Эрик не оборачивается, потому что знает, что если он это сделает, то согласится с ней.  
Он закрывает за собой ворота города и «держит» их закрытыми, пока не скрывается за холмами.

Джин пытается открыть ворота, но вскоре понимает, что это ей не удастся. Отец не отвечает ей мысленно. Она чувствует, как он уходит все дальше – она может немного проследить за ним – но он не хочет ее слушать.  
Охранники озадаченно смотрят на нее, когда она вдруг оборачивается и бежит домой к Бобби, Китти и Рейвен. Рейвен качает на руках плачущую Лорну.  
\- Она не может быть голодной, и пеленки не нужно менять… Наверно чувствует, что происходит что-то плохое, - тихо говорит Рейвен.  
\- Да, у нас сложные времена, черт побери. Почему ты не остановила его, когда он уходил?!  
Джин знает, что криками делу не поможешь, но она сейчас зла и взволнована, и, может, немного напугана. Она должна взять себя в руки, потому что в кухне уже все гремит.  
  
Чарльз всегда говорил, что его болезнь хуже Эриковой простуды. Папа лишь умеет управлять металлом в доме, а он – всем.  
Рейвен смотрит на нее.  
\- И как, по-твоему, я должна была его остановить? Даже тебе не остановить отца, если он уже принял решение. Не получится. Мне бы тоже не удалось этого сделать. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он в любом случае ушел бы.  
  
На их крики Бобби и Китти спустились вниз. Китти начала тянуть Джин за ногу.  
\- Джин, а где мама и папа?  
Джин тяжело вздыхает, поправляет волосы и пытается улыбнуться.  
\- Они уехали на некоторое время. Но они вернутся очень скоро. Обещаю.  
Китти понимающе кивает и прижимается к ее ноге. К ним подбегает и Бобби – обнимает.  
\- О чем это ты? – спокойно спрашивает Рейвен.  
Джин уже мысленно зовет остальных – Хэнка, Шона, Алекса, Ороро, Мойру, Курта и даже Скотта и Логана на всякий случай. Она дает им увидеть то, что произошло, увидеть Шоу, и услышать то, что рассказал ей отец. Так легче объяснить, и к тому же занимает меньше времени.  
«Оставьте все свои дела. И все быстро домой. Сейчас же».  
  
По их реакциям понятно, что не нужно повторять дважды.   
\- Ты все верно услышала, - твердо отвечает Джин. – Мы идем за ними.  
________________________________________  
Проснувшись, Чарльз чувствует боль в груди. Он не помнит, сколько проплакал, прежде чем забыться сном. Ему все еще больно, и боль в животе сильно мучает. Его тошнит.  
Он понимает, что это нехорошо. Из воспоминает Эрика он знает, на что способен Шоу. И теперь ему действительно страшно.  
Чарльз не понимает, чего еще хочет от него Шоу, кроме того, что уже забрал. Что еще ему нужно?  
Чарльзу холодно, и он укрывается одеялом до подбородка. Он опять на время забывается. Он открывает глаза, почувствовав, как чужая ладонь касается его лба.  
\- Эрик?  
  
\- Нет, нет… Прости. Я просто друг.  
Чарльз пытается сфокусироваться. Видит, как появилась красная дымка, и понимает, что телепорт привел кого-то. Немного придя в себя, он может различить женщину, склонившуюся над ним. У нее светлые волосы, она старше его, наверное, на несколько лет. Но лицо у нее какое-то знакомое…  
\- Я знаю тебя. Видел в воспоминаниях Эрика. Ты ведь… Николь?  
Она утвердительно кивает, потом, вздохнув, отводит руку.  
\- Я должна была прийти сюда раньше. Ты весь горишь, бедняжка. Хирурги Шоу знают свое дело, но если он не позволяет им использовать препараты… Наверно, инфекция попала в рану. Хотя, если я здесь, то тебе ничего не угрожает.  
Это точно та девочка из воспоминаний Эрика. Та, которая может излечивать. Девочка, которая была также напугана, как и Эрик в ясных воспоминаниях первых дней, проведенных здесь.  
\- Ты все это время была здесь? – спрашивает Чарльз.  
Женщина снова кивает, пожав плечами, и отворачивается.   
\- Не было другого выбора. У него была моя семья – самое ценное, что есть у человека. Что нам было делать?  
Горечь в ее голосе никак не соответствовала той доброте, которую Чарльз видел в ее глазах.  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал он.  
Если бы они только знали… они бы сделали что-нибудь.  
Николь качает головой.  
\- Нет… ты не должен быть здесь.  
Она вздыхает и снова принимается лечить, спустив одеяло.  
\- Я справлюсь с этим. Минута – и ты будешь в порядке.  
Чарльз не возражал, когда она бережно подняла его майку и положила руку на зашитую рану, которая тут же начала исчезать.  
Разрез сразу стал заживать, боль в животе и в груди начала отступать, и скоро исчезло, остался лишь шрам.  
\- Я могу тебя и от этого избавить, если хочешь, - предлагает девушка.  
\- Нет… спасибо, - тихо отвечает Чарльз.  
Николь понимает, но еще раз проводит пальцем по шраму. Сначала кажется, что все обычно, но Чарльз что-то чувствует и непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
\- Я уплотняю ткань вокруг шрама, - объясняет она. – Это всегда проблема с такими шрамами, если их вскрывали несколько раз, как этот.  
Он снова ее благодарит, немного смутившись. Когда она садится, Чарльз опускает рубашку. Боли действительно больше нет. Он чувствует себя хорошо, за исключением легкой головной боли.  
\- Ой, прости, - быстро произносит Николь.  
Она протягивает руку к его голове – к правой стороне, которая болит – и всего секунду спустя боли не стало. Она не отводит руку, найдя шрам от операции на его голове.  
  
\- Что произошло?  
  
А он уже и забыл об этом.  
  
\- Я… это. Он не болит.  
\- Не совсем.  
Проходит некоторое времен, и девушка внова отходит, и Чарльз трогает голову. Шрама нет. Но волосы на той стороне все еще короче остальных.  
Чарльз снова благодарит Николь. Она так долго заботилась об Эрике – все те годы, что он провел здесь. Даже когда Шоу не позволял ей использовать свои силы, она была рядом, когда появлялась возможность приходить, ухаживать за Эриком, когда тот был в тяжелом положении.  
Слезы подступают к глазам Чарльза, и он сглатывает, прежде чем начать говорить.  
\- Спасибо… - неуверенно говорит он. – Не только за… за это… Спасибо за то, что ты сделала для Эрика. Я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.  
\- Не нужно. Я не заслуживаю этого. Я не так сильна, чтобы противостоять Шоу. Тридцать пять лет я выполняла его приказы, только под страхом смерти и угрозами. Я не заслуживаю благодарности.  
Чарльз берет ее руку, а Николь снова отворачивается, но потом смотрит на него.  
\- Не говори так. Он угрожал тебе твоей семьей. Тебя нельзя винить за то, что ты хотела защитить свою семью. Наверное, я бы так же поступил. Но ты сделала то, что могла. Я знаю это из воспоминаний своего мужа. Спасибо тебе.  
Николь только кивает, не зная, что сказать. Чарльз отпускает ее руку и прислоняется к каменной стене.  
\- Я слышала о тебе, - наконец сказала она. – Всегда хотела знать, как ты выглядишь.  
Она слабо улыбается.  
\- Думаю, ты действительно подходишь Эрику. Это тебе спасибо, что подарил Эрику счастье.  
Чарльз начинает понимать.  
\- Ты беспокоилась за него.  
\- Конечно! Я не могла иначе. Он был тихим, но в нем что-то чувствовалось… Но это не имело значения. Для него я была лишь кошмарным сном, - бросает она пренебрежительно.  
\- Ты была лучиком света для него здесь, - мягко говорит ей Чарльз.  
\- Это было давно, - качает она головой. – Я очень сожалею о том, что происходит сейчас. Мы все знаем, что Шоу хотел вернуть Эрика, но…  
\- Поэтому я все еще здесь? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Да.  
Он тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Я всего лишь приманка, верно?   
Николь молчит, и это понятнее любых слов.  
\- Эрик знает об этом? Или только ты?  
\- Я думаю, что он знает.  
\- Что сказал ему Шоу?  
\- Я не знаю. Но как бы то ни было, Эрик надеется, что Шоу отпустит тебя, если он придет сюда.  
\- Но… он же не отпустит? – выходит как-то не уверенно.  
\- Нет… он будет держать здесь, чтобы манипулировать Эриком, - извиняющимся тоном отвечает Николь. – Он так поступает со многими из нас. Мне жаль.  
Он резко выдыхает, еле сдерживая рыдания.  
\- Боже…  
Как же дети? Как же все остальное?

  


\- Слушайте, я возьму парней, а остальные останутся здесь – вы еще дети.  
Джин не согласна с Логаном, который хочет сделать все по-своему. Она знает, что сейчас не время решать, кто тут главный. Но она не позволит никому управлять ею.  
\- Я не ребенок. Мне скоро восемнадцать, если ты не забыл. И я единственная, кто может узнать где отец, держась от него на расстоянии, чтобы он нас не заметил.  
\- А я уж тем более не дитя, - возражает Мойра. Ей больше двадцати лет.  
Логан поворачивается к ней.  
\- Да, но ты человек. Я ничего не имею против вас, но мы не знаем о силе радиации на той территории, куда мы отправляемся. Ты не остаешься.  
\- Не ты здесь принимаешь решения, Логан, - снова говорит Джин.  
\- А я и не знал. Но я, черт возьми, намного старше всех вас, находящихся здесь, даже если я так не выгляжу.  
\- Это наши родители!  
\- Я понимаю! Я хочу вернуть их не меньше чем вы, но я единственный здесь, кто участвовал в нескольких войнах. Если вам нужна моя помощь, то вы должны слушаться меня.  
\- А он прав, - смущенно произносит Хэнк.  
\- На чьей ты стороне? – спрашивает Мойра, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Эй!!! – крикнула Рейвен, привлекая внимание всех. – Сейчас не время спорить. Если вы хотите идти, то пора приступать к делу. Хватит ругаться.

Она не пойдет – кому-то ведь нужно присмотреть за Лорной, Бобби и Китти.

\- Я иду.  
Сразу заявляет Мойра. Логан смотрит не нее, но она не отводит взгляда.

\- Я живу здесь с десяти лет. Я родилась за пределами этого города, так что со мной все будет в порядке.

\- Не обязательно, - тихо отвечает Логан.  
\- Знаю, - смягчившись, говорит она. – Но это мой выбор. Чарльз и Эрик взяли меня к себе, и если я могу им помочь сейчас, то я готова.  
Кажется, это привлекло внимание Логана больше, чем крики и споры. Он долго смотрит на нее, и, наконец, утвердительно кивает.  
Джин облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Ладно. Значит, мы все отправляемся?  
\- Я тоже? – спрашивает Курт.  
\- Нет, Курт, ты остаешься. Нам нужно присматривать за детьми, - напоминает ему Рейвен.  
\- Это ты должна за ними присматривать. А я хочу помочь. Я знаю, что смогу.  
\- Ты еще слишком мал.  
\- Мне скоро тринадцать! Почему вы все время говорите, что я маленький?!  
Но Курт все же остается с матерью и тремя маленькими детьми.  
Только Джин знает, что вскоре он последует за ними.  
________________________________________  
\- Спасибо, Николь. Ты уже можешь уходить.  
Телепорт, как и всегда, появляется внезапно и в этот раз – с Шоу. Чарльз сразу выпрямлется, а Николь быстро встает.  
\- Почему вы здесь? – озадаченно спрашивает она. – Вы же не… что вы делаете?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы. Уходи вместе с Азазелем.  
Чарльз не может прочитать мысли Шоу – он носит шлем – но отчетливо слышит, как сильно беспокоится Николь, все еще стараясь казаться спокойной. Чарльз не знает, что собирается делать Шоу, но не собирается просто сидеть и смотреть, как Шоу мучает его.  
«Не зли его. Если ты его разозлишь, тебе несдобровать», - Николь пытается предупредить его.  
Чарльз внутренне содрогается. Азазель хватает женщину за руку и исчезает. Чарльз остается наедине с Шоу.  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня? – спрашивает он. – Почему ты держишь меня здесь?  
Он хочет услышать ответы от Шоу. Но тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне нужен Эрик. Я столько над ним работал, и он должен быть здесь. Несомненно, есть другие, но никто из них не обладает таким даром. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом, когда я захвачу мир.  
Чарльз раздраженно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты этого уже добился.  
Мысль о том, что Шоу все время следил за ними, знал, где они, управлял их судьбами с самого начала, отвращала его.  
\- Не совсем так. Но это единственный мирный путь для того, чтобы все встало на свои места. Я пока не могу начать ядерную войну.  
А кто же еще, кроме Шоу?  
\- Он никогда не будет подчиняться твоим приказам.  
\- Будет, если на кону твоя жизнь. И, кстати, это действительно так.  
Чарльз держится спокойно, хотя его всего трясет.  
\- Эрик узнает об этом. Я постараюсь.  
Прежде, чем Чарльз успевает что-либо сделать, Шоу склоняется над ним, прижимая к матрасу, и легко удерживает. Чарльз извивается, пытаясь вздохнуть – удар настолько сильный, что выбивает весь воздух из легких. Чарльзу удается немного вздохнуть, но он не может пошевелиться. Сила Шоу позволяет, всего лишь положив руку на грудь Чарльза, обездвижить его.  
\- Убери руки! – что есть мочи кричит Чарльз.  
Он не знает, что собирался делать Шоу, и это пугает ещё больше.  
Шоу усмехается, когда его рука скользит под рубашку Чарльза, касаясь кожи.  
\- Я могу сделать это, Чарльз. Эрику нужен стимул, чтобы подчиняться моим приказам, не так ли? И он спешит сюда.  
Грудь Чарльза будто пылает от этого прикосновения. Или это его бросает в жар от слов Шоу?  
\- Нет!  
Чарльз пытается вырваться. Он хватает Шоу за плечи и пытается сбросить его с себя. Но тот крепко держит Чарльза.  
Его грудь горит. Сквозь адскую боль Чарльз пытается закричать, но срывается на болезненный крик.  
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет…  
Чарльз знает, чего добивается Шоу – не только полного подчинения Эрика. Эрик испугается, потеряет надежду, подумает, что у него больше нет другого пути.  
\- Нет… - стонет он.  
Воздух застревает в легких, когда его окатывает волна боли, потом он снова кричит.  
Шоу отпускает его, отходит, и на его лице появляется удовлетворенная улыбка.  
Чарльз переворачивается на бок, и растягивается на полу у постели.  
\- Хорошо. Я думаю, хватит, - говорит Шоу.  
Он привычно одергивает рукава пиджака, больше не обращая никакого внимания на Чарльза.  
\- Не волнуйся. Ты останешься в живых, когда Эрик придет сюда. Мы позаботимся об этом. Если он сделает правильный выбор, я позволю Николь исцелить себя. Вот так просто. Ты знаешь, как все происходит, если видел воспоминания Эрика.  
Внезапно снова появляется телепорт.  
\- Жаль, что ты страдаешь. Но ничего личного.  
Будто Шоу и в самом деле жаль. Чарльз знает, что это не так, и даже не смотрит на него.  
Его снова тошнит. Чарльзу кажется, что стены сдвигаются.  
Чарльз знает, какую цель преследует Шоу, знает, что делал Шоу в этот раз.  
Телепорт и Шоу исчезли, и Чарльз с большим трудом залезает на матрас и, собрав последние силы, стягивает с себя футболку. В груди у него все горит, и эта боль не позволяет собрать мысли воедино. Чарльз не может сдержать слез.  
\- Нет. Проклятье. Господи, Эрик…  
Шоу заразил его – достаточное количество радиации действует даже на мутанта. Чарльз горько всхлипывает.  
Радиация такой силы убьет его за считанные дни. Он будет при смерти, когда Эрик доберется сюда. Шоу прекрасно все рассчитал – чтобы заставить Эрика снова пережить тот ужас потери, когда он лишился своих родителей, чтобы он остался здесь ради спасения Чарльза. Ведь в прошлый раз Эрик не смог спасти жизнь близким.  
Слезы катятся по щекам Чарльза, он не может остановиться. В этот раз он плачет о том, что должно произойти в скором времени. Вся грудь его прожжена. Некоторые участки кожи ярко-красного цвета, а некоторые – почерневшие. Чарльз не может сдвинуться с места, и перед глазами у него все начинает расплываться.

  


________________________________________  
\- Что же я упустила?  
Курт появляется рядом с Джин, как только команда наконец-то делает привал. Джин единственная, кто не спит.  
\- Мама слишком волнуется. Она долго не могла уснуть, пришлось ждать. А потом искать вас.  
\- Я дала тебе маршрут, который узнала из мыслей отца, прежде чем он ушел.  
\- Да, да, – Курт садится на большой камень и вздыхает. – Она очень сильно переживает, даже если пытается это скрыть. Мама тоже бы хотела быть здесь. Она точно меня убьет.  
\- Это я тебя убью, если с тобой что-то случится. Ты не должен быть здесь. Но я знаю, что тебя не остановить, - говорит Джин, качая головой.  
Курт пожимает плечами.  
\- Так… Тебе удалось поговорить с дядей Чарльзом?  
\- Нет… - с мрачным видом отвечает она. – То есть я его так же чувствую. Он где-то рядом, и благодаря маршруту, который он составил с отцом, мы знаем где. Но я хотела связаться с ним, а ничего не получилось. Как будто у него повторяется то же, как после операции, будто его способности ослабли или… Я не знаю. Он не отвечает мне, и я не могу его ясно почувствовать. Скоро я сойду с ума.  
\- Думаешь, что-то случилось? – с тревогой спрашивает Курт.  
\- Не знаю… Надеюсь, нет, - опускает взгляд Джин. – Ладно, нужно немного поспать.  
________________________________________  
Когда Чарльз снова приходит в себя, то слышит голос Николь. Она говорит, что ей жаль, что она не знала, что Шоу пойдет на такое. Она позаботилась об ожоге, немного ослабила боль. Но Чарльз не думает, что ей дозволено полностью его излечить. Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Ей больше нечем помочь Чарльзу.  
Иногда она приходит. Но большую часть времени Чарльз остается в одиночестве, испытывая боль и тошноту. Он не раз болел и был в положении, но сейчас все намного хуже.  
Беременность. Он был беременным. Время между сном и явью – это его кошмар. Он плачет по тем детям, которых Шоу забрал у него, и по тому, которого они с Эриком потеряли более восьми лет назад. Чарльз снова горько плачет.  
Он не знает, сколько времени провел здесь. День? Два? Три? Он не может оставаться в сознании, даже когда не болен. Возле кровати откуда-то появляется ведро. Чарльз настолько слаб, что не может дойти до туалета, находящегося в другом конце этой каменной тюрьмы. Во всяком случае, теперь его тошнит не так часто, да и нечем. Иногда Николь пытается его покормить, но он не может себя заставить съесть что-нибудь.  
Чарльз ждет Эрика. Да, он знает, чем это обернется,нНо, несмотря на это, он хочет видеть Эрика, чтобы тот был рядом, обнял его и сказал, что все будет хорошо.  
Однако, на самом деле все плохо, и Чарльз не позволит Эрику подчиняться приказам Шоу. И если Эрик не сделает то, что скажет Шоу, Чарльз умрет.  
Итак, он умрет. Легче, когда смерть принимаешь как факт. Он так жалок – душой и телом, но это не беда. Лучше знать, что ждет впереди.  
Эрик точно не будет следовать указаниям Шоу. И Чарльз умрет, потому что Шоу никак нельзя остановить, чтобы спастись. Эрик найдет способ сокрушить Шоу. Он сумеет это сделать, если ему не будут угрожать жизнью мужа.  
Потом все будут свободны. Но Чарльз этого не увидит. Он говорит себе, что это точно случится, и это правильно, но его уже не будет. Он знает, что Эрик останется жив, и дети смогут свободно любить тех, кого хотят.  
Ирония судьбы: они так боялись, что Чарльз умрет от опухоли, от сильной дозы радиации. Но Чарльз не жалеет ни о чем. Это месяц был подарком. Он пожил немного с Эриком, детьми, увидел внучку.  
Единственное о чем он жалеет – это то, что его смерть Эрику будет тяжелее перенести, чем когда он умер бы в городе от опухоли. Может, он умрет не на глазах Эрика…  
Но он все еще жив и в минуты пробуждения разговаривает с Эриком. Раньше он был слишком слаб, и у него ничего не получалось, но он знает, что делать.  
________________________________________  
Прошло три дня, как Эрик покинул дом и движется по направлению к логову Шоу. И тут он чувствует слабый отголосок мыслей Чарльза.  
Он останавливается, цепляется за ниточку сознания и зовет Чарльза. Ещё до того, как они что-нибудь успевают сказать друг другу, по щекам Эрика текут слезы радости.  
Но он никак не ожидал услышать от Чарльза:  
\- Эрик, не иди дальше. Возвращайся домой. Тебе нельзя сюда приходить.  
Эрик хмурится, пальцы несколько раз проезжаются по пряжке ремня сумки на его плече.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Эрик, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что Шоу заточит тебя здесь навсегда. Зачем еще он использует меня как приманку? Ты не должен этого делать. Ты не можешь помогать ему.  
\- Но… он отпустит тебя. Ты сможешь вернуться домой. А после и я найду способ…  
\- Он не отпустит меня. Мы оба застрянем здесь, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать против Шоу, потому что он будет угрожать мной. Придя сюда, ты лишишь нас всех вариантов. Но ты не должен этого делать.

Эрик отрицательно качает головой и сердито смотрит.  
\- Если я не приду по своей воле, он пошлет за мной телепорта. И если ему придется сделать это, то тебе несдобровать. Не волнуйся. Я приду, и мы найдем способ уйти оттуда вместе, если нам придется…  
\- Ты же знаешь, что шансов почти нет. В прошлый раз ты смог это сделать лишь спустя пять лет. Сейчас Шоу вдвойне осторожен. А что, если нам не удастся? Дети лишатся нас обоих. Прошу тебя, Эрик, просто возвращайся домой… будь с ними…  
\- Я еще раз повторяю, что это не вариант. Если я так сделаю, то Шоу насильно приведет меня сюда.  
\- Возможно, так он и сделает. Но что бы не случилось, не помогай ему, не соглашайся ни на что. Борись с ним, останови его. Останови все это. Но не приходи сюда. Он только этого и ждет. Эрик, пожалуйста…

Его голос звучит так отдаленно, так устало. Эрик знает, что силы Чарльза не достаточно восстановились после операции. Но не настолько, чтобы он был так слаб. Только не с ним. Их связь очень сильна, и ему осталось пройтись полпути до Чарльза. Но тогда почему связь с Чарльзом настолько слаба?

\- Чарльз, что произошло? Ты в порядке? – внезапно спрашивает Эрик.  
Именно этого вопроса и боялся Чарльз с самого начала их беседы.

Эрика накрывает волна эмоций, которые Чарльз пытался сдержать. Но, все же, не смог.

\- Эрик, пожалуйста, уходи домой… не старайся спасти меня…

\- Ты просишь меня попрощаться с тобой навсегда… Ты знаешь, что он сделает с тобой, если я не приду по своей воле. Он убьет тебя…  
\- И когда меня не будет, ты не станешь подчинятся ему и телепорту. Ты можешь создать лучшее будущее для наших детей, для всех, – Чарльза прерывают его рыдания. – Боже, Эрик, умоляю тебя. Ты знаешь, что это единственный способ. Ты не будешь рисковать мною ради цели.

\- Нет, - беззвучно плачет Эрик. – Чарльз, нет.  
\- Уходи отсюда… будь с детьми… скажи им, что я люблю их…  
\- Нет! Я не позволю тебе умереть! Мы долго боролись за то, чтобы быть вместе!

Еще один всхлип, и теперь Чарльз больше не может удержать рыдания. И потом он говорит то ,что не хотел.  
\- Эрик, я почти мертв. Тебе не спасти меня. Даже если ты придешь сюда, я… Шоу сказал, что если ты придешь, он все исправит, но он не сможет… не все… он не пойдет на это. Мы не сможем убежать. И если нам все же удастся, я в любом случае не выживу.

Эрик уже понял, что значат эти слова Чарльза. Понял, что сделал Шоу.  
\- Господи, - вскрикивает Эрик. Ноги его больше не держат, и он падает на землю, не сдерживая своих слез. – О, Боже… Чарльз… нет… нет…  
Чарльзу больно это слушать. То же самое произошло и с его родителями. И, не смотря на все обещания, Шоу ни за что не отпустит Чарльза, чтобы управлять Эриком. Но если Эрик не придет, то «пытки» продолжаться, и Чарльз умрет.  
\- Ты больше не сможешь спасти меня, Эрик… Спасти меня или объявить войну Шоу. Одно из двух. И мы оба знаем, что нужно выбирать.

\- Прости меня, - плачет Эрик. – Прости, что не смог защитить тебя…

\- Не вини себя, - еле выдавливает из себя Чарльз.

Эрик был так уверен, что справится, что спасет Чарльза. Что вместе они могли бы справиться с Шоу, и все было бы хорошо. Они будут вместе, ведь у них вся жизнь впереди. Они не молоды, но и не слишком старые.

Но Чарльз прав. Шоу все правильно рассчитал.  
Некоторое время они молчат. Эрик все еще на земле, а Чарльз… Нет, он не хочет думать об этом. И только в этой тишине они снова могут быть вместе.  
Эрик знает, что ему делать потом. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, и мысленно говорит мужу, что он решил.  
\- Если я приду, но не соглашусь на его условия… будет так же, как если бы привели силой. Но оказавшись там, я смогу сделать что-нибудь изнутри. Я смогу справиться с ним. Даже если это займет время, пока я там, он будет думать, что я на его стороне. Потому что в обратном случае он будет угрожать детям, а этого я позволить не могу.  
План не очень хорош, но он убережет детей на время. И таким путем, он снова сможет увидеть Чарльза. Хотя бы в последний раз. Только от одной этой мысли ему становится трудно дышать, и он никак не хочет принимать ее. Он никогда не примет этот факт.  
\- Эрик, ты не должен этого делать… Не делай этого, Эрик. Не совершай эту ошибку. Лучше вернись домой и…  
\- Нет, я не оставлю тебя.  
«Умирать в одиночестве», - вот, что он имел в виду. Однако, он не хочет думать об этом.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты еще раз проходил через все это, - голос Чарльза звучит отрешенно. – Ты не должен.  
\- Знаю. Но я не могу бросить тебя. Ты мой муж, Чарльз. И я приду за тобой. Через день или два я уже буду там.  
Наступает тишина. Чарльз хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но ничего не находит.

\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит он, вновь готовый расплакаться.

Прежде чем продолжить свой путь, Эрик закрывает глаза на несколько секунд и отвечает ему.

\- Я всегда буду тебя любить.

________________________________________  
Джин держит связь с отцом во время пути. Этого достаточно, чтобы знать, где он, и следовать за ним, оставаясь незамеченной.  
Когда Чарльз находит Эрика, Джин слышит все. Остальные стоят рядом и задают ей вопросы. Она долго плачет, упав на землю, после того, как Эрик продолжает свой путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод забросила почти на год. Думаю скоро продолжить.
> 
> Также можете прочитать на http://xmfc.diary.ru/p185083609.htm


	18. Chapter 18

**Сейчас**

\- Я должен идти один. Если он так сказал – значит, я должен выполнить. Он опасен. Если я приду не один, то Чарльз может сильно пострадать.   
Объяснять все во второй раз – уже Рейвен – намного тяжелее. Она сидит на краю стола, очень внимательно изучая пол. Эрик держит на руках Лорну на время рассказа, освободив Рейвен от этой обязанности.   
\- Я не понимаю. Чего он хочет?  
  
Эрик медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Я и сам не знаю. Наверное… меня, - говорит он после паузы.  
  
Джин ушла с Бобби и Китти, как только те проснулись, поэтому Эрик решается рассказать то, что недоговаривал. Он садится, зная, что стоя он не сможет удержать малышку.   
  
\- Но я должен следовать его указаниям. Я не могу рисковать Чарльзом.   
  
Хотя Эрик не уверен, что Шоу не тронет Чарльза до его прихода, он не говорит об этом вслух.  
Рейвен так сильно сжимает край стола, что ее пальцы меняют цвет – не на белый, как у обычных людей, а на светло синий – и Эрик видит, что она еле сдерживает слезы.  
\- Боже… О Господи…  
Эрик тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я приведу его, обещаю тебе. Если Шоу хочет забрать меня, то пусть.  
\- Не смей так говорить! – сразу кричит на него Рейвен. – Ты нужен Чарльзу, нужен детям. Ты пойдешь туда и сделаешь так, чтобы оба вернулись.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Не надо стараться! Ты сделаешь это!  
Рейвен сильно расстроена. Эрик с минуту смотрит на нее, и она тоже не отводит от него взгляд. Но она смотрит не на него – мысли ее уже далеко. Почему судьба так к ним жестока?  
Эрик поднимается и как можно увереннее кивает.  
Он должен вернуть Чарльза, он даже готов пожертвовать собой ради него. Но планы изменились – они оба должны вернуться.  
Эрик усаживает Рейвен на стул и целует Лорну в лобик, прежде чем передать ее матери. Он обнимает Рейвен, хотя она не может в ответ обнять – только прижимается к нему.  
\- Я верну его, - говорит он ей.  
\- Эрик…  
Он должен дождаться, когда вернется Джин с близнецами. Несмотря на то, что он всех троих обнял перед уходом, Джин хочет, чтобы он все еще был дома, когда они придут. Она хочет еще раз попытаться убедить его не отправляться туда одному. Но он так поступает не по своему желанию.  
Он не хочет смотреть на то, что Шоу сделает с Чарльзом, если он, Эрик, не будет следовать указаниям.  
«Прости, Джин».  
  
Эрик берет сумку со стола и вешает ее на плечо. Интересно, Рейвен помнит еще эту сумку? И по ее взгляду ясно, что да, помнит.  
  
\- Позаботься о них, пока мы не вернемся, - говорит напоследок Эрик.  
  
Рейвен прикусывает губу и молчит, когда Эрик закрывает за собой дверь.  
Эрик чувствует Джин, ее мысли, то, как она просит его остановиться, подождать, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь помочь. Но Эрик не оборачивается, потому что знает, что если он это сделает, то согласится с ней.  
Он закрывает за собой ворота города и «держит» их закрытыми, пока не скрывается за холмами.

Джин пытается открыть ворота, но вскоре понимает, что это ей не удастся. Отец не отвечает ей мысленно. Она чувствует, как он уходит все дальше – она может немного проследить за ним – но он не хочет ее слушать.  
Охранники озадаченно смотрят на нее, когда она вдруг оборачивается и бежит домой к Бобби, Китти и Рейвен. Рейвен качает на руках плачущую Лорну.  
\- Она не может быть голодной, и пеленки не нужно менять… Наверно чувствует, что происходит что-то плохое, - тихо говорит Рейвен.  
\- Да, у нас сложные времена, черт побери. Почему ты не остановила его, когда он уходил?!  
Джин знает, что криками делу не поможешь, но она сейчас зла и взволнована, и, может, немного напугана. Она должна взять себя в руки, потому что в кухне уже все гремит.  
  
Чарльз всегда говорил, что его болезнь хуже Эриковой простуды. Папа лишь умеет управлять металлом в доме, а он – всем.  
Рейвен смотрит на нее.  
\- И как, по-твоему, я должна была его остановить? Даже тебе не остановить отца, если он уже принял решение. Не получится. Мне бы тоже не удалось этого сделать. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он в любом случае ушел бы.  
  
На их крики Бобби и Китти спустились вниз. Китти начала тянуть Джин за ногу.  
\- Джин, а где мама и папа?  
Джин тяжело вздыхает, поправляет волосы и пытается улыбнуться.  
\- Они уехали на некоторое время. Но они вернутся очень скоро. Обещаю.  
Китти понимающе кивает и прижимается к ее ноге. К ним подбегает и Бобби – обнимает.  
\- О чем это ты? – спокойно спрашивает Рейвен.  
Джин уже мысленно зовет остальных – Хэнка, Шона, Алекса, Ороро, Мойру, Курта и даже Скотта и Логана на всякий случай. Она дает им увидеть то, что произошло, увидеть Шоу, и услышать то, что рассказал ей отец. Так легче объяснить, и к тому же занимает меньше времени.  
«Оставьте все свои дела. И все быстро домой. Сейчас же».  
  
По их реакциям понятно, что не нужно повторять дважды.   
\- Ты все верно услышала, - твердо отвечает Джин. – Мы идем за ними.  
________________________________________  
Проснувшись, Чарльз чувствует боль в груди. Он не помнит, сколько проплакал, прежде чем забыться сном. Ему все еще больно, и боль в животе сильно мучает. Его тошнит.  
Он понимает, что это нехорошо. Из воспоминает Эрика он знает, на что способен Шоу. И теперь ему действительно страшно.  
Чарльз не понимает, чего еще хочет от него Шоу, кроме того, что уже забрал. Что еще ему нужно?  
Чарльзу холодно, и он укрывается одеялом до подбородка. Он опять на время забывается. Он открывает глаза, почувствовав, как чужая ладонь касается его лба.  
\- Эрик?  
  
\- Нет, нет… Прости. Я просто друг.  
Чарльз пытается сфокусироваться. Видит, как появилась красная дымка, и понимает, что телепорт привел кого-то. Немного придя в себя, он может различить женщину, склонившуюся над ним. У нее светлые волосы, она старше его, наверное, на несколько лет. Но лицо у нее какое-то знакомое…  
\- Я знаю тебя. Видел в воспоминаниях Эрика. Ты ведь… Николь?  
Она утвердительно кивает, потом, вздохнув, отводит руку.  
\- Я должна была прийти сюда раньше. Ты весь горишь, бедняжка. Хирурги Шоу знают свое дело, но если он не позволяет им использовать препараты… Наверно, инфекция попала в рану. Хотя, если я здесь, то тебе ничего не угрожает.  
Это точно та девочка из воспоминаний Эрика. Та, которая может излечивать. Девочка, которая была также напугана, как и Эрик в ясных воспоминаниях первых дней, проведенных здесь.  
\- Ты все это время была здесь? – спрашивает Чарльз.  
Женщина снова кивает, пожав плечами, и отворачивается.   
\- Не было другого выбора. У него была моя семья – самое ценное, что есть у человека. Что нам было делать?  
Горечь в ее голосе никак не соответствовала той доброте, которую Чарльз видел в ее глазах.  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал он.  
Если бы они только знали… они бы сделали что-нибудь.  
Николь качает головой.  
\- Нет… ты не должен быть здесь.  
Она вздыхает и снова принимается лечить, спустив одеяло.  
\- Я справлюсь с этим. Минута – и ты будешь в порядке.  
Чарльз не возражал, когда она бережно подняла его майку и положила руку на зашитую рану, которая тут же начала исчезать.  
Разрез сразу стал заживать, боль в животе и в груди начала отступать, и скоро исчезло, остался лишь шрам.  
\- Я могу тебя и от этого избавить, если хочешь, - предлагает девушка.  
\- Нет… спасибо, - тихо отвечает Чарльз.  
Николь понимает, но еще раз проводит пальцем по шраму. Сначала кажется, что все обычно, но Чарльз что-то чувствует и непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
\- Я уплотняю ткань вокруг шрама, - объясняет она. – Это всегда проблема с такими шрамами, если их вскрывали несколько раз, как этот.  
Он снова ее благодарит, немного смутившись. Когда она садится, Чарльз опускает рубашку. Боли действительно больше нет. Он чувствует себя хорошо, за исключением легкой головной боли.  
\- Ой, прости, - быстро произносит Николь.  
Она протягивает руку к его голове – к правой стороне, которая болит – и всего секунду спустя боли не стало. Она не отводит руку, найдя шрам от операции на его голове.  
  
\- Что произошло?  
  
А он уже и забыл об этом.  
  
\- Я… это. Он не болит.  
\- Не совсем.  
Проходит некоторое времен, и девушка внова отходит, и Чарльз трогает голову. Шрама нет. Но волосы на той стороне все еще короче остальных.  
Чарльз снова благодарит Николь. Она так долго заботилась об Эрике – все те годы, что он провел здесь. Даже когда Шоу не позволял ей использовать свои силы, она была рядом, когда появлялась возможность приходить, ухаживать за Эриком, когда тот был в тяжелом положении.  
Слезы подступают к глазам Чарльза, и он сглатывает, прежде чем начать говорить.  
\- Спасибо… - неуверенно говорит он. – Не только за… за это… Спасибо за то, что ты сделала для Эрика. Я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.  
\- Не нужно. Я не заслуживаю этого. Я не так сильна, чтобы противостоять Шоу. Тридцать пять лет я выполняла его приказы, только под страхом смерти и угрозами. Я не заслуживаю благодарности.  
Чарльз берет ее руку, а Николь снова отворачивается, но потом смотрит на него.  
\- Не говори так. Он угрожал тебе твоей семьей. Тебя нельзя винить за то, что ты хотела защитить свою семью. Наверное, я бы так же поступил. Но ты сделала то, что могла. Я знаю это из воспоминаний своего мужа. Спасибо тебе.  
Николь только кивает, не зная, что сказать. Чарльз отпускает ее руку и прислоняется к каменной стене.  
\- Я слышала о тебе, - наконец сказала она. – Всегда хотела знать, как ты выглядишь.  
Она слабо улыбается.  
\- Думаю, ты действительно подходишь Эрику. Это тебе спасибо, что подарил Эрику счастье.  
Чарльз начинает понимать.  
\- Ты беспокоилась за него.  
\- Конечно! Я не могла иначе. Он был тихим, но в нем что-то чувствовалось… Но это не имело значения. Для него я была лишь кошмарным сном, - бросает она пренебрежительно.  
\- Ты была лучиком света для него здесь, - мягко говорит ей Чарльз.  
\- Это было давно, - качает она головой. – Я очень сожалею о том, что происходит сейчас. Мы все знаем, что Шоу хотел вернуть Эрика, но…  
\- Поэтому я все еще здесь? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Да.  
Он тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Я всего лишь приманка, верно?   
Николь молчит, и это понятнее любых слов.  
\- Эрик знает об этом? Или только ты?  
\- Я думаю, что он знает.  
\- Что сказал ему Шоу?  
\- Я не знаю. Но как бы то ни было, Эрик надеется, что Шоу отпустит тебя, если он придет сюда.  
\- Но… он же не отпустит? – выходит как-то не уверенно.  
\- Нет… он будет держать здесь, чтобы манипулировать Эриком, - извиняющимся тоном отвечает Николь. – Он так поступает со многими из нас. Мне жаль.  
Он резко выдыхает, еле сдерживая рыдания.  
\- Боже…  
Как же дети? Как же все остальное?

 

\- Слушайте, я возьму парней, а остальные останутся здесь – вы еще дети.  
Джин не согласна с Логаном, который хочет сделать все по-своему. Она знает, что сейчас не время решать, кто тут главный. Но она не позволит никому управлять ею.  
\- Я не ребенок. Мне скоро восемнадцать, если ты не забыл. И я единственная, кто может узнать где отец, держась от него на расстоянии, чтобы он нас не заметил.  
\- А я уж тем более не дитя, - возражает Мойра. Ей больше двадцати лет.  
Логан поворачивается к ней.  
\- Да, но ты человек. Я ничего не имею против вас, но мы не знаем о силе радиации на той территории, куда мы отправляемся. Ты не остаешься.  
\- Не ты здесь принимаешь решения, Логан, - снова говорит Джин.  
\- А я и не знал. Но я, черт возьми, намного старше всех вас, находящихся здесь, даже если я так не выгляжу.  
\- Это наши родители!  
\- Я понимаю! Я хочу вернуть их не меньше чем вы, но я единственный здесь, кто участвовал в нескольких войнах. Если вам нужна моя помощь, то вы должны слушаться меня.  
\- А он прав, - смущенно произносит Хэнк.  
\- На чьей ты стороне? – спрашивает Мойра, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Эй!!! – крикнула Рейвен, привлекая внимание всех. – Сейчас не время спорить. Если вы хотите идти, то пора приступать к делу. Хватит ругаться.

Она не пойдет – кому-то ведь нужно присмотреть за Лорной, Бобби и Китти.

\- Я иду.  
Сразу заявляет Мойра. Логан смотрит не нее, но она не отводит взгляда.

\- Я живу здесь с десяти лет. Я родилась за пределами этого города, так что со мной все будет в порядке.

\- Не обязательно, - тихо отвечает Логан.  
\- Знаю, - смягчившись, говорит она. – Но это мой выбор. Чарльз и Эрик взяли меня к себе, и если я могу им помочь сейчас, то я готова.  
Кажется, это привлекло внимание Логана больше, чем крики и споры. Он долго смотрит на нее, и, наконец, утвердительно кивает.  
Джин облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Ладно. Значит, мы все отправляемся?  
\- Я тоже? – спрашивает Курт.  
\- Нет, Курт, ты остаешься. Нам нужно присматривать за детьми, - напоминает ему Рейвен.  
\- Это ты должна за ними присматривать. А я хочу помочь. Я знаю, что смогу.  
\- Ты еще слишком мал.  
\- Мне скоро тринадцать! Почему вы все время говорите, что я маленький?!  
Но Курт все же остается с матерью и тремя маленькими детьми.  
Только Джин знает, что вскоре он последует за ними.  
________________________________________  
\- Спасибо, Николь. Ты уже можешь уходить.  
Телепорт, как и всегда, появляется внезапно и в этот раз – с Шоу. Чарльз сразу выпрямлется, а Николь быстро встает.  
\- Почему вы здесь? – озадаченно спрашивает она. – Вы же не… что вы делаете?  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы. Уходи вместе с Азазелем.  
Чарльз не может прочитать мысли Шоу – он носит шлем – но отчетливо слышит, как сильно беспокоится Николь, все еще стараясь казаться спокойной. Чарльз не знает, что собирается делать Шоу, но не собирается просто сидеть и смотреть, как Шоу мучает его.  
«Не зли его. Если ты его разозлишь, тебе несдобровать», - Николь пытается предупредить его.  
Чарльз внутренне содрогается. Азазель хватает женщину за руку и исчезает. Чарльз остается наедине с Шоу.  
\- Что тебе нужно от меня? – спрашивает он. – Почему ты держишь меня здесь?  
Он хочет услышать ответы от Шоу. Но тот пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне нужен Эрик. Я столько над ним работал, и он должен быть здесь. Несомненно, есть другие, но никто из них не обладает таким даром. Я хочу, чтобы он был рядом, когда я захвачу мир.  
Чарльз раздраженно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты этого уже добился.  
Мысль о том, что Шоу все время следил за ними, знал, где они, управлял их судьбами с самого начала, отвращала его.  
\- Не совсем так. Но это единственный мирный путь для того, чтобы все встало на свои места. Я пока не могу начать ядерную войну.  
А кто же еще, кроме Шоу?  
\- Он никогда не будет подчиняться твоим приказам.  
\- Будет, если на кону твоя жизнь. И, кстати, это действительно так.  
Чарльз держится спокойно, хотя его всего трясет.  
\- Эрик узнает об этом. Я постараюсь.  
Прежде, чем Чарльз успевает что-либо сделать, Шоу склоняется над ним, прижимая к матрасу, и легко удерживает. Чарльз извивается, пытаясь вздохнуть – удар настолько сильный, что выбивает весь воздух из легких. Чарльзу удается немного вздохнуть, но он не может пошевелиться. Сила Шоу позволяет, всего лишь положив руку на грудь Чарльза, обездвижить его.  
\- Убери руки! – что есть мочи кричит Чарльз.  
Он не знает, что собирался делать Шоу, и это пугает ещё больше.  
Шоу усмехается, когда его рука скользит под рубашку Чарльза, касаясь кожи.  
\- Я могу сделать это, Чарльз. Эрику нужен стимул, чтобы подчиняться моим приказам, не так ли? И он спешит сюда.  
Грудь Чарльза будто пылает от этого прикосновения. Или это его бросает в жар от слов Шоу?  
\- Нет!  
Чарльз пытается вырваться. Он хватает Шоу за плечи и пытается сбросить его с себя. Но тот крепко держит Чарльза.  
Его грудь горит. Сквозь адскую боль Чарльз пытается закричать, но срывается на болезненный крик.  
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет…  
Чарльз знает, чего добивается Шоу – не только полного подчинения Эрика. Эрик испугается, потеряет надежду, подумает, что у него больше нет другого пути.  
\- Нет… - стонет он.  
Воздух застревает в легких, когда его окатывает волна боли, потом он снова кричит.  
Шоу отпускает его, отходит, и на его лице появляется удовлетворенная улыбка.  
Чарльз переворачивается на бок, и растягивается на полу у постели.  
\- Хорошо. Я думаю, хватит, - говорит Шоу.  
Он привычно одергивает рукава пиджака, больше не обращая никакого внимания на Чарльза.  
\- Не волнуйся. Ты останешься в живых, когда Эрик придет сюда. Мы позаботимся об этом. Если он сделает правильный выбор, я позволю Николь исцелить себя. Вот так просто. Ты знаешь, как все происходит, если видел воспоминания Эрика.  
Внезапно снова появляется телепорт.  
\- Жаль, что ты страдаешь. Но ничего личного.  
Будто Шоу и в самом деле жаль. Чарльз знает, что это не так, и даже не смотрит на него.  
Его снова тошнит. Чарльзу кажется, что стены сдвигаются.  
Чарльз знает, какую цель преследует Шоу, знает, что делал Шоу в этот раз.  
Телепорт и Шоу исчезли, и Чарльз с большим трудом залезает на матрас и, собрав последние силы, стягивает с себя футболку. В груди у него все горит, и эта боль не позволяет собрать мысли воедино. Чарльз не может сдержать слез.  
\- Нет. Проклятье. Господи, Эрик…  
Шоу заразил его – достаточное количество радиации действует даже на мутанта. Чарльз горько всхлипывает.  
Радиация такой силы убьет его за считанные дни. Он будет при смерти, когда Эрик доберется сюда. Шоу прекрасно все рассчитал – чтобы заставить Эрика снова пережить тот ужас потери, когда он лишился своих родителей, чтобы он остался здесь ради спасения Чарльза. Ведь в прошлый раз Эрик не смог спасти жизнь близким.  
Слезы катятся по щекам Чарльза, он не может остановиться. В этот раз он плачет о том, что должно произойти в скором времени. Вся грудь его прожжена. Некоторые участки кожи ярко-красного цвета, а некоторые – почерневшие. Чарльз не может сдвинуться с места, и перед глазами у него все начинает расплываться.

 

________________________________________  
\- Что же я упустила?  
Курт появляется рядом с Джин, как только команда наконец-то делает привал. Джин единственная, кто не спит.  
\- Мама слишком волнуется. Она долго не могла уснуть, пришлось ждать. А потом искать вас.  
\- Я дала тебе маршрут, который узнала из мыслей отца, прежде чем он ушел.  
\- Да, да, – Курт садится на большой камень и вздыхает. – Она очень сильно переживает, даже если пытается это скрыть. Мама тоже бы хотела быть здесь. Она точно меня убьет.  
\- Это я тебя убью, если с тобой что-то случится. Ты не должен быть здесь. Но я знаю, что тебя не остановить, - говорит Джин, качая головой.  
Курт пожимает плечами.  
\- Так… Тебе удалось поговорить с дядей Чарльзом?  
\- Нет… - с мрачным видом отвечает она. – То есть я его так же чувствую. Он где-то рядом, и благодаря маршруту, который он составил с отцом, мы знаем где. Но я хотела связаться с ним, а ничего не получилось. Как будто у него повторяется то же, как после операции, будто его способности ослабли или… Я не знаю. Он не отвечает мне, и я не могу его ясно почувствовать. Скоро я сойду с ума.  
\- Думаешь, что-то случилось? – с тревогой спрашивает Курт.  
\- Не знаю… Надеюсь, нет, - опускает взгляд Джин. – Ладно, нужно немного поспать.  
________________________________________  
Когда Чарльз снова приходит в себя, то слышит голос Николь. Она говорит, что ей жаль, что она не знала, что Шоу пойдет на такое. Она позаботилась об ожоге, немного ослабила боль. Но Чарльз не думает, что ей дозволено полностью его излечить. Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Ей больше нечем помочь Чарльзу.  
Иногда она приходит. Но большую часть времени Чарльз остается в одиночестве, испытывая боль и тошноту. Он не раз болел и был в положении, но сейчас все намного хуже.  
Беременность. Он был беременным. Время между сном и явью – это его кошмар. Он плачет по тем детям, которых Шоу забрал у него, и по тому, которого они с Эриком потеряли более восьми лет назад. Чарльз снова горько плачет.  
Он не знает, сколько времени провел здесь. День? Два? Три? Он не может оставаться в сознании, даже когда не болен. Возле кровати откуда-то появляется ведро. Чарльз настолько слаб, что не может дойти до туалета, находящегося в другом конце этой каменной тюрьмы. Во всяком случае, теперь его тошнит не так часто, да и нечем. Иногда Николь пытается его покормить, но он не может себя заставить съесть что-нибудь.  
Чарльз ждет Эрика. Да, он знает, чем это обернется,нНо, несмотря на это, он хочет видеть Эрика, чтобы тот был рядом, обнял его и сказал, что все будет хорошо.  
Однако, на самом деле все плохо, и Чарльз не позволит Эрику подчиняться приказам Шоу. И если Эрик не сделает то, что скажет Шоу, Чарльз умрет.  
Итак, он умрет. Легче, когда смерть принимаешь как факт. Он так жалок – душой и телом, но это не беда. Лучше знать, что ждет впереди.  
Эрик точно не будет следовать указаниям Шоу. И Чарльз умрет, потому что Шоу никак нельзя остановить, чтобы спастись. Эрик найдет способ сокрушить Шоу. Он сумеет это сделать, если ему не будут угрожать жизнью мужа.  
Потом все будут свободны. Но Чарльз этого не увидит. Он говорит себе, что это точно случится, и это правильно, но его уже не будет. Он знает, что Эрик останется жив, и дети смогут свободно любить тех, кого хотят.  
Ирония судьбы: они так боялись, что Чарльз умрет от опухоли, от сильной дозы радиации. Но Чарльз не жалеет ни о чем. Это месяц был подарком. Он пожил немного с Эриком, детьми, увидел внучку.  
Единственное о чем он жалеет – это то, что его смерть Эрику будет тяжелее перенести, чем когда он умер бы в городе от опухоли. Может, он умрет не на глазах Эрика…  
Но он все еще жив и в минуты пробуждения разговаривает с Эриком. Раньше он был слишком слаб, и у него ничего не получалось, но он знает, что делать.  
________________________________________  
Прошло три дня, как Эрик покинул дом и движется по направлению к логову Шоу. И тут он чувствует слабый отголосок мыслей Чарльза.  
Он останавливается, цепляется за ниточку сознания и зовет Чарльза. Ещё до того, как они что-нибудь успевают сказать друг другу, по щекам Эрика текут слезы радости.  
Но он никак не ожидал услышать от Чарльза:  
\- Эрик, не иди дальше. Возвращайся домой. Тебе нельзя сюда приходить.  
Эрик хмурится, пальцы несколько раз проезжаются по пряжке ремня сумки на его плече.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь?  
\- Эрик, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что Шоу заточит тебя здесь навсегда. Зачем еще он использует меня как приманку? Ты не должен этого делать. Ты не можешь помогать ему.  
\- Но… он отпустит тебя. Ты сможешь вернуться домой. А после и я найду способ…  
\- Он не отпустит меня. Мы оба застрянем здесь, и ты ничего не сможешь сделать против Шоу, потому что он будет угрожать мной. Придя сюда, ты лишишь нас всех вариантов. Но ты не должен этого делать.

Эрик отрицательно качает головой и сердито смотрит.  
\- Если я не приду по своей воле, он пошлет за мной телепорта. И если ему придется сделать это, то тебе несдобровать. Не волнуйся. Я приду, и мы найдем способ уйти оттуда вместе, если нам придется…  
\- Ты же знаешь, что шансов почти нет. В прошлый раз ты смог это сделать лишь спустя пять лет. Сейчас Шоу вдвойне осторожен. А что, если нам не удастся? Дети лишатся нас обоих. Прошу тебя, Эрик, просто возвращайся домой… будь с ними…  
\- Я еще раз повторяю, что это не вариант. Если я так сделаю, то Шоу насильно приведет меня сюда.  
\- Возможно, так он и сделает. Но что бы не случилось, не помогай ему, не соглашайся ни на что. Борись с ним, останови его. Останови все это. Но не приходи сюда. Он только этого и ждет. Эрик, пожалуйста…

Его голос звучит так отдаленно, так устало. Эрик знает, что силы Чарльза не достаточно восстановились после операции. Но не настолько, чтобы он был так слаб. Только не с ним. Их связь очень сильна, и ему осталось пройтись полпути до Чарльза. Но тогда почему связь с Чарльзом настолько слаба?

\- Чарльз, что произошло? Ты в порядке? – внезапно спрашивает Эрик.  
Именно этого вопроса и боялся Чарльз с самого начала их беседы.

Эрика накрывает волна эмоций, которые Чарльз пытался сдержать. Но, все же, не смог.

\- Эрик, пожалуйста, уходи домой… не старайся спасти меня…

\- Ты просишь меня попрощаться с тобой навсегда… Ты знаешь, что он сделает с тобой, если я не приду по своей воле. Он убьет тебя…  
\- И когда меня не будет, ты не станешь подчинятся ему и телепорту. Ты можешь создать лучшее будущее для наших детей, для всех, – Чарльза прерывают его рыдания. – Боже, Эрик, умоляю тебя. Ты знаешь, что это единственный способ. Ты не будешь рисковать мною ради цели.

\- Нет, - беззвучно плачет Эрик. – Чарльз, нет.  
\- Уходи отсюда… будь с детьми… скажи им, что я люблю их…  
\- Нет! Я не позволю тебе умереть! Мы долго боролись за то, чтобы быть вместе!

Еще один всхлип, и теперь Чарльз больше не может удержать рыдания. И потом он говорит то ,что не хотел.  
\- Эрик, я почти мертв. Тебе не спасти меня. Даже если ты придешь сюда, я… Шоу сказал, что если ты придешь, он все исправит, но он не сможет… не все… он не пойдет на это. Мы не сможем убежать. И если нам все же удастся, я в любом случае не выживу.

Эрик уже понял, что значат эти слова Чарльза. Понял, что сделал Шоу.  
\- Господи, - вскрикивает Эрик. Ноги его больше не держат, и он падает на землю, не сдерживая своих слез. – О, Боже… Чарльз… нет… нет…  
Чарльзу больно это слушать. То же самое произошло и с его родителями. И, не смотря на все обещания, Шоу ни за что не отпустит Чарльза, чтобы управлять Эриком. Но если Эрик не придет, то «пытки» продолжаться, и Чарльз умрет.  
\- Ты больше не сможешь спасти меня, Эрик… Спасти меня или объявить войну Шоу. Одно из двух. И мы оба знаем, что нужно выбирать.

\- Прости меня, - плачет Эрик. – Прости, что не смог защитить тебя…

\- Не вини себя, - еле выдавливает из себя Чарльз.

Эрик был так уверен, что справится, что спасет Чарльза. Что вместе они могли бы справиться с Шоу, и все было бы хорошо. Они будут вместе, ведь у них вся жизнь впереди. Они не молоды, но и не слишком старые.

Но Чарльз прав. Шоу все правильно рассчитал.  
Некоторое время они молчат. Эрик все еще на земле, а Чарльз… Нет, он не хочет думать об этом. И только в этой тишине они снова могут быть вместе.  
Эрик знает, что ему делать потом. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, и мысленно говорит мужу, что он решил.  
\- Если я приду, но не соглашусь на его условия… будет так же, как если бы привели силой. Но оказавшись там, я смогу сделать что-нибудь изнутри. Я смогу справиться с ним. Даже если это займет время, пока я там, он будет думать, что я на его стороне. Потому что в обратном случае он будет угрожать детям, а этого я позволить не могу.  
План не очень хорош, но он убережет детей на время. И таким путем, он снова сможет увидеть Чарльза. Хотя бы в последний раз. Только от одной этой мысли ему становится трудно дышать, и он никак не хочет принимать ее. Он никогда не примет этот факт.  
\- Эрик, ты не должен этого делать… Не делай этого, Эрик. Не совершай эту ошибку. Лучше вернись домой и…  
\- Нет, я не оставлю тебя.  
«Умирать в одиночестве», - вот, что он имел в виду. Однако, он не хочет думать об этом.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты еще раз проходил через все это, - голос Чарльза звучит отрешенно. – Ты не должен.  
\- Знаю. Но я не могу бросить тебя. Ты мой муж, Чарльз. И я приду за тобой. Через день или два я уже буду там.  
Наступает тишина. Чарльз хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но ничего не находит.

\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит он, вновь готовый расплакаться.

Прежде чем продолжить свой путь, Эрик закрывает глаза на несколько секунд и отвечает ему.

\- Я всегда буду тебя любить.

________________________________________  
Джин держит связь с отцом во время пути. Этого достаточно, чтобы знать, где он, и следовать за ним, оставаясь незамеченной.  
Когда Чарльз находит Эрика, Джин слышит все. Остальные стоят рядом и задают ей вопросы. Она долго плачет, упав на землю, после того, как Эрик продолжает свой путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод забросила почти на год. Думаю скоро продолжить.
> 
> Также можете прочитать на http://xmfc.diary.ru/p185083609.htm

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик я уже полтора года уже как перевожу. Сама удивляюсь, что не успеваю закончить к премьере второй части фильма.


End file.
